


Menu tessu – Du bist alles für mich (Khuzdûl)

by MilchMaedchen



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Drama & Romance, F/M, Lemon, Out of Character, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Original Character, Prequel, Sad
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 43
Words: 103,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilchMaedchen/pseuds/MilchMaedchen
Summary: Für Astâ hielt das Leben im Ered Luin, den Blauen Bergen im Westen Mittelerdes, bislang wenig Freude bereit. In Armut aufgewachsen, verliert das junge Zwergenmädchen schließlich auch noch ihre Mutter. Sie steht vor der Entscheidung: Elendig zugrunde gehen, oder etwas Abscheuliches tun. Bis sich ihr unverhofft eine Chance auf ein besseres Leben in Thorins prächtigen Hallen eröffnet und ein lang verborgenes Geheimnis schließlich ihr Leben erneut durcheinanderbringt.





	1. Schimpf und Schande

**Author's Note:**

> Titel: Menu tessu – Du bist alles für mich (Khuzdûl) 
> 
> Autor: MilchMaedchen
> 
> Kontakt: SJuliane@aol.com
> 
> Rating: P18
> 
> Klassifikation: POV OC, Sad, Angst, Romantic, Drama, Lemon, ANC, leicht OOC, Prequel „Der Hobbit“ (Original)
> 
> Disclaimer: Alle genannten Charaktere außer meiner OCs sind geistiges Eigentum von J.R.R Tolkien und/oder Peter Jackson, wofür ich ihnen auf ewig meinen Dank schulde.
> 
> Zusammenfassung: Für Astâ hielt das Leben im Ered Luin, den Blauen Bergen im Westen Mittelerdes, bislang wenig Freude bereit. In Armut aufgewachsen, verliert das junge Zwergenmädchen schließlich auch noch ihre Mutter. Sie steht vor der Entscheidung: Elendig zugrunde gehen, oder etwas Abscheuliches tun. Bis sich ihr unverhofft eine Chance auf ein besseres Leben in Thorins prächtigen Hallen eröffnet und ein lang verborgenes Geheimnis schließlich ihr Leben erneut durcheinanderbringt.
> 
> Anmerkungen: 
> 
> 1\. Bevor Verwirrung aufkommt: Diese Story hat nichts mit meinem geschaffenen AU in der die Hobbitfrau Bil vorkommt zu tun. Zwar tauchen einige von mir gestaltete Charaktere und auch Ereignisse die in „Die kleine Hobbitfrau“ als Flashbacks Erwähnung fanden erneut auf und werden ausführlicher behandelt, aber ansonsten ist es ein Prequel zum unveränderten Originalwerk.
> 
> 2\. Wenn ich innerhalb der Blauen/Thorins Hallen von Häusern, Gebäuden usw. schreibe, meine ich natürlich nicht, dass diese so aussehen wie solche, die auf der Erdoberfläche erbaut wurden. Stellt euch für die einfacheren Bauwerke eine Hobbithöhle vor, die vollständig in das Gestein des Berges eingelassen ist, verkleidet, wenn dann mit Holz und/oder Lehm. Nicht mehr als Tür und Fenster. Die etwas Größeren und vor allem Herrschaftlicheren, nehmen allerdings die Form von richtigen giebelständigen Häusern mit hohen Rund-, Schweif(werk)- und Volutengiebeln (vgl. dazu Giebelformen) mit verschiedenen Verzierungen an, die als Risalit aus den Felsen herausragen. Die meisten der Räumlichkeiten liegen somit aber immer vollständig von Gestein umgeben. Die geschwungene Architektur und schmuckvolle Reichhaltigkeit von Verzierungen (außen wie innen) orientiert sich an der des Barocks, weniger aber nicht ganz losgelöst von der Romanik (vor allem in großen Hallen findet man die hierfür typischen Kreuzgratgewölbe, um den Höhlenbau zu stützen), die ja eher in das mittelalterlich geprägte Mittelerde passen würde. 
> 
> 3\. Ein kleiner Exkurs in die (teilweise selbst erdachten) zwergischen Altersstufen. 
> 
> Ich bediente mich für meine Storys oft der wirklich sehr informativen Seite „The Dwarrow Scholar“. Hiervon habe ich z.B. auch das meiste des verwendeten Khuzdûls. Diese widmete sich auch in einem Artikel dem „Alter der Zwerge“. Einige Angaben zum Alter der Protagonisten und damit verbundenen Stellungen innerhalb der Gesellschaft habe ich hieraus entnommen, einige habe ich mir selber ausgedacht.
> 
> Bis sie 10 Jahre alt sind, leben Zwerglinge sehr behütet im Kreise ihrer Familie. Manche dürfen bis dahin noch nicht einmal aus dem Haus. Zu ihrem Geburtstag erhalten sie von ihrem Vater das erste Schwert, als Zeichen, dass sie als geeignet angesehen werden sich annähernd selber verteidigen zu können. Von da an absolvieren die deren Schicksal ein Kriegerdasein voraussagt ein hartes Kampftraining, also so ziemlich alle männlichen Zwerge und auch einige Mädchen.  
> Im Alter von 30 Jahren gelten Zwerge als kriegstauglich. Heißt, sobald ein Zwerg groß und stark und trainiert genug ist um eine Streitaxt, ein Schwert und eine Rüstung zu tragen, ist er auch bereit in den Kampf zu ziehen.  
> Mit 35 bis 40 Jahren erreichen Zwerge das Alter, in dem sie zur Mann oder Frau heranreifen. Sie sind noch lange nicht erwachsen, aber ihr Aussehen entspricht nicht mehr dem eines Zwerglings. Der bis dahin mehr flaumige Bart eines Babyzwergs (ohhh wie süß) wird härter, dichter und länger. Es ist ihnen von da an gestattet Schmuck zu tragen, sich Tätowierungen stechen zu lassen und viele beginnen ab dem 50ten Lebensjahr eine Lehrausbildung, die je nach ergriffenem Beruf bis zum 70ten abgeschlossen ist.  
> Mit ca. 60 bis 70 Jahren erlangen Zwerginnen die Geschlechtsreife, was nicht heißt, dass sie auch schwanger werden dürfen.  
> Was bei uns der 18te Geburtstag, ist bei Zwergen der 75te. Von da an gelten sie als mündig und selbstständig; können heiraten, Kinder bekommen, ein eigenes Heim beziehen und auch auf selbstbestimmte Reisen gehen.  
> Ab ca. 90 bis 100 Jahren bis ins hohe Alter hinein können Zwerge Kinder bekommen. Die meisten geben sich aber mit der Geburt des ersten Stammhalters zufrieden, je nach gesellschaftlichem Stand. Meist haben ärmere Familien, wie es im Mittelalter auch üblich war, mehr Kinder als wohlhabende.

**Schimpf und Schande**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Wir schreiben das Jahr 2840 des dritten Zeitalters …_

_Mahal unser großer Schöpfer sei gepriesen, dass er uns ein Leben in Wohlstand und Sicherheit ermöglicht und gehuldigt werde König Thráin II., der die prachtvollen und großzügigen Hallen, die uns nach den leidvollen Jahren in Krieg und Vertreibung als neue Heimat dienen, tief gelegen in den nördlichen Hängen der Blauen Berge, erschuf._

_Der Winter hielt ungewöhnlich früh mit Schnee und Eis Einzug über Mittelerde. Aber die Kornspeicher sind gefüllt und der Handel mit den benachbarten Zwergenreichen und wenigen anderen Völkern floriert trotz erschwerter Bedingungen, da sich erneut Orks und anderes Gesindel in den umliegenden Ländern aufhalten und die Karawanen angreifen. Unter der Führung von Kronprinz Thorin bieten unsere Heere ihnen jedoch unablässig und erfolgreich Gegenwehr._

_Unser König sinniert dieser Tage mehr als sonst über alten Karten und schmiedet Pläne, die er selbst Sohn und Thronfolger gegenüber nicht offenlegt. In seiner Weisheit und Liebe zum Volk werden einstig seine Gründe liegen._

_Anlässlich der Vermählung der Kronprinzessin Dís mit Ihrer königlichen Hoheit dem Großherzog Víli zu Beginn des Monats wurden nutzbringende Handels- und Bündnisverträge mit dem Herrschaftsgebiet der Eisenberge geschlossen. Lord Dáin II., noch jung an Lebens- aber nicht an Regierungsjahren, erwies sich als zäher Verhandlungspartner, der mir als königlicher Berater das ein oder andere Zugeständnis abverlangte._

_Ein kleiner Ausbruch der schrecklichen Schwindsucht konnte in den ärmeren Teilen des Berges erfolgreich eingedämmt werden, der dennoch einige unersetzbare Leben kostete. Mahal sei ihrer Seelen gnädig und mögen sie in Mandos‘ Hallen des Ewigen Wartens im glimmenden Schein ihrer Gedanken verweilen …_

_Auszug aus den Annalen von Durins Volk_

_Ered Luin; 30/10/2840_

_Schreiber: Balin, Fundins Sohn_

**_38/23_ **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

„Verschwinde und wehe dir Mahal, wenn du dich noch einmal hier blicken lässt!“

Die ringbewehrten Finger die zuschlagend meine Wange treffen sind erbarmungslos und brutal. Ich spüre verletzend, wie das minderwertige lediglich mit Gold legierte Metall die Haut aufreißt und ein verschleiernder Schmerz durchzieht nicht nur den Körper, sondern zudem die sowieso schon unter Trauer und Verlust wunde Seele. Hart pralle ich auf den steinernen Boden und die vielen kleineren und größeren Blessuren, die ich davontrug, als man mich regelrecht aus dem Haus prügelte in dem ich aufwuchs, bekunden schreiend ihren Unmut über den Sturz. Das schmutzig-schlammige Wasser des beständig durch die armen Straßen fließenden Rinnsals spritz nach oben, als ich hineinfalle und befleckt Haut und Kleidung. Mit brennenden Tränen in den Augen, die ich mir dennoch nicht gestatte zu zeigen, sehe ich auf, direkt in das von Zorn und Unerbittlichkeit verdüsterte Gesicht meiner Tante.

„Aber Amad hinterließ mir ihre wenige Habe und somit auch das Haus“, werfe ich ein und wische mit dem Handrücken über die spröde Unterlippe, als ich den metallischen Geschmack von Blut auf ihr wahrnehme. Aber sie lacht nur zynisch und verschränkt demonstrativ die Arme vor der ausladenden Brust, als sie sich mitten in die Tür stellt. „Dir … ach, Astâ, Kindchen mach dich nicht lächerlich. Du bist gerade einmal 40 geworden und damit noch weit entfernt von der Mündigkeit. Alles was du ererbtes wird durch mich als deine Einzige noch lebende Verwandte verwaltet, ehrloser Bastard, der du bist. Und ich wünsche nicht, dass du dich hier aufhältst!“ Die despektierliche Beschimpfung dringt tief in mich wie die scharfe Schneide eines Messers. Die ärmliche Wohnhöhle meiner Kindheit ist mir bei Weitem nicht gleichgültig, aber der Hass, der mir bereits all die Jahre von Verwandten entgegenschlägt, nur, weil ich meinen Vater nicht kenne, noch entsetzlicher und herzzerreißender als jeglicher materielle Verlust.

Gerade einmal zwei Tage ist es her, dass ich meine Mutter, die ich über alles liebte, zu Grabe tragen musste und nun stehe ich vor den erschreckend-hohen Trümmern meines Lebens, die ich kaum zu überblicken vermag. „Aber wo soll ich denn hin?“, frage ich und die Stimme hört sich erheblich verzweifelnder und tränenfeuchter an, als ich es beabsichtigte. „Das ist mir leidlich egal … Hauptsache du verschandelst nicht länger das Ansehen unserer Familie mit deinem Bastardblut“, speit sie zusammen mit Geifer aus und donnert die Endgültigkeit ihrer Worte verdeutlichend die klapprige Tür hinter sich in das nachzitternde Schloss.

Unglücklich lasse ich noch immer auf den harten Boden der Tatsachen kauernd den Blick sinken und kann nun doch nicht verhindern, dass sich Tränen wie Feuer brennend ihren Weg die aufgesprungenen Wangen hinabbahnen. Das goldene Blond der Haare, das von vielen als so selten bei Zwergen und damit so kostbar wie eben das Metall bezeichnet wird, ist unlängst verklebt mit staubigen und schlammigen Schmutz und rotem Blut, genauso wie die ärmlichen und teilweise zerrissenen Gewänder. Ich schäme mich unsäglich ein dermaßen jämmerliches Bild abzugeben. Was für eine Schande bereite ich Amad nur damit, die egal wie aussichtslos die Situation erschien immer verlangte unverzagt und standhaft zu bleiben, beinahe als gehörten wir einem Adelshaus an und nicht der notleidenden Schicht des doch eigentlich so wohlhabenden Zwergenreiches in den Ered Luin.

„Astâ … Kindchen … weine nicht“, höre ich plötzlich eine bekannte warme Stimme neben mir und als ich aufblicke, erkenne ich nur verschwommen durch das beständig fließende salzige Nass hindurch meine Nachbarin Thona. Über all die Jahre in nebeneinander verbrachter Armut hinweg mehr Freundin als nur Bekannte geworden. Ihre gutmütigen Augen betrachten mich ebenfalls mit das Elend beklagenden Tränen darin und sie streicht sanft und tröstend über die schmerzende Wange. „Komm mit, ich habe noch ein paar Kartoffeln von gestern übrig, daraus kann ich dir eine Suppe machen, die wird dich beruhigen.“ Ich nicke leicht und versuche verzweifelt die Fassung wiederzuerlangen, während sie mich auf die Beine zieht. Schmerzen wüten dabei durch alle Glieder wie Feuergarben und die Prellung der Rippen, entstanden bei dem Schubs gegen eine Kommode, nimmt mir beinahe die Luft zum Atmen.

Ihre Bleibe ist bedeutend kläglicher als die die meine Mutter und ich bewohnten und es erschreckt mich zutiefst, dass unweit von mir eine solche Armseligkeit herrschte. Zwei Zimmerchen, dunkel und stickig, einzig das bald verlöschende Feuer im Kamin spendet glanzloses Licht. Zugluft und mitgewirbelter Staub dringen unablässig durch die großen dürftig mit Lehm ausgebesserten Ritzen zwischen den morschen Holzbalken ein und auch wenn es in dem Berg durch die vielen Schmelzöfen und Schmieden niemals wirklich kalt und feucht ist, eine angenehme und nicht krankmachende Wärme herrscht bei weitem nicht. Nur wenig Möblierung kann ich in der schummrigen Dunkelheit erkennen. Ein schiefer Tisch mit Stühlen darum, die den Anschein erwecken jeden Moment zusammenzubrechen. Zudem ein kleiner Ofen und einige geschlossene Holztruhen aus denen undefinierbares heraus lugt.

Meine Mutter und ich hatten zwar wenig aber immer auskommend Nahrung und Holz. Als Weberin und Schneiderin verdiente sie nicht viel, aber es genügte für uns beide, um zu überleben. Nun verfluche ich mich, dass ich nichts von diesen elendigen Zuständen nur wenige Meter entfernt wusste und vielleicht wenigstens mit übrig gebliebenen Stofffetzen hätte helfen können. Eine daraus zusammengeflickte Decke, Verwendung als Dämmmaterial, ja selbst der kleinste Erlös durch Verkauf genügte höchstwahrscheinlich um das Leben vielleicht ein wenig erträglicher zu machen.

Ein kleiner Zwergling stürmt dennoch freudig lachend auf uns zu, schmeißt sich regelrecht in Thonas Arme und unter all dem Schmutz der sein Gesicht verklebt, kann ich schließlich ihren ältesten Sohn erkennen. Eine gebrechliche und spindeldürre Zwergin kommt nach ihm hinter einer zerrissenen-fleckigen Decke, die als erbärmlicher Türersatz zwischen den Zimmern dient, hervor und hält in ihren zitternd-schwachen Armen den jüngsten der Kinder. Noch ein Säugling, wenige Wochen alt und vor Hunger und Kälte leise wimmernd. Eine kleine Zwergin krallt sich schüchtern und ängstlich an den zerrupften und bereits mehrmals geflickten Rockstößen fest. Ihre Augen sind von dunklen Schatten umgeben und eingefallen. „Astâ, Mädchen, ist es wahr, dass dieses zänkische Weibsbild, dass sich deine Tante nennt, dich aus dem Haus geworfen hat?“, fragt sie sofort, als sie mich erblickt, aber nicht klatschweiberisch, sondern mit ehrlichem Schmerz und ebensolch brennender Wut in der zitternd-krächzenden Stimme.

Ich nicke leicht und die Endgültigkeit und Tragweite dieses Ereignisses wird mir erst jetzt wirklich bewusst. Verstoßen und noch unmündig werde ich elendig auf den Straßen zugrunde gehen, wenn ich nicht eine Arbeit oder zumindest vorübergehende Bleibe finde. Aber wer würde mich schon einstellen oder aufnehmen, jung und verleumdet wie ich bin. Ich besitze nichts außer den schäbigen Kleidern am Leib und als einzige Kostbarkeit den silbernen Ring mit dem von Runen eingefassten schwarzen Opal und den beiden Raben als Verzierung, den mir Amad hinterließ und meine Tante mir nicht abnahm, da ich ihn tief in meiner Tasche verbarg. Gelernt habe ich lediglich das Handwerk der Webkunst und das noch nicht einmal annähernd aus, da Mutter verstarb, bevor sie mir alles von ihrem Beruf zeigen konnte.

Erschrocken da unerwartet aus den schwermütigen Gedanken gerissen, zucke ich zusammen, als Thona mit einem feuchten Tuch über die noch immer schmerzenden und blutenden Kratzer im Gesicht streicht. „Ich muss die Wunden säubern, sonst entzünden sie sich noch und entstellen dein hübsches Gesicht“, erklärt sie entschuldigend. Und vor Rührung über so viel mütterliche Herzlichkeit und Fürsorge die ich in den letzten Tagen so bitterlich vermisste und eigentlich benötigte unter der Last des vielen Kummers, beginnen die Tränen erneut zu fließen, ungeachtet, dass das Salz in den Verletzungen brennt wie Feuer.

„Du weißt, dass ich dich nicht hierbehalten kann, auch wenn ich es gerne möchte“, wird dem gepeinigtem Gemüt allerdings wenig später ein erneuter Stich versetzt, auch wenn ich diese Tatsache bereits mutmaßte. Still die Trauer unterdrückend löffle ich die dünne Suppe, die trotz alledem herrlich schmeckt und dem leidenden und verzweifelten Herzen wenigstens etwas Ruhe schenkt. Ich sehe Thona an, die neben mir sitzend ihren kleinen Sohn stillt, erkenne den peinigenden Hunger, den auch ich nur allzu gut kenne in ihren eingefallenen, trüben Augen und denen ihrer Kinder und Mutter … und verstehe. In diesem Haus reicht das klägliche Einkommen eines Minenarbeiters noch nicht einmal annähernd aus um alle bisherigen Bewohner sattzubekommen, wie könnte es dann für noch ein zusätzliches hungriges Maul reichen. „Ich danke Euch dennoch für die Großzügigkeit und hoffe, dass ich mich eines Tages dafür erkenntlich zeigen kann“, murmle ich verbunden und unter erneuten Tränen, die mir die glühenden Wangen hinabfließen. Die Zwergin streicht mir liebevoll eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Deine Mutter hat eine so wundervolle und höffliche junge Dame erzogen. Ich wünsche mir so sehr, dass du irgendwann einmal ein besseres Leben als dieses hier haben wirst.“

Ich lächle flüchtig, wohl das erste Mal seit Tagen, aber die beengende Verzweiflung, die noch immer und stärker als jemals zuvor in meinem Herzen herrscht, ist unerträglich. Was nützt mir all die anständige Erziehung auf den staubigen Straßen, Dieben und Schändern schutzlos ausgeliefert. Nur zu oft hörte ich von den schrecklichen Übergriffen auf unbegleitete Frauen und deren Folgen.

„Ich weiß, wo du vielleicht Arbeit finden kannst“, beginnt plötzlich Thonas Mutter aufgeregt zu sprechen und zündet damit unerwartet einen kleinen Funken Hoffnung in mir. „Eine Nachbarin erzählte mir unlängst, dass im ‚Baraz anâm‘ eine Schankmaid gesucht wird.“ Thona schaut recht entsetzt. „In diesem Etablissement willst du Astâ unterbringen! Soviel ich weiß, ist Brodgar, der Wirt, ein ungehobelter und recht skrupelloser Zwerg, wenn uns um die Frauen geht die für ihn arbeiten“, wirft sie deutlich empört über den Vorschlag ein. „Ja aber Myra die eigentliche Wirtin ist umsichtig und Astâ noch unmündig, die strengen Gesetze verbieten somit eine Anstellung unter Brodgar.“

Mehr als nur verwirrt huscht der beunruhigt-weite Blick zwischen den beiden Frauen umher. Weder kenne ich die erwähnte Gastwirtschaft noch kann ich mit den Namen der Inhaber etwas anfangen und der Einwurf mit einer gesetzlichen Bestimmung, die ich nicht kenne, bringt mich zusätzlich durcheinander. „Es wird die einzige Möglichkeit für sie sein zumindest andeutungsweise ehrenhaft in Lohn und Brot zu kommen, ein verwaistes junges Ding wie sie noch ist.“ Das Argument der alten Zwergin ist wie ich nur allzu gut weiß gerechtfertigt. „Dann bringt mich bitte dort hin“, sage ich mit fester Stimme und entschlossenem Blick und ein klein wenig Zukunftsglauben in mir.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Schicksalswege

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bevor es losgeht, möchte ich noch auf ein Informationsangebot hinweisen, dass ich seit einigen Wochen bereitstelle.  
> Unter https://milchmaedchenjane.tumblr.com/ findet ihr meinen Autorenblog indem ich regelmäßig über wie und was und warum ich schreibe informiere, welches Bild mich gerade inspiriert, wenn es etwas Neues gibt und noch vieles mehr. Vielleicht schaut ihr ja mal vorbei.
> 
> Jetzt aber viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel, hoffentlich gefällt es Euch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Das Gebäude, zu dem mich Thona am nächsten Morgen führt, liegt abseits des geschäftigen Trubels in einer kleinen Seitengasse unweit des überlaufenen und lärmenden zentralen Marktplatzes der Ered Luin. Überwiegend in den graublauen Stein des Berges gehauen und mit einem für diesen Teil typischen mit Blumen verzierten Schweifgiebel, erscheint das Gasthaus von außen, wenn auch größer, nicht viel anders als die umliegenden Geschäfte und Wohnhäuser. Aber dennoch sieht es irgendwie … anders … aus. Undefinierbar anders, und das liegt nicht nur an dem knarzenden Schild, das eine üppige Zwergin mit auffallend roten Lippen zeigt und über der großen Eingangstür schwingt um die Vorbeilaufenden zum Einkehren zu bewegen. Eine schauderhafte Aura umwabert es wie klamme Nebelschwaden und ich befürchte tief im Inneren mehr Unheil in diesem Haus zu finden als Wohlergehen.

Als wir den Schankraum betreten quält mich der schwere Geruch von kaltem Pfeifenrauch und abgestandenen Bier bereits nach dem ersten flachen Atemzug und ich bin froh, dass nur wenige Gäste anwesend sind. Denn noch nicht einmal ersinnen möchte ich mir, welch Übelkeit erregender Gestank hier herrscht, wenn dieser zudem mit schweißigen und rauchenden Männer vollgestopft ist und gebratenes Fleisch oder kohlhaltige Eintöpfe serviert werden. Das sowieso schon dunkle Holz der Wände scheint von den vielen Jahren unter dem Einfluss dieser Geruchsmischung annähernd schwarz wie Pech geworden zu sein. Speckig-glänzend lässt es den Raum finsterer, schäbiger und beklemmender erscheinen, als er womöglich ist, denn goldenes Licht fällt durch geputzte Fenster mit bunten Einschlüssen und auch die vielen runden Tische und die lange Ausschanktheke aus Eichenholz sehen unerwartet sauber aus.

Hinter dem letztgenannten steht eine ältere aber dennoch wunderhübsche Zwergin mit reich verzierten und kunstvoll ineinander verflochtenen roten Haaren und Bart und den grünsten Augen, die ich jemals gesehen habe. Einmal in meinem Leben durfte ich bisher einen seltenen Smaragd in der Auslage eines Juweliers bestaunen und genau wie dieser, funkeln sie mich klar und hell an, als sie unser Hereinkommen bemerkt. „Kann ich den Damen vielleicht helfen?“, fragt die Zwergin und unverkennbar Wirtin der Taverne mit einem freundlichen Lächeln auf den blutrot geschminkten Lippen und trocknet sich die vom Abwasch nassen Hände an der so früh am Tag noch fleckenlosen Schürze. Thona schiebt mich ein klein wenig nach vorne, da ich mich eingeschüchtert von ungewohnter Umgebung und beunruhigender Situation Schutz suchend hinter ihr verkroch. „Ja durchaus: Diese junge Dame möchte sich gerne als Schankmädchen vorstellen. Ich hörte, dass Ihr jemanden für diese Aufgabe sucht.“ Ich sehe die Wirtin trotz meines Unwohlseins fest an und knickse leicht zur Begrüßung, so wie es mir meine Mutter beibrachte.

Die rothaarige Zwergin betrachtet mich lange und mit nachdenklichem Blick, unter dem mir von Minute zu Minute unwohler wird und ich beginne zu zittern und zu zappeln. „Wie alt bist du Kind?“, fragt sie mich schließlich und ich schlage kurz verlegen die Augen nieder. „Ich bin vor einem Monat erst vierzig geworden, Herrin“, gebe ich wahrheitsgemäß als Antwort und bin über das geradezu erleichtert wirkende Lächeln erstaunt, dass sofort aufkommt.

Langsam und bewundernswert galant schreitet sie hinter dem Schanktisch hervor und stellt sich direkt vor mich. „Nun … gut erzogen scheinst du zu sein, wenn auch dem widersprechend ein wenig verwahrlost. Was bringt dich dazu, gerade eine Anstellung bei mir zu suchen?“, erkundigt sie sich, während sie mein Kinn mit rissigen aber dennoch sanften Fingern anhebt um mich von allen Seiten zu betrachten. Und plötzlich schäme ich mich unsäglich für das ungepflegte und ärmliche Aussehen, das ich ihr biete. Zerlumpte Kleider, Schmutz und Blut und Wunden überall sind wirklich kein guter erster Eindruck, egal bei wem. „Ich benötige dringend Verdienst und Unterkunft und hörte, dass Ihr beides darbringt … Bitte, Herrin, ich bin lernfähig und zu jeder noch so schweren Arbeit bereit, die ihr mir auferlegen werdet.“ Die unter Aufregung und Unruhe zitternde Stimme klingt auffallend bettelnd und irgendwie erahne ich, dass die Wirtin genau weiß, welche Beweggründe mich bereits in diesem jungen Alter dazu bringen eine Anstellung zu suchen, denn normalerweise beginnt das Arbeitsleben eines Zwerges erst mit fünfzig Jahren, allerfrühestens und auch nur ob größter Armut.

Die Wirtin lächelt erneut und nickt dann wohlwollend. „Sehr schön … denn schwere Arbeit wird dich hier erwarten. Das Leben einer Schankmaid ist nicht leicht, vor allem nicht in Etablissements wie dem ‚Baraz anâm‘. Aber ich werde es mit dir versuchen. Nicht immer muss Jugendlichkeit und Unerfahrenheit schlecht sein.“ Ich atme erleichtert und sogar ein klein wenig glücklich aus, denn endlich scheint das Leben es wieder gut mit mir zu meinen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nachdem ich mich unter Tränen und herzlichen Danksagungen und Versprechungen uns irgendwann einmal wiederzusehen von Thona verabschiedet habe, folge ich der Wirtin auf verschlungenen Wegen tief in das Innere des erstaunlich geräumigen Gebäudes hinein. Von außen erschien die Taverne bereits eindrucksvoll, aber die Anzahl der Zimmer und Kammern, deren geschlossene Türen ich zu sehen bekomme, ist erheblich reichlicher als gedacht. „Wir sind nicht nur Wirtshaus, sondern auch Herberge für Reisende und bieten zudem weitere Dienstleistungen an. Hier liegen die Gästezimmer und im oberen Teil die Räumlichkeiten der Angestellten. Küche und Schankraum, sowie Bierstube, Schwemme und einige Verwaltungsbüros konntest du im vorderen Teil ja teilweise schon sehen“, erklärt die Zwergin beiläufig und führt mich eine knarzende Treppe hinauf, deren splittriges Geländer von den vielen Händen zeugt, die ihn über viele Jahrzehnte hinweg haltsuchend benutzten und aufrieben. Seit Anbeginn der Zwergensiedlung in den Blauen Bergen scheint das Gebäude schon zu bestehen.

Der holzgetäfelte Gang im ersten Stock, von dem weitere Zimmer abgehen, wird lediglich schummrig von einigen Fackeln erhellt, sodass ich seine gesamte Ausdehnung nicht erfassen kann, und liegt in absoluter Stille und Regungslosigkeit. Mich wundert, dass ich bislang keinem anderen der Angestellten begegnet bin, von denen es doch etliche geben muss bei solch einem Dienstleistungsangebot. 

Die Zwergin schiebt mich schließlich in einen Baderaum. Groß werden meine Augen unvermittelt vor Erstaunen, da ich eine solche Örtlichkeit bislang nur aus Büchern und Erzählungen kannte. Denn Körperpflege findet in der Gesellschaft aus der ich stamme lediglich spärlich an kleinen Bottichen gefüllt mit kalten und im Winter manchmal sogar mit einem dünnen Überzug aus eisig-gefrorenem Wasser statt. Es gibt zwar etliche öffentliche Einrichtungen, aber Unmündigen ist untersagt diese aufzusuchen. Aus gutem Grund, denn nicht nur der Körperpflege wird dort nachgegangen - so erzählte man mir zumindest. Der in der Mitte stehende hölzerne Badezuber hier ist dagegen geräumig und würde sogar für drei Personen ausreichen. Eine breite Planke liegt auf seinen Rändern, womöglich um darauf Getränke und Speisen abzustellen. Einige Bänke säumen die Wände und auf dem wohlige Wärme verbreitenden Feuer des Ofens kocht bereits Wasser in einem großen Kessel, so als ob es allzeit auf seinen Einsatz wartet. 

Während ich noch immer ängstlich, verunsichert und zutiefst erstaunt in der Tür stehen bleibe, schüttet die Zwergin dieses in den Bottich. „Wie heißt du eigentlich?“, fragt sie mich schließlich, während sie zusätzlich aus einer kleinen Phiole Öl hinzugibt. Sofort schwängert der schwer-süßliche Blütenduft von Rosen, Lavendel und Jasmin die feuchte Luft und prickelt in der Nase. „Astâ“, flüstere ich zaghaft und knibble schüchtern an den mit Dreck und Blut unterlegten Fingernägeln herum. „Nun Astâ, dann nimm erst einmal ein Bad und wasch dich gründlich, derweil werde ich dir neue Kleider bringen. Denn Sauberkeit und ein ansehnliches und gepflegtes Äußeres wird von uns und natürlich vor allem von den Gästen erwartet. Merk dir das. Du darfst täglich baden und wenn deine Kleidung schadhaft ist, zögere nicht nach neuer zu fragen.“ Ich nicke verstehend, wundere mich aber dennoch über diese erstaunliche Anweisung, denn tägliche Bäder sind, da sehr kostspielig, mehr als ungewöhnlich, selbst in der reicheren Schicht. 

Das dampfende Wasser ist herrlich warm und wohltuend und ich spüre regelrecht, wie es den ganzen Schmutz und Staub und sogar etwas von dem Schmerz und quälenden Verlust der letzten Tage in sich aufnimmt und hinfort spült. Es dauert nicht lange, bis die Wirtin mit den versprochenen neuen Kleidern auf dem Arm zurückkommt. „Na so was, unter all dem Dreck steckte ja tatsächlich eine hübsche junge Dame, ich hätte es nicht gedacht“, scherzt sie mit einem breiten Lächeln, das sie jünger erscheinen lässt und angesichts des Kompliments, senke ich beschämt den Blick und merke sogar, wie mir die feurige Röte in die Wangen steigt. „Danke, Herrin“, murmle ich schüchtern. „Hör bitte auf mich ‚Herrin‘ zu nennen, da komme ich mir noch älter vor, als ich sowieso schon bin. Ich heiße Myra und außer dem Wirt, musst du niemanden von uns so formgewandt ansprechen. Höflichkeiten heb dir für die Gäste auf“, schmunzelt sie und tritt neben den Zuber. 

Ein Schwall Wasser schwappt mir kurz darauf über den Kopf. „Du hast außergewöhnliche Haare, Astâ - wie gesponnenes Gold so glänzend und dick. Ich glaube, ich habe in meinem ganzen langen Leben noch nie eine blonde Zwergin gesehen.“ Ich lächle beschämt. „Das haben mir schon viele gesagt. Allerdings weiß ich nicht, woher ich sie habe, denn meine Mutter hatte braune.“ Myra versucht derweil mit einem Kamm die vielen Knoten und verfilzten Stellen aus den langen Strähnen zu verbannen. „Und wo ist deine Mutter? Sollte so ein junges Ding denn eigentlich nicht noch immer in ihrer Obhut und keinesfalls an einem solchen Ort sein.“ Traurig senke ich den Blick. Der Schmerz des Verlusts der bislang weit entfernt davon war auch nur spärlich zu versiegen, wallt erneut auf und reißt und zerrt an meinem Herzen wie ein wildes Tier an seiner Beute. „Sie ist vor wenigen Tagen erst verstorben.“ Myra hält mitfühlende Worte sprechend in ihrem Tun inne, aber scheint nicht groß von dieser Nachricht überrascht zu sein. Nicht ohne gewichtigen und schicksalsträchtigen Grund geraten junge Mädchen in Unglück, egal, aus welcher Gesellschaftsschicht sie stammen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

„Du siehst bezaubernd aus“, schmeichelt die alte Zwergin mir wenig später, nachdem sie mir in die typischen Kleider einer Schankmaid geholfen hat. Die weiße Bluse die anzüglich die Schultern nicht bedeckt bildet einen ansehnlichen Kontrast zu schwarzen langen Rock und bordeauxfarbenen engen Schnürmieder mit silbern-glänzenden Schnörkeln, dass mir da ungewohnt beinahe die Luft zum Atmen nimmt.

Ich komme mir trotz der Schlichtheit befremdlich und unnatürlich herausgeputzt vor. Denn noch nie hatte ich vollkommen unbeschädigte Kleider als Besitz, von den silbernen Spangen und mit Blumen und Perlen bestückten Haarnadeln einmal ganz zu schweigen, die sie mir zusätzlich in eine ansonsten einfache und für unmündige Mädchen angebracht hochgesteckte Frisur einflocht. Aber noch bevor ich einen Dank oder Einwand entgegnen kann, wird laut und ruppig die Tür des Baderaums aufgestoßen.

Herein kommt ein bulliger Zwerg. Lang und schwarz wie Pech sind kunstvoll geflochtene und mit farbigen Klemmen reich verzierte Haare und Bart. Ein goldener Gürtel aus Ringen spannt sich um die enorme Leibesfülle, die von edlen Stoffen verhüllt wird. Aber was mich am meisten bei dem plötzlichen Auftauchen erschreckt, so grau und kalt wie ein nebliger Wintermorgen scheinen seine Augen und fast schon schamlos gleitet der Blick über mich. „Myra, ich hörte, uns ist ein neues Vögelchen ins Nest geflogen“, flötet er anzüglich und kommt mit schweren Schritten auf mich zu. Eingeschüchtert von der unvermittelt heraufziehenden bedrohlichen Präsenz die er mit sich bringt, weiche ich zurück. Aber komme nicht weit, denn mit goldenen Ringen bestückte Finger schließen sich grob um mein Kinn und heben es trotz aller Gegenwehr mit Leichtigkeit an. „Wie bezaubernd, so blutjung und wohlgeraten … sie wird uns viel Geld einbringen“, murmelt der Zwerg und ich erzittere furchtsam unter den vieldeutigen Worten und seinem warmen, trotz der frühen Stunde bereits nach Bier und Rauch stinkenden Atem, der über mein Gesicht streift. 

So nah … zu nah. 

Mit weit aufgerissen Augen starre ich ihn an, Geist und Glieder vor Angst wie gelähmt, nicht verstehend wer er ist und was er von mir will. Aber dann schiebt sich Myra zwischen uns, schafft endlich die rettende Distanz mit deutlichen Worten und beschützenden Handeln. „Lass deine Finger von ihr, Brodgar!“, knurrt sie bedrohlich. „Ich habe sie als Schankmaid eingestellt, sie gehört also nicht zu deinen Mädchen. Und außerdem ist sie noch viel zu jung; gerade einmal 40; und du weißt, welche Strafen auf dich und auch die Kunden zukommen würden. Widerliche Strafen voller Schmerz und Verachtung. König Thráin erließ die Gesetze zum Schutz von Unmündigen nicht unbegründet.“ Ihre Ansage ist fest und unmissverständlich ausgesprochen, aber der Zwerg; anscheinend der bereits von Thona angekündigte ungehobelte und skrupellose Wirt des ‚Baraz anâm‘; sieht sie dennoch finster an und brummt gefährlich wie ein angriffslustiger Hund um seinen Unmut zu verdeutlichen. 

Ich verstecke mich Schutz suchend und nur vermeintlich findend hinter Myra, denn so langsam beginne ich zu begreifen, um was für ein Etablissement es sich hier tatsächlich handelt. Warum mir die Atmosphäre von Anfang an unheimlich war und welche Funktionen die beiden Zwerge dabei innehaben. Brodgar wendet sich letztendlich einsehend ab. Aber ich befürchte, dass das Ansinnen noch lange nicht von ihm verworfen wurde. „Na schön, dann gehört sie dir. Aber behandle sie gut, vielleicht übersteht sie ja die noch fehlenden Jahre.“ Donnernd fällt die Tür hinter ihm in ihr Schloss und die Zwergin vor mir atmet sichtlich erleichtert aus.

„Dies ist auch ein Dirnenhaus … nicht wahr?“, frage ich flüsternd, ängstlich und erschrocken und nicht wissend, ob ich die Antwort wirklich hören möchte. Myra dreht sich zu mir um und noch bevor ich es verwehren kann, zieht sie mich in eine tröstende und Mut spendende Umarmung. „Ja Mädchen, das ist es“, murmelt sie schließlich und drückt mich wieder von sich, um mir fest in die Augen zu sehen. „Aber ich verspreche dir, dass du niemals in die Geschäfte von Brodgar verwickelt wirst. Du bedienst die Gäste in der Schankstube und nichts weiter. Und noch lange bevor du dein fünfundsiebzigstes Lebensjahr erreichst und damit die Mündigkeit, besorge ich dir eine andere Anstellung. Bis dahin stehst du unter dem Schutz eines Gesetztes, dass jegliche unsittliche Handlung unter solch empfindlichen Strafen verbietet, dass sogar Brodgar und der unangenehmste Gast Angst haben.“ Ich nicke verstehend und das Gelöbnis annehmend, bleibt mir doch im Moment nichts Anderes übrig als mich dem Schicksal zu beugen, dass mich auf direkten Weg in unmoralisch tätige Hände leitete.


	3. Das Leben einer Hure

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So leichtfertig ich die Aussage, dass mich als Schankmaid schwere Arbeit erwarten würde, nahm, bereits die ersten Tage als solche muss ich feststellen, dass diese sogar furchtbar untertrieben war. Die enorme Schwere der übervollen Bierkrüge zieht an den Armen, die vielen Schritte bereiten mir müde Beine, die Umstellung spät abends und in der Nacht zu arbeiten fordert tagelangen Tribut in Form von Schlafstörungen und dauerhafter Ermattung. Das Sammelsurium aus wabernden Rauchschwaden und beißenden Alkohol, zusammen mit dem stechenden und steinstaubigen Gestank der gerade von Schicht gekommenen Minenarbeiter und wochenlang in der Wildnis umhergewanderten Reisenden, fernab eines zivilisierten Bades auf dem Rücken eines schwitzenden Ponys, nimmt mir oft den Atem. Aber erstaunlicherweise, irgendwann gewöhnt man sich auch daran. Vor allem, wenn man muss.

Neben Myra und mir arbeitet eine weitere Zwergin als Bedienung um die erstaunlich reichhaltigen und vielschichtigen Massen an Gästen zu versorgen. Sirja, kaum doppelt so alt wie ich und fröhlich wie es eine unbeschwerte Jungzwergin nur sein kann mit ihren langen schwarzen Haaren und den vielen bunt-leuchtenden Blumen darin. Immer und egal wie viele Gäste es zu versorgen gilt, sie hat Lachen und heitere Lieder auf den blutroten Lippen und begegnet jeden mit hüpfender Freundlichkeit. 

Auch Brodgars Mädchen, fünf an der Zahl, die sich um die speziellen Bedürfnisse der Gäste kümmern (wie es Myra gerne verbergend ausdrückt) sind ausgesprochen liebenswürdig zu mir und nehmen mich ohne Missgunst auf. Da sie größtenteils selber durch unglückliche Umstände und bei Weitem nicht freiwillig als Dirnen arbeiten, können sie mir meine Situation nachfühlen und behandeln mich dementsprechend freundlich, manche sogar beinahe mütterlich. Da sind Liv und Eija, die von ihren Eltern aus Armut verkauft wurden, kaum, dass sie die Mündigkeit erreicht hatten. Berit, die ihren Gemahl in der Schlacht von Azanulbizar verlor und plötzlich mittellos vor der Entscheidung stand elendig zugrunde zu gehen oder für Brodgar zu arbeiten, schon bevor die Ered Luin besiedelt wurde. Inka, die vor ihrem gewalttätigen Vater floh und als Ausreißerin keine Rechte besitzt und die junge Amia, die mir bereits nach kurzer Zeit besonders ans Herz wuchs. Denn ihr Schicksal gleicht meinem. Elternlos wurde sie ohne Empfehlung von ihrer Großmutter vertrieben, sodass ihr nichts Anderes übrig blieb, um in Lohn und Brot zu kommen, als ihren bildschönen Körper zu verkaufen.

Ihre Kundschaft, die sich aus sowohl Arbeitern, die den ersten Schwung ihres Lohnes am Zahltag durchbringen, als auch wohlhabenden Advokaten, Kaufleuten, Landsknechten oder sogar so manchem Adligen zusammensetzen, umwerben sie recht unauffällig im Schankraum. Viele kommen bereits seit Jahren und haben eine der Zwerginnen als Favoritin und so manch spezielle Vorliebe, so erzählten sie mir ohne Scham. Nicht selten sind es auch Durchreisende oder Händel von weither, die ihre Dienstleistungen als Entspannung nach ungemütlichen Tagen auf der Straße in Anspruch nehmen. Dezent werden die Herren erst mit Gesten und Worten und tiefen Dekolletés bezaubert und dann in eines der Zimmer mitgenommen. Immer unter den wachsamen Augen von Brodgar, der natürlich nach getaner schwerer Arbeit seinen großzügigen Anteil von den Frauen verlangt. 

Dennoch bei allem Schein, das Leben einer Hure ist bei Weitem nicht einfach und ungefährlich, wie ich bereits einige Wochen nach meinem Dienstantritt mit Schrecken und wirkungsvoll erfahren muss.

„Vielen Dank der Herr und ich hoffe, Euch bald wieder bei uns begrüßen zu dürfen“, verabschiede ich höfflich wie es mir aufgetragen wurde den Münzpräger, nachdem er mir die Bezahlung für üppig verzehrten Speis und Trank überreichte. „Ihr dürft hoffen, oh holde Maid, denn mit solch einen silberhellen Anblick klingt der harte Arbeitstag gleich viel melodischer aus“, schmeichelt er als Entgegnung und mein Lächeln ist zwar falsch, aber dafür durchaus freundlich. Im Stillen denke ich mir allerdings, dass sein Tag nicht so hart gewesen sein kann, denn er kehrte bereits in den frühen Mittagsstunden in Begleitung einer seiner Geschäftspartner ein und blieb nun bis zum Abend. 

„Astâ ich muss dich wirklich loben, seitdem du hier bist, haben wir ein paar neue Stammkunden gewonnen“, würdigt Myra, während ich ihr den erhaltenen Silberpfennig aushändige. Beurteilen kann ich diese Aussage nicht und glauben, erst recht. Aber noch bevor ich zu einer verlegenen Erwiderung ansetzen kann, ertönt plötzlich ein Klirren und Poltern und der gellende Schrei einer Frau der das Blut in den Adern stocken lässt aus einem der Gästezimmer. Sofort stürmen Brodgar, der sich gerade unweit von uns lässig an die Theke gestützt mit einigen Gästen unterhielt und trank, und weitere Männer los. Ihre vorbeihuschenden Gesichter sind ernst und voller Panik und bereiten uns diese ebenfalls.

Lauter werden die Schreie, vermischen sich mit Rufen um Hilfe und harschen Worten und als ich endlich die Verursacherin ausmachen kann, treibt mich die hell und heiß auflodernde Sorge wie Fieberglut ebenfalls zur Eile. Myra versucht mich aufzuhalten, aber mahnende Worte und in Aufregung zurückhaltende Hände berühren mich nicht.

Kaum habe ich den Gang betreten in dem die Gäste- und Stundenzimmer liegen, sehe ich bereits den Auflauf vor einer der vordersten Türen. Unruhige Kommandos der Helfenden und gemurmelte Mutmaßungen von nichts-tuenden Schaulustigen vermischen sich mit den schmerzschwangeren Schreien, können sie aber nicht übertönen. Schrill klingen sie in den Ohren und dringen so tief in das angsterfüllt schlagende Herz, dass es zu zerspringen droht. 

Brodgar schmeißt sich mit all seiner beachtlichen Körpermaße gegen das bereits nachgebend knackende und splitternde Holz und dass die Tür, hinter der Liv vor wenigen Minuten erst mit einem Freier verschwand, anscheinend abgeschlossen ist, lässt mich zusätzlich erschaudern. Denn wenn auch theoretisch möglich, da mit Schloss und Schlüssel ausgestattet, es ist uns aus Sicherheitsgründen strengstens verboten diese zu nutzen. Mit Bedacht, wie nun klar wird. 

Endlich nach unendlich erscheinenden Minuten, in denen die Schreie zwar leiser aber dadurch nur noch besorgniserregender wurden, gibt das Holz krachend nach und neben Brodgar stürmen drei der umstehenden Männer, die anhand ihrer dunkelgrünen Uniformen als Büttel zu identifizieren sind, das Zimmer. Ich traue mich nicht ihnen zu folgen und drücke mich stattdessen abwartend in eines der nahen Türlöcher. Nur Augenblicke später bereits, kehren die Wächter zurück und zerren und ziehen einen bulligen und trotz des festen Griffes um sich schlagenden Zwerg hinter sich her. Rot ist sein Gesicht vor Zorn. Ein schmaler Streifen Blut fließt über Stirn und die buschigen Augenbrauen, verliert sich kurz in den dunklen Bart und tropft dann auf die nackte Brust. Glasig die Augen von zu viel genossenem Alkohol und nur notdürftig-halb heraufgezogen die offene Hose. Mehr schleifen anstatt geleiten sie den Störenfried durch den Gang in Richtung Ausgang. Brodgar, soweit es seine Leibesfülle zulässt, folgt ihnen schnellen Schrittes und beharrlich mit entehrenden Aufdrücken um sich werfend, die ich Euren empfindlichen Ohren bei allem Detailreichtum nicht antuen möchte. Und dann ist plötzlich die Aufregung vorbei.

Dennoch nur vorsichtig wage ich mich aus der Deckung und betrete das stille Zimmer, denn niemand fand es angebracht der Hure nach dem Aufruhr zur Seite zu stehen. Holzsplitter, Glasscherben, verschütteter Wein und zerfetztes Tuch übersäen den Fußboden. Bilder hängen schief, der kleine Tisch wurde umgestoßen und einer der Stühle schlitterte anscheinend quer durch den gesamten Raum. Die Luft stinkt nach Alkohol, Rauch, verloschenen Kerzen, Schweiß und darin etwas bislang gänzlich Unbekanntem … Todesangst. Undefinierbar riecht sie, aber allein ihr Vorhandensein versetzt mich in Panik, obwohl die Gefahr gebannt wurde. 

Und inmitten des Drunter und Drüber kauert Liv auf dem zerwühlten Bett. Den Kopf schützend zwischen den angezogenen und umschlungenen Beinen verborgen und mit Schrecken erkenne ich nach einem ersten sich vorsichtig nähernden Schritt das viele rote Blut, das das Weiß des Surcots* durchdringt. Splitter und Glas knirschen leise unter meinen Stiefeln und dennoch sieht Liv alarmiert davon auf. Einen schrecklichen und herzzerreißenden Anblick bietet sie. Die schwarzen Haare zerzaust, der nur spärlich mit Stofffetzen verborgene Körper übersäht mit blutenden Wunden, eine deutliche, da feuerrote Quetschung am Hals und das schmutzige Gesicht verklebt von noch immer fließenden Tränen. 

„Astâ“, wispert sie. Verwundert klingend, denn mit jedem rechnete sie anscheinend, nur nicht mit mir und flüsternd, da sie sich verständlicherweise schämt überhaupt jemanden von uns ein so jämmerliches Bild zu bieten. Ihre heisere Stimme einreißt mich schließlich dem Entsetzen, dem ich ob ihres qualvollen Anblicks verfiel. Langsam nähere ich mich. Behutsam, um ihr nicht noch mehr Ängste zu bereiten. Unsicher, da ich nicht weiß, wie ich mich verhalten soll. Aber als sie erneut beginnt zu schluchzen, hält weder Verstand noch Zweifel das von Mitgefühl durchströmte Herz und ich schließe sie in meine Arme, halte ihren geschundenen und ob der erneuten Tränen erschaudernden Körper fest umschlungen.

„Es wird alles wieder gut werden … er ist weg“, versuche ich leise zu trösten, aber sie schüttelt den Kopf, so heftig, dass mit Blut verklebte Locken mein Gesicht streifen und ich den anhaftenden, Unwohlsein heraufbeschwörenden metallischen Geruch wahrnehme. „Nein … nichts wird so sein wie vorher“, klagt sie und erneut spüre ich heiße Tränen meine Wange hinabfließen. „Wieso … was hat dieser Widerling denn getan?“, frage ich verzweifelnd und plötzlich wallt heiße Wut unter der Sorge auf. Sie entfernt sich von mir, wischt hastig und erfolglos die klebrigen Spuren von der Haut und lässt die kaum umgeben von Tränenrot zu erkennenden blauen Augen, die sonst so freudig funkeln, ausweichend durch den Raum schweifen. „Etwas, dass nicht für junge, sündenunbelastete Ohren wie deine geeignet ist. Aber es ist nicht das was er getan hat, dass mir zum Verhängnis werden wird, sondern das, was ich herbeigeführte, als ich mich unbedacht und in Panik dagegen wehrte.“

Verwundert und ratlos was sie mit dieser Befürchtung andeuten will, sehe ich Liv an, aber noch bevor ich um Erhellung bitten kann, stampft Brodgar durch die zerstörte Tür. Sein Gesicht ist zornesrot und schweißglänzend und hat einen Ausdruck der Raserei angenommen, denn ich noch nie an jemanden sah. „Was fällt dir überhaupt ein, solch einen Aufstand zu veranstalten!“, knurrt er bedrohlich und Liv zuckt angsterfüllt zusammen. „Die Hälfte der Gäste im Schankraum ist gegangen und den Zimmerer Theron hast du als Stammkunden verloren, das ist gewiss und viele andere werden seinem Beispiel folgen, denn wer will schon so ein zänkisches Weibsbild im Bett, wenn er darin Vergnügen sucht.“

Liv löst sich von mir und stellt sich ihm mit Mut entgegen, denn ich ihr nach dem eben Erlebten niemals zugetraut hätte. „Er wollte …“, beginnt sie den Versuch sich zu erklären, aber Brodgar unterbricht ihn harsch, umfasst äußerst grob ihren nackten Arm um sie zu sich heranzuziehen. Ein schallender Laut erklingt, als seine Hand ihre sowieso schon malträtierte Wange mit voller Wut und Wucht trifft. „Es ist mir gleichgültig was er von dir verlangte, denn nichts rechtfertig einen solchen Ausbruch! Er bezahlte gut für dich und du musst ihm zu Willen sein … ohne Widerworte!“ Die beißende Aussage des Frauenwirts sendet einen Schauer so kalt und erstarrend wie Winterwind durch den Körper. 

Liv hält sich die schmerzende Wange, senkt reumütig den Blick und nun wird mir klar, welche Anlässe der Verzweiflung sie mir zu eröffnen versuchte. Bestürzt darüber krabble ich ebenfalls von dem Bett und ziehe somit die Aufmerksamkeit von Brodgar auf mich. „Verschwinde!“, zischt er, aber ich balle die Hände zu Fäusten, wütend und ungehalten über so viel herzlose Niedertracht. Sollte nicht gerade er dafür verantwortlich und es auch in seinem Sinne sein, dass seinen Mädchen nichts angetan wird. „Du sollst verschwinden!“, knurrt Brodgar erneut, nachdem ich keine Anstalten machte den Raum zu verlassen. Und obwohl ich nur allzu gut weiß, dass ich ihm körperlich noch nicht einmal die Ahnung von etwas Gleichwertigem entgegenzusetzen habe, verweile ich weiterhin aufmüpfig und riskiere harte Bestrafung. Solange ich hier bin, wird er Liv hoffentlich nicht noch schmerzvoller zu Leibe rücken. 

Das Gesicht des Frauenwirts erhärtet sich daraufhin zu Granitgestein. Aber noch bevor er ansetzt um einen verärgerten Schritt auf mich zuzukommen, tritt Myra in den Raum. Innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen erfasst sie Situation und in der Luft schwebendes Verderben wie eiskalter Winternebel und stürmt an meine Seite. „Astâ, du kommst mit … sofort“, befiehlt sie mit unberührter Stimme, unterdessen sie bereits meine Hand umschließt. 

Ich sehe sie erschrocken und fassungslos an. Dass sie weiß, warum Brodgar hier ist, was er Liv vorwirft und ihr womöglich droht, ist unzweifelhaft, warum also will sie ihr nicht helfen. Dennoch eindringlich und beinahe flehend ist ihr Blick und so wehre ich mich nicht weiter, als sie mich mit sich in Richtung des vermeintlich sicheren Gangs zieht. Nur aus den Augenwinkeln erhasche ich noch einen bekümmerten Blick auf Liv und ihr angsterfülltes Gesicht, während ihr Brodgar auch noch die letzten Reste des zerfetzten Unterkleides vom Leib reißt und sie grob auf das zerwühlte und blutverschmierte Bett schubst. Metallisch klimpern die Ringe seines Gürtels, während er schwer auf dem Boden aufkommt.

„Was hat er mit ihr vor?“, frage ich Myra und meine Stimme wackelt bedrückt ob der Last aus Verzweiflung und Sorge ihr nun nicht mehr helfen zu können. „Sie bestrafen“, gibt mir meine Vorgesetzte knapp als Antwort und zerrt mich die Treppe hinauf in Richtung der Gemächer. „Und wie?“ Das einzig auf meine Erkundigung folgende Schweigen und die kurz mit schattigem Trübsinn überfluteten Augenlichter sind grauenvoller als jedwede abscheuliche Erläuterung. 

Schließlich gelangt Myra mit mir zu ihrem Zimmer und setzt mich dort in einen der gemütlichen Sessel vor den flammenden Kamin. Und obwohl die trockene Hitze angenehm ist und den ausgekühlten Körper erwärmt, die klirrende Sorge um Liv kann sie nicht zum Verstummen bringen. „Warum tut er so etwas? Sie trifft doch keinerlei Schuld, sie wollte sich doch nur verteidigen“, frage ich aufgebracht und die alte Zwergin, die vermutlich schon zu viel Leid und Schmerz in ihren Leben sehen musste, lässt sich mit einem schwermütigen Seufzer mir gegenüber in die Polster sinken. 

„Fürwahr deine Gedanken sind richtig, aber dennoch: Liv verweigerte sich einen zahlenden Kunden, verletzte ihn sogar und zumindest Ersteres kam nun schon zum wiederholten Male vor. Brodgar muss …“, sie stoppt in ihrer Erläuterung, ringt scheinbar damit mir die Welt und ihre Schrecken zu erklären. „Er muss ihr verdeutlichen, welche Konsequenzen dieses Verhalten hat, auch wenn es für dich genauso wie für mich und womöglich auch für ihn nachvollziehbar ist, warum sie es tat.“

Ich versuche den Klumpen der sich auf mein Herz legt zu ignorieren, schaffe es aber nicht. Klebrig und schwer und schwarz wie Pecherz erscheint er jedwedes Gefühl zu ersticken, dass nicht Wut heißt. „Aber warum? Nur weil man für jemanden bezahlt, erwirbt man doch nicht das Recht alles mit ihm anzustellen, was einem beliebt was einem beliebt!“ Zorn flutet die sonst so ruhige Stimme und bringt sie und den Körper zum Erzittern. 

Myra verzieht die geschminkten Lippen zu einem wehleidigen Lächeln. „Ach Kindchen, du bist noch so jung und unbedarft, so voller Ideale und ehrenhafter Vorstellungen. In dieser Welt aber; die, die Abseits deiner bisherigen wenn auch arm aber dennoch behüteten Umgebung wahrhaftig ist; bist du als Frau nur so viel Wert, wie jemand bereit ist für dich zu bezahlen und du diese Abgeltung mit Pflichterfüllung und Fügsamkeit auch begründest. Brautgeld, Vergütung, Schandlohn … im Grunde, ist es alles das Gleiche.“ Müde und plötzlich um Jahre gealtert zu sein, fährt sich Myra mit den Händen über das Gesicht, während ich versuche ihre inhaltsschweren Worte auf mich wirken zu lassen. „Liv ist Brodgars Eigentum, er erwarb ihren Körper und ihre Verpflichtung mit diesem Geld zu verdienen. Ihr aufmüpfiges und verweigerndes Verhalten, das nun auch noch Jeder mitbekam, schmälert seinen Gewinn erheblich. Er kann sie nicht hinauswerfen, denn dann würde er schmerzende Verluste erleiden, also muss er sie … anderweitig … bestrafen.“

Welch Grausamkeit. Welch Unterjochung. Welch kalte und gefühllose Berechnung Männer und sogar einige Frauen nur vollziehen um sich auf Kosten des Leids anderer zu bereichern. Arbeitskraft, Nachkommen, Luststillung, Vergnügen und das alles ohne Widerworte oder Ungehorsam, ansonsten droht Strafe und Schmerz. Unbedeutend und erbärmlich ist das Leben einer Frau unter der Fuchtel eines Mannes und ganz besonders das einer Hure.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Ein Surcot war eine mittelalterliche Tunika mit oder ohne Ärmeln (dann allerdings Suckenie genannt), die durch Mitglieder aller Stände, sowohl durch Männer als auch und Frauen, getragen wurde. Sie bestand meist aus mitunter farbenprächtigen Leinen, bei den Höhergestellten auch aus Seide oder man glaubt es kaum, Baumwollmischgewebe, und wurde als Untergewand getragen, um die Kleider vor Schweiß zu schützen und dienten zudem und der Einfachheit halber oft auch als Nachtgewand. Die der Männer reichten bis zu den Knien, die der Frauen waren knöchel- oder bodenlang. Manchmal wurden sie mit Gürteln (aus Seil oder Leder) zusammengehalten.


	4. Lasst das Spektakel beginnen

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
„Astâ, möchtest du mitkommen, wir wollen unser hart erarbeitetes Geld unter die Leute bringen?“, fragt mich Sirja eines Tages mit gewohnt lachender Stimme und schiebt mit erwartungsvollem Blick das Buch in dem ich gerade lese aus meinem Sichtfeld. Ich schnaube allerdings abwehrend aus. Bereits zwei Monate bediene ich nun schon im ‚Baraz anâm‘ und eigentlich wollte ich meinen verdienten freien Tag; den wir alle gemeinsam nur einmal in der Woche haben, nämlich dann, wenn Myra zum Markt geht um Besorgungen zu erledigen; ganz in Ruhe verbringen. 

„Ach komm schon, du kannst dich nicht auf ewig hier drin verstecken und deine langweiligen Bücher lesen“, bettelt nun auch Amia und zupft die auferlegten grün-gelben Bänder um aufsehenerregend eng geschnürte Taille und in den braunen Haaren zurecht, die sie per Gesetz auch außerhalb des Bordells als käuflich kennzeichnen sollen. Ein befohlenes Zeichen der Schmach, denn als sündenbelastet und schmutzig werden Dirnen angesehen, auch wenn ihre Arbeit nicht weniger anstrengend, nein, sogar mühevoller ist als die in so manch achtbaren Berufen. Deshalb aber sollen die „ehrhaften“ Bürger so gut es geht von ihnen Abstand halten können. So mancher dieser glaubt sogar, dass sie den „bösen Blick“ besitzen, Unglück und Krankheit bringen und bestimmte Lebensmittel nicht berühren dürfen, da sie sonst augenblicklich verderben. Auch ich nahm einst diesen wie ich nun weiß mehr als hanebüchenen Unsinn an. Schäme mich nun regelrecht dafür keinerlei Skepsis darüber geäußert zu haben, sind sie doch Frauen wie jede andere auch und verdienen sogar hohen Respekt für das was sie tun und über sich ergehen lassen müssen. „Bitte“, betteln die beiden Zwerginnen schließlich gleichzeitig und sehen mich so eindringlich-flehend mit glänzenden Augen an, dass ich gar nicht anders kann als lächelnd nachzugeben und mich von ihnen nach draußen ziehen zu lassen.

Dort herrscht unverkennbar Markttag. Die Straßen sind voller Zwerge und Karren, fröhlichen Stimmen und lauten Rufen. Kinder springen herum, zerren maulend an den Kleiderstößen ihrer Mütter um sie zum schnelleren Vorankommen durch die schillernden Massen zu bewegen oder quengeln, weil sie etwas von den bunten Süßigkeiten oder raffiniert-mechanischen Spielzeugen erbetteln wollen.   
Gaukler schwingen kunstvoll Äxte und speien Feuersäulen, die auf der bloßen Haut brennen, wenn man ihnen zu nahekommt. Haben sich als rotgoldene Drachen oder hässliche Orks verkleidet und erschrecken mit viel Gebrüll und Tumult die Vorbeilaufenden. Das schrille Quicken der Frauen, die sich vor ihnen in die nur allzu offenen Arme ihrer Begleiter retten, quält die Ohren.   
Die dagegen nahezu schmerzfrei erscheinende Scherbentänzerin lächelt uns sogar dankbar zu, nachdem wir beeindruckt von der Körperbeherrschung einige anerkennende Pfennige hinterließen. Akrobaten hängen kopfüber in brennenden Ringen, balancieren über in einigen Metern Höhe gespannte Seile oder faszinieren durch Zauberkunststückchen mit farbigem Rauch und bunten Tüchern.  
Händlerinnen mit übervollen Bauchläden versuchen Speisen, Blumen, Bänder oder Schmuckstücke zu verkaufen, genauso wie die ihre Waren laut Anpreisenden an den feststehenden Ständen auf dem großen Marktplatz, der im Zentrum der Blauen Hallen liegt. Umgeben von saphir-glitzernden Gestein, das von einem hohen Deckengewölbe gehalten wird und gehüllt in goldenes Licht der unzähligen Kronleuchter und durch verschlungene Schächte hereinfallenden Sonnenstrahlen. Immer erinnert mich die Pracht der erst vor wenigen Jahrzehnten wiederbesiedelten Hallen an die Schönheit des Himmels während eines Sommersonnenaufgangs, unterdessen die Sterne noch nicht gänzlich der Kraft der Sonne unterlagen und der bezaubernde Schimmer von Tag und Nacht gleichzeitig herrscht.   
Das Herzstück des Platzes bildet eine gewaltig-hohe und stattliche Säule, die die dort zusammenlaufenden Gewölbestreben stützt. Äußerst genau und formvollendet wurden einst Raben von den geschicktesten Steinmetzen ihrer Zunft eingehauen. Mit weit aufgespannten Flügeln umkreisen und attackieren sie einen sich um das Gestein windenden Drachen, dessen feuriger Atem, obwohl er nur aus totem und kaltem Material besteht, beinahe als unerträgliches Brennen auf der Haut spürbar ist.   
Der Geruch von aromatischen Gewürzen und Kräutern und daraus gebrannten Getränken, abgehangenen Fleisch, frischem Fisch, süßlichen Blumen, mit Ölen versetzten Seifen und damit gewaschenen edlen Stoffen hängt schwer in der Luft. Vermischt sich mit denen von aufgewirbelten Staub und Stroh und schwer arbeitenden Pferden und Ochsen und den der vielen Zwerge aus den unterschiedlichsten Gesellschaftsschichten, die geschäftig vorbeihuschen oder träge von einem Stand zum anderen schlendern. 

Mutter verkaufte manchmal Kleider hier und ich durfte sie bisweilen sogar begleiten. Aber dennoch faszinieren mich die bunte Vielfältigkeit und das unermüdliche Treiben wie in einem Ameisenhaufen immer wieder aufs Neue. Sirja und Amia ziehen und schubsen mich regelrecht durch die Zwergenmasse. Bestaunen unter jämmerlichen Klagen sich diese nicht Leisten zu können die unbezahlbaren Kostbarkeiten und erlesenen Gewänder, trösten sich mit einigen Patisserien und halten schließlich kurz verschnaufend an einem Stand, an dem Getränke angeboten werden. 

„Trink doch etwas von dem Wein, Astâ, er kommt aus dem Südviertel des Auenlandes, sehr süß und überhaupt nicht schwer“, flötet Amia und hält mir den Schoppen mit dem Trank wie flüssige Rubine unter die Nase. Aber ich schüttle angewidert bei dem dennoch leicht säuerlichen Geruch, der davon aufsteigt den Kopf. „Ich halte mich lieber an Milch, Alkoholisches habe ich während der Arbeit genug, wenn es mir auf die Schürze tropft“, erwidere ich und nehme den Entschluss verdeutlichend einen großen Schluck aus meinem Becher.

„Seht nur, dort kommt die königliche Armee, sie wollen bestimmt einen der Handelszüge zurückbegleiten“, ruft Sirja plötzlich aus und zeigt auf eine Ansammlung Reiter und Grenadiere hinter mir. Nur kurz schaue ich mich um. Soldaten sehe ich in der Schankstube zur Genüge und mitunter kann ich sogar wenige von ihnen trotz des flüchtigen Blicks zwischen den Reihen wiedererkennen. „Und schaut nur, wer sie anführt“, ergänzt Amia und ich erfasse ein noch nie gesehenes Leuchten in den graublauen Augen aufglimmen. „Prinz Thorin und Seine Hoheit, Großherzog Víli. Und wie gut sie wieder aussehen in ihren glänzenden Rüstungen und hoch zu Ross. Besonders der Thronfolger … bei Mahal, wie gerne hätte ich ihn einmal zum Kunden.“ 

Ich lächle in den mit Bedacht vorgehaltenen Becher, denn ihre entflammte Schwärmerei ist äußerst amüsant. Als ob sich jemals ein wahrhaftiger Prinz in das ‚Baraz anâm‘ verirren würde. Zwar hat es keinen so schlechten Ruf und ist auch nicht gerade dermaßen verrucht wie andere Etablissements im Berg, aber dennoch, dass sich einer seines hohen Ranges eine Liebesdienerin nehmen würde, bezweifle ich doch stark. Mit der innehabenden Macht und Stellung würde doch jede gut situierte und liebreizende Edelfrau sofort an seine Seite springen, wenn er nur mit dem kleinen diamantringgeschmückten Finger winkt. 

„Ja aber auch Herzog Víli ist nicht gerade unansehnlich. Die Prinzessin Dís hat wahrlich außerordentliches Glück einen solchen Schmuckstein zum Gemahl zu haben … Aber Astâ, sieh dich doch wenigsten einmal um, du verpasst wirklich etwas.“ Auch Sirjas Stimme überschlägt sich beinahe vor Begeisterung und Entzücken und wohlmöglicher Übertreibung. „Ich habe kein Interesse an Männern und an Prinzen und hohen Herzögen schon einmal gar nicht“, gebe ich lächelnd als Antwort und die entsetzt-sprachlosen Gesichter bringen mich noch mehr zum Kichern. 

Oh wie gut es sich doch anfühlt endlich zwar noch nicht gänzlich befreit von schmerzlicher Trauer, aber doch losgelöst von quälenden Ängsten und existenzgefährdenden Sorgen zu leben. Dennoch, ganz kurz sehe ich verstohlen zur Seite, erkenne aber nur noch die dunklen, lockigen und mit allerlei glänzenden Silber geschmückten Mähnen über breite Schultern der beiden Zwergenprinzen wallen, die stolz und über allen erhaben an der Spitze des Zuges reiten.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Die nächsten Tage vergehen nicht anders als die vorherigen. Kunden kommen, trinken, essen, spielen, erzählen, bedienen sich der Mädchen und verschwinden wieder bis zum nächsten Zahltag. So manch anzügliche Aufdringlichkeit, die nun einmal nicht ausbleibt, wenn man als Schankmaid egal wo auch immer arbeitet, bin ich leider schon gewohnt. Aber bislang konnte entweder ich oder im Notfall Myra oder eines der Mädchen dem Herrn unmissverständlich klarmachen, dass ich noch zu jung bin. 

Bis zu diesem verhängnisvollen Tag, der mein Leben erneut durcheinanderbringen sollte, obwohl es doch gerader erst im Begriff war sich wieder einigermaßen zu fangen. 

„Oh Herzog Storr, es freut mich, Euch nach so langer Zeit wieder bei uns begrüßen zu dürfen.“ Brodgars Stimme ist ungewöhnlich ja beinahe dienstwillig freundlich, als er den riesenhaften Zwerg mit dem schweren Mantel aus zu viel Fell und goldenen Verzierungen begrüßt. Finster ist sein Gesicht und mit rötlich-weißen Narben furchtbarer Kämpfe entstellt. Breitschultrig und selbstsicher das Auftreten und edel die Gewänder. Ich betrachte ihn mit aufkommender Anspannung, denn eins weiß ich bereits: Ein solcher Gast ist angesehen auch in unserem Haus und bekommt ohne Widerworte das nach dem es ihm verlangt. 

Auch Liv und Inka, denen ich gerade etwas zu trinken gebracht habe, beginnen bei seinem Anblick aufgeregt und angespannt miteinander zu tuscheln. „Mal sehen, wen von uns er sich heute aussucht. Mit Amia und Berit war er letztens nicht ganz zufrieden, obwohl sich die Armen alle Mühe gaben ihm gefällig zu sein.“ Ich sehe Inka bei diesen Worten schockiert an, denn sich gleich zwei Mädchen aufs Zimmer zu nehmen, ist eigentlich untersagt; davon abgesehen, dass sich dieses kostspielige Vergnügen nur die Wenigsten leisten können.

Herzog Storr indes lässt sich schwer und deutlich genervt von dem übereifrigen Gehabe brummend an einen Tisch unweit des Ausschanks nieder und Brodgar winkt mich aufgeregt-hastig herbei. „Seid willkommen, gnädiger Herr, was kann ich Ihnen bringen? Wir haben heute eine wirklich ausgezeichnete Schweinelende im Angebot und dazu ein sehr süffiges Bier, das Beste im ganzen Berg“, sage ich freundlich lächelnd wie bei allen Gästen, als ich infolgedessen herangetreten bin. Der Zwerg sieht mit eisüberzogenen Augen die sich sofort zu kleinen Schlitzen verengen zu mir hinauf. „Sieh einer an, ein neues hübsches Gesichtchen in dieser muffigen Spelunke. Was für ein erfreulicher Anblick so spät am Abend, mit dem ich nicht gerechnet hätte.“ 

Ich würge hart den sich augenblicklich in meinem Hals bildenden Kloß so fest wie Lehm herunter. Die Durchdinglichkeit seines starrenden Blickes und der süffisante Unterton der Stimme bereiten mir unerklärliches Unbehagen, das in der beengten Brust brennt und jeden Atemzug zur Quälerei verkommen lässt. „Sie ist erst seit wenigen Monaten als Schankmaid bei uns angestellt, Herr“, erwidert Brodgar außerordentlich und dadurch ungewohnt unruhig und knetet die schweißglänzenden Hände.

Wie bin ich froh, als der braunhaarige Zwerg mir nach weiteren mehr als lüsternen Blicken endlich seine Bestellung nennt und ich mich entfernen kann. „Verdammter Widerling, dass Brodgar ihn nach seinem letzten Besuch überhaupt noch in unsere Nähe lässt. Amia hatte einige Tage danach noch Kratzer und Blutergüsse am ganzen Körper und konnte nicht vernünftig laufen, geschweige denn arbeiten.“ Livs Stimme überschlägt sich beinahe vor aufkommender Wut und die Erinnerung an ihr mehr als schmerzvolles Erlebnis vor wenigen Wochen erst brennt in den Augen wie die ebenfalls noch immer sichtbaren Wunden davon. Hart war die Bestrafung Brodgars. Ein Sammelsurium aus Schmerz, Schmach und Züchtigung das wir hören und teilweise auch mitansehen mussten, denn vor unser aller Augen schlug und zürnte er um ein schreckliches und nachhaltiges Exempel zu statuieren. „Sei ja vorsichtig, Mädchen, er hat ein Auge auf dich geworfen“, ermahnt sie mich eindringlich und deutlich besorgt, als ich den gewünschten Humpen Bier auf ein Tablett stelle und daraufhin erneut hart und erfolglos die klebrige Masse aus aufkommendem Unwohlsein versuche herunterzuschlucken.

„Wünscht Ihr noch einen weiteren Trunk?“, frage ich den Herzog einige Stunden später aus mit Umsicht gewählter sicherer Distanz, die ich allerdings mehr als ungern aufgeben muss, als er abwinkt und deutet das Geschirr abzuräumen. Schneller als ich reagieren kann, hat er mich mit festem Griff gepackt und auf seinen Schoß gezogen. Die Glieder sind erstarrt in Angst und Schrecken, sodass ich mich nicht zu wehren vermag, während er die großen Hände recht unsittlich meine Seiten entlanggleiten lässt und sie letztendlich auf den Hüften platziert. „Ich hätte nun viel lieber dich zum Nachtisch“, raunt der Zwerg und das abstoßende Gemisch aus Bier und Fleisch und ungepflegten Zähnen, dass mir warm entgegenschlägt, lässt mich angeekelt erschaudern. 

„Aber mein lieber Herzog, jetzt werde ich aber eifersüchtig“, höre ich plötzlich Amias Stimme hinter mir säuseln und spüre lediglich in Trance, wie sie mich wenig später von dem harten Schoß zieht. Die wollüstig-üppige Zwergin nimmt sofort meinen ungewollten Platz ein. „So ein junges Ding wie Astâ noch ist, kann sie Euch gewiss nicht genügen. Nehmt doch lieber mich, wir hatten das letzte Mal doch so viel Spaß miteinander.“ Ich wurzle noch immer unfähig mich zu bewegen neben den beiden und beginne zu zittern wie hohe Baumwipfel im Sturm, als mir gewahr wird, was gerade geschieht. Amia opfert sich regelrecht für mich, denn nachdem was ich gehört und erlebt habe, kann ich mir nur zu gut vorstellen, dass auch sie unermessliche Angst vor dem Zwerg hat. 

„Dich will ich aber nicht, elendige Hure!“, schimpft Storr laut und ungehalten und stößt die braunhaarige Zwergin unsanft von sich. Hart kommt sie auf den blank gescheuerten Fußboden auf. Schmerz entstellt ihr hübsches Gesicht und erst dadurch löst sich die ängstliche Starre endlich. Schnell knie ich mich zu ihr hinab und ziehe sie tröstend in meine Arme. Sofort ist auch Brodgar zur Stelle, stellt sich den heraufziehenden Gewittersturm abwehrend vor uns. Verblüffend, schert er sich doch sonst nicht um das, was die Kunden mit seinen Mädchen anstellen. „Aber, aber Herzog, beruhigt Euch wieder. Wenn Ihr Amia nicht wollt, dann empfehle ich Euch ein anderes Mädchen“, versucht er zu vermitteln, aber Storr geht nicht darauf ein. „Ich will diese dort!“, sagt er harsch und zeigt mit dem klobigen, goldsiegelringbewehrten Finger auf mich. Ich vergrabe mich furchtsam in die Arme von Amia, die sie mir schützend gewährt, obwohl sie selber zittert. Der Frauenwirt hebt allerdings ablehnend die Hände. „Es tut mir leid, Herr, aber das geht nicht. Astâ ist noch unmündig und auch Ihr kennt die Gesetze und müsst Euch an sie halten, genauso wie ich“, sagt er ruhig und deutet dagegen mit einer hastigen Handbewegung an, dass wir uns schleunigst entfernen sollen.

Schutzsuchend verberge ich mich hinter Myras behütenden Rücken, verfolge aus vermeintlich sicherer Distanz aber mit dennoch schnell schlagendem Herzen das leise Streitgespräch der beiden Männer. Und plötzlich steht es vor Entsetzen und Furcht still, als ich sehe, wie ein verräterisch prall gefüllter und klimpernder Beutel den Besitzer wechselt.


	5. Das Leben ist ein niederträchtiges Scheusal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Trigger)Warnung, bitte ernst nehmen: Dieses Kapitel enthält ab etwa der Hälfte Szenen die unter die Klassifikation "Rape/NC/Torture" fallen. Ihr müsste diese nicht unbedingt lesen, um weiterhin der Storyline folgen zu können, deshalb zwingt euch bitte nicht dazu wenn diese Euch unangenehm sind oder Probleme verursachen könnten. Auch weise ich noch einmal darauf hin, dass dies eine P18 Story ist (nur für den Fall).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Myra und Brodgar debattieren unweit von mir verborgen vor den Blicken der Gäste in einer kleinen Nische des Thekenschaafs, und obwohl ich nur Bruchstücke des Streits verstehen kann, weiß ich genau, um was es geht: Der Frauenwirt hat mich und meine Unschuld verkauft. Ohne jegliche Skrupel oder Gewissensbisse. Gesetze und Vorschriften und drohende Strafen … so ehrenhaft sie auf dem Papier erscheinen, wenn der Preis stimmt, sieht man auch darüber nur allzu hemmungslos hinweg. Ich bin eine Frau. Nur so viel Wert, wie jemand bereit ist für mich zu bezahlen. Verpflichtet dem Zahlenden zu dienen und zu gehorchen, egal was verlangt wird. Das erklärte mir Myra unmissverständlich und ich begriff es während ich bereits die wenigen Monate unverschleiert mit ansehen musste wie Liv und Amia und die anderen behandelt wurden. Nicht nur von Brodgar, sondern besonders schändlich von einigen der Freier. 

Myra gestikuliert aufgeregt in meine Richtung. Ihr Gesicht ist rot vor Zorn und die Augen funkeln aufgebracht. Noch nie habe ich sie so wütend und fernab jeder Kontrolle gesehen. Unlängst ist sie für mich nicht nur eine Freundin geworden. Vertraut, ja beinahe so rührend und herzlich wie eine Mutter begegnete sie mir während all der Zeit. Aber als eine schallende Ohrfeige sie trifft und zu Boden schleudert, verstehe ich, dass sie trotz allem Selbstbewusstseins und fürsorglichen Beweggründen keine Chance gegen die Gewalt und Durchsetzungskraft eines mitleidlosen Mannes hat.

Brodgar schenkt der trotz alledem noch immer unter Tränen bittenden Myra keine weitere Beachtung und kommt schnellen Schrittes auf mich zu. Und ehe ich auch nur erblassend einen fliehenden Schritt zurückweichen kann, packt er mein Handgelenk und zieht mich kaltblütig mit sich. Unter den wissenden aber dennoch unberührten Blicken der anderen Gäste schleift er mich regelrecht durch den Schankraum und zu einem der Stundenzimmer. Grob stößt er mich hinein, sodass ich über den langen Saum des Rockes stolpere und unsanft auf dem Boden aufkomme. Donnernd und die Endgültigkeit seines Vorhabens besiegelnd, schließt sich die Tür.

„Hör zu Mädchen, du wirst dem Herzog ohne Widerworte zu Willen sein, wenn dir dein erbärmliches Leben lieb ist!“, knurrt er mich an und machtlos treten mir die ersten Tränen der unbändigen Angst in die Augen, brennen heiß und schmerzlich auf den glühenden Wangen. „Aber Ihr könnt doch nicht …“, versuche ich ihn mit zitternder Stimme umzustimmen, auch wenn ich tief in meinem Inneren weiß, dass jegliche flehende Wort zwecklos sein wird. „Glaube mir, ich kann, und ich werde. Auch wenn Myra dich beschäftigt, dieses Etablissement gehört allein mir und ich kann mit den Angestellten darin umgehen und über sie verfügen wie es mir beliebt. Und wenn du nicht nach meinem Willen handelst, dann setzte ich dich auf die Straße und denke ja nicht, dass du dann noch einmal eine halbwegs ehrbare Anstellung in diesem Berg bekommen kannst. Elendig wirst du zugrunde gehen, verhungern, erfrieren oder zu Tode misshandelt werden, nachdem man dich brutal schändete.“ Seine erschreckend-ungeschönte Drohung brennt sich schmerzhaft in das junge Gedächtnis ein wie heißes Eisen in Fleisch. Ich schlucke hart und die Angst, die dämonisch glühend in mir auflodert, mit nichts vergleichbar. Mahal stehe mir und der unschuldigen Seele bei.

Brodgar dreht sich ohne ein weiteres Wort um und verlässt das Zimmer. Zittern und unfähig auch nur einen angespannten Muskel zu bewegen, kaure ich weiterhin auf der Erde und meine Tränen bilden unablässig fallend dunkle Flecke auf dem Eichenholz des Fußbodens. Endlose Minuten lang durchbricht nur mein eigenes schnell-aufgeregtes und stockendes Keuchen die erdrückende Stille. Wie ein schwaches Lamm, das auf den Schlachter und seinen eigenen Tod wartet. Verzweifelt suche ich nach einem Ausweg, aber das Zimmer hat weder Fenster noch einen weiteren Ausgang, durch die ich fliehen könnte. Und dann wird plötzlich die Tür laut und polternd aufgerissen und Storr tritt ein. Groß und mächtig und furchteinflößend. Der düstere Blick voller gefährlicher zwergischer Gier und schwelender Lust eines Mannes, der sich Kraft und Geltung nur allzu bewusst ist.

Langsam richte ich mich auf und presse den Rücken eingeschüchtert-ängstlich an einen der massiven Pfosten des großen und ordentlich mit unschuldig weißen Laken bezogenen Himmelbettes. Storr schreitet die überhebliche Selbstzufriedenheit in Person auf die kleine Sitzgruppe mir gegenüber zu, einen Schoppen Wein locker zwischen den groben Fingern drehend. Schwer lässt er sich in das Polster des Stuhles sinken, streckt die Beine mit den fellbesetzten und sorgfältig blank geputzten Stiefeln von sich und nimmt einen genießerischen Schluck, bevor er das Glas auf den Tisch abstellt. 

Lüstern und anstößig gleitet sein Blick über mich. Brennt wie Feuer. Setzt herab. Demütigt. Entfacht Schrecken, die ich bislang niemals ertragen musste. „Nun Mädchen, ich bekomme immer, was ich will, lass dir das eine Lehre sein“, beginnt er schließlich und ich erzittere ob der Gletscherkälte der Stimme, die augenblicklich in jedes noch so dünne Äderchen drängt und das Blut erstarren lässt. „Zieh dich aus“, fordert er harsch und mit einem gebieterischen Unterton, der unmissverständlich verdeutlichen soll, dass er keinerlei Widerworte dulden wird, „ich will betrachten, was Mein ist.“ Ich schlucke quälend und selbst die hastig-flachen Atemzüge finden keinerlei Platz in der beengten Brust, auf der die Last eines ganzen Berges zu verweilen scheint. 

„Zieh … dich … aus!“, verlangt er erneut, als ich unfähig mich unter der Kälte der Angst und Verzweiflung zu rühren keine Anstalten machte seinen Befehl auszuführen. Jedes einzelne Wort abkühlende Schauer bringend und bedrohlich donnernd wie Gewittergrollen am Ende eines schwülen Sommertags. Mit jeglicher Willenskraft, die mir Mahal gab, versuche ich die zitternden Finger dazu zu bringen mir zu gehorchen, während sie recht ungeschickt seidige Bänder aufschnüren, hölzerne Knöpfe lösen und metallische Hacken entwirren. Bis ich schließlich nur noch im leinenen Unterkleid vor ihm stehe.

Brodgars Einschüchterung, Myras Rechtfertigung für Livs schreckliche Bestrafung die ich mit ansehen musste und Berits tränenreicher Bericht über die wenigen Wochen in auf den Straßen verbrachten Elend nach dem Tod ihres Mannes, die ihr nach einem brutalen Überfall fast das Leben kosteten, hallen dumpf in dem schmerzenden Kopf nach. Welch niederträchtiges Scheusal ist das Leben nur, dass Frauen zwingt ihren Körper zu verkaufen. Dinge aus Angst vor der Macht grausamer Männer zu tun, die sie nicht können und noch weniger wollen. Gehorsam und dienstwillig zu sein, egal was verlangt wird.

Übelkeit steigt in mir auf, als ich Storrs lüsternen Blick bemerke, der allein beim Versuch das nackte Fleisch unter dem weißen Stoff zu erkennen, aufflammt. Aber noch bevor ich überhaupt die Möglichkeit habe sie erfolglos niederzuringen, springt er auf und stürmt auf mich zu. Hart und schmerzhaft schließen sich ringbewehrte Finger um das Handgelenk und halten mich unerbittlich gefangen. Sein Atem stinkt nach säuerlichem Wein und kaltem Rauch, und dort wo er sie streift, prickelt die Haut unangenehm.

„Ich bitte Euch, lasst mich gehen“, wimmere ich flehend unter Ekel, Angst und Panik vor dem Unausweichlichen. Storr hingegen lächelt heuchlerisch und neigt den Kopf, so als würde er mich und meine Furcht nahezu verhöhnen. „Oh gehen lassen werde ich dich, aber erst, nachdem ich mit dir fertig bin“, haucht er aus und lässt die spröden, rotweinblauen Lippen über meine Wange kratzen. Feuer tobt durch mich hindurch. Flammen lecken unerbittlich an dem Fleisch, das er berührt. Verbrennen jegliches schöne Gefühl und ich zittere und jammere und bettle das er von mir ablassen soll. Aber alles Wehklagen nützt nichts. 

Grob wirft er mich auf das Bett. Ist sofort über mir. Drück meinen schwachen Körper mit der gewaltigen Schwere und Unnachgiebigkeit des Seinem in die Weichheit der Matratze. Unempfänglich für Appelle an Vernunft und Bitten um Gnade führt er mit erbarmungslosem Griff die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen und ich verspüre, wie sich die Rauheit eines dünnen Seils tief in die Haut schneidet. Verzweifelt ziehe und zerre ich daran, während er sich aufrichtet und rittlings über den noch geschlossenen Beinen platziert. Hart und gewichtig und selbst durch das dicke Leder der Hose hindurch, spüre ich seine Erregung in meinen Schoß stoßen. Und erschaudere vor der bereits jetzt furchterregenden Gewaltigkeit der Leidenschaft. Ich versuche mich zu wehren, mit aller Kraft, die ich unter dem Schock und der Angst aufbieten kann. Bäume mich auf, reiße an der Umklammerung, drücke mich von der Hand weg, die lüstern über den kaum verdeckten Körper gleitet, flehe und weine.

Aber er streicht unbeeindruckt aller Abwehr mit den rauen Fingerspitzen die überstreckten Arme entlang. Über Haare, tränennasse Wange, verletzlichen Hals bis zu der bislang geringen Blöße meines Dekolletés und jeder Millimeter Haut, den er auf seinem Weg berührt, brennt qualvoll wie unter dem Einfluss von lodernden Feuergarben die sich darüber schlängeln wie Gewürm.

Das kreischend-laute Geräusch des auseinanderreißenden Stoffes das schließlich zu hören ist, schmerzt in den Ohren und die kalte Luft prickelt auf den freigelegten Brüsten. Ich schließe beschämt die Augen und versuche erfolglos die nun bloße Haut zu verwehren, als er sich hinunterbeugt und eine der Brustwarzen zwischen die scharfen Zähne nimmt. „So jung … so zart … so unschuldig rein … der Geschmack einer Jungfrau ist mit Nichts Irdischen vergleichbar“, haucht er gegen die feuchte Haut. Und ich beginne zu weinen. So verzweifelt wie noch nie in meinem Leben, denn nichts was ich bislang erdulden musste, bereitete mir so unsägliches Entsetzen und legte sich so erdrückend und erbarmungslos auf die Seele wie die Schwärze der Nacht zur dunkelsten Stunde. Jeglichem Licht beraubt. Unaufhaltsam und endgültig erscheinend, denn man befürchtet mit bangem Herzen, dass niemals wieder Licht herrschen und es erfreuen wird.

Aber Storr berühren meine Tränen nicht. Im Gegenteil. Ich habe das Gefühl, durch sie erfährt er Genugtuung und jeder neue salzige Tropfen der die Wangen hinabläuft füllt die Unerschöpflichkeit der Wollust, die ich nur allzu deutlich in den verhangenen und gefährlich blitzenden Augen erkennen kann.

Langsam und genüsslich wandert er abwärts, zerreißt den weißen Stoff weiter, der ihn an der Erkundung des bislang unberührten Körpers hindert, bis ich beinahe vollkommen entblößt vor ihm liege. „Weine ruhig, aber es wird dir nichts nützen. Ich habe eine ansehnliche Summe für dich und deine Reinheit bezahlt … und ich habe vor, diesen Besitz bis zum letzten Pfennig auszukosten, und sollte es die ganze Nacht dauern.“

Oh wie ersehne ich eine erlösende Bewusstlosigkeit herbei. Wie mächtig ist der Wunsch in die bunt schillernden und lichtdurchfluteten Gärten Lórien des großen Valar Ilmo zu entschwinden und dort losgelöst von Schmerz und Trauer in den herrlichsten Träumen verweilen zu können. Jeglichen Sinn der Schönheit und des Friedens der dort herrscht hingebend. Aber die doch als so gütig geltenden Hüter dieser Welt gestatten mir dieses Ersuchen nicht. Stattdessen muss ich fühlen, wie der Zwerg unerbittlich meine Beine auseinander drängt und sich dazwischenschiebt. Hören wie er aufgrund des nur durch wenige Lagen Stoff verhüllten Kontakts lustvoll-dunkel aufstöhnt. Ein Ton, der martert, denn er ist grauenvoller als Todesklagen. Den ihm anhaftenden ekligen Geruch nach altem Schweiß und brennender, alles schändender Leidenschaft und den Überbleibseln des Schankraumes riechen. Ein Übelkeit hervorrufendes Gemisch, das in der Nase ätzt und im Hals kratzt. Sehen wie er sich als großer unheilvoller Schatten über mich beugt und den widerlichen Geschmack des Mundes und meines eigenen Bluts kosten, während er die Zartheit der Lippen mit zubeißenden Zähnen misshandelt.

Beinahe gemächlich, so als genieße er tatsächlich gierig und schändlich jeden Moment der Qual, lässt er die Hand die Innenseite eines Schenkels entlanggleiten, nimmt den Stoff des Unterkleides Stück für Stück mit sich nach oben. Rau und unerträglich sind seine Finger, als er sie auf bislang von allem Sündhaften unberührtes Fleisch legt. Grob drängt er sie dazwischen, streicht und drückt und dringt mit ihnen in mich ein, wenn auch nicht tief. Vermeintlich will er den Genuss der ersten Inbesitznahme durch nichts geschmälert wissen. Aber dennoch schmerzt jede Berührung. Körperlich, geistig. Seelentief, ewiglich. Und als der Zwerg schließlich die Schnürung seiner Hose öffnet, schließe ich die von salzigen Tränen brennenden Augen, versuche das Bewusstsein in einem goldenen Käfig zu verschanzen, mein Herz zu schützen, gefühl- und vielleicht doch noch unter dem Wohlwollen der Valar besinnungslos zu werden.

Blut rauscht wie entfesselte Wassermassen in den Ohren. Brennend und zitternd verkrampfen sich die Muskeln in Erwartung des schmerzhaften und entwürdigenden Vorstoßes … aber es geschieht … nichts. Stattdessen höre ich, wie die Tür krachend aufgerissen wird und lärmende Schritte verursacht von nicht erfassbar vielen schweren Stiefeln auf uns zu stürmen.


	6. Errettung

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ruckartig wird der schwere Körper von mir heruntergerissen und genauso plötzlich bricht das Bewusstsein wieder aus dem Käfig, in das ich es mit aller Macht zwängte und kehrt mit einem dumpfen, schmerzhaften Aufschlag in den seelenlosen Leib zurück. Allerdings noch immer halte ich die Augen fest geschlossen. Zu erstarrend ist weiterhin die frostklirrende Furcht in den Adern und die Angst vor dem Geschehen. Stimmen brausen auf … Storr schimpft und flucht … etwas wird polternd umgestoßen … Glas zersplittert. Und ich zittere und wimmere vor Verzweiflung und Schrecken in der selbstgeschaffenen Dunkelheit, die mich weiterhin behüten soll. 

Erst als das aufgebrachte Wüten des Zwerges auf einmal vererbt, traue ich mir sie aufzuheben. Blinzelnd sehe ich mich mit durch Tränenschleier vernebelten Blick um und erschrecke zutiefst. Soldaten stehen inmitten des Zimmers. Ohne sie zu zählen, würde ich ihre Anzahl auf gut zehn schätzen. Drohend und einschüchternd in ihren roten Uniformen, geschützt mit glänzenden Harnischen und Helmen und mit eindrucksvoll gezückten Schwertern umzingeln sie Storr, der von dem größten und bulligsten von ihnen augenscheinlich unerschütterlich und ohne große Mühe festgehalten wird. Der Herzog wehrt sich dennoch, windet sich vergebens in der Fesselung, ob der auf den Rücken gedrehten Arme und die nicht zu beschreibende Raserei in seinen brennenden Augen zürnt und wütet ihnen vernichtend entgegen.

Langsam, da von plötzlich explodierenden Schmerzen im ganzen Körper geplagt, richte ich mich auf. Versuche die Blöße so gut es mir mit noch immer gebundenen Gliedern möglich ist zu bedecken und sehe die Soldaten verwirrt und ängstlich an, die aber keinerlei Anteil an mir nehmen. Und dann tritt groß und achtunggebietend ein weiterer Krieger durch die aus den Angeln gehobene Tür. Scharlachrot ist seine Uniform und zusätzlich mit silbernen Ornamenten verziert. Die Hand ruhig auf den Knauf des Schwertes gelegt, dennoch jederzeit bereit es zu ziehen. Voller Verachtung betrachtet er den tobenden Zwerg. „Herzog Storr, so schnell sieht man sich wieder. Gerade noch als hoher Gast bei Hofe und nun als schandvoller Freier in einem Bordell.“ Die spöttisch ausgesprochene Kränkung der Eitelkeit durch herablassend grinsende Lippen ist unverkennbar gewollt und beschwört deutliche Zufriedenheit herauf, nicht nur bei ihm.

„Leutnant, ich denke, das hier muss ein bedauerliches Missverständnis sein. Ich wollte mich mit der jungen Dame nur ein wenig amüsieren. Warum also werde ich festgehalten?“ Der anmaßende Tonfall trotzdem er noch immer von starken Armen umklammert wird verdeutlicht, wie er von sich selbst und der Legitimität seiner beinahe ausgeführten Tat überzeugt ist. Der ranghohe Befehlshaber betrachtet mich daraufhin forschend. Sieht mit deutlicher Bestürzung die in noch immer grenzenloser Panik weit aufgerissenen Augen, die zitternden, gefesselten Hände und das zerrissene Kleid und die vorher schon unverkennbar siedende Abneigung gegenüber dem Herzog brodelt heißer und wütender als zuvor. 

„Die junge Dame erscheint mir allerdings etwas zu jung“, sagt er wieder an Storr gewandt und der woher auch immer wissende Vorwurf ist deutlich herauszuhören. Dieser aber sieht ihn lediglich mit ärgerlich zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an und schweigt. „Herzog, ich verhafte Euch wegen Missachtung des von unserem König erlassenen Gesetzes zum Schutz Unmündiger vor unsittlichen Taten jeglicher Art und ganz besonders dem erzwungenen Verkehr, egal ob vollendet oder nicht.“ 

Storr atmet fassungslos aus. „Ihr wisst wohl nicht, wen Ihr vor Euch habt und was das für Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen wird!“, knurrt er ungehalten und zerrt erneut an der Umklammerung. Aber sein Häscher zuckt noch nicht einmal geringfügig mit der finsteren Miene. Der Leutnant dagegen lächelt der Drohung herablassend entgegen und befiehlt seinen Soldaten mit einer einfachen Kopfbewegung ohne weitere Worte den Gefangenen abzuführen.

Lautstark und grollend höre ich das aufgebrachte Toben des Herzogs über den Flur wallen, während sie ihn nach draußen schleifen und der im Zimmer verbliebene Befehlshaber auf mich zukommt. Erschrocken und noch immer nicht begreifen wollend und könnend, dass dieser schrecklichste aller Albträume nun tatsächlich vorbei ist, weiche ich zurück, als ich das kurze Messer in seiner Hand aufblitzen sehe. „Nein … hab keine Angst“, flüstert er ruhig und durchtrennt behutsam das Seil, das straff um die Handgelenke lag. „Es ist vorüber … er wird dir nichts mehr tun.“ Fürsorglich legt er eine Decke um die bloßen Schultern und hüllt mich sorgsam und darauf bedacht den unzulänglich bedeckten Körper nicht allzu offensichtlich zu betrachten darin ein.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zitternd vor Kälte und der noch immer in den Adern klirrenden Furcht sitze ich an dem wiederaufgerichteten Tisch und beobachte, wie das Rubinrot des verschütteten Weines langsam zwischen den Holzdielen versickert. Hierbleiben sollte ich, obwohl jeder Muskel des Körpers danach strebt zu fliehen. Noch immer rieche ich den stinkenden Atem, fühle lüsterne Finger über die brennende Haut wandern, erschaudere kalt vor dem beinahe Geschehenen, sehe das Blut die Reinheit der Laken beflecken. Tränen kündigen sich erneut beißend an allein bei der Erinnerung und dem damit einhergehen Bewusstwerden, was er mir angetan hat und noch hätte antun können, wenn mir keine Hilfe zuteilgeworden wäre.

Erfolglos versuche ich mich von den Gedanken abzulenken, indem ich die von blutunterlaufenen Striemen gezeichneten und schmerzhaft kribbelnden Handgelenke reibe, als die wieder eingehängte Tür erneut geöffnet wird. Laut quietschend, da durch die Heftigkeit des Eindringens verzogen. Herein kommt ein hünenhafter und dennoch augenscheinlich recht junger Zwerg. Seine rot-schimmernde Uniform ist noch dunkler als die des Leutnants und der Soldaten, verdeutlich somit seine ranghöhere Stellung über ihnen. Sie erscheint fast schwarz wie ein Zirkon im wenigen Licht der einzelnen Kerze. Die gold-silbernen Linien, die darauf stilisierte Bilder von Raben zeichnen, faszinieren, denn bei jeder geschmeidigen Bewegung der ausgeprägten Muskeln scheinen die Vögel abzuheben und davonzufliegen. Er trägt keinerlei Rüstung, jedoch ein riesiges Schwert an der Seite und eine unverkennbar schwere Bürde auf den breiten Schultern. Dunkle, dichte, am oberen Hinterkopf zu einem Knoten zusammengebundene Haare und ein bis auf die Brust reichender, am unteren Ende geflochtener Bart mit silbernen Perlen umgeben das äußerst finstere und damit einschüchternde Gesicht, aus dem mich jedoch im verwirrenden Kontrast dazu braune Augen freundlich anfunkeln.

Schwer lässt er sich auf den Sitzplatz mir gegenüber fallen und ich zucke empfindlich durch die Geschehnisse geworden zusammen, als die Stuhlbeine dabei laut über den Fußboden kratzen. Die Emanation, die von dem Zwergenkrieger ausgeht ist stark und einflussreich, aber komischerweise bereitet sie mir keine zusätzlichen Ängste. Mehr noch: Als er sogar leicht lächelt; kaum wahrnehmbar, würde es die Gesichtszüge nicht aufhellen wie ein gleißend-heller und warmer Frühlingssonnenstrahl; scheint endlich die Eiseskälte der erstarrenden Furcht aus den Blutgefäßen verbannt zu werden.

„Wie heißt du?“, fragt er schließlich mit tief-brummender Stimme und bettet Beruhigung schenken wollend die mit allerhand Zeichen bemalten Hände auf die Tischplatte. Fasziniert gestatte ich mir sie einen flüchtigen Moment zu betrachten. Groß sind sie, ja beinahe riesig, und sprechen unverkennbar von gewohnter harter Arbeit und unzähligen mit unerschütterlich umfangenem Schwertgriff geschlagenen Schlachten. ‚Baruk Khazâd!‘ steht in den selten verwendeten Runen Erebors auf den Fingergliedern der linken und ‚Khazâd ai-mênu!‘ auf denen der anderen Hand. Der Schlachtruf der des einst dort herrschenden Königshauses verpflichteten Krieger. „Astâ … Herr“, flüstere ich schüchtern und ziehe die Decke fester um die bloßen Schultern. 

„Astâ …“, wiederholt er interessiert, „… ich heiße Dwalin und bin Hauptmann der ersten Garde.“ Groß werden meine Augen vor Erstaunen, denn die königlichen Truppen befassen sich sonst nicht mit der Ergreifung gewöhnlicher Verbrecher, sondern überlassen das in der Regel den viel rangniederen Bütteln. „Ich weiß, dass das nicht leicht für dich werden wird und auch wenn unsere Informantin und mein Adjutant mir schon einiges berichtet haben, ich benötige vor allem Auskunft von dir über das was heute Nacht hier geschehen ist.“ Ich senke beschämt und verwirrt den Blick. Also hat jemand sie benachrichtigt. Und augenblicklich blitzt die verschwommene Erinnerung auf, dass ich sah, wie Sirja aufgeregt mit einem im Schankraum anwesenden Soldaten der Garde sprach, als Brodgar mich durch ihn in die Kammer zerrte, ich mir allerdings nichts weiter dabei dachte oder vielmehr, belasteten mich in diesem Moment andere Sorgen.

Unterbrochen von schmerzlichen Tränen, die ich trotz aller Willenskraft nicht immer zurückhalten kann, berichte ich Dwalin von den furchtbarsten aller Stunden meines bisherigen Lebens. Als ich schließlich Ende, sieht mich der Zwerg mit einer eigenartigen Mischung aus Entsetzen und Mitleid und ja tatsächlich Harm an, die das harte Antlitz erweichen. „Ich danke dir, Astâ, deine Aussage wird helfen die Beiden zu verurteilen“, sagt er ruhig, und plötzlich wallen Schuldgefühle auf. Für das was Brodgar und der Herzog getan haben erwartet sie eine harte Strafe, wahrscheinlich sogar mehrere Monate Kerkerhaft, demütigender Schandstein oder im schlimmsten Falle Verbannung. Ohne Brodgar muss Myra das ‚Baraz anâm‘ alleine weiterführen und ich vermute nicht nur, dass dies beinahe unmöglich für eine Frau sein wird, egal wie willensstark und selbstsicher sie ist. Die Befürchtung, dass ich mehr veranlasste als nur eine gerechtfertigte Überführung, ist herzzerreißend schmerzlich, da ich womöglich Verlust und Leid die ich niemals wollte über die Freunde brachte, die mir viel bedeuten.

„Ich kann verstehen, wenn du nicht mehr hierbleiben willst“, reißt mich Dwalins Stimme plötzlich aus den schwermütigen Gedanken. „Kannst du irgendwo hin … Eltern, Freunde, andere Familienangehörige?“ Ich richte den Blick auf die in dem Schoß zusammengefalteten Hände und schüttle den Kopf. Seufze leise und wehmütig und streiche trostsuchend über den Ring meiner Mutter, als mir bewusst wird, dass ich nun wirklich und endgültig verloren bin. In Schande werde ich auf den Straßen als Bettlerin zugrunde gehen. Dieben und Strolchen und dem unerbittlichen Hunger schutz- und mittellos ausgesetzt.

„Wo sind deine Eltern, Astâ?“ Der Hauptmann klingt ehrlich besorgt und als ich verzagend wieder aufschaue, sehe ich diese ebenfalls in den braunen Augen flimmern. „Meine Mutter starb vor kurzer Zeit und mein Vater fiel bereits vor meiner Geburt auf dem Schlachtfeld im Schattenbachtal … so erzählte man mir jedenfalls.“ Kleine Muskeln in Dwalins Gesicht beginnen ruhelos zu zucken, unterdes ich dieses entsetzliche Blutbad an unserem Volk erwähne. Die Verluste die dereinst im Kampf gegen die Scharen an Orks, die das alte Zwergenreich Moria unter den Hängen des Nebelgebirges besetzt hielten und den großen König Thrór töteten, waren beträchtlich und tränenreich. Und ich argwöhne, dass auch er trotz des jungen Alters der Schlacht beiwohnte und womöglich Unersetzbares verlor. Denn Schmerz und Kummer schwimmen plötzlich in den braunen Augen, verblenden für einen flüchtigen Moment den ernsten Habitus eines Kriegers. 

„Hast du viel an Habe hier?“, fragt er mich schließlich nach bedrückenden Minuten des Schweigens und ich verneine beschämt, denn außer einigen Büchern und dem wenigen an Kleidern, dass nun entweder zerrissen an mir hängt oder zusammengeknüllt auf dem Boden liegt, besitze ich tatsächlich nichts. „Dann packt das Dürftige zusammen“, sagt Dwalin daraufhin und ich sehe ihn schockiert und ängstlich mit weit aufgerissen Augen an, „ich kenne eine Bleibe für dich.“

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baruk Khazâd! Khazâd ai mênu! - Äxte der Zwerge! Die Zwerge sind über euch!


	7. Eine neue Chance

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Bisher dämmrig fällt das Licht des gerade anbrechenden Tages durch metallverkleidete Schächte in den Berg hinein. Dennoch sind schon einige Händler und Handwerker auf den Straßen unterwegs und betrachten mich erstaunt, da ich in den überlangen, viel zu großen Mantel von Dwalin gehüllt mehr neben ihm her stolpere, als gehe, das kleine Bündel mit den wenigen Habseligkeiten fest an mich gedrückt. Trotz der Ereignisse, tränenreich war die Verabschiedung von Myra und den anderen. Aber sie verstehen nur zu gut die Weigerung länger im ‚Baraz anâm‘ zu bleiben und stattdessen eine neue Chance auf ein besseres Leben anzunehmen, auch wenn ich noch immer nicht weiß, wie dieses genau aussehen wird. Allerdings, auf eine besondere Art und Weise vertraue ich dem riesigen Zwerg, der Optimismus und Stärke schenkend eine warme Hand auf meinen Rücken gebettet hat um mich durch die verwinkelten Gassen und breiten Wege des Berges zu leiten. 

Schließlich gelangen wir in die Bereiche der Blauen Hallen, in denen die nobleren und angeseheneren Bewohner ihre Höhlenhäuser und Wohnungen erbauten. Weit abseits gelegen von Armut und Schmutz und geschäftigem Treiben in verräucherten Etablissements wie dem ‚Baraz anâm‘. Noch nie gesehener Prunk und Protz glitzert mir entgegen, nachdem wir den großen runden Torbogen durchgangen, der diese beiden Welten seit jeher streng voneinander trennt. Blendet und fasziniert. Schüchtert ein und veranschaulicht ungeschönt, wie kläglich und schmucklos mein Leben bislang war.  
Sorgfältig und tief in den Berg gehauene Wohnhöhlen mit hellen Steinfassaden und hohen, formvollendeten Schweifgiebeln und geputzten Buntglasfenstern. Lediglich über zwei Ebenen angelegt, durch filigrane Metall- anstatt Holzbrücken und gewundene Treppen zu erreichen. Ganz anders, als die kleinen Wohneinheiten der Arbeiter und einfachen Bürger, die dicht gedrängt und wenig glanzvoll lediglich bescheidene Unterkunft für meist sogar mehrere Generationen bieten.  
Zarte und mitunter natürlich gewachsene Verzierungen aus Gold und Silber und in den unterschiedlichsten Farben leuchtende Edelsteine überall. Statuen und kunstvolle Fresken wurden aus dem lapislazuli-blauen Wänden gearbeitet, zeigen Szenen großer Schlachten und glücksglänzende Momente voller Glorie und Ruhm.  
Ein Brunnen plätschert akkadisch im Zentrum eines angesichts der frühen Stunde zwergenleeren Platzes, umgeben von wohlduftenden Blumen die im bereits ansatzweise üppig hereinfallenden Tageslicht gedeihen. Kaskadenartig sind die verschiedenen Stufen aus geschwungenen reinweißen Steinschalen untereinander angeordnet, sodass das klare Wasser in sanften Klängen in sie fließt. 

Und inmitten des Glanzes und der erfrischenden Ruhe steht einzeln ein riesiges Haus. Noch edler und auf fühlbare Weise erhabener als all die umstehenden Gebäude, die im nahezu respektvollen Abstand erbaut wurden und sich sogar leicht vor ihm zu verneigen scheinen. Der Giebel ist kunstvoll geschwungen und mit allerhand Schweifwerk, steinernen Blumen und geometrischen Mustern geschmückt. Große Säulen, die erstaunlich zart wirken mit ihren teils floralen, aus dem schwarzen Stein gearbeiteten Verzierungen, stützen das aus dem Felsen des Berges herausragende Dach.

Ich erbebe ehrfürchtig und bang bei diesem glanzvollsten aller Anblicke und zögere kurz, als Dwalin immer noch mit mir als Anhängsel direkt darauf zusteuert. Über der am Ende einer kleinen Treppe übergroßen hölzernen Tür durch die wir eintreten, verweilen zwei Raben aus schwarzem Obsidian auf den halbkreisförmigen Rahmen sitzend. Unheimlich wirken sie mit ihren glänzenden und dennoch leblosen Augen, die die ankommenden Bewohner und Gäste argwöhnisch und abschätzend zu mustern scheinen. 

Dwalin schiebt mich schließlich durch einen nur mit wenigen Fackeln erhellten und daher nicht einsehbar langen Flur in einen Salon unweit des Einganges und ich erstarre augenblicklich vor Erstaunen und Ehrfurcht, die noch immer keine Grenzen finden konnten. Der Raum ist riesig und imposant. Teppiche hängen an den vollkommen glatten Steinwänden mit den feinen Adern aus Gold und Silber oder liegen schwer und jedes Geräusch verschluckend auf dem blank polierten Marmorboden. Schwache Lichtstrahlen fallen durch Fenster und Schächte ein, lassen die Verzierungen glitzern und kleine mit ihm tanzende Staubpartikel wie Diamantsplitter erscheinen. Trotz, dass es noch früh am Morgen ist, brennt bereits lebhaft und wohlige Wärme verbreitend ein Feuer im großen Kamin aus schwarzem Granit und glänzendem Gold. Gemütlich erscheinende Sessel und Kanapees aus bunten Stoffen stehen davor und bei ihrem einladenden weichen Anblick merke ich regelrecht, wie Erschöpfung plötzlich auf sich aufmerksam machen möchte, indem sie sich schwer wie Blei auf Glieder und Augenlider legt. 

„Bleib hier, während ich die Herrin des Hauses hole“, weist mich Dwalin knapp an und ich nicke hastig. Stille umgibt mich nachdem er die Tür leise hinter sich schloss, allein durchbrochen von dem Knistern des Feuers und beständigen Ticken einer großen Standuhr. Befangen sehe ich mich um, noch immer das Bündel an die von Pelz und Leder seines Mantels verdeckte Brust gedrückt. Und jetzt erst fällt mir auf, wie außergewöhnlich sein Körpergeruch ist, denn er nistet hartnäckig zwischen den edlen Materialien. Vermeintlich nach Erde. Aber nicht nach regenfeuchter oder sonnenbeschienener, sondern solcher, die lange Zeit unberührt unter alten Kiefern lag. Aus frischen Tannennadeln und Harz und lockerem Erdreich zusammengesetzt, vermischt mit dem Erguss vieler in Einsamkeit verbrachter Jahre. Ein wenig roch meine Mutter auch danach. Besonders das von salzigen Tränen und leidvollen Schluchzen geprägte Alleinsein trotzdem ich an ihrer Seite verweilte, war bei ihr bedeutungsvoll wahrzunehmen.

Mein Blick verweilt schließlich auf den Sims des Kamins. Ordentlich wurden hier Großstufen verschiedener Mineralien ausgestellt. Violett-purpurne Amethysten, glasklare Bergkristalle, goldfarbener Topas; leicht rotstichig und damit kostbar; und seltener, milchig-trüber Rosenspat und noch so viele andere Gesteinsarten, die ich nicht zu benennen vermag, denn noch nie habe ich sie gesehen oder von ihnen gelesen. Langsam trete ich näher um sie fasziniert zu betrachten. Über ihnen hängen kunstvoll gemalte Bildnisse von Zwergen. Männer und wenige Frauen. Herrschaftlich, ja beinahe königlich erscheinen sie mir. Reich und durchweg kostbar besetzt sind lange dunkle, bisweilen bereits ergraute Bärte und Haare. Durchdringend und stolz die Blicke aus den meist eiswasserblauen Augenpaaren. Und unter ihnen auch das Abbild eines sehr jungen Zwerges, zu dem Zeitpunkt als man ihn verewigte vielleicht gerade einmal so alt wie ich selber. Mit schwarzen Wellen, der Bart gepflegt und sorgfältig zu zwei kleinen Zöpfen geflochten, wenn auch beachtlich kürzer als der seiner Ahnen. Gebannt betrachte ich ihn genauer als die anderen und je länger und intensiver mich der Blick aus blau-grünen Augen gefangen nimmt, umso mehr beschleicht mich ein eigenartiges und nicht nachvollziehbares Gefühl der Anerkennung zu ihm.

Plötzlich ist ein leises Klicken zu vernehmen und ich löse mich erschrocken von dem Anblick und fahre herum, da ich befürchte, wegen dem Herumwandern gescholten zu werden. Herein kommt Dwalin und hält die Tür zuvorkommend für eine weitere eintretende Person auf. Eine vielleicht gerade einmal mündig gewordene Zwergin und wohl Erhabenste, die ich jemals gesehen habe. Edel ist das nachtblaue Gewand mit silbergarnbestickten Borden an Säumen von Rock und Ärmeln, die lang über galant übereinandergelegte Hände fallen. Würdevoll die Haltung, vornehm der Gang. Gütig und warm und trotz des jungen Alters von zu vielen bereits erlebten leidvollen Erfahrungen sprechend die blauen Augen wie zwei Saphire die das Sonnenlicht eines klaren Sommertages reflektieren. Die Gesichtszüge ebenmäßig. Stolz. Wunderschön. Perfekt bis hin zum sorgfältig gemalten schwarz-roten Schönheitsfleck unter dem rechten Auge, dem sogenannten karash, dass sie und ihre Familie vor Unheil schützen soll.* Glänzend wie gesponnenes Gold, wie es nur einer verheirateten Frau erlaubt ist, lediglich stellenweise kunstvoll geflochtene Locken und nur wenig verzierter Wangenbart. Ich erblasse. Blonde Haare sind bei Zwergen vergleichsweise so selten wie Silberstahl aus den verlorenen Minen Morias und es an ihr zu sehen, wo ich doch selber von dieser Besonderheit betroffen bin, verblüfft und erschreckt mich außerordentlich.

Erst als die Zwergin langsam auf mich zuschreitet, werde ich mir der taktlosen, da ungebührlichen Erstarrung gewahr mit der ich ihr als edle Dame begegne und verbeuge mich ehrerbietend tief, plötzlich erschüttert von Respekt und erneuter Furcht, da ich wegen dem Vergehen Zurechtweisung und daraus folgender Ablehnung erwarte. „Dwalin, du sagtest, dass sie verängstigt ist, aber konntest du nicht erläutern wie sehr … das arme Ding zittert ja am ganzen Leib“, höre ich eine sanfte Stimme den Hauptmann tadeln und fühle wenig später gutmütige Finger, die sich um das Kinn schließen, mir verdeutlichend, dass ich mich wiederaufrichten kann. Dennoch eingeschüchtert und achtungsvoll halte ich den Blick weiterhin gesenkt. 

„Du bist Astâ?“, fragt die Zwergin freundlich und zwingt mich schließlich regelrecht dazu sie anzusehen. Bestätigende Worte und ich erbeben bei ihrem Anblick und als sie zusätzlich leicht lächelt, scheint Geist und Körper davon zu schweben, so leicht und wohlig warm fühlen sie sich plötzlich. „Hauptmann Dwalin erzählte mir ein wenig über dich und deine unheilvolle Situation. Es schmerzt mich zu hören, was dir alles bereits in deinem jungen Leben widerfahren musste.“ Sie entfernt die zarten Finger von meiner Wange und nur mit allergrößtem Willen kann ich gegen den Drang ankämpfen, den Blick erneut in Ehrfurcht und Scham gleichermaßen zu senken. 

„Ich heiße Dís und bin die Herrin dieses Hauses, verantwortlich auch für die Dienerschaft“, sagt sie schließlich und meine Augen werden groß vor plötzlich aufkommender Erkenntnis und damit verbundener Demut. Bei Mahal, sie ist die hohe Prinzessin des Geschlechts Durins, unserem großen Vater und erstem König der Zwergensippe der Langbärte, derer auch ich angehöre. Wie konnte ich nur so einfältig sein, so blind für die jetzt so unverkennbar erscheinenden Anzeichen der majestätischen Präsenz und des Reichtums, die mich doch in jedem noch so kleinen Staubkorn umgeben.

„Verzeiht mir Hoheit, dass ich Euch nicht gleich erkannte“, stammle ich befangen und verbeuge mich erneut. Dís lächelt. Sonnig, verständnisvoll und nicht einmal überlegend mich gerechtfertigt zu tadeln. „Mach dir darüber bitte keine Gedanken, Kindchen, die Wenigsten in den Blauen Bergen kennen mich.“ Trotz ihres Freispruchs brennt die Scham in mir und legt sich heiß auf die Wangen. „Astâ, ich möchte dir ein Angebot machen und hoffe sehr, dass du es annimmst: Willst du als Dienstmädchen in diesem Haus arbeiten?“

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Die Badestube in sie mich nach meiner Zustimmung führt, ist ähnlich groß und ausgestattet wie die des ‚Baraz anâm‘, allerdings mit dem drastischen Unterschied, dass das Badebecken hier geradezu abnorm riesig ist, beinahe vollständig in den Boden eingelassen wurde und sogar mit einem kleinen Tisch in der Mitte aufwartet. Es wird bereits von einer älteren Zwergin mit dampfendem Wasser befüllt, als ich hinter Dís gehend eintrete und der blumige Duft von Rosen schwebt in der Luft. „Astâ, das ist Fenna, unsere Haushälterin. Du bist ihr als Mädchen direkt unterstellt. Aber keine Sorge, sie ist eine gute Seele und stand schon lange im Dienst des Königshauses, als ich geboren wurde“, sagt Dís und das liebevolle Lächeln der gemütlich-fülligen Zwergin, dass zusammen mit grünen Augen wie die von Myra unter grauen Locken hervorstrahlen, beruhigen mich noch mehr als ihre Zusicherung. 

Nachdem ich mich unter ob der vielen Blessuren des Überfalls die meinen Körper verunstalten erschütterten Augen gewaschen habe, hilft Fenna mir in die Gewänder der Dienerschaft. Eine wirklich hübsche wenn auch schlichte schwarze Cotte aus weichem Leinen, über die eine hellblaue, knöchellange und ärmellose Tunika mit weißer Schürze geworfen wird. Dazu robuste Stiefel aus weichem Leder und einen Gürtel mit allerhand nützlichen Taschen. Die Kleider im ‚Baraz anâm‘ waren zwar ebenfalls von hoher Qualität, aber mitunter doch sehr weitherzig geschnitten und ich fühlte mich nie wirklich wohl in ihnen. Beinahe züchtig und damit sehr viel bequemer sind dagegen diese.

„Du trägst einen bezaubernden Ring“, bemerkt Dís plötzlich und deutet auf das Wertvollste, dass ich besitze und mir gerade wieder über den Mittelfinger streifen wollte. Ehrfürchtig und gedankenvoll lasse ich die Kuppen das matte Glänzen des makellos schwarzen Opals befühlen. „Meine Mutter vermachte ihn mir auf ihrem Totenbett“, erkläre ich traurig unter der aufkommenden Erinnerung. „Sie sagte, dass mein Vater ihn ihr gab, kurz bevor er in die Schlacht zog. Als ein Gelöbnis wiederzukommen, dass er nie erfüllte. Er war das Kostbarste, dass sie besaß, nicht nur vom materiellen Wert her. Nie dachte sie auch nur daran, ihn zu verkaufen, egal, wie schlecht es uns ging.“ Ich weiß selber nicht, aus welchem Grund ich so offen zu der hohen Herrin bin und sie mit meiner Vergangenheit und der meiner Familie belaste. Denn was könnte eine Adlige wie sie schon das Leid eines Waisenkinds aus ärmlichen Verhältnissen interessieren.

„Dürfte ich ihn einmal genauer betrachten?“, bittet sie dennoch erstaunlicherweise ohne jegliche Gleichgültigkeit und sogar deutlich interessiert. Vertrauensvoll gebe ich ihr den Ring und genauso vorsichtig, ja beinahe als wäre er so kostbar wie einer der wenigen diamantfunkelnden die ihre Finger zieren, dreht und wendet Dís das Schmuckstück, betrachtet vor allem die beiden Raben genauer und plötzlich wandelt sich der eben noch so neugierige Ausdruck in ihren Augen zu Ergriffenheit. „Fenna, könntest du bitte Balin rufen“, wendet sie sich hastig an die Wirtschafterin, die den Befehl dienstwillig mit einer leichten Verbeugung entgegennimmt und schnellen Schrittes das Zimmer verlässt.

„Stimmt etwas nicht?“, erkundige ich mich erneut ängstlich am ganzen Leib zitternd, denn innerhalb eines augenblicks befiehl deutliche Nervosität Dís‘ Gemüt. Aber sie sieht mich bewusst beruhigend lächelnd an. „Es ist alles in Ordnung … Balin ist Gelehrter und Berater des Königshauses und wandelnde Bibliothek, wie wir ihn scherzhaft nennen. Dein Ring kommt mir sonderbar bekannt vor und ich möchte ihn einfach nur dazu befragten“, erklärt sie sanft und bereits im nächsten Moment wird die Tür geöffnet und vermutlich besagter zwergischer Wissensspeicher tritt ein. Dichtes langes Haar und Bart sind auffallend schmucklos und schwarz, einzig die braunen Augen wie Dravitgestein reichen ihm als Zierwerk. Sein Blick aus ihnen scheint zudem so gütig und ehrlich wie der Dwalins und schenkt beruhigende Herzlichkeit, als er mich nach einer begrüßenden Verbeugung verblüfft betrachtet. 

Dís schiebt ihn allerdings sofort wieder nach draußen und ich wundere mich und es verunsichert unbeschreiblich, dass sie das Gespräch mit ihm außerhalb meiner Hörweite sucht. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Kindchen. Die Herrschaft hat zuweilen Dinge zu besprechen, die uns nicht im Geringsten angehen, auch wenn sie uns direkt betreffen“, versucht Fenna die aufkommende Beunruhigung allerdings sofort zu beschwichtigen und beginnt Teile der langen Haare zusammen mit einem hellblauen Band zu einem ordentlichen Kranz aus dicken Zöpfen zu flechten.

Wenig später bereits betritt Dís wiederkehrend den Raum und das liebevolle Gesicht verzerrt eine eigenartige Schwermut. Sanft streicht sie mir über die Wange und lächelt dabei leidend. Betäubung und Angst überkommen mich bei ihrem Anblick und dem Gebaren, aber ich traue mich nicht zu fragen, welch schmerzliche Bedeutung mein Ring hat und sie so in Kummer versinken lässt. „Du hast deinen Vater nie kennengelernt?“, fragt sie mich mit von unterdrückten Tränen erstickter Stimme und ich verneine kopfschüttelnd, zitternd und verwundert und außerordentlich betrübt darüber, dass anscheinend ich der Grund für diese bin. „Er zog aus, als meine Mutter noch nicht einmal wusste, dass sie mit mir ging.“ 

Erneut lächelt Dís mit schmalen Lippen und lässt tief seufzend den Blick auf den Ring fallen, der noch immer glänzend und gewichtig in ihrer Hand ruht. „Es ist der Dienerschaft leider nicht gestattet Schmuck zu tragen“, beginnt sie schließlich nach einigen Momenten, in denen sie deutlich verzweifelt darum kämpfte die würdevolle Beherrschung wiederzuerlangen. „Erlaubst du mir daher, ihn für dich aufzubewahren?“ Ich nicke zustimmend, denn wie könnte ich ihr als meine Herrin ein Verlangen verweigern und bemerke nur aus dem Augenwinkel heraus, wie Fenna wohl äußerst verwundert über dieses ein Band um die ringgeschmückten Hände wickelt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Ich habe mich hier dem Brauch des indischen Bindis bedient, es nur an eine andere Stelle gesetzt. Auch dieses Zeichen, traditionell zwischen die Augen gemalt und oft auch mit Perlen oder Edelsteinen besetzt, soll ebenfalls die verheiratete Frau und ihren Ehemann vor Unheil schützen. Karash bedeutet daher in Khuzdûl Zeichen, kann aber auch mit Hinweis oder Mal gleichgesetzt werden.


	8. Ein neues Leben

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Die lichtdurchflutete Kammer, die man mir im Dienstbotentrakt zuweist, ist für eine solche recht großzügig ausgestattet. Kleider- und Beistellschrank, Bett, sowie Tisch und Stühle sind zwar nur aus einfachem Buchenholz, aber verglichen mit denen aus deren Verhältnisse ich stamme beachtenswert hochwertig, mit feinen Schnitzereien verziert und vor allem funktionstüchtig. Die weichen Laken reinweiß und Kissen und Decke sogar mit Daunenfedern anstatt Stroh gefüllt. 

„Ruh dich ein wenig aus und schlaf, die Herrin Dís ordnete an, dass du erst morgen früh deinen Dienst antreten sollst, nachdem was dir alles passiert ist“, sagt Fenna mitfühlend und legt meine wenige Habe auf den kleinen Tisch ab. „Ich überlege, dich als Stubenmädchen und vielleicht zeitweise als Küchenhilfe einzusetzen, und werde dir dann alles Wissenswerte zeigen.“ Ich nicke annehmend und sogar erleichtert lächelnd. Jede schwere Arbeit als was auch immer ist angenehmer als auf der Straße zu leben … obwohl … besser hätte ich es gar nicht treffen können nach all dem Schmerz und Verlust und der Angst Übergriffen ausgeliefert zu sein. 

„Ist der Hauptmann morgen auch anwesend? Ich würde mich gerne bei ihm bedanken“, frage ich Fenna und lasse mich von plötzlicher schwer an den Gliedern zerrender Erschöpfung überwältigt auf das Bett sinken. „Das nehme ich doch an. Herr Dwalin wohnt als Angehöriger der Königsfamilie ebenfalls in diesem Haus, so wie sein Bruder Balin auch.“ Ich senke eingeschüchtert und schuldbeladen den Blick, denn der Vorwurf auch ihm nicht mit der nötigen Ehrfurcht begegnet zu sein, überkommt mich.

Trotzdem mich wenig später bereits abgekämpft und ermattet von der ereignisreichen Nacht tiefer Schlaf heimsucht, ruhig ist dieser nicht. In finsteren Träumen erlebe ich Storrs Überfall erneut. Spüre wie kalte Finger jedwedes schöne Empfinden und Denken vereisend über die Haut gleiten. Rieche selbst in der Fantasie den abstoßenden Atem und höre das höhnische Lachen über meine Angst. Und dieses Mal rettet mich Niemand vor der Schändung von Leib und Seele. Stechend und wütend wie lodernde Flammen ist der Schmerz. Grausam jeder rücksichtslose Stoß. Abstoßend die grässliche Fratze einer Bestie, in die sich sein Antlitz verwandelt. In glühenden Augen drohe ich zu vergehen. Scharf sind die Fingernägel, die sich mitleidslos in das Fleisch bohren, schauerlichen Krallen gleich. Blut fließen lassen. Rot und dickflüssig und Sicht nehmend schwappt es über mich und ich drohe an ihm zu ersticken, gefangen zwischen brutaler Entwürdigung und frostklirrender Angst.

Heftig um Atem ringend fahre ich auf. Dämmriges Licht fällt durch Schächte in die Kammer und kleine Staubkörner schweben schwerelos durch die wohlig-warme Kaminfeuerluft. Mehrere tränenverklärte und halbverschlafene Augenblicke versuche ich mich in der fremden Umgebung zu orientieren, mich immer noch gefangen in dem Schmerz und dem Nebel der Nachtmahr daran zu erinnern, wo ich mich befinde und dann fällt es mir wieder ein. Rechtzeitig kam die Rettung in letzter Sekunde die mich vor dem Wirklichkeit Werden des Albtraumes bewahrte und nur langsam beruhigt sich das schnell und schmerzhaft pochende Herz in der engen Brust.

Früh am Abend scheint es erst zu sein, aber wieder einschlafen kann und will ich nun nicht mehr, auch wenn ich noch immer spüre, wie tief die Erschöpfung in den schweren Beinen sitzt. Der lange Flur, in dem ich schließlich trete, wird nur durch wenige Öllampen an den Wänden flackend erhellt. Ratsuchend sehe ich mich um. Fenna leitete mich im Dämmerzustand zwischen Erstaunen und Müdigkeit durch das Wirrwarr an Gängen und Räumen und ich befürchte, dass ich den Weg wohin auch immer ich eigentlich gedenke zu gelangen, alleine niemals finden werde. 

Ich will bereits entmutigt und eingeschüchtert wieder in meine Kammer verschwinden, um zu warten, bis mich jemand holt, als die Tür gegenüber geöffnet wird. Heraus tritt eine junge Zwergin, vielleicht zwei Jahrzehnte älter als ich, und streicht gedankenverloren die Schürze über dem ebenfalls blau-schwarzen Kleid eines Dienstmädchens glatt. Blassblaue Augen, die wie wolkenlose Winterhimmel unter braunen Locken erstrahlen, sehen mich überrascht an, als sie mich schließlich bemerkt. Sofort kommt ein breites Lächeln auf, das so freundlich und warmherzig ist, dass ich sie augenblicklich ins Herz schließen muss.

„Du musst die Neue sein? Astâ, nicht wahr? Wie schön, dich jetzt schon kennenzulernen. Ich bin Jassin und ebenfalls Dienstmädchen hier. Wir werden bestimmt zusammenarbeiten. Oh wie ich mich schon darauf freue. Endlich noch ein junges Mädchen in diesem Haus.“ Sie redet so schnell und aufgeregt, dass ich dem plätschernden Fluss aus Wörtern kaum folgen kann. Freudig hüpfend kommt sie auf mich zu und betastet ohne Befangenheit die blonden Haare. „Fenna hat es also nicht erfunden. Golden und glänzend wie die der Herrin Dís. Oh wie gerne ich ihre Haare bürste und frisiere, nur leider lässt sie es mich nur selten tun. Aber deine kann ich doch ab und an herrichten, oder?“ Ich lache laut und plötzlich gänzlich befreit von allen Ängsten und Sorgen auf und jeglicher nachwirkende Schrecken, der noch ob des Albtraums in Körper und Geist saß, wird mit dem Gelächter hinfort getragen.

„Hallo Jassin. Ja ich bin die Neue und heiße Astâ und ich freue mich auch bereits mit dir zusammen zu arbeiten und ja, wenn es dir Freude bringt, darfst du meine Haare gerne frisieren, ich wüsste sonst auch nicht, wie ich diese Frisur jemals wieder ordentlich hinbekommen soll“, versuche ich so gut ich mich erinnern kann, alle ihre Fragen zu beantworten, und merke nur an dem noch lebenslustigeren Lächeln wie ein Sonnenstrahl im Hochsommer, in dessen warmen Schein Schmetterlinge herumfliegen, dass ich es anscheinend geschafft habe.

Sie führt mich schließlich weiterhin unablässig erzählend in die Gesindeküche, in der ich auch wieder auf Fenna treffe, die erheitert lächelnd von ihrer Arbeit aufschaut, als sie unser Eintreffen bemerkt. „Wie ich höre, hast du unseren niemals versiegenden Wasserfall bereits kennengelernt“, bemerkt sie amüsiert und reinigt sich die brotteigverklebten Hände an einem sauberen Tuch. Ich senke kurz leise über diesen äußerst zutreffenden Kosenamen kichernd den Blick. Die alte Zwergin betrachtet mich daraufhin mit einem Blick, so warm und liebevoll, wie ihn mir manchmal meine Mutter schenkte, deutlich erfreut darüber, dass ich wieder lachen kann. 

„Du hast bestimmt Hunger, nicht wahr?“, fragt sie mich schließlich und just in diesem Moment grummelt der Magen seine Zustimmung, bevor mein Mund sie geben kann. Sie weist Jassin an etwas Brot, Schinken und Milch zu holen und platziert mich an den großen, blank gescheuerten Gesindetisch. Ich lasse den Blick über die auf den Bänken verteilten Sitzkissen schweifen und vermute, dass noch etwa fünf andere Zwerge zur Dienerschaft gehören könnten, die momentan aber womöglich damit beschäftigt sind Zimmer zu reinigen, Besorgungen zu erledigen oder der Herrschaft gefällig zu sein.

„Die Herrin trug mir auf dich, falls du früher wach werden solltest, in den großen Salon zu bringen“, informiert mich Fenna plötzlich und ich verschlucke mich beinahe an der gerade getrunkenen Milch. Seit dem schwermütigen Ereignis mit meinem Ring plagt mich das schlechte Gewissen ihr gegenüber und ich frage mich, was sie von mir möchte, während des Essens und auch noch, als mich die Hauswirtschaftlerin an der Tür zum Salon, in dem ich auch den ersten Eindruck meines neuen Zuhauses erhielt, alleine lässt. Tief und Mut suchend atme ich ein, nachdem sie mich alleine ließ, und klopfe an das schwarze Holz.

Allerdings überraschend bittet eine tiefe Stimme herein und als ich eintrete, erkenne ich dessen Urheber vertieft in ein Pergament am flackernden Kamin verweilen. Sofort verbeuge ich mich tief in Ehrfurcht und Bewunderung, denn vor mir steht der König, Ihre hohe Majestät Thráin, zweiter seines Namens und unser aller Herrscher seitdem sein Vater Thrór in den Tiefen der einstigen Zwergenstadt Moria einem grässlichen Orkführer zum Opfer fiel. Das Fehlen des linken in der Schlacht von Azanulbizar eingebüßten Auges wird überdeckt von einer mit einem einzigen weißen Diamanten verzierten Lederklappe. Schwarze Linien ziehen sich über sein Gesicht und vereinzelte silberne Strähnen durchbrechen die Rabenfedernfarbe von Haaren und Bart. Dís verweilt neben ihm. Das Antlitz von einer noch immer trauervollen Miene verletzt, aber dennoch so wunderschön wie das einer von Meisterhand geschaffen Vollkommenheit es nicht sein kann.

„Ah, ist das das neue Dienstmädchen, von der du mir erzähltest, nathith?“, fragt er an seine Tochter gewandt, während ich noch immer dienstwillig und ergeben vor ihnen knickse. „Ja adad, das ist sie.“ Dís‘ Stimme zittert angespannt und ich ebenfalls, als ich es wahrnehme. Schwer und beengend ist der Druck auf mein Herz, als ich höre, wie schwere Stiefelschritte gedämpft lediglich durch dicke Teppiche auf mich zuschreiten. Dennoch sanft, beinahe unmerklich, veranlassen raue Finger mit dem gütigen Umschließen des Kinns, dass ich mich wiederaufrichte. „Du hast viel Unheil erlebt, Kindchen. Ich hoffe, dein zukünftiges Leben in unserem Dienst wird glücklicher“, wünscht er mir und ich erbebe vor Größe und eindrucksvollen herrschaftlichem Sein. 

Wie oft las ich mit Begeisterung und in Träumen gefangen von prächtigen Königen, tapferen Prinzen und wunderschönen Prinzessinnen und nun stehe ich vor ihnen und es fühlt sich so beängstigend und einschüchternd an wie ich es mir nie vorstellen konnte. Dennoch, anders ist Ihre Majestät, als ich ihn mir erdachte. Basierte meine bisherige Ansicht von seinem Charakter doch nur auf den wenigen Meinungen von Bekannten und Nachbarn, die in ihrer Not mehr schlecht als recht von ihm sprachen. Vom erwarteten Hochmut und der nachgesagten Gier nach Gold und Schätzen, dem schon sein Vater verfiel und das alte Reich unter den Hängen des Einsamen Berges erst gefährdete und dann durch heraufbeschworenen Groll zerstörte, uns alle in Not und Elend stürzte, sehe ich allerdings zumindest im Moment keinen Funken. 

„Ich danke Euch für diesen Wunsch, Majestät und auch Ihrer Hoheit der Prinzessin, dass sie mich ohne Empfehlung aufnahm“, stammle ich aufgeregt, berauscht von der Machtpräzens und dem Glanz seiner Erscheinung und knickse erneut untertänig. Thráin lächelt und kleine Falten, die nur entstehen, wenn Ehrlichkeit den Ausdruck stärkt, bilden sich um das hellblaue Auge wie ein See aus Eis.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trotzdem der ereignisreiche Tag anstrengend war und knochentiefe Erschöpfung auf mir lastet wie eine schwere Decke, liege ich in der darauffolgenden Nacht wach. Zu viele Grübeleien schwappen in den Gedanken umher wie stürmische Wellen. Zu viele Ängste stehe ich aus erneut dem Übergriff in nebligen Traumgespinsten nicht zu entkommen. Zu viele Nächte war ich es schlicht gewohnt arbeitswillig zu sein. Unruhig drehe und wende ich mich in dem ungewöhnlich weichen Bett umher. Lausche dem Ticken der kleinen Standuhr auf der Kommode und den Schritten die ab und an auf dem Weg zum Abort an meiner Tür vorbeischlurfen. 

Nach gefühlten Stunden gebe ich es schließlich auf doch noch in einen erholsamen Schlaf zu finden und stehe genervt von mir selber auf. Die Gesindeküche liegt in absoluter Dunkelheit, die allmählich orangerot flackernd und dennoch nur spärlich von der Kerze in meiner Hand vertrieben wird, als ich durch den in den hier grauen Stein geschlagenen Türbogen eintrete. Die Restwärme des geschäftigen Tages verweilt noch in der Räumlichkeit und trotzdem ich nur einen leichten Mantel über dem Unterkleid trage, fröstelt es mich nicht. Kalt und klar ist dagegen das Wasser, mit dem ich mich schwer und tief seufzend an den Tisch setze. Der Feuerschein bricht sich in der von Glas umschlossenen Flüssigkeit, zaubert den Blick bannende rot-gelb-weiß-züngelnde Schlieren auf das dunkle Holz. 

Schwermütige Gedanken mache ich mir über mein weiteres Leben. Wie viele Jahre werde ich wohl hier dienen können? Bin ich den Ansprüchen eines herrschaftlich-adligen Haushaltes eigentlich gewachsen, ich, die aus ärmlichen Verhältnissen stammt in denen Schmutz allgegenwärtig und alltäglich war? Wird meine ehrlose Abkunft und wenn auch kurze Tätigkeit in einem Bordell vielleicht irgendwann zum Gegenstand übler Nachreden? So viele Fragen und Ungewissheiten. So viele Möglichkeiten, erneut in Unglück und Ungnade zu fallen und doch noch auf der unerbittlichen Straße voller Verderbnis und Tod zu landen. 

„Zu so später Stunde bist du noch wach?“, reißt mich plötzlich eine tief-brummende Stimme aus den trübsinnigen Grübeleien. Erschrocken fahre ich auf, erfasse ich doch in der Finsternis unter dem Rundbogen lediglich eine große und beängstigend lichtlos-umschattete Gestalt. Noch immer furchtsam vor allem und jedem weiche ich zurück … und dann erkenne ich den Zwerg endlich, als er in den goldenen Schein der Flamme tritt. Wie aus reinem Silber glänzen die Raben auf der edlen Uniform. Erscheint das Schwarz der Haare wie Ebenholz. „Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken.“ Dwalins Abbitte klingt ehrlich und bedauernd, ganz so, als schmerzt es ihn, dass ich trotz der sicheren Mauern noch immer Ruhelosigkeit und Albdruck ausstehe. 

Ich senke sofort den Blick in Unterwürfigkeit, weiß ich doch nun, dass auch er ein Angehöriger des Königshauses ist und ich ihm absolutem Gehorsam und tiefe Ehrerbietung schuldig bin. „Bitte, es gibt nichts zu verzeihen, Herr“, spreche ich ihn von aller Schuld frei und verbeuge mich tief. Deutlich spüre ich Verwunderung und auch ein klein wenig Beschämung über dieses so dienstbare Verhalten aufkommen. Wie das Vibrieren der schwülen Luft vor einem Sommergewitter. „Übertreib es nicht, Mädchen. Ich bin zwar ein Nachfahre Durins, aber dennoch musst du mir nicht solch ein subalternes Verhalten darbieten“, versucht er demnach die Untertänigkeit zu beenden, und als ich mich hernach unsicher geworden wie ich mich dann ihm gegenüber verhalten soll, wiederaufrichte, sehe ich, dass er bereits mit dem Thema abschießend auf den Herd zusteuert. Und erst jetzt frage ich mich, was er eigentlich in der Gesindeküche will. Werden diese Art Räumlichkeiten doch selten von der Herrschaft aufgesucht. So sagte man mir zumindest.

Auf der erkalteten Feuerstelle steht ein Topf, dessen Deckel Dwalin allerdings wie selbstverständlich anhebt. „Fenna bewahrt in ihrer fast mütterlichen Besonnenheit immer etwas vom Abendbrot auf, sodass ich es nach meinem oft späten Dienstende essen kann“, erklärt er augenblicklich und ich befürchte schon, dass ich meine Gedanken laut ausgesprochen haben könnte. Aber nein, mein verwunderter Blick genügte anscheinend. 

Schwer lässt er sich auf die Bank an der Stirnseite des Tisches fallen, den Topf vor sich gestellt. „Darf ich Euch noch etwas dazu bringen … Wasser, Wein, etwas Brot?“, frage ich sofort, das verinnerlichte Verhalten einer Schankmaid noch nicht ablegen können. Aber Dwalin schüttelt leise lachend den Kopf, „nein, aber du könntest dich hinsetzen … dein flatteriges Stehen macht mich nämlich nervös.“ Fassungslos und verstört zitternd über das Ersuchen sehe ich ihn offenbar mit großen Augen an, denn er lacht erneut brummend und als ich gefangen in der Verwunderung noch immer nicht reagiere, beugt er sich zu mir und zieht mich an dem Saum des Ärmels hinunter, sodass ich direkt neben ihm sitze.

„Schon besser“, sagt er lächelnd und ich lege die Hände haltsuchend um das Glas Wasser, mich krampfhaft und eingeschüchtert nur auf den noch immer das Licht der Kerze brechenden Inhalt konzentrierend. „Konntest du dich schon etwas einleben … die anderen Angestellten kennenlernen?“, fragt er schließlich und ich nicke lediglich ohne ihn direkt anzusehen. 

Lange schweigen wir beide. Aber es ist keine bedrückende oder peinlich berührte Stille, die uns umgibt, eher schenkt sie mir und den wilden Gedanken ungeahnte Ruhe. „Ich wollte mich bei Euch bedanken … für die Rettung und Möglichkeit hier zu dienen … ein anderes Leben als das vorherige zu führen“, stammle ich schließlich unsicher und drehe das kühle Glas mit den Fingern. „Nicht dafür … dein Schicksal hat mich berührt und ich sah es als meine Verpflichtung an dir zu helfen … denn es ähnelt meinem“, sagt er und sofort schnellt mein von Verwirrung über diese Behauptung weit aufgerissener Blick zu ihm. „Auch ich verlor dereinst einen sehr guten Freund und meinen Vater in der Schlacht von Azanulbizar. Amad folgte ihm nur wenige Jahre später, zerbrochen an dem Leid der tränenreichen Trauer. Ich weiß also, wie es sich anfühlt jung und dennoch bereits elternlos zu sein.“ 

Tränen der Erschütterung bilden sich und ich weiche beschämt über diese seinem Blick aus. „Das wusste ich nicht.“ Jegliche Bemühungen die Stimme nicht verräterisch beben zu lassen scheitern kläglich. „Fast jeder in diesem Haus verlor in der Schlacht einen Angehörigen … Fenna ihren Gemahl … Jassin ihren Großvater … Herzog Víli Onkel und Tante und Ihre Majestäten Sohn und Bruder.“ 

Plötzlich aufkommendes Herzweh beengt mich. Die Zahl der Toten bei der Schlacht war so unzählbar, dass wir die Gefallenen unehrenhaft verbrennen und nicht wie sonst in steinernen Gräbern begraben mussten. Viele Familien beklagten Verluste, wurden teilweise sogar ausgelöscht. Denn Frauen und Männer, Alt und Jung, Krieger und Handwerker kämpften Seite an Seite für ein neues Zuhause. Ein neues Leben. Aber das auch der königliche Stammbaum so massiv da folgenschwer auch für uns als ihr Volk von Trauer betroffen war und noch immer ist, betrübt mich mehr als die über meinen nie gekannten Vater. Schmerz und Leid drückt mein tiefes Aufseufzen daher aus.

Plötzlich jedoch greift Dwalin nach meiner Hand. Umschließt sie - groß und warm, trostspendend und sanft trotz der rauen Kriegerpranken. „Es wird dir hier gut gehen, das verspreche ich dir.“ Das Lächeln, das seine Gesichtszüge erhellt, spendet mir den Glauben an seine Worte und oh wie gerne würde ich das beschworene neue Leben Wirklichkeit werden lassen.


	9. Erste Begegnung

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Drei Wochen vergehen recht ereignislos. 

Meine Aufgaben als Stubenmädchen sind verglichen zu denen im ‚Baraz anâm‘ einfach, wenn sie auch mehr Beflissenheit bedürfen. Die Verpflegung mehr als ausreichend und sogar so reichhaltig, dass Fenna bald anmerkt, dass das abgezehrte, ja beinahe kränkliche Aussehen, das mich eigentlich seit frühster Kindheit zeichnete, langsam verschwindet. Wangen werden rosiger und Hüften etwas üppiger. Haare glänzen und Lippen lachen ungehemmt. Denn vor allem zusammen mit Jassin scherze ich viel und ausgelassen laut, da das immer fröhliche Gemüt und der anscheinend niemals verebbende Schwall Worte aus ihrem Mund alle Sorgen und Ängste vergessen lässt. Allerdings, noch immer, wenn ich der Herrin Dís begegne, quält Traurigkeit das Strahlen ihrer blauen Augen und damit auch mich, sodass ich es regelrecht vermeide. Aber der Grund für diese bekümmerte Lichtlosigkeit ist mir fortwährend schleierhaft.

Entgegen meiner Befürchtung den hohen Ansprüchen eines königlich-prächtigen Haushaltes nicht genügen zu können, fällt mir das Reinigen und Herrichten der luxuriösen Räumlichkeiten, wenn auch mit der anfänglichen Unterstützung Jassins und der anderen Hausmädchen, recht leicht. Fenna und vor allem die Herrschaft scheinen zufrieden mit mir und langsam begräbt Ruhe und Frieden die zweifelnden Gedanken, die dennoch dann und wann noch immer in den einsamen Nächten aufwallen und versuchen mich in die argwöhnende Niedergeschlagenheit zu ziehen.

Der wohl schönste Raum, den ich bei allem Prunk und Protz im königlichen Domizil allerdings bislang zu Gesicht bekam, ist die Bibliothek, denn imposant ist sie wie kein anderes Zimmer. Die dunkelroten Kirschholzbalken die eine hohe Gewölbedecke stützen, wurden kunstvoll mit Schnitzereien von Blumen, Raben, Drachen und geometrischen Mustern verschönert. Kleine Diamanten, die in das Holz eingelassen sind, strahlen zusammen mit dem bei Tage aus vielen metallverkleideten Schächten hereinfallendem Licht und in der Nacht brennenden Kerzen in schweren Kronleuchtern aus Gold wie unzählige Sterne. An den Wänden Reihe um Reihe hoher Regale voller Bücher und Schriftrollen. Alte, neue und so viele, dass ich sie nicht zu zählen vermag. Fein geknüpfte Teppiche liegen auf dem Boden und massive Sessel mit samtartigen Polstern stehen vor einem riesigen Kamin, laden dazu ein in ihnen oder den eingelassenen Nischen mit weichen Sitzkissen zu verweilen und in eines der unzähligen Geschichten einzutauchen. Oh wie sehr wünsche ich mir doch, eines der Bücher zur Hand nehmen zu dürfen. Aber ich weiß, dass dies nur ein frommer Wunsch bleiben darf.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

„Du siehst unbeschwerter aus“, brummt Dwalin zwischen zwei Löffeln aufgewärmter Suppe und ich lächle leicht als Antwort und sehe verlegen auf die wie immer in seiner Gegenwart hektisch an irgendetwas Greifbaren Halt suchenden und heute an einem seidenen Haarband findenden Hände. Irgendwie hat es sich innerhalb kürzester Zeit eingeschlichen, dass ich, wenn er erst spät abends von seinem Dienst zurückkehrt, mit den Resten die Fenna bereitstellte auf ihn warte und dem eigentlich so grantig und verschlossen erscheinenden Zwerg Gesellschaft leiste. 

Anfänglich herrschte Schweigen, und auch wenn dieses bei Weitem nicht unangenehm oder unerträglich war, seit einigen Tagen erzählt er mir offen von Vorkommnissen während des Dienstes und mitunter sogar schaurig-schöne Berichte seines ereignisreichen und weit gereisten Lebens. Von üppig-farbenfroh-blühenden Wiesen und gewaltig-hohen Bergen, deren immer schneebedeckte Gipfel in den Wolken verschwinden und von Seen, still und klar wie Spiegel und so tief, dass der gesamte Himmel darin zu versinken scheint. Wälder durchschritt er, undurchdringlich und dennoch verzaubernd mit Licht durchflutet, wenn es durch die hohen Wipfel fällt und sich mit den Schatten abwechselt. Wesen sollen darin wohnen, die jeglicher Fantasie entsagen. Von eigenartigen Geschöpfen mit großen, haarigen Füßen, kleiner noch als Zwerge, und unbeschreiblich hässlichen Orks und wütenden Trollen, die zu Stein erstarren, kaum, dass ein Sonnenstrahl sie berührt berichtet er. Von den Pferdemenschen aus Rohan, die unstet ihre kaum zählbaren Herden durch die Weiten der Grasländer treiben. Von Grabunholden und anderen Monstern, die kein danach noch Lebender jemals zu Gesicht bekam. Und wenn auch ungern von blutigen Schlachten und welch Leid herrscht, wenn sie zwar siegreich aber dennoch trauervoll enden.

Soweit ich mich erinnern kann, habe ich diesen Berg nur wenige Male verlassen und dann auch nicht weit, maximal bis zum Fuß eines unweit der Haupttore liegenden Hügels. Keinesfalls ungewöhnlich für Zwergenfrauen und ich empfand auch nie das Bedürfnis, diesen Umstand zu ändern. Allerdings, die malerische Beschreibung der Welt dort draußen, entfacht ein eigenartiges Verlangen im aufgeregt schlagenden Herzen.

„Das bin ich auch, Herr. Alle haben mich sehr herzlich aufgenommen und die Arbeit bereitet mir Spaß“, antworte ich ihm flüsternd und sehe im Augenwinkel das kurz aufflackernde, glückliche Lächeln darüber. „Dennoch …“, beginne ich unvernünftigerweise plötzlich ihn tiefer in mich blicken zu lassen, als ich bislang vorhatte und atme Mut suchend tief ein, „… ein Umstand bereitet mir Sorge.“ Dwalin sieht mich auffordernd an und gleichwohl bereue ich jetzt schon die unverfrorene Bitte, die ich verhüllt an ihn stellen möchte. „Meine Gedanken verweilen seitdem ich hier bin, bei Myra und den anderen Frauen des ‚Baraz anâm‘. Ihr erzähltet mir, dass Brodgar zu vielen Jahren Kerkerhaft verurteilt wurde und es belastet mich, dass ich vielleicht für ihren Untergang verantwortlich bin.“ Linderung ersuchend ist mein Blick, mit dem ich ihn nach meinen Worten betrachte. 

Er lächelt, aber nicht kritisierend oder die Sorgen verhöhnend, sondern ehrlich mitfühlend. „Ich kann dich beruhigen. Gerade gestern sah ich persönlich nach dem Wirtshaus. Myra ist eine resolute und erfahrene Wirtin, die sich selbst in einer von Männern dominierten Welt behaupten kann. Es geht ihnen gut und niemand hegt einen Groll gegen dich“, berichtet er und nachdem ich erleichtert ausatme und lächle, beugt er sich zu mir und legt wie so viele Male bereits, wenn sich die Gelegenheit bietet, seine großen Hände beruhigend auf meine. „Dennoch werde ich weiterhin ein Auge auf das Etablissement werfen, wenn es dich noch sorgenfreier macht.“

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aufmerksam lese ich die goldgeschwungenen Titel auf den ordentlich vor mir aufgereihten Buchrücken, während ich eher nachlässig-abgelenkt die Staubfedern über die anderen wedeln lasse. Epische Werke sind darunter genauso wie historische und mitunter sogar romantische Erzählungen. Märchenhafte Prosadichtungen, Balladen und Sagen, Gedichtbände und sogar einige elbische Literatur, übersetzt zu Zeiten, in denen die beiden Völker noch nicht feindselig zueinanderstanden. Oh wie gerne würde ich mich doch nur einmal in diesen Kostbarkeiten und den enthaltenen Geschichten verlieren. 

Prüfend sehe ich mich um. Einsame Stille herrscht in der Bibliothek und vor der geschlossenen Eichentür. Selbst Balin verweilt heute nicht wie sonst üblich an dem langen Tisch in Schreibarbeit oder Recherche vertieft, sondern erledigt einige auswärtige Termine. Dennoch ängstlich zitternd vor einer Entdeckung ziehe ich eines der Bücher hervor und wage einen Blick hinein. Sorgfältig geschriebene Runen und detailreiche Zeichnungen bannen mich innerhalb eines Wimpernschlages.

Erzählungen über ein Zwergenreich, unermesslich in Macht und Herrlichkeit. Die Behausungen und aufwendigen Prachtbauten nicht nur in den unterirdischen Stein eines Berges gehauen wie die Blauen Hallen, sondern an den sonnenlichtüberfluteten Hang geschmiegt wie eine eigenartig anmutende Kletterpflanze. Das untergegangene Gabilgathol, die reichste Stadt der Sippschaft der Langbärte im Ersten Zeitalter. Dereinst gelegen nicht weit von hier. Von goldenen Dächern und hohen Türmen, bunten Verzierungen an gewaltigen und erhabenen Gebäuden und silberne Straßen voller Geschäftigkeit, Lachen und Gesang erzählen mir die Darstellungen und Schriften. Schmieden und Werkstätten, in denen edle Steine und Metalle mit Geschick und Kunstfertigkeit zu Geschmeiden und Kostbarkeiten verarbeitet werden und mit ihnen gefüllte weitläufige Hallen. Stämmige und grimmig dreinschauende Krieger, deren lange Bärte bis auf den Boden reichen würden, wären sie nicht hinter glänzende und mit Diamanten verzierte Gürteln geklemmt. Darunter Harnische, deren undurchdringliche Stärke beinahe spürbar ist und das zartweiße Pergament sprengen. Elbische Schwerter, filigran wie Federn, und Bögen, so elastisch erscheinend wie die Bäume, aus deren weißem Holz sie gefertigt wurden, stehen ihnen bei. 

Oh welch schmerzlicher und niemals wiedergutzumachende Verlust doch der Niedergang einstiger Imperien und ertragreicher Bündnisse darstellt.

„Astâ … hier bist du … ich habe dich schon überall gesucht!“ Eine hohe Stimme holt mich plötzlich aus der Faszination und ich lasse vor Schreck beinahe das kostbare Buch fallen. Ängstlich und vor Scham über die Entdeckung des Vergehens heiß errötend drehe ich mich um und es ist zum allergrößten Glück nur Jassin, die aufgeregt wirkend durch die Halle rennt und auf mich zu. Dennoch vertuschend schnell klappe ich das Buch zusammen und räume es wieder zu den anderen. Aber Jassin scheint den kleinen verbotenen Ausflug in die Welt der Sagen und Erinnerungen nicht zu bemerken oder bemerken zu wollen, denn wortlos aber zapplig zieht sie mich mit sich wieder nach draußen, kaum, dass sie bei mir anlangte. 

„Ist etwas geschehen?“, frage ich aufgewühlt, denn mädchenhafte Begeisterung und Überschwang scheint größer zu sein als jemals zuvor. „Ja … die Herrschaften sind endlich von der Handelsreise zurückgekehrt und oh du musst Víli unbedingt begrüßen, er ist ein so ehrbarer und wunderschöner Mann, insbesondere, wenn er gezeichnet ist von der Wiedersehensfreude über seine Gattin nach langer Abwesenheit“, plappert sie aufgeregt los und ich bemerke unverschleiert das schwärmerische Hüpfen für Dís‘ Gemahl in der Stimme. 

„Wie siehst du überhaupt aus? Musst du unbedingt heute deine wunderschönen Haare unter so etwas Hässlichem verstecken?“, mäkelt sie an dem blauen Tuch herumzupfend, dass ich mir heute Morgen mit allergrößter Mühsal hastig um den Kopf gebunden habe. „Du hast doch heillos verschlafen und konntest mir dadurch keine Frisur gestalten, also musste ich mir etwas anderes einfallen lassen“, nörgle ich zurück und beide brechen wir über die freundschaftlich ausgeteilten Neckereien in heiteres Gelächter aus, das klar und laut durch die hell erleuchteten Gänge schallt.

Als wir schließlich in der großen Eingangshalle ankommen, sind wir nicht die Ersten. An der großen Tür durch die ich einst in mein neues Leben schritt stehen zwei Zwergenkrieger. Silbern-glänzend und edel sind ihre Rüstungen und dagegen dunkel und zerzaust die langen Haare. Dís stürmt aus einem der Zimmer und auf sie zu, wirft sich im Überschwang der Freude in die zur Begrüßung weit geöffneten Arme des Kleineren von ihnen und küsst ihn stürmisch. Ihr Lachen ist hell und beschwingt. Eine unbeschreibliche Wohltat für meine schuldbeladene Seele, sie endlich wieder frohgemut zu erleben. Fenna beobachtet unweit von ihnen das Gejauchze und ich sehe in den freudentränenglitzernden Augen, wie sehr die gesunde Rückkehr der Männer sie erleichtert. 

Dienstbereit stellen wir uns neben sie und die anderen Bediensteten und senken, wie es die Etikette verlangt den Blick, um die hohen Fürsten zu begrüßen. „Und was ist mit mir, namad? Ich hätte auch gerne einen Willkommenskuss“, erklingt eine tief-vibrierende Stimme, die selbst ohne den Sprechenden zu erblicken einen kribbelnden Schauer über jeden Quadratzentimeter Haut sendet. Wohlig und auf eine seltsame Art unerträglich zugleich. 

„Nichts lieber als das, nadad … aber anders als bei meinem lieben Mann, werde ich dich erst küssen, wenn du ein Bad genommen hast, du stinkst nämlich wie ein ganzes Rudel Warge“, höre ich Dís glucksen und verkneife mir erfolglos ein froh gestimmtes Lächeln. Nicht über den Inhalt; denn die Ausdünstungen der erwähnten Ansammlung wilder Wölfe, dringt sogar zu mir herüber; sondern darüber endlich wieder das lang vermisste Lachen, selbst wenn ich es bislang nur kurz kennenlernen durfte, in den Tonfall zurückkommen zu hören. „Als ob du wüsstest, wie übel Warge riechen“, brummt die Stimme zurück, aber das unterdrückte Gekicher ist nur allzu verräterisch in der Vorhaltung wahrzunehmen.

Schwere Schritte kommen schließlich nach der ersten Begrüßung auf uns zu. „Fenna, liebste Amme, es freut mich, dich wohlauf zu sehen. Geht es deinen Rücken besser?“ Bei Mahal, wie warm und samtig-weich doch im Gegensatz zu den Neckereien liebevolle und besorgte Worte von ihm ausgesprochen werden können, und ich erzittere vor Aufregung den Verursacher bald zu erblicken, denn noch immer halte ich den Kopf gesenkt bis er mich anspricht, so wie mir als Umgang mit der Herrschaft auferlegt wurde. „Ja, Hoheit und die Freude Euch gesund zurück begrüßen zu dürfen ist ebenso die meine. Ich hatte schon Sorge, es sei etwas passiert“, antwortet Fenna und ich spüre die tiefe, ja beinahe liebevolle Verbundenheit, die beide anscheinend miteinander teilen, geradezu.

„Jassin, ich hoffe, du hast meine gute Kinderfrau nicht allzu sehr mit deinem Geplapper genervt.“ Die Angesprochene neben mir knickst tief und die aufflammende feurige Röte ihrer Wangen brennt sogar unerträglich auf meiner Haut. „Ich bemühte mich redlich, Hoheit … zum Glück, habe ich aber vor Kurzem ein anderes Opfer gefunden.“ Ich sehe nur aus dem Augenwinkel, wie sie ihre Worte verdeutlichend zu mir blickt und dann schieben sich zwei Paar wuchtige, fellbesetzte und mit ledernen Bändern umwickelte Stiefel in mein Blickfeld, vom noch immer klammen Schlamm der winterlichen Straßen beinahe bis zur Unkenntlichkeit überzogen und verkrustet. 

„Und wenn haben wir hier, ein neues Gesicht in unseren Reihen?“ Es ist überraschenderweise nicht der Zwerg, der die anderen Bediensteten begrüßte und nun das Wort an mich richtet, wenn auch seine Stimme keinesfalls weniger dunkel und tief ist. Allerdings spärlicher, ich möchte beinahe sagen, mit nachtragendem Schmerz und den Erschütterungen eines zerklüfteten Leidenswegs durchdrungen. Dennoch knickse ich untergeben und dienstwillig und stelle mich zitternd und bebend und mit wild schlagenden Herzen vor. 

„Dwalin empfahl sie und wir stellten sie als Hausmädchen ein“, erläutert Dís, und nun erst wird es mir erlaubt, den Blick zu heben. Bronzefarbene Augen mit goldenem Schimmer empfangen mich. Warm wie ein Kaminfeuer und aufgeweckt wie dessen Flammen. Ebenfalls tief-braun sind sich zerzaust über die Schultern wellende Haare, einzig aus dem Gesicht gehalten mit kleinen silbernen Spangen. Sein Bart ist ungewöhnlich kurz und schmucklos, ja beinahe befremdlich anzusehen für einen Zwergenmann. Aber dennoch, eine eigenartige und faszinierende Schönheit gab ihn Mahal in seiner Weisheit und Güte. Er neigt den Kopf leicht zur Seite, lächelt ein Lächeln wie Sommersonnenstrahlen und ein schalkhaftes Gefunkel glänzt in den Augen und erst jetzt wird mit gewahr, dass ich ihn anscheinend ungeniert etwas zu lange und zu intensiv musterte. „Ich freue mich, dass du bei uns bist, Astâ. Ich bin Großherzog Víli“, sagt er allerdings ohne Tadel und die Schwärmerei nicht nur von Jassin und Sirja einst erhält ihre berechtigte Grundlage, wie ich heiß-errötend zugeben muss. 

Dann allerdings tritt er zur Seite und gibt den Blick frei auf ihn. Wer er ist, wird mir sofort und ohne Vorstellung bewusst, denn das Aussehen ähnelt dem von Vater und Schwester und denen der vielen Ahnherren auf Bildnissen, wenn es auch teils verborgen ist unter bereits zu viel gesehenem Leid für die noch unter Hundert zählenden Lebensjahre. Thorin, Sohn des Thráin, Kronprinz von Durins Volk, der seinen ehrhaften Beinamen ‚Eichenschild‘ erhielt, als er sich und sein Regiment in der Schlacht von Azanulbizar mit nichts mehr als einen solchen gegen unbezwingbare Massen an Feinden verteidigen konnte. Stattlich und blühend ist er wie ein in voller Pracht stehender Kirschbaum zur Zeit des Frühlings. Ungewöhnlich riesig für einen Zwerg, größer sogar als Dwalin, der schon wie ein Hüne erscheint. Rabenfedernschwarz die knapp bis auf die Schultern reichenden Haare. Am Hinterkopf und durch ordentlich geflochtene Zöpfe zusammengehalten von silbernen, großen oder kleinen Perlen mit geometrischen Mustern. Mühsam in ihrer dennoch jederzeit auszubrechen drohenden Wildheit gebändigt. Der akkurat gestutzte Bart ebenfalls sehr kurz gehalten für einen Prinzen aus der Sippe der Langbärte. 

Aber am faszinierendsten, da in dieser bannenden Intensität und Herrlichkeit noch nie gesehen: Seine Augen. Klar und schimmernd sind sie wie blau-grünliches Eiswasser, das von einer hell und ungehindert von düsteren Wolken scheinenden Wintersonne zum Glitzern gebracht wird, während um es herum diamantenfunkelnder, von allem achtlos Zerstörenden unberührter Schnee liegt. Dennoch, erst beim zweiten tiefen Blick erkenne ich kleine Makel darin. Trübe Flecken der erinnerten Schrecken und Schmerzen eines ereignis- und verlustreichen Lebens. Wie verwelkte und im peitschenden Sturm zerrissene Blattfragmente des vorangegangenen Herbstes, die im Eis eingeschlossen wurden. Ungeduldig und an ihrer Situation nichts ändern könnend darauf wartend, dass der langersehnte Frühling anbricht und sie endlich auf den Grund des Sees sinken können … für immer verschwunden und vergessen.

Eingeschüchtert von Stattlichkeit und der herrschaftlichen Präsenz, die der seines Vaters in nichts nachsteht, senke ich erneut den Blick und beuge die Knie zur Anerkennung der hohen Stellung weit, oh so unerreichbar weit, über mir. „So ein blutjunges und unerfahrenes Ding … was hat Dwalin sich nur dabei gedacht“, nimmt er brummend als einziges an meiner Aufnahme in den Hausstaat Anteil und ich schlucke schwer über die damit ausgedrückte negative Wertung.


	10. Azsâlul'abad

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Beharrlich schmerzhaft pickst das feuchte Stroh in die schwielige Haut der Hände, während ich damit immer wieder über die dunkelmarmorierten Steinfliesen des Ganges schrubbe um sie penibel so wie aufgetragen von allem Dreck und Schmutz zu befreien. Diese Arbeit ist mir wahrlich die verhassteste, denn nach bereits wenigen Minuten im gekrümmten Vor und Zurück schmerzt der Rücken und die Knie und Schweiß fließt in Bächen in die dadurch brennenden Augen. Allerdings auch diese Plackerei hält Jassin nicht davon ab, unablässig zu plaudern und ich kämpfe immer wieder damit ihr nicht an den Kopf zu werfen, wie es mir gerade hier jeglichen Nerv nimmt.

Rechtzeitig jedoch hören wir eine Tür knarzen und wie wenig später schwere Schritte auf uns zukommen. Blinzelnd versuche ich in der schummrigen Dunkelheit, hervorgerufen durch manch eine spät abends bereits verloschene Kerze, die Verursacher auszumachen, sehe aber nur zwei Gestalten, die aber unverkennbar an gestraffter Haltung und würdevollem Gang Angehörige der Herrschaft sein müssen. Schnell stehen wir auf, räumen die vollen Schmutzwassereimer zur Seite und drücken uns mit untertänig gesenktem Blick an die Wand um sie vorbeizulassen.

Es sind offenkundig Balin und Thorin. Den Berater erkenne ich an bedachten, immer vorausschauenden Schritten. Den Krieger hingegen an tief-brummender Stimme und der plötzlich schwer wie Winternebel und dennoch schimmernd, als würde sie aus Diamantenstaub bestehen, die Luft erfüllenden Präsenz, die mir erneut eine Gänsehaut nach der eher aufwühlenden ersten Begegnung am vorherigen Tag bescheren. Warum? Das weiß ich nicht. Aber es bereitet mir Furcht und bedrückt das Herz. Durchdringt es aber auch mit einer eigenartigen Verzückung, die kaum zu beschreiben ist. Enthusiastisch, ja beinahe kindisch begeistert hüpft und springt es wie ein junges Fohlen auf der saftigen Weide, freudetrunken von den Strahlen der Sonne und seinem unbeschwerten Leben.

Als sie auf unserer Höhe anlagen, knicksen wir ehrerbietig zur Begrüßung und ich streiche intuitiv eine dadurch vorfallende feuchte Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr zurück. Eine Bewegung, die wohl ungewolltes Interesse erweckt. Denn die wuchtigen Stiefel mit den abgeflachten Stahlspitzen verharren überraschend, kaum, dass sie mein Blickfeld betraten. Der Herzschlag beschleunigt sich nun beinahe schmerzhaft. Pumpt adrenalinübersättigtes Blut durch die Adern, das im Kopf pocht und in den Ohren rauscht. Das Betrachten vom Weiten, das Fühlen der Anwesenheit. Oh wie trügerisch sicher ist doch die Distanz und wie quälend jedwedes Zusammentreffen. Sekunden ziehen sich wie Stunden, in denen ich vor Entsetzen und Verwirrung zu Stein erstarre und mich dennoch am liebsten in Luft auflösen würde. „Sie mich an!“, befiehlt mir Thorin schließlich und ich erzittere unter dem Donnern der Stimme wie Steinschläge und dem verursachten Schrecken, die die unerwartete Aufforderung mit ihr ausgesprochen heraufbeschwört.

Dienstwillig komme ich der Anordnung nach, sehe mutlos und demutsvoll zu ihm hinauf, und augenblicklich bannen mich diese faszinierenden Augen wie Eisseen, die mich eindringlich betrachten, ganz so, als wäre ich ein neu entdecktes Gestein. Oder eher noch: Fixieren wie eine begehrte Jagdtrophäe, kurz bevor der tödliche Pfeil sie aus der Deckung durchbohrt und die beschwerliche Hatz überflüssig macht. Hart und klebrig ist der Kloß in meinem Hals, der mir unter ihnen beinahe die Fähigkeit zum lebenserhaltenden Atmen nimmt und mich den nahenden Tod bereits bitterkalt spüren lässt. Nachdenklich schmälern sich die Ufer des Sees zu engen Kanälen, die die Intensität und Durchdringlichkeit des Blickes allerdings nicht um einen deut verringert … eher im Gegenteil.

Aber dann wendet sich Thorin plötzlich schweigend ab. Läuft mit festen und hastigen Schritten weiter, sodass Balin ihm nach einem verwunderten Blick kaum folgen kann. Jählings erleichtert von der Todesangst, die nicht länger auf mir lastet, atme ich aus. „Was war denn das?“, fragt Jassin eher sich selber als mich flüsternd, sodass er es ja nicht hört und oh wie gerne würde ich ihr doch eine Antwort darauf geben, denn auch mich würde sie interessieren.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Balin wirkt schwermütig und nachdenklicher noch als sonst. Die zusammengefalteten Hände vor den Mund gelegt, sinniert er über einer detailreichen Karte Mittelerdes, die vor ihm ausgebreitet auf den großen Tisch der Bibliothek liegt. Die braunen Augen betrachten müde die sorgfältig gezeichneten Linien und schraffierten Flächen, scheinen einen Weg oder Ort zu suchen, den es vermutlich gar nicht gibt. Ab und an vermerkt er sich etwas auf Pergamentpapier, murmelt unverständliche und dennoch wehmütig klingende Worte und massiert nachdenklich den breiten Nasenrücken. 

Bekümmert betrachte ich ihn immer wieder und hoffentlich unauffällig, während ich dadurch recht unkonzentriert Bücher und verteilte Kinkerlitzchen abstaube. In den nun bereite vier Monate fortdauernden Dienstes im Haus der Königsfamilie schloss ich den trotz des jungen Alters äußerst scharfsinnigen und wissenden Zwerg in wohlwollende Gebete ein. Aufgaben und damit einhergehende gewichtige Bürde und Verantwortung eines königlichen Beraters waren bisweilen deutlich auszumachen. Aber seit einigen Tagen scheinen sie schwerer zu Lasten als zuvor und sein von glanzloser Ermattung und trüben Sorgen gezeichnetes Gesicht bereitet mir unbeschreibliches Leid. 

„Bei Durins grauen und uralten Barthaaren, wie stellt er sich das nur vor!“, erschreckt mich plötzlich ein grollender Ausruf und im Zusammenzucken werfe ich eine zum Glück leere Vase um, die dennoch laut scheppernd auf den Holzdielen zerschellt. Balin fährt überrascht herum und ich versuche mich so klein und unsichtbar wie nur möglich zu machen, während ich mich eine Entschuldigung murmelnd hinunterbeuge um die Scherben aufzulesen. 

„Astâ, Kind, wie lange bist du schon hier?“, fragt er mich allerdings lediglich. „Bereits seit geraumer Zeit, Herr. Ihr bemerktet mich nicht, als ich eintrat und ich wollte Euch nicht bei wichtigen und Konzentration erfordernden Dingen stören.“ Ertappt senke ich den Blick, während ich die Rechtfertigung flüstere. „Verzeih, ich war so vertieft in Reisevorbereitungen, dass ich dich bislang nicht entdeckte“, entschuldigt er sich hingegen unerwartet und ich schaue fassungslos nicht nur deswegen auf. „Ihr wollt auf eine Reise gehen?“, frage ich bestürzter und kummervoller klingend, als es mir eigentlich zustünde.

Balin lächelt, unglücklich, bedrückt, und wendet sich wieder der Karte zu, streicht beinahe verdrossen wirkend das beigefarbene und an den Rändern ausgefranste Pergament glatt. „Wollen ist hierbei nicht der richtige Ausdruck, fürchte ich. Ungewiss ist der Ausgang der Mission und ich vorhersehe, dass es kein Guter wird.“ Herzerdrückende Angst ergreift bei seinen Worten von meinem Besitz. Er wirkt so verzweifelt und besorgt, ungewöhnlich für den immer eine Rettung aus der Krise findenden Zwerg. „Verzeiht mir Meister Balin, ich weiß, dass ich kein Anrecht dazu habe, aber …“, beginne ich zögerlich, werde allerdings am Weitersprechen gehindert. „Aber du möchtest wissen, was wir vorhaben?“, beendet er scharfsinnig meine Bitte und ich nicke schüchtern. 

Auffordernd winkt er mich zu sich und als ich schließlich dennoch unsicher neben ihn getreten bin, deutet er auf einen Berg, der einsam im nordöstlichen Teil Mittelerdes, unweit eines riesigen Waldgebietes und langen Sees kartografiert wurde. „Weißt du, was das für ein Ort ist?“ Ich sehe ihn leicht lächelnd an, denn ja, ich kenne diesen aus immer wieder geforderten Erzählungen, nicht nur von meiner Mutter schillernd und funkelnd wie ein Edelstein vorgetragen. Welchem Kind wurden die Legenden vom einstigen Zwergenreich unter den schneebedeckten Hängen des Einsamen Berges; unerreichbar in Macht, Reichtum und Herrlichkeit, untergegangen vor über 70 Jahren in den Flammen des Drachen Smaug; nicht voller Demut und Gedenken von denen die seine Gloria noch erleben durften beschrieben. „Azsâlul'abad … Erebor“, flüstere ich demnach andächtig, beinahe so, als wäre allein der Gedanke eine zarte Schneeflocke, die unter der Wärme des unbedacht zu leidenschaftlich ausgestoßenen Atems vergehen könnte. In Balins Augen flackert daraufhin ein Lichtschattenspiel von bewegten und bewegenden Erinnerungen auf, schmerzlich und freudig zugleich.

Aber so schnell wie es entflammte, jählings vergeht es unter erneuter Sorge und er wendet verbergend den Blick ab. „Ihre Majestät plant, den Einsamen Berg aus den Klauen des Drachen zu befreien.“ Schockiert sehe ich ihn an. Erbebend durch Schreck und Bewunderung gleichermaßen unter der unerwarteten Offenbarung, die sich dennoch nur langsam ihren Weg in das die Auswirkungen begreifende Denken bahnt. „Nicht viele wissen um diese Zielsetzung, also bitte, erwähne es vor niemanden, besonders nicht in Gegenwart Ihrer Hoheiten“, ermahnt er mich eindringlich und ich nicke hastig zur Bekräftigung seinem Befehl gewiss und verlässlich Folge zu leisten. „Einzig mich als engsten Vertrauten will er mitnehmen und einige Krieger der ersten Garde, unter der Führung des Hauptmannes als Schutz.“ 

In meiner Brust wird es plötzlich ganz eng vor aufkommender Furcht und das Blut rauscht wie wildes Wasser durch die Adern, pocht dumpf in dem schlagartig nur von einem Gedanken übervollen Kopf: Der Hauptmann der ersten Garde … Dwalin … bei Mahals Willen. Getroffen von der Folgenschwere lege ich die Hand vor dem Mund, aus dem sich ungenierterweise ein verräterisches Schluchzen der Besorgnis entwindet. 

Balins Blick wird sanfter als er die Erschütterung meiner Gefühlswelt auf diese ungeahnte Nachricht erfasst. „Ich weiß um die erstaunlich starke Verbundenheit, die sich zwischen dir und meinem Bruder innerhalb so kurzer Zeit knüpfte und sei versichert, er wird dich und eure gemeinsamen Abende und die heiteren Gespräche genauso schmerzlich vermissen wie du sie, auch, wenn er diese Tatsache niemals zugeben würde.“ 

Erstaunt und ertappt, dass er von unschicklichen, da ohne angemessene Aufsicht miteinander verbrachten Stunden Kenntnis hat, senke ich den Blick und merke, wie sich die verschämt-heiß-brennende Röte sogar bis in die Ohrenspitzen ausbreitet. „Sei unbesorgt, Kindchen, einzig mir hat er es anvertraut und ich finde nichts Ehrenrühriges und Tadelndes daran, wenn ihr euch lediglich unterhaltet. Im Gegenteil, durch dich scheint er mir sogar aufgeschlossener und nicht mehr ganz so griesgrämig geworden zu sein. Etwas, das bislang noch niemand schaffte.“ Seine Worte bringen mich zum Lächeln, allerdings wandelt sich die Röte lediglich von Scham aufgrund befürchteter Unredlichkeit zu solcher infolge unverhoffter Anerkennung.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

„Vater, ich bitte dich noch einmal, du kannst nicht …“ Die Worte des jungen Prinzen sind eindringlich und nahezu bitterlich flehend, aber die Erwiderung auch seines Herrn und Gebieters, dem er bedingungslosen Gehorsam und Dienst schuldig ist, eindeutig. „Doch ich kann mein Sohn und ich werde“, brummt König Thráin mit fester Stimme und sitzt schwerfällig auf. Das stämmige Pony tänzelt und schüttelt schnaubend die lange, struppige Mähne, das plötzliche zu den unzähligen Beuteln und Bündeln einer langen Reise dazukommende Gewicht verübelnd. „Mein Aufenthalt in den Eisenbergen wird nicht von langer Dauer sein, dennoch sind die Angelegenheiten, die ich mit Dáin besprechen muss, unaufschiebbar und bedürfen meiner persönlichen Anwesenheit.“ 

Thorin schnauft resignierend vor der Starrköpfigkeit aus und Dís wimmert verzweifelt die Würde aufrechterhaltend unhörbar in ein vorgehaltenes Taschentuch, die Hand Vílis fest und haltsuchend umklammert. Ich hingegen beobachte die Abreise der Gemeinschaft zusammen mit einigen der anderen Bediensteten aus gebührendem Abstand. Die so früh am Morgen ihres Aufbruchs noch tief stehende Sonne schafft es dennoch auf den Grund der Schlucht, durch die die Blauen Hallen einzig zu erreichen sind, vorzudringen. Einzelne Strahlen fallen durch die weit geöffneten Tore der großen Eingangshalle. Bescheinen die gewaltige Statue Durins des Unsterblichen inmitten der Gewaltigkeit, die Ankömmlinge begrüßt und Reisende gebührend verabschiedet. Lassen die blauen Minerallinien die das Gestein wie ein Geflecht aus Adern durchziehen pulsieren, als würde tatsächlich Blut durch sie fließen. Angetrieben von einer energischen, unerschöpflichen Kraft tief im Inneren des Gebirges. Hingegen schwerfällig schlägt mein Herz. Sticht und pocht dumpf, unfähig die Ängste und Sorgen die es beherrschen unter Vernunft und auferlegten Verbergen meines Wissens um das eigentliche Ziel ihres langen Weges zu ersticken. 

„In der Zeit meiner Abwesenheit wirst du die Blauen Hallen regieren und verwalten“, befiehlt König Thráin und rückt sich eine möglichst bequeme Position für den anstrengenden Ritt einnehmend in den Sattel zurecht. „Treffe scharfsinnige Entscheidungen. Führe und beschütze unser Volk, wenn nötig sogar mit deinem Leben. Scheu nicht Hilfe anzunehmen, wenn sie dir angeboten wird, frage aber auch wenn nötig danach. Verliere niemals das Ziel aus den allzeit wachsamen und vorausschauenden Augen eines Herrschers. Erinnere dich daran, was ich dir über all die Jahre lehrte und vorlebte. Du bist ein Sohn Durins, ein direkter Nachfahre einer ehrenhaften und starken Linie und Erbe des Throns, vergiss das niemals und handle danach.“ Die Anweisungen sind unmissverständlich und erlauben kein Widersetzen. Sie sprechen Selbstvertrauen zu und sind dennoch belehrend. Und der Schauer der Ehrfurcht und gleichwohl Angst, der mich ergreift, ist eisig und kriecht über den Rücken wie Winterkälte.

Befangen und verzweifelt die Tränen der Beklemmung unterdrückend sehe ich auf, direkt in die auf mich gerichteten Augen von Dwalin. Lang und herzbewegend war unser Abschied bei Weitem nicht, aber dennoch, ich fühle, dass er weiß wie er mich schmerzt … denn ich sehe den empfundenen Trübsinn ebenso sein sonst so willensstarkes Gemüt überschatten. Kurz schlucke ich besorgt und mich davor grauend, als mir gewahr wird, dass uns freundschaftliche Gefühle verbinden, die zwischen Herr und Dienerin niemals entstehen sollten, aber deren Aufkommen sich einfach still und unbemerkt zwischen uns schlich. 

Die Gruppe setzt sich in Bewegung und er nickt mir ein letztes Mal zu. Kaum wahrnehmbar, würde man ihn nicht in diesem kurzen Moment genauso eindringlich betrachten wie ich. Dennoch, auch Balin scheint es bemerkt zu haben, denn er lächelt neben seinem Bruder reitend leicht und wissend und klopft ihn trostspendend auf die breite Schulter. Mühselig wird das große, hölzerne und schmiedeeiserne Tor hinter ihnen geschlossen und ich vorhersehe tief in meinem Inneren Schreckliches.


	11. Bündnisse

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
„Astâ, würdest du den Wein in den Salon bringen?“, bittet mich Fenna spät am Abend, nachdem ich eigentlich bereits mit meiner Arbeit fertig war und erfüllt damit meine schon lange gehegte Befürchtung, dass mir diese hochherrschaftlichen Aufgaben auch irgendwann auferlegt werden. Denn Hedda, das eigentliche oberste Hausmädchen, das diese sonst innehat, ist aufgrund einer schwächenden Zwillingsgeburt, die ihr und eines der Kinder vor ein paar Tagen beinahe das Leben kostete, bis auf Weiteres vom Dienst freigestellt. Den Auftrag wenn auch widerstrebend annehmend, nicke ich ihr zu. Um mich wenigstens halbwegs für hohe Gesellschaft herzurichtend, stecke ich sorgfältig einige der Frisur entsagten Haarsträhnen fest, nehme die mit allerlei Ruß und anderen undefinierbaren Flecken des beinahe abgeschlossenen Arbeitstages verschmutzte Schürze ab und das Tablett, ohne noch einmal prüfend in den Spiegel zu schauen, an mich. 

Tiefe Männerstimmen dringen durch das Holz der Tür, an die ich anklopfe. Teilweise Unbekannte, teilweise vertraute und besonders eine Tiefgehendetief gehende darunter, die ich glühend verehre und bitterkalt fürchte zugleich. Dem Gespräch Ton angebend erklingt sie herrschaftlich und fest und als ich die Augen für einen Moment schließe, denke ich, seinen Vater zu hören. Und genau diese bittet mich nach kurzem Warten herein. Lässt mich erschaudern und verzweifelt die Furchtlosigkeit der Courage suchen. 

Schwaden von grauen Pfeifenrauch umhüllen mich sofort, brennen in den Augen und Kratzen im Hals, riechen neben dem bekannten schweren qualmigen Aroma auch ein wenig nach klebrig-süßen Honig und reifen Pfirsichen. Kraut aus dem Auenland, wie mir einst ein Händler, der als Gast im ‚Baraz anâm‘ verweilte, mit beschwingt-glänzenden Augen erzählte. Das Beste in ganz Mittelerde, nur in geringen Mengen von ihren Besitzern zum Handel freigegeben und auf langen und gefährlichen Wegen importiert annähernd so kostbar wie Gold.

Auf den Kanapees und in den Sesseln sitzen fünf Zwerge, dicht gedrängt an das wärmende Kaminfeuer und in ein Gespräch vertieft, dass sie aufgrund meines Eintretens selbstverständlich nicht unterbrechen. Die Gesichtszüge von Thorin und Víli schattieren im schwachen Schein der Flammen müde und ernst, wie mir schmerzlich nicht zum ersten Mal seit dem Aufbruch Ihrer Majestät vor etwa vier Monaten auffällt. Die Last der Herrschaft über ein ganzes Volk scheint tonnenschwer zu wiegen, selbst, wenn sie auf zwei breite aber dennoch junge Schludern geladen wird. Die Überbürdung betrübt mich, erkenne ich trotzdem ich nur wenig mit ihnen in Kontakt komme, dennoch die Veränderung des sonst so jugendlich-vergnügten Gemüts bereits nach so kurzer Zeit. Wenige Augenblicke genießen sie noch um zur Jagd zu gehen oder ungezwungen mit Schwester oder Gemahlin zu scherzen. Plötzlich geforderte Entscheidungen über Aufstieg oder Fall, Verlust oder Gewinn, Tod oder Leben als oberste Gerichtsinstanz vermag es wohl jeden, wenn er es (noch) nicht gewohnt ist und bislang nur beiwohnte, zu zermürben.

Ihnen gegenüber sitzen zwei mir unbekannte Männer. Vermeintlich Brüder, denn leuchtend-rote Haare und graue-wache Augen und eine große, hakige Nase inmitten kantiger Gesichtszüge zeichnen sie beide. Auch scheinen sie unverkennbar adliger Abstammung, denn reich verziert sind lange, buschige Bärte und edle Gewänder aus Samt und Seide und dichtem Pelz gefertigt. 

Neben ihnen verweilend, eher unscheinbar und sich nicht am Gespräch beteiligend, ein stolzer Krieger den ich lange nicht mehr sah und dessen Anwesenheit mich umso mehr erfreut. Der Leutnant, der mich dereinst mit seinen Männern nur allzu gerne aus den Fängen Herzog Storrs rettete, schenkt mir als einziger bereits beim Eintreten Beachtung und lächelt, da er mich anscheinend ebenfalls wiedererkennt. Kaum verändert hat er sich in den zurückliegenden acht Monaten und ich erschrecke, als mir gewahr wird, wie viel in dieser doch kurzen Zeit bereits alles geschah und wie sehr ich mich hingegen wandelte.

Wie es die Etikette verlangt, verweile ich still den Befehl näherzukommen abwartend an der Tür. Es ist schließlich Thorin der mir diesen mit einer einfachen Handbewegung nach einem kurzen, verwunderten Blick gibt und ich knickse leicht um die Herrschaften zu begrüßen und um zu verdeutlichen, dass ich verstanden habe. 

„Es ehrt uns Thorin, dass du mich als königlichen Leibarzt anstellen möchtest und ich spreche hiermit auch für meinen jüngeren Bruder und unsere Familie, dass du ihn während der Abwesenheit Balins als Schatzmeister bestimmst“, sagt der mir näher sitzende, während ich den süßlich nach Kirschen und Zimt duftenden Wein einschenke. Wissend und gutmütig sind seine Augen, vergleichbar mit denen von Balin und warm die tiefe Stimme. 

„Oin, ich bitte dich, unterlass das hochtrabende Gerede das deines nicht ist. Auch wenn ihr erst vor Kurzem aus eurem Lehrverhältnis entlassen wurdet, so bin ich dennoch sicher, dass ihr eure Aufgaben prächtig erfüllen werdet“, antwortet Thorin und lehnt sich mit übereinandergeschlagenen Beinen recht herrschaftlich in dem großen Sessel zurück. Nur kurz erlaube ich meiner Aufmerksamkeit seinen Anblick zu streifen, und erzittere gleichwohl innerlich. Trotz der erdrückenden Belastung scheint er gewachsen an Charakter und Würde eines Gebieters. Bedächtig und erhaben selbst kleinste Bewegungen und selbstsicher der Blick. Sein Vater wäre so überaus stolz auf ihn, nicht nur deswegen. Denn auch einiges an althergebrachten Arbeitsweisen und Prinzipien erneuerte und optimierte er mit jugendlichem Elan zum besseren, der nun einzig vom Rat versucht wird einzudämmen. Allerdings bisweilen wirkungslos und der Erfolg bringt ihm die Anerkennung und Bestätigung ein, die er für weitere Vorhaben benötigt und ihn sicherer werden lassen in dem, was er wie erschafft.

„Danke“, flüstert der Leutnant mir möglichst unauffällig zu, während ich ihm den Wein einschenke. „Es freut mich, dass du gerade hier eine sichere Anstellung gefunden hast, die dir anscheinend guttut, denn ich hätte dich beinahe nicht wiedererkannt, so wunderschön und freudestrahlend bist du geworden.“ Ich lächle ihm zur Annahme der mir wirklich viel bedeutenden, warmen Worte lediglich schüchtern zu, denn eigentlich dürfte ich mich ohne Erlaubnis meines Herren nicht mit Gästen unterhalten. Aber er versteht die Wertschätzung hinter der einfachen Geste, denn nur ganz kurz streift seine Hand meinen Arm in Verständnis. „Eines nur noch. Der Kommandant trug mir vertrauensvoll auf während seiner Abwesenheit auf deine Freundinnen acht zu geben, sei also wegen ihnen weiterhin unbesorgt“, anvertraut er mir und die Flasche entgleitet beinahe vor Schreck den zitternden Händen. ‚Habt dank‘, formen meine Lippen lautlos und ich hoffe inständig, dass nur er das Vergehen sah.

Nach der Erledigung meiner Aufgabe erwarte ich mich gesenktem Haupt weitere Befehle. Aber lange Zeit finde ich keine weitere Beachtung, bis: „Ihr habt, wie ich sehe ein neues oberstes Hausmädchen, Thorin“, brummt schließlich der wohl Jüngste der Versammlung mit tiefer Stimme und ich fahre erschaudernd zusammen, da das Gesprächsthema plötzlich auf mich fällt. „Du irrst Gloin, Astâ hier ist eigentlich ein einfaches und noch nicht einmal sehr erfahrenes Stubenmädchen, aber Hedda hat gerade entbunden und Fenna dachte anscheinend, dass sie der Vertretung dennoch würdig ist.“ Ich weiß nicht, wie ich Thorins Ausführung auffassen soll … negativ … positiv … meine Leistung überhaupt nicht bewertend, und merke, wie ich unter den mich musternden Augen beginne unruhig zu werden. Heftig schlägt das Herz in der Brust und die Hände vergraben sich krampfhaft in den Stoff des Kleides. „Zumindest ist sie sehr hübsch und wohlerzogen, wenn auch noch außerordentlich jung“, bemerkt Oin mit nach oben gezogener, buschiger Augenbraue und greift nach dem vollen Weinglas.

Thorin schnaubt aus. Ein Ton denn ich in meiner Verunsicherung lediglich als sarkastisches Lachen wahrnehme und der sich tief in das schmerzhaft-schnell schlagende Herz frisst. Welch Vergehen muss ich mich nur schuldig bekennen, dass meine bloße Anwesenheit nur bei ihm einen solchen Groll heraufbeschwört? „Astâ, du darfst dich entfernen“, entlässt er mich schließlich ohne einen Blick an mich zu verschwenden und ich atme erleichtert aus nicht weiterhin im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit stehen zu müssen und knickse tief zur Verabschiedung.

Ich bin allerdings kaum an der vor Spott und Hohn rettenden Tür angekommen, da hält mich seine tiefe Stimme abermals auf. Lässt mich schaudern, als würde der dunkle Himmel kalten Regen über mir ergießen. In dem Augenblick in dem ich den zitternden Körper wiederkehrend umdrehe, steht er bereits vor mir. Nah … sehr nah und ich kann zum allerersten Mal seinen Geruch wahrnehmen, der mich wie ein gezielter Schlag in den Solarplexus überwältigt und mich nur unter erbitterten und jeglichen Willen fordernden Kampf nicht zusammensacken lässt. Feuchte Erde und sonnengewärmte Steine nach einem reinwaschenden und Lebensgeister erweckenden Frühlingsregen, vermischt mit dem vertrauten Aroma der erlesenen Kleider aus Leder, Fellen und Seide. Klebrig haftet der Kloß in meinem Hals, als ich beinahe besinnungslos davon aufschaue, gefangen werde von diesem verwünschten Augenpaar aus Eiswasser, das mich frösteln und jeglichen klaren Restverstand einbüßend das sichere Ufer verlieren und mich den gewissen Tod überlässt.

Bedächtig hebt er eine der riesigen Hände und streicht mit dem klobigen, Schwielen übersäten Daumen eines Kriegers über meine Wange. Die Berührung ist auserlesen. Wie kleine Feuerfunken die dennoch nicht schmerzen, kriecht und prickelt und brennt sie über die empfindliche Haut. Hinterlässt ein verwirrendes Gefühl der behaglichen Wärme und Gletscherkälte gleichermaßen, die sich den Organismus zusätzlich schwächend gegenseitig unerbittlich bekämpfen. „Du hattest dort noch etwas Ruß“, erklärt er seine Handlung schließlich flüsternd, sodass niemand anderes sie hört, „achte demnächst darauf, bevor du uns beehrst.“ Ich erzittere und senke beschämt den Blick, entziehe mich damit auch dem verwirrenden und ungebührlichen Kontakt. „Verzeiht mir, Herr, es wird nicht wieder vorkommen“, beteure ich befangen und untertänig und bin froh, als er mich danach ohne weitere Zurückhaltung gehen lässt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

„Er hat dich berührt?!“, quietscht Jassin recht ungläubig, aber hüpft dennoch aufgeregt wie ein junger Hase um mich herum, während wir hinter Fenna laufend unseren allwöchentlichen Gang zum Marktplatz bestreiten um Lebensmittel und andere fehlende Dinge zu besorgen. „Er hat mir Ruß von der Wange gewischt … und oh es war so über allen Maßen peinlich. Ich hätte mich am liebsten in der tiefsten und dunkelsten Mine die es in ganz Mittelerde gibt verkrochen und noch einiges an Gestein auf mich gepackt“, erwidere ich nicht ganz so hin- und hergerissen wie sie über das gestrige Ereignis. 

„Ja aber er hat dich berührt … in den fünf Jahren die ich schon im Haushalt diene, kann ich froh sein, wenn er mich vielleicht zwei- oder dreimal ansprach, falls überhaupt so oft!“ Niedergeschlagen, besorgt und ihre Begeisterung nun wirklich nicht nachvollziehen könnend, schnaube ich aus und reibe mit beiden Händen über die schmerzend-müden Augen, denn ausruhend geschlossen, habe ich sie aufgrund der Zweifel und Ängste die seine Handlungen nicht nur von gestern heraufbeschwören die letzten Nächte nicht. 

„Glaube mir, viel lieber hätte ich es, wenn er mich genauso wenig beachtet. Manchmal denke ich, er würde mich am liebsten des Hauses verweisen, sucht aber nur noch nach einem nichtigen Grund. Warum auch immer“, brumme ich verdrossen, aber Jassin lacht nur, so laut, dass sich Fenna mit einem mahnenden Blick der Zurechtweisung zu uns umdreht. „Ich glaube eher, er hat Gefallen an dir gefunden“, sagt sie ungeachtet dessen noch immer jauchzend und ich schüttle meinen Kopf über so viel fantasievolles und absurdes Gedankengut.

Der Marktplatz den wir schließlich erreichen ist wie gewohnt voller Zwerge und erschrocken kann ich erstmals sogar einige Menschen unter ihnen ausmachen. Hoch wie Bäume und damit unübersehbar ragen sie aus der Menge empor. Einfache Kaufleute und Bauern sind es, von den erst vor kurzen unter Thorins Einfluss entstandenen Handelsbeziehungen zwischen kleineren Ansiedlungen und den Ered Luin Gebrauch machen wollend. Ungeniert laut rufend preisen sie ihre Waren an. Ausgesuchte und farbenfrohe Stoffe, verziertes Tongeschirr, dicke Bücher und unbeschriebenes Pergament, wärmende Decken und ledernes Sattelzeug, reich verschnörkelt mit eingestanzten Linien und geometrischen Formspielen. Dazu robuste Ponys und riesige Pferd, dicht mit Muskeln bepackt, sowie allerlei Nutzvieh.

Ehrfurchtsvoll und auch ängstlich betrachten Jassin und ich sie und ihre Stände von Weitem. Noch nie haben wir Angehörige eines anderen Volkes gesehen und ich weiß nur aus den Erzählungen meiner Mutter von ihnen und ihren Gebräuchen und Lebensweisen, da sie in der langen Zeit, in der die Zwerge des Erebors nach dem Überfall des Drachen heimatlos umherzogen, in einigen Dörfern Anstellung als Weberin fand, wie so viele andere auch. Dennoch nie wurden wir in diesen Jahren von den Menschen oder gar Elben anerkannt und geachtet. Selbst die schwerste Arbeit, die man uns auflud und tadellos ausgeführt wurde, fand keine Huldigung. Sogar unsere Schmiede, die schon immer als die Besten und Geschicktesten galten, mussten sich diese erst hart erkämpfen. So manch ein Schwert ausgezeichneter Qualität und Stärke wurde in dieser entbehrungsreichen Zeit nur für einen Bruchteil seines eigentlichen Wertes verkauft. Auch die königliche Familie litt unter dieser Schmach, suchten sie doch lange erfolglos eine Heimat und damit verbundene Sicherheit für ihr Volk. Man erzählt sogar, dass dereinst selbst Thorin als einfacher Schmied und die Herrin Dís als Juwelierin arbeitete, um den Unterhalt für ihre Familie zu verdienen. Umso mehr wundert mich die ausgehandelte Allianz. Vielleicht will er den Menschen zeigen, wie weit man auch ohne ihre Hilfe kommen kann. Was man erschaffen kann aus dem Nichts eines dunklen und feuchten Berges. Nur allein mit unbändigen und zwergisch-störrischen Willen. 

„Hier habt ihr ein paar Pfennige eures Lohns, aber kauft euch davon nicht wieder irgendwelche Süßwaren“, ermahnt uns Fenna mit einem darum wissenden Lächeln, dass wir ihre Anweisung in diese Sache sowieso keine Beachtung schenken werden und entlässt uns nach getätigten Besorgungen. Lachend die kurze Zeit der Freiheit genießend, schlendern Jassin und ich über den Marktplatz, bleiben hier uns da an den Ständen stehen, kichern beschämt bei Komplimenten der Krämer um uns zum Kauf zu bewegen, und beobachten interessiert das bunte Treiben der dicht gedrängten Menge. 

Flammen, Funken und feuriger Reigen. Farbiger Rauch und lachende Kinder über ein Puppenspiel, indem sich Drache und Zwerg bekämpfen. Natürlich wir der Feuerwurm unter Applaus und lautem Jubel von dem Krieger, der Thorin erstaunlich ähnlichsieht, besiegt. Fakire und sich in der Drehung aufbauschende Röcke von Tänzerinnen. Ein Ringkampf indem Zwergenmann seine Fähigkeiten genauso unter Beweis stellen kann wie beim Axtwerfen und Bogenschießen. Schäumendes Bier, das bei einer aufkommenden Schlägerei über den Stein fließt und das dumpfe Geräusch, als sich die zwei Kontrahenten gleich danach wieder sich gegenseitig vertragend auf die Schultern klopfen.

„Astâ, bei Mahal, bist du es wirklich?!“, reißt mich plötzlich eine Stimme hinter mir aus dem Staunen über edle Kleider und beinahe entgleitet die Bonbontüte den aufgeregt zitternden Händen, als ich ihre Verursacherin identifiziere. Aufgewühlt drehe ich mich um und da steht sie wirklich … Amia … und neben ihr Liv und Sirja, nicht weniger von Verblüffung gezeichnet als ich es vermutlich bin. Ich lache auf, nicht fassend können, dass ich ihnen wirklich hier begegne, nach so langer Zeit. Und die Freude über ihr Wiedersehen lässt mein Herz hüpfen. 

Ohne groß über Beherrschung oder die verwunderten Blicke der Umstehenden nachdenken, stürme ich auf sie zu und werfe mich in die mich zum Glück weit und freundlich empfangenden Arme. Heiße Tränen fließen mir über die Wangen, aus Erleichterung, dass sie anscheinend wirklich keinerlei Drang auf Vergeltung für entstandenes Unglück mir gegenüber hegen und aufgrund des Hochgefühls die Freundinnen zu treffen, die mir einst viel bedeuteten und deren Begegnung ich nicht zu erhoffen wagte. Und vor der ich mich tief im Inneren auch ein klein wenig fürchtete. 

„Wie ist es dir ergangen, Mädchen?“, fragt Amia ebenfalls mit Tränen in den Augen und streicht mir mütterlich-liebevoll über die blonden Haare. Ich lächle unter dem beständig fließenden salzigen Nass und drücke mich an sie, darauf aus der einst so tröstenden Wärme, die sie mir in trauervollen Nächten beim Gedenken an meine Mutter schenkte, zu erinnern. „Es könnte mir nicht besser gehen. Ich diene im Haus der königlichen Familie und alles ist gut“, schwöre ich, obwohl mich unter den missbilligenden Augen Thorins oft die Ungewissheit daran befällt. Aber sie und die anderen merken zum Glück nichts davon, sondern beglückwünschen mich überschwänglich zu der gesicherten und angesehenen Stellung. „Ich meinte schon immer, dass du als Schankmaid viel zu schade bist“, äußert Liv und erhält für die versteckte Entwürdigung des Berufes einen mahnend-berechtigten Knuff von Sirja. 

„Aber sagt viel mehr, wie geht es euch und Myra und den anderen? Ich hörte, dass Brodgar verurteilt wurde, und war in großer Sorge um euren Verbleib“, stelle ich schließlich die mich so lange umtreibende Frage und alle drei Grinsen mich daraufhin breit und frohgemut an. „Sehr gut. Erst waren wir alle ein wenig verunsichert, wie es nun weitergehen soll und das Geschäft lief schlecht, aber vor etwa fünf Monaten wurde Myra die Nachricht überbracht, dass der König höchstpersönlich ihr das ‚Baraz anâm‘ überschrieb und zusicherte, dass Brodgar keinen Schritt mehr über die Schwelle des Gasthauses setzten darf.“ 

Ich kann Livs Ausführungen kaum Glauben schenken, so unwirklich und jegliche meiner Sorgen zerstörend erscheinen sie mir. „Aber … arbeitet ihr auch unter ihr noch immer als …“, setze ich dennoch bestürzt an, als ich die verräterisch bunten Bänder an ihr und nun auch bei Amia wahrnehme, aber sie unterbricht mich sanft lächelnd. „Ja, das tun wir, etwas Anderes wird uns auch nicht übrig bleiben, Kindchen, das müsste selbst dir klar sein. Wer stellt schon eine ehemalige Hure als Dienstmädchen, Schankmaid oder Handwerkerin an, entwürdigt und verrufen wie wir sind. Aber unser Leben wurde besser, viel besser sogar … und das verdanken wir allein dir.“


	12. Vertrauen, so schön und schrecklich zugleich

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Etwas mehr als zwei Jahre sind nun bereits vergangen, seitdem König Thráin mit dem Ziel ihn den schrecklichen Klauen des Drachen zu entreißen gen Erebor zog. Noch immer bin ich die Einzige der Zurückgebliebenen, die davon weiß oder überhaupt etwas ahnt. Denn auch der Weg in die ihm naheliegenden Eisenberge, das Reich des Herren Dáin und Scheingrund der Reise, ist lang und anstrengend, voller Gefahren in größtenteils unbewohnter Wildnis und kann durch so vieles behindert werden, von dem ich nicht einmal zu träumen wage.

Verschlungene Pfade fand Balin über das riskante Nebelgebirge mit seinen hohen, schneebedeckten Gipfeln, dass noch immer von Orks und noch schrecklicheren Schattenwesen bewohnt wird. Er erzählte mir, dass sie zuletzt den Rothorn Pass nehmen wollen, der sie auf direktem Weg in das Schattenbachtal führen wird. Der Schmerz, den sie empfinden werden, sobald sie diesen schicksalsträchtigen Ort betreten, wird qualvoll, vermutlich unerträglich sein. Zu viele kostbare Leben fielen hier, deren Gedenken noch immer allzu gegenwärtig ist.

Ab und an erreichen uns riesige Raben, schwarz wie die dunkelste Nacht und genauso still, mit geschriebenen Nachrichten oder auch ohne. Man erzählte mir, dass die Erben Durins mit ihnen kommunizieren können und einmal konnte ich sogar miterleben, wie die Herrin Dís einem von ihnen etwas in einer kratzend-fauchenden Sprache zuflüsterte und er sich daraufhin mit kräftigen Schwingen auf den Weg machte. Ich fürchte die geheimnisvollen Vögel nicht, aber ihre erdig-braunen Augen wie Rauchquarz bereiten mir manchmal Unbehagen, wenn sie mich unergründlich mit ihnen betrachten als wäre ich ein Schmuckstück, das sie nur allzu gerne stibitzen und in ihr Nest bringen wollen.

Die Schreiben, soweit ihre Inhalte uns mitgeteilt worden, berichten Beruhigung schenkend von Aufenthalten in Orten und größeren Ansiedlungen und einigen wiedergetroffenen Verbündeten im einst von uns besiedelten Dunland. Außerdem von wetterbedingten Verzögerungen, da der vergangene Winter ungewöhnlich früh kam und sich zuvor durch starke Regenfälle ankündigte und auch nach langem Frost mit ihnen verabschiedete, die eine Weiterreise oft unmöglich machten. Dennoch Sorgen mache ich mir um unseren König und ganz besonders um Balin und ja auch Dwalin, obwohl gerade er der wohl Stärkste und Unbeugsamste der Begleiter ist. Wie es ihnen wohl wirklich geht und wo sie sich tatsächlich aufhalten - so gerne würde ich es wissen.

In Gedanken versunken und dennoch penibel reinige ich eines der großen Panoramafenster im Gemach der Herrin, die den wertvollen da seltenen Blick aus dem Berg hinaus ermöglichen. Warm und ungehindert von Wolken sendet die Maisonne ihre goldenen Strahlen auf die unbekannte Welt, die sich mir in all ihrer Herrlichkeit offenbart.

Grasland und seichte Hügel, auf denen hohe, dicht gedrängt stehende Bäume die weitere Sicht behindern, schließen sich den felsigen Ausläufern des Gebirges an.

Unweit ein glitzernder See, als wäre er mit reinen Diamanten gefüllt. Vögel ziehen laut zwitschernd in Schwärmen vorbei, zanken sich auf Ästen sitzend oder singen ihre hellen Frühlingslieder.

Herden von Schafen, Ziegen und kleinen, stämmigen, das ganze Jahr über wolligen Kühen weiden gemächlich und nur von einer Handvoll Hirten mit ihren Hunden bewacht das saftige Grün. Ihr Auftrieb zu den Bergweiden, auf denen sie den ganzen Sommer verbringen werden, steht kurz bevor.

Eine kleine Handelskarawane aus Zwergen und Ponys, die schwer beladene Karren ziehen, ächzt den geschlungenen Pfad hinauf, der sich in einer engen Schlucht, an dessen Ende sich das Eingangstor befindet, verliert. Die Kinder dieser Familien die unstet zwischen den Ansiedlungen von Menschen, Zwergen und sogar Elben umherziehen, toben zwischen den goldenen und sich im leichten Wind wiegenden Getreidefeldern umher, verstecken sich laut lachend hinter den Stämmen in voller rosaroter Blüte stehender Kirschbäume, die den Weg säumen. Sie wachsen anders auf als Zwerglinge sonst, die nur selten den behüteten Schutz des Berges verlassen dürfen. Als zu kostbar werden sie nicht nur jetzt, nachdem unsere Rasse versprengt in ganz Mittelerde lebt und noch immer von Kriegen und Vertreibung bedroht wird, angesehen. Wertvoller sogar noch als Gold oder Edelsteine. Bis zu ihrem zehnten Lebensjahr ist es Angehörigen adliger Familien sogar verboten überhaupt das elterliche Haus zu verlassen und ihrem Schutz sehen sich Verwandte und Begleiter allzeit verpflichtet.

Ich will mich gerade einem anderen Fenster zuwenden, als ich plötzlich das Rauschen von schlagenden Flügeln vernehme. Bereits wähnend hebe ich eine Hand um die Augen vor der blendenden Sonne abzuschirmen und dann sehe ich ihn. Erst ist er nur zu erahnen. Nicht mehr als ein schwarzer Punkt, der sich von dem himmelblau absetzt. Aber er wird rasch größer, bis sich schließlich der erwartete Rabe auf dem Fenstersims niederlässt. Riesiger ist er als die anderen, das Gefieder schimmert blauer, als ich es jemals an einem seiner Rasse sah und eine Rolle Pergament ist um den aufgeplusterten Hals befestigt. Ein wundervolles und stattliches Geschöpf, ein Exponent unter seinesgleichen, beinahe königlich erhaben.

„Hast du eine Nachricht von Ihrer Majestät?“, frage ich ihn, obwohl mir wohlbewusst sein sollte, dass er mich nicht versteht. Aber er legt den Kopf mit dem schwarzen Schnabel und den Bernsteinaugen schief, ganz so, als würde er. Rätselhaft, diese Tiere. „Warte hier, ich hole die Herrschaft“, weise ich an und drehe mich bereits um, da ertönt eine fauchende Stimme in meinem Kopf und lässt mich innehalten.

„Für Euch“, wispert sie und zutiefst erschrocken sehe ich ihn an. Völlig entgeistert scheint mein Blick zu sein, denn der Rabe windet den Kopf auf dem kurzen Hals als scheine er belustigt und erneut ist seine Stimme mit der gleichen Aussage und einer Erklärung, dass er selber darüber bestimmt mit wem er redet, zu hören, ohne dass er seinen Schnabel öffnet. „Bist du dir sicher?“ Nun scheint er langsam empört über meine Ungläubigkeit, denn er schlägt stürmisch mit den riesigen Flügeln, hebt imposant ein Bein und krächzt laut, mit tatsächlich erzürntem Unterton, soweit dies einem Vogel möglich ist. „Schon gut, schon gut, beruhige dich bitte, ich glaube dir ja“, beschwichtige ich ihn und nehme dennoch unsicher die Pergamentrolle an mich, als er daraufhin verstummt und das Gefieder glättend schüttelt, um seine erhabene Erscheinung wiederherzustellen. Ein wenig erinnert mich dieses Tier an Thorin. Ein geradezu sonderbarer Gedanke.

Unentschieden und ängstlich was mich darin geschrieben erwartet wird, starre ich den Brief an. Leicht gelblich ist das Papier und in nur allzu vertraut schwungvoll ausgeführten Lettern darauf niedergeschrieben tatsächlich mein Name. „Morgen früh komme ich wieder, falls Ihr eine Antwort schicken wollt“, unterrichtet mich der Rabe und noch ehe ich den verwunderten Blick ihm zuwende um meinen Dank auszusprechen, ist er verschwunden.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Erst am Abend erlebe ich endlich die ruhige Zeit, um den Brief zu lesen. Den ganzen restlichen Tag bewahrte ich ihn in der Tasche meiner Schürze und jedes Mal, wenn die zitternden Finger ihn betasteten, durchfuhr mich ein Schaudern. Wohlig und ängstlich zugleich.

Nur eine einzelne Kerze schenkt Licht, als ich das Papier in meiner Kammer entrolle. Leicht klamm ist es und die Tinte an wenigen Stellen verlaufen. Ein kurzer Frühlingsregenschauer schien den Raben auf seinen langen Weg zu mir überrascht zu haben. Wenige Male sah ich bislang Handschriften von Dwalin, aber seine Feder ist äußerst einprägsam, weil so ordentlich und schwungvoll und ja schon beinahe filigran für den bulligen Krieger. Soweit man unseren Runen solche Eigenschaften zusprechen kann. Erstaunlich, welche Kunstwerke diese klobigen und mit Schwielen überzogenen Hände vollbringen können. Heftig klopf das Herz vor Aufregung und Erwartung in meiner Brust, als ich beginne zu lesen:

_Kostbarste Astâ,_

_ich hoffe, dieser Brief erreicht dich bei dem Wohlergehen und der Unbekümmertheit, die du empfandst, als ich dich verließ. Du wunderst dich bestimmt über alle Maßen, warum ich dir schreibe. Nun, Balin unterrichtete mich bereits kurz nach unserer Abreise, dass er dich in die Pläne Ihrer Majestät über unser eigentliches Ziel einweihte. Und da uns auch nach all der Zeit noch keine Armee unter der Führung der erzürnten Herrin Dís eingeholte, nehme ich an, dass du auch bislang niemanden davon erzähltest. Ich wusste schon immer, dass du eine aufrichtige und ehrenhafte Person bist und bedauere, dass ich dir unser Vorhaben nicht selber offenbarte … dass ich dir nicht das Vertrauen entgegenbrachte, dass dir ohne Zweifel gebührt._

_Balin in seiner Weisheit war es auch, der mir empfahl dir diesen Brief zu schreiben. Denn nur allzu oft denke ich besonders während stiller Nächte, in denen nur das Rauschen des eisigen Windes durch uralte Baumwipfel mir etwas zu erzählen vermag, mit Schwermut und Sorge, aber auch Sehnsucht an dich. Du bist noch so jung und dein Lebensweg bislang mehr als nur steinig. Ich merkte, dass du dennoch immer vertrauender wurdest und Zuversicht fastest und es erfreute mein Herz mehr als ich auszudrücken vermag. Selbst während der bislang kurzen Zeit begannst du mir eine Vertraute zu werden, ungeachtet von Stellung und Rang. Verzeih mir, wenn ich dich mit diesen Worten beschäme, aber sie sind wahrhaftig und es fällt mir leichter, sie aufzuschreiben, als zu sagen, auch, da ich erst jetzt zu beschreiben vermag, was ich all die Jahre ohne dich vermisste._

_Aufgrund dessen möchte ich dir auch die Wahrheit über die Irrungen und Wirrungen unserer bisherigen Reise offenbaren und weiß, dass du niemanden davon erzählen wirst, egal wie viel Besorgnis sie dir bereiten werden:_

_Zurzeit rasten wir an den westlichen Ausläufern des Nebelgebirges, unweit des Barazinbar. Ich hoffe, ich kann ihn dir irgendwann einmal zeigen, denn seine Hänge leuchten Rot wie Rubine, besonders im Glühen der untergehenden Sonne. Lang und beschwerlich wird der Aufstieg sein, bis wir den Rothorn Pass erreichen, der hoffentlich nicht verschüttet oder anderweitig unwegsam ist. Denn mehr als nur eine Behinderung und Gefahr mussten wir bislang überstehen. Kurz vor der Wetterspitze, einem lange verlassenen Aussichtspunkt in den Einsamen Landen, und im nördlichen Dunland griffen uns Orks an. Nicht viele. Nur kleine Truppen, die schnell und ohne Verluste niedergeschlagen wurden. Aber dennoch beunruhigt ihr Verweilen in diesen eigentlich so feindlosen Landen nicht nur uns. Wölfe überfielen das Lager, kurz bevor wir das Gebirge erreichten, töteten zwei Männer und beraubten uns einem großen Teil der Vorräte, sowie fünf Lastenponys. Krähen aus Dunland, bösartige und verschlagene Viecher, spähen beharrlich unsere Wege aus. Nur die Valar wissen, wer sie geschickt hat. Weder Pfeile noch die Raben konnten sie bislang hinreichend vertreiben. Über das verfluchte schlechte Wetter und dadurch entstandene Verzögerungen berichtete Ihre Majestät ja hinlänglich._

_Astâ, meine Teuerste, es fällt mir schwer, dir dies zu schreiben, aber unsere Unternehmung scheint unter keinem Guten von Durins Sternen zu stehen und nicht nur ich sehe ein schlimmes Ende voraus. Selbst wenn, so Mahal will, wir irgendwann den Einsamen Berg erreichen, ungewiss ist wie wir den Drachen nur aus ihm vertreiben sollen. Gerüchte werden uns zugetragen. Erst kürzlich soll er schwebend über der Seestadt gesehen worden sein, auf der Jagd nach Schafen und unvorsichtigen Menschen. Sich sattfressend, um wieder auf unbestimmte Zeit in den Tiefen des Berges zu verschwinden._

_Aber Thráin hört nicht auf die Mahnungen und Bedenken seiner Mannen. Es scheint, als würde eine Macht; dunkel und süchtig nach den Reichtümern, die unter den Hängen liegen und von Smaug bewacht werden; ihn gnadenlos antreiben und blind machen für das Offensichtliche. Sich beständig mit jedem Schritt den wir dem Berg näherkommen verschlimmernd._

_Ich bitte dich - obwohl ich es womöglich nicht bräuchte - dies alles für dich zu behalten, auch wenn ich weiß, was ich dir, damit für eine Last aufbürde und welchen alleingetragenen Schmerz du erleiden wirst uns in Gefahr zu wissen._

_Wenn wir das Nebelgebirge überquert haben, werde ich dir erneut einen Brief schreiben, zur Beruhigung oder auch nicht._

_Bis dahin verbleibe ich in innigster Schätzung_

_Dwalin, Fundin Sohn_

Bislang unbemerkte Tränen perlen auf das Pergament und lassen die Tinte großflächig unter ihrer Wirkung verlaufen. Ich spürte unlängst, dass etwas nicht stimmte, aber es bestätigend zu wissen, ist schrecklicher, als ich mir jemals in meinen Albträumen ersonnen habe. Bei Mahal wie habe ich Angst um sein und das Leben der Anderen. Nicht, dass ich sie bislang niemals verspürte, aber unter diesen Schilderungen erreicht sie eine Bedeutung, die schwerer wiegt als jemals etwas zuvor. Unerbittlich scheint sie mich mit sich hinfort zu reißen, und ich merke nur verschwommen, dass ich zittere und weine und bete zu Mahal und allen Valar und sogar zu dem großen Eru Ilúvatar, dass sie gesund heimfinden werden, egal, ob sie den Einsamen Berg zurückerobern können oder nicht.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barazinbar – der Grausame (Khuzdûl), besser bekannt als Caradhras (Sindarin)


	13. So wie Ihr es wünscht, Hoheit.

Tage und vor allem Nächte lang verschwindet Dwalins Brief nicht mehr aus den Gedanken. Oft liege ich wach und grüble über seine Worte. Nicht nur die Grauen der bislang erlebten Gefahren und denen, die ihnen womöglich noch bevorstehen beschäftigen mich, sondern auch die Empfindungen zu mir, die er vielleicht sogar unwillentlich offenbarte. Erst nachdem der erste Schock abklang, wurden mir diese vollumfänglich bewusst.

Vertraute nannte er mich. Eine Wertschätzung die achtenswert schwer wiegt, besonders für einen Krieger, die lieber nichts und niemanden vertrauen sollten, denn zu ernstlich und mitunter sogar lebensbedrohlich wären die Folgen, würde das Erwarten enttäuscht oder missbraucht.

Sehnsucht hat er nach mir. Vermisst Gespräche und Da-Sein. Das Verlangen nach Ruhe und Geborgenheit ist tief in uns verwurzelt und nur wenige können sich ihm widersetzen und dabei wahres Glück empfinden. Er versuchte es bislang. Wehrte jedem der ihm näher kommen wollte mit ernstem Mienenspiel und wortkargen Befehlston ab. Aber warum gerade ich es schaffte diese rüde Mauer zum Bröckeln zu bringen, ja sie sogar an kleinen Stellen zu durchbrechen, ist mir fortwährend schleierhaft.

Auch diese stille Nacht verbringe ich mit Überlegungen darüber. Kurz aber tränenschwer war der Brief, den ich ihm als Antwort durch den Raben überbringen ließ, der, wie er es versprach, am nächsten Morgen auf ihn wartete. Ich versicherte ihm mit aller Aufrichtigkeit mein Stillschweigen und bedankte mich für das entgegengebrachte Vertrauen und die aufklärenden Worte, auch wenn sie mich unbeschreiblich besorgen. Eindringlich bat ich ihn auf sich und die anderen Acht zu geben, mutig und unerschrocken zu sein, egal was noch kommen mag, aber dennoch kein Risiko einzugehen, nicht nur um meinet Willen. Hoffentlich … oh bei Mahal, hoffentlich … nimmt er sich dieses zu Herzen.

Auf die Gefühle, die sein Brief in mir erweckten, ging ich hingegen nicht ein. Scham empfinde ich genauso so einschneidend wie Angst dafür verhöhnt und verachtet zu werden und ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich auch nicht, ob ich sie unmissverständlich auszudrücken vermag. Zu verwirrend und unbekannt, ja mitunter sogar unerklärlich sind sie bislang. Vertrauen, ohne Zweifel … Achtung, keine Frage … Verehrung, vom ersten Moment an … Zuneigung, ergreifend und ängstigend unter dem aufkommenden Herzpochen, wenn ich lediglich an ihn denke.

Letztendlich gebe ich es auf ohne Ruhe zu finden in die Schattenlichtspiele die die brennende Kerze an den Wänden meines Gemachs zaubert zu starren und stehe auf. Unruhig flackert die Flamme im Luftzug und droht beinahe zu erlöschen, als ich die schwere Tür zur Bibliothek öffne. Die Stille die hier herrscht und dennoch von den unzähligen Geschichten wispernd und kaum wahrnehmbar; würde man nicht genau hinhören; durchbrochen wird, brachte mir schon immer Beruhigung. Trotzdem ich lediglich ein leichtes Unterkleid trage, fröstelt es mich nicht, denn noch immer brennt ein loderndes Feuer im großen Kamin und spendet wohlige Wärme und tanzendes Licht.

Ehrfürchtig gleiten die Finger die ordentlich aufgereihten Buchrücken entlang. Fühlen bewundernd die Vertiefungen der in edles Leder eingestanzten Runen und Buchstaben. Genießerisch nehme ich den schweren, einzigartigen Geruch alter Bücher in mich auf. Aufgewirbelter Staub, bröckelndes Papier, das langsam aber beständig von der Säure der versiegelnden Leimung zersetzt wird; einem warmen, pudrigen Aroma gleich; Tabakrauch und Kerzenruß, die in das Pergament eindrangen. Ich kann das Wissen, das in ihnen ruht, förmlich einatmen. Geschichte und Geschichten riechen, den Duft vergangener Tage, und fühle mich buchstäblich mit den Seelen der Vergangenheit vereint.

Prüfend lausche ich in die Stille. Das Haus und seine Bewohner liegen unlängst ruhig im tiefen Schlaf. Niemand wird mir hier begegnen oder mich beobachten. Soll ich es wagen? Vielleicht bringen mir die Abenteuer eines unerschrockenen Helden oder die tragische Ballade eines Liebespaares so viel Ablenkung, dass ich nach wenigen Zeilen endlich einschlafen kann? Einige Momente zögere ich, trete unruhig überlegend von einem nackten Fuß auf den anderen und nehme dann doch beinahe wahllos eines der Bücher zur HandHand.

Schwer und dick ist es und alt. Das braune Leder abgegriffen spröde und brüchig, so als hätte es jemand schon unzählige Male gelesen. Dementsprechend aufgeraut fühlen sich auch die Seiten aus ehemals reinweißen und jetzt beinahe vollständig vergilbten Pergament an. Aber noch immer sind die Buchstaben und Zeichnungen nicht verblasst, leuchten in Farben und Detailreichtum. Das Fehlen von Knicken oder anderen Beschädigungen lässt vermuten, dass das Buch bislang sorgsam behandelt wurde wie ein kleiner Schatz.

Erschöpft vom langen und anstrengenden Tag als Hausmädchen und müde von den vorherigen wach gelegenen Nächten, lasse ich mich in einen der großen Sessel unweit des Kamins fallen. Gemütlich machend ziehe ich die Beine dicht an den Körper und lege das bereits aufgeschlagene Buch darauf ab. Und kaum, dass ich das Ende der ersten Seite erreichte, schlafe ich ein …

Erst als ich eine fremde Berührung an meiner Wange wahrnehme und wie jemand eine lose Strähne der offenen Haare hinter das Ohr streicht, schrecke ich verstört aus albhaften Träumen auf. Schockiert und ängstlich und flüchtig verschleiert vom kurzen Schlaf sehe ich mich um und jählings bannen mich wohlbekannte Augen, die mich erstaunt mustern. Das wenige Licht des langsam verlöschenden Feuers lässt das sonst so klare Eiswasserblau beinahe grundlos schwarz wirken und die diese Farbe wirklich tragenden welligen Haare mit den silbernen Spangen darin, bescheint ein rötlich-goldener Schimmer.

Zutiefst erschrocken, da mir dem anmaßenden und schändlichen Vergehen das ich begangen habe nur allzu bewusst, springe ich auf. Dabei rutscht das Buch von den Knien und landet laut polternd auf dem weichen Teppich zu meinen Füßen. Aber kaum, dass ich mich bücken kann, um es wieder aufzuheben, greift Thorin bereits danach. Interessiert und wortlos betrachtet er es und dann mich mit einschüchternd ernster Miene, nur um sich anschließend abzuwenden und auf eine der Lesenischen unweit des Kamins zuzusteuern.

Körper und Geist werden unvermittelt von einer so beispiellosen Angst ergriffen, dass ich beginne unkontrolliert zu zittern, befürchte ich doch ihm jetzt den lang ersehnten Grund gegeben zu haben um mich endlich des Hauses zu verweisen. Dieses annehmend erwartend und schambehaftet senke ich den Blick. Raschelnd lässt er sich auf die dicken Polster und samtenen Kissen sinken und lange ist es erdrückend still, einzig das leise Knistern und Knacken der verbrennenden Holzscheite ist zu hören. Und mit jeder lautlos verstreichenden Minute pocht mein Herz schmerzhafter in Befürchtung der berechtigten Maßregelung und daraus geborener Strafe in der beengten Brust.

„Julie oder Die neue Heloise* - anspruchsvolle Literatur für ein Dienstmädchen, von dem ich bislang annahm, es könnte noch nicht einmal lesen“, durchbricht dann dennoch unerwartet plötzlich seine besonne und keinesfalls tadelnde Stimme die Lautlosigkeit und ich sehe ihn erschrocken und verwirrt darüber an, dass er ganz und gar nicht aufgebracht reagiert. Aber sofort wird mir die Ungebührlichkeit des Augenkontakts bewusst und ich senke erneut den Blick. „Meine Mutter brachte es mir bei; Khuzdûl, Westron und einige wenige Worte Sindarin; genauso wie das Verfassen von Schriften in diesen Sprachen; Rechnen; Geschichte nicht nur unseres Volkes; vielfältige Handarbeit und etwas Heilkunst“, erkläre ich eingeschüchtert leise. „Sie bestand entschieden ohne einen Widerspruch anzunehmen darauf.“ Thorin stößt Luft brummend durch die Nase aus, aber es klingt nicht belustigt, sondern irgendwie … anerkennend. „Eine ungewöhnliche Vielfalt, besonders für Angehörige deines niederen Rangs. So umfangreiches Wissen hat sich so manch eine ältere adlige Dame nicht angeeignet, von denen ehrlich gesagt viele überhaupt weder lesen noch schreiben können. Es verwundert mich, ehrlich gesagt.“

Ich beiße verlegen-nervös auf den spröden Lippen herum und schlinge die Arme schützend und verbergend um meine Körpermitte, denn zusätzlich wird mir auf einmal bewusst, dass ich lediglich in einem leinenen und ausgerechnet heute durchschimmernd weißen Unterkleid vor ihm stehe. Beschämend und anzüglich und sogar nicht dafür geeignet einem Mann und dann auch noch edlen Prinzen unter die Augen zu treten. „Amad legte beharrlich sehr viel Wert auf meine Erziehung, ungeachtet der spöttischen Blicke und abfälligen Worte über Nutzen von Verwandten und Nachbarn. Ganz so, als würden wir einem Adelshaus angehören“, erläutere ich weiter den Grund für diese tatsächlich mehr als aparte Wissensvielfalt.

„Wo ist deine Mutter … wer war dein Vater?“, möchte Thorin schließlich wissen und ich erzittere unter den aufkommenden Gefühlen, die die so langen nicht mehr gewollten Erinnerungen an sie heraufbeschwören. Hastig blinzelnd versuche ich die Tränen zurückzudrängen, die sich bereits brennend ankündigen und die Sicht verschwimmen lassen. Das fehlte mir gerade noch, dass ich beginne unter seinem paralysierenden Blick zu weinen, fühle ich mich doch unlängst wie ein schwaches Reh, das dem wütend-hungrigen Wolf ins schreckliche Angesicht sieht und bereits die Ahnung der spitzen Zähne spürt, die sich unbarmherzig in sein Fleisch bohren. Jedoch so erstarrt vor Schreck ist, dass es nicht zu fliehen vermag.

„Amad starb vor einigen Jahren an der Schwindsucht, noch bevor ich in Eure Dienste gestellt wurde und Adad, er fiel bereits vor meiner Geburt in der Schlacht im Schattenbachtal, sonst weiß ich nichts über ihn.“ Seine Reaktion auf die knappe und unvermutet wacker ausgesprochene Auskunft bleibt mir verborgen, denn sie scheint, wenn es denn überhaupt eine gibt, nur in seinem Gesicht und Inneren stattzufinden. Das er an dieser Schlacht teilnahm und nur mit viel Glück und Kriegsgeschick überlebte, dafür Ruhm und Anerkennung und einen nur allzu ehrenvollen Beinamen erhielt, lauschte ich bereits mit begeistert-glänzenden Augen während vergangener Kindertage. Eichenschild nennen die die ihn verehren nicht nur unseres Volkes seitdem, denn ein solcher schützte ihn vor dem bereits sicheren Tode.

Ich nehme schließlich wahr, wie Thorin sich erhebt und gedämpfte Stiefelschritte auf mich zukommen. Noch immer fest davon ausgehend gescholten und des Hauses verwiesen zu werden, erschrecke ich, als er dicht vor mir stehen bleibt. Sein Nimbus als großer Krieger und Heros ist einfach zu mächtig und so achtunggebietend erhaben über allem anderen. Als wäre er direkt aus den Sagen voller Helden und durch sie besiegte Monster entsprungen, die ringsherum niedergeschrieben verweilen. Jedoch zucke ich zurück, als er mir überraschend das Buch entgegenstreckt und schaue mit großen, verwunderten Augen auf. „Ließ mir etwas daraus vor“, befiehlt er mit der festen Stimme eines Feldherrn, die keine Einwände duldet, sie sogar unter Strafe stellt. Ich soll bitte was?!

„Hoheit, bei aller Bereitwilligkeit dazu, ich bin glaube ich nicht angemessen gekleidet um Euch zu Diensten zu sein“, versuche ich dennoch einen ersten Ausweg aus der plötzlich so unverhofft aufkommenden zusätzlichen Misere zu finden. Aber er scheint daran kein Anteil zu nehmen oder vielmehr, nehmen zu wollen. „Sei dir dessen gewiss, deine momentane Gewandung ist angebracht, denn sie gefällt mir außerordentlich gut“, erwidert er unberührt und streicht die Aussage verdeutlichend leicht über den gerafften Ausschnitt des Unterkleides, der die Schultern unzulänglich bedeckt und knapp über den beginnenden Rundungen der Brüste endet. Die derbe und schwielige Rauheit seiner Finger, während sie die Haut beinahe unmerklich berühren, hinterlässt gleichwohl eine prickelnde Spur, die einen wohligen Schauer das Rückgrat hinabsendet.

Mich von ihm und dem verwirrenden Gefühl distanzierend, trete ich einen Schritt zurück und beschwöre damit ein belustigtes Kräuseln einer der Mundwinkel herauf. Ein Ausdruck in der sonst so gleichgültigen Miene, den ich noch niemals bei ihm sah und innerhalb des Bruchteils eines augenblicks erfasst das behagliche Kribbeln den gesamten Körper bis zu den Finger- und baren Zehenspitzen. „Gibt es sonstige Einwände?“, fragt er provozierend und mir wird gewahr, dass ich ihm ohne weitere Gegenproteste zu Willen sein muss, um nicht gänzlich in Ungnade zu fallen und doch noch hinausgeworfen zu werden.

Mit zitternden Händen nehme ich das mir immer noch entgegengestreckte Buch und schlage die erste Seite auf. Thorin schreitet derweil erneut zu der Lesenische und platziert sich gemütlich in einer halbliegenden Position darin, die Füße mit den schweren Stiefeln erholend und von einem lauten Seufzen begleitet von sich gestreckt. Auch sein Tag war lang und anstrengend, wie so unzählbar viele in den zurückliegenden Monaten.

Langsam und mit bemüht deutlicher Stimme beginne ich zu lesen, werde aber bereits nach wenigen Sätzen unterbrochen. „Setz dich“, weist er knapp an. Sofort lasse ich mich gehorsam wieder auf die Sitzfläche des Sessels plumpsen, allerdings mit einer genauso verkrampfen Haltung und Atmung wie der, als ich noch stand. „Nein, mach es dir gemütlich, so wie ich dich vorhin fand, keine Geschichte wird gut erzählt, wenn der Vorleser angespannt ist.“ Ich sehe ihn entrüstet ob dem dreisten Ersuchen an, nicke aber nach kurzem Zögern gehorsam und ziehe die Beine wieder bequem an meinen Körper. „Wir Ihr wünscht, Hoheit.“ Thorin nimmt die Gefügigkeit gutheißend an und lehnt sich nun endlich zufrieden zuhörend in die Kissen zurück.

Als das erste Kapitel schließlich endet, betrachte ich ihn abwartend. Er hat die Augen entspannt geschlossen, atmet ruhig, tief und gleichmäßig und kurz mutmaße ich, er wäre eingeschlafen. Aber dann enthüllt er unerwartet die Eisseen, streckt sich ächzend nicht nur durch die Steifheit des Leders der Kleidung und steht auf. Überraschend dynamisch. Seine hohe Stellung achtend erhebe ich mich ebenfalls. Den befangenen Blick tief gesenkt und das Buch fest und schützend an die bebende Brust gedrückt, als er erneut mit würdevoll-festen Schritten auf mich zukommt.

„Ich danke dir, seit vielen Monden fühlte ich mich nicht mehr so entspannt“, sagt Thorin plötzlich und ich schaue mit allem rechnend aber nicht damit auf und erst jetzt, da es seinen Gesichtszügen unerheblich beraubt wurde, wird mir bewusst, wie abgeschlagen und müde er doch vorher wirkte. Zwar umwehen noch immer tief-dunkle Nebelschleier die Ufer der Seen, die trüben Einschlüsse darin wurden bisweilen mehr und größer und das einst so jugendliche Strahlen der Haut verglomm stumpf und fahl, aber dennoch scheint er ausgeruhter, wohlgemuter und ja sogar sorgenfreier als noch vor wenigen Stunden. Bedeutend und bitter sind die Verbindlichkeiten und Bürden eines Herrschers in unsteten Zeiten und die Angst um seinen Vater lastet zusätzlich … mutmaßlich sogar am schwersten. Ich lächle leicht, wohl das erste Mal unter dem sonst so prüfend-strengen und mir oft missbilligend vorkommenden Blick und er erwidert. Sanft, oh so gutmütig und mild, dass der Boden unter den nackten Füßen zu schwanken beginnt.

„Ich erwarte, dass du mir von nun an jeden Abend etwas vorliest, allerdings in meinen Privatgemächern“, fordert er urplötzlich und der Zauber des Augenblicks vergeht schroff unter Ernüchterung und erneuter Unruhe. Ungläubig und zugleich entrüstet über diese unverschämte Aufforderung starre ich ihn an. „Hoheit, das geht nicht, es gehört nicht zu meinen Pflichten als Stubenmädchen und außerdem …“, begehre ich unwirsch auf, mir durchaus der Gefahr des tobenden Zornes bewusst, den ich damit zur Aufwallung bringen könnte, aber er unterbricht mich lediglich mit einem süffisanten Lächeln und verbannt erneut eine lose Goldsträhne hinter mein Ohr. „Das war kein Wunsch, sondern eine Anordnung. Denn auch als Stubenmädchen unterstehst du in erster Linie mir als Hausherren. Ich kann dir also Verpflichtungen auferlegen und entziehen, so wie es mir beliebt und du tätest gut daran ihnen ohne Murren oder Protest nachzukommen, wenn du deine Anstellung in MEINEM Haus behalten möchtest.“

Es schaudert mich. Soweit dachte ich nicht, wog nicht vollumfänglich die Auswirkungen meiner so impulsiv abwehrenden Haltung ab. Aber sie unmissverständlich und gnadenlos vor Augen geführt zu bekommen, erschreckt und ängstigt zutiefst. Abermals stehe ich vor der nicht wirklich zu treffenden Entscheidung, etwas Verletzendes zu tun oder gnadenlos auf die unerbittliche Straße geworfen zu werden. „Wie Ihr verlangt, Herr“, bestätige ich demnach mit bibbernden Lippen und Worten die Annahme des Befehls und senke erneut eingeschüchtert den Blick.

„Gut, ich erwarte dich erstmals morgen Abend zur neunten Stunde. Sei pünktlich, bring ein Buch nach deinen Wünschen und Vorlieben mit … und ach ja, belade dich nicht unnötig mit diesen mehr als schmucklosen, komplizierten und verbergenden Obergewändern“, weist er an und ich nicke verstehend, wenn auch tief in meinem Inneren jeder Gedanke und Muskel danach strebt hartnäckig und nachdrücklich gegen diese Insolenz zu kämpfen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_* „Julie oder Die neue Heloise“ ist ein realer Roman des revolutionären Schriftstellers Jean-Jacques Rousseau aus dem Jahr 1761. Er handelt von einer adligen jungen Frau, die sich ihren Hauslehrer niederen Ranges verliebt. Vor allem in Briefen leben sie ihre Liebe aus, die aufgrund des Standesunterschieds eigentlich verboten ist und zu viel Schmerz, Leid und Verlust führt. (_ _[Wikipedia Artikel dazu](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Julie_oder_Die_neue_Heloise) _ _)_

_Ich fand diesen an dieser Stelle der Story doch sehr passenden Einbau des Buches sehr interessant. Hat doch auch Stand und Rang einen großen Einfluss auf den Inhalt und (vermutliche) Beziehung der Charaktere zueinander._


	14. Erinnerungen

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Leise tapsen nackte Füße über den Holzfußboden des Ganges, in dessen sich zum Glück gleich unweit des Bogens mit den zwei Raben in der gemauerten Zarge die Eingangstür zu Thorins Privatgemächern befindet. Ich möchte mir selbst in den dunkelsten Albträumen nicht erdenken, was geschehen würde, sollte mich einer der Bediensteten oder sogar die Herrschaften Dís und Víli hier erwischen, gehüllt nur in ein hauchdünnes Unterkleid und mit einem aus der Bibliothek entwendeten Buch an die sich aufgeregt schnell hebend und senkende Brust gedrückt.

Schwarz ist das Holz und silbern der Knauf, geschmückt mit sorgfältig eingeritzten, filigranen Ornamenten die sich zu einem Baum verflechten und nur akzentuierenden roten Steinchen. Prunkvoll und aufwendig gestaltet wie alles in den Teilen des Anwesens, die von der königlichen Familie genutzt werden. Das Herz pocht stechend und drückt laut rauschendes und aufgeregt schäumendes Blut durch jedes noch so enge Äderchen meines Körpers. Am liebsten würde ich fliehen. Mich in der tiefsten und dunkelsten Mine des Berges verkriechen vor Scham und Angst und Unruhe. Aber die Konsequenzen wären entsetzlich und sogar lebensbedrohlich, das verstand ich, denn er hat sie mir nur allzu unbeschönigt-deutlich dargelegt.

Dumpf ist das Geräusch, als ich unsicher die Faust gegen das Holz klopfen lasse, und so leise, dass ich befürchte, er hat es nicht gehört und ich erneut den Mut fassen muss, um auf mich aufmerksam zu machen. Aber dann bittet unverkennbar seine dunkle, brummende Stimme hinein und ich atme noch einmal tief und langsam in dem verzweifelten Versuch Geist und Körper zu beruhigen, bevor ich den Knauf drehe und den Ort jeglichen tugendhaften Verfalls und meines Verderbens betrete, wie ich tief im Inneren befürchte, nein, weiß.

Nachdem sich die Tür hinter mir mit einem leisen Klicken schließt, stocke ich jedoch verwundert und überwältigt in Bewegung und Bedenken. Prunk und Aufwand des Ganges finden sich hier in noch einmal tausendfacher Verstärkung wieder, gleichwohl sie gedeckter sind, dadurch beinahe wieder schlicht wirken. Aber irgendwie scheint es passend in dieser Umgebung, in der man die Herrlichkeit und Glorie eines herrschaftlichen Thronprinzen geradezu spüren kann wie glitzernd-warme Wasserwellen auf der Haut.  
Wandkandelaber in der Form zweier mehrköpfiger, goldener Drachen flankieren die Tür, zeichnen flackernde Lichtspiele auf mich umgebendes dunkles Holz und lapislazuliblauen Stein und schimmerndes Metall ringsherum. Sind die einzigen Lichtquellen neben dem heiß und hell lodernden Feuer im aufsehenerregend hohen Kamin, dessen abnorme Größe schwarzes Granitgestein versucht abzuschwächen. Wie der Sternenhimmel scheint es mit seinen gesprenkelten glitzernd-weißen Einschlüssen. Auf dem hölzernen Sims stehen selbst in der Lichtlosigkeit schillernde Gesteine in den unterschiedlichsten Farben und Formen, außerordentlich akkurat und sorgfältig präsentiert. Vor ihm liegt das Fell eines einst mutmaßlich angsteinflößend-gewaltig gewesenen Bären und darauf zwei sich gegenüberstehende gemütlich erscheinende Ohrensessel neben jeweils einem kleinen Beistelltisch.  
Das sich in einem separaten aber selbst von der Tür aus gut einsehbarem Zimmer befindliche Doppelbett wird von vier stämmigen Pfosten gerahmt, die schwere dunkelblaue Samtvorhänge halten. Teilweise verbergend zugezogen. Aber dennoch kann ich erkennen, wie die sicherlich weichen Kissen und Decken unordentlich zusammengeknautscht auf dem weißen Laken verteilt liegen, und schmunzle leicht darüber.  
Gobelins in gedeckten Farben und ein von Kerzenleuchtern gerahmtes Banner des Hauses Durin schmücken die Wände. Auf dem tiefblauen Stoff wie der Nachthimmel schimmern silbern eine Krone mit sieben Sternen über Hammer und Amboss. Ehrfurcht und ein weiteres eigenartiges, kaum zu formulierendes Gefühl der Verbundenheit überkommen mich bei seinem Anblick.  
Ein Sekretär, dessen glänzende Oberfläche vereinzelt unter entrollten Pergamenten und ausgefransten Karten und staubigen Büchern zu erahnen ist, steht an der der Tür gegenüberliegenden Wand und an ihm verweilt Thorin. Den Rücken mir zugewandt, obwohl ich bereits vor gefühlten Minuten eintrat. Nicht mehr als einfache Hose und Tunika in Weiß und Braun trägt er. Keine schweren Stiefel oder edlen Pelze, noch nicht einmal den ihn sonst oft begleitenden breiten, ledernen Gürtel mit der aufwendig gestalteten Schnalle, auf der das Gleichnis seines Beinamens prangt.

Das Glockenspiel einer Standuhr in der Nähe der Tür erklingt plötzlich hell und klar und erschreckt mich vorübergehend. Insgesamt neunmal durchbricht sie die allein holzknisternde Schweigsamkeit. „Du bist pünktlich“, brummt Thorin, als der Hall des letzten Schlags erstickt im Raum verklungen ist und dreht sich endlich zu mir um. Erneut schwarz und dennoch abgrundtief wirkt das Eiswasser der mich aufmerksam betrachtenden Augen in der schummrigen Lichtlosigkeit. Schnell senke ich den Blick, den ich unhöflich auskundschaftend durch das Gemach schweifen ließ und knickse tief, um ihn gebührend zu begrüßen. „So wie Ihr es verlangtet, Hoheit“, flüstere ich demütig und presse das große Buch noch ein klein wenig schützender an die Brust.

Das Rascheln von vermutlich zur Seite gelegten Papier auf einen hohen Stapel seinesgleichen ist zu hören und dann wie er mit durch die Nacktheit der Füße nicht mehr ganz so hart-polternden Schritten den Raum durchquert. „Setz dich doch“, bittet er mit auffallend gutmütiger und versöhnlicher Stimme, als ich mich nicht trauend aufzuschauen lange keinen Millimeter bewegte. Unentschieden zögerlich hebe ich den Blick und bemerke nicht ohne Argwohn die einladende Handgeste, mit der er auf einen der Sessel deutet. Meine Situation verfluchend und mit mir hadernd den nun unmittelbar letzten Schritt über die flammende Schwelle des Verderbens zu tätigen, husche ich geduckt zur Wärme des Feuers. Und auch wenn es das Herz noch heftiger zum Pochen bringt, sein Lächeln wirkt eigenartig beruhigend, als ich mich nach ihm in die Weichheit des Sessels fallen lasse.

„Was hast du ausgesucht?“, fragt er interessiert und schenkt sich ein Glas Wein aus einer neben ihm stehenden Karaffe ein. Äußerst ungern entferne ich das beschützende Buch von der Brust und lege es auf die verkrampft geschlossenen Beine. Entspannung suchend zeichne ich mit zitternden Fingern die goldenen Titelbuchstaben des Einbandes nach. „Erneut ‚Julie oder Die neue Heloise‘, Herr. Ich erachtete es als Unverfrorenheit der auszeichnenden Geschichte gegenüber sie nicht zu beenden.“ Er lächelt amüsiert über die Worte, die unverhohlen verdeutlichen, wie mitreißend ich bereits die ersten Absätze fand. Ein verzauberndes Mienenspiel in dem sonst so diszipliniert-ernsten Gesicht eines Herrschers, den Sorgen und Bürde plagen, das ihn um einiges jünger und gelöster erscheinen lässt. Deutlich merke ich, wie sich eine leicht brennende Röte in die Wangen stiehlt, die mir mehr als unangenehm ist und mich verzweifelt darum ringen lässt nicht erneut verschämt seinem nun im tanzend-hellen Schein der Flammen wiedergekehrten eiswasserklaren Blick auszuweichen, der interessiert und fesselnd auf mir liegt wie schweres Gestein.

Ein weiteres Glas wird mit flüssigem Rot gefüllt und als er es mir reicht, weiten sich meine Augen erschrocken. „Ich habe noch nie Wein getrunken“, stottere ich das Angebot abwehrend, denn ich fürchte die Kontrolle beeinträchtigenden Auswirkungen des Alkohols, die ich bereits nur allzu oft während meiner Zeit als Schankmaid verheerend selbst an gestandenen Männern sehen musste. „Sei unbesorgt, ich werde dir selbst in tiefster Trunkenheit; die ich zudem keinesfalls beabsichtige; nichts von dem antun das du befürchtest … als so hochanständig, müsstest du mich eigentlich bislang erlebt haben.“ 

Schockiert über die deutlichen Worte sehe ich ihn an und das Glühen der Wangen wird geradezu unerträglich. Einen kurzen Moment überdenke ich, ob ich meine Ängste nicht irgendwie laut aussprach, aber anscheinend sind sie unverkennbar deutlich allein in Gestik und Mimik auszumachen. „Das wollte ich damit nicht ausdrücken … so etwas würde ich Euch nie zutrauen“, wehre ich den Vorwurf vielleicht ein wenig zu energisch ab, aber sehe in dem wissenden Lächeln, dass er mir sowieso keinen Glauben schenkt. „Dennoch zweifelst du an, dass das unschuldige Vorlesen alles ist, was ich von dir verlangen werde. Vielmehr nur ein Vorwand, um dich für schändliche Dinge hier her zu locken.“ Ruhig und besonnen wurde die Vermutung ausgesprochen und ertappt senke ich nun doch den Blick. „Aus welchem Grund habt Ihr mich sonst in Eure Privatgemächer bestellt“, gebe ich schließlich kleinlaut zu, denn ihn weiterhin unverschämt zu belügen, wage ich nicht mehr.

Thorin beugt sich nach vorne und stellt das volle Weinglas auf den kleinen Tisch neben mir. „Weil ich deine Gesellschaft in aller Ruhe und Sicherheit vor üblen Nachreden für dich und mich schätzen lernen möchte“, erklärt er unerwartet und ein erstaunt-weiter Blick trifft ihn erneut. „Vom ersten Moment an hast du mich irgendwie - fasziniert - ist wohl der passendste Ausdruck. Denn trotz deiner Jugendlichkeit wirkst du anders, als es eine junge Dame sein sollte. Nachdenklicher, aufmerksamer, klüger. Vor allem deine Augen. Sie erzählen mir so viel … von Freude und Glück, Trauer und Angst, beschwingten Tänzen und tränenreichen Verlusten. Von Erfahrungen, so schmerzlich, dass mein Herz sie kaum erträgt, aber auch von freudvollen, die glitzernd wie edle Steine und es vor Aufregung schneller schlagen lassen.“ 

Entspannt lehnt er sich in dem großen Sessel mit der hohen Lehne und den breiten Armstützen zurück und führt das Glas an die Lippen, die danach rot und feucht im Feuerschein glänzen. „Insofern erinnerst du mich auf erstaunliche Art und Weise an jemanden: Einen guten Freund, denn ich vor langer Zeit, als ich ebenfalls noch jung und unschuldig war, sehr schätzte und achtete. Seine Augen waren die deinen. Ebenso außergewöhnlich blau; als würdet ihr durch ein Feld voller Kornblumen wandelt, sodass sich ihre leuchtende Farbe in ihnen spiegelt; und voller Wissen. Er entspross einem weit entfernten Zweig zu Durins Wurzeln, ein Cousin vierten Grades, stammend aus den Eisenbergen und nur als Envoyé bei uns um das höfische Leben im Königreich unter dem Berge kennenzulernen. Aber dennoch, weder Frerin, noch Dís, noch ich störten uns an dem geringeren Stand. Auch Vater hegte Sympathie für ihn und bestimmte ihn sogar als unseren Patron, auch, wenn er nur wenige Jahre älter war als ich zu dieser Zeit. Scharfsinnig, begabt und gelehrt zeigte er uns die Welt außerhalb der geschützten Hänge des Erebors und auch danach, als wir gezwungen wurden diese zu verlassen, wir Macht und Ansehen und Heimat verloren, kehrte er nicht in seine zurück, sondern stand weiterhin unablässig an unserer Seite, besonders an der von Dís. Er liebte und behütete meine kleine Schwester, aufopferungsvoll und fürsorglich, als wäre sie ebenfalls die seine.“ 

Ein Schatten so dunkel wie die schwärzeste Nacht verdüstert bei seinen Worten das Augenlicht. Ebenfalls unerträgliche Erinnerungen, und ich traue mich kaum danach zu fragen, was mit ihm geschah. Thorin lächelt gequält, als ich dennoch gedämpft danach bitte und richtet den Blick in die Flammen. Kaum mehr als ein Flüstern ist seine Antwort, erstickt unter aufkommenden, verzweifelt sich ihnen widersetzenden Tränen. „Er fiel vor langer Zeit … in der Schlacht, die auch deinem Vater das Leben nahm. Bis zu seinem letzten Atemzug der Aufgabe verpflichtet uns zu schützen … aber dennoch vergebens. Er kämpfte an der Seite Frerins, meines Bruders. Verteidigte seinen sterbenden Leib vor dem Feind bis selbst er nichts mehr ausrichten konnte gegen die Massen und die mit ihnen wogende, zerstörerische Wut.“ 

„Verzeiht, dass ich Euch an ihn erinnere“, flüstere ich bedrückt und schelte mich im nächsten Moment bereits so etwas Dummes gesagt zu haben, aber nichts liegt mehr ferner, als ihn traurig zu stimmen. Thorin wendet den Blick wieder mir zu und lacht kurz auf. Nicht verspottend oder gekränkt, nein, sanft, ja geradezu herzlich. „Das braucht es nicht … wirklich … im Gegenteil, es ist irgendwie … tröstend und schön mich wieder an ihn und seine Scherze und Geschichten zu erinnern. So viele Jahre dachte ich nicht mehr daran, vergaß das Gefühl seiner Nähe und wie mein Herz jauchzte vor Freude, wenn wir alle gemeinsam durch die Wälder streiften, im See badeten oder einfach nur Dummheiten machten … oh und was für Schabernack wir spielten.“ Sein Lachen wird heller, vertreibt die Dunkelheit der bitteren Erinnerungen und damit auch meine Sorgen und Ängste.

Dennoch verstohlen spiele ich mit den Bändern am Ärmel meines Unterkleides. „Warum dann die Anweisung lediglich ein für eine sittliche und nur dem Zweck Andenken heraufzubeschwören dienliche Zusammenkunft kaum geeignetes Untergewand zu tragen?“, frage ich schließlich vorwurfsvoll und wundere mich, wenn auch nur flüchtig, über die so unvermutet schnell erlangte Beherztheit ihm gegenüber. 

Thorin lächelt, so bezaubernd und ehrlich, dass sich klein Fältchen um die Augen bilden und für einen kurzen Moment glaube ich eine ebenfalls leichte Schattenröte zwischen den Barthaaren aufleuchten zu sehen. „Nun ja, natürlich spricht auch dein erblühender Liebreiz und seit neustem auch die unvermutete Gelehrtheit an. Ich bin wie wohl jeder Mann anfällig dafür mich in der Betrachtung von Schönheit zu verlieren, egal ob es ein kostbares Juwel oder anschauliche Wohlgestalt ist. Und nichts bezaubert mehr als Klugheit in einem anmutigen Körper“, erläutert er und lehnt sich entgegenkommend nach vorne, stützt die Arme auf den leicht geöffneten Beinen ab und verschränkt die Hände locker. Und ich erzittere vor dieser edlen Herrschaftlichkeit eines baldigen Königs. 

„Aber habe keine Angst deswegen, höher noch als andere achte und befolge ich die klugen Gesetze meines Vaters, denn ich weiß, dass du noch viele Jahre vom Erreichen der Mündigkeit entfernt bist. Außerdem soll uns in diesen kargen Momenten so wenig wie möglich voneinander unterscheiden. Rangdarlegende Kleidung und untertänige Sprache und dienstbares Verhalten - mir wäre es lieber, wenn du mich innerhalb dieser Wände behandelst, als wäre ich nicht dein Herr … sondern vielmehr ein Freund. Bitte, glaub mir das. Hier gibt es keine Könige, keine Prinzen, Astâ, keine Fürsten und keine Diener … nur dich und mich. Und bitte sieh mir nach, dass ich gestern meine Macht über dich so unverhohlen dreist ausspielen musste, aber eine andere Möglichkeit sah ich nicht, um deine richtigen und nachvollziehbaren Argumente zu untergraben. Zu wichtig war mir dein Kommen.“ Die Komplimente, das Befreiung schenkende Versprechen und mehr als überraschende Angebot sind wahrhaftig, das merke ich, denn noch nie sah er mich mit diesem beinahe flehend-bittenden Ausdruck in den Augen an. Und fürwahr, momentan strahlt nichts an ihm erhaben. Zumindest nichts Materielles, denn nur mühselig lässt sich die Aura eines Helden und Herrschers auslöschen. Wenn dies überhaupt möglich ist.

Schuldbewusst und überaus beschämt darüber jemals auch nur einen Gedanken daran verschwendet zu haben, dass er einen sündhaften Übergriff auf mich planen könnte, streiche ich mir über den unter leichten Stoff verborgenen Oberarm und weiche seinem Blick aus. „Verzeiht mir, dass ich Euch so etwas anlasten wollte“, bitte ich flüsternd und hadere kurz damit ihm zu offenbaren, welche anderen schrecklichen Ereignisse ich allerdings bereits erlebte und Grundlagen für die Befürchtung waren. Aber aus irgendeinem mir nicht schlüssigen Grund entscheide ich mich dagegen. Nennt es Scham oder vermutet Erwartung von nicht mehr gewollten Mitleid … aber keinesfalls Angst.

„Nun, wenn das jetzt geklärt ist, lass uns anstoßen auf deine neue Aufgabe in diesem Haus, von der ich sicher bin, du wirst sie zu meiner vollsten Zufriedenheit ausüben - wie bislang alle anderen auch“, beendet Thorin die erleichternde Aussprache und hebt auffordernd sein Glas. Unsicher greife ich gleichfalls nach meinem. In Wellen schlägt das dunkelrote, beinahe schwarze Getränk wie flüssiges Granatgestein an die goldgeränderte Einfassung. Das Aroma von reifen Kirschen und einem Hauch Zimt steigt mir süß-säuerlich entgegen. 

Thorin sieht mich ermutigend über den Rand seines Glases an, während er dessen Inhalt beinahe wie Wasser trinkt. Allerdings als der erste Schluck meine trockene Kehle befeuchtet, setzte ich sofort wieder ab und verziehe angewidert das Gesicht. Ein schallendes Lachen ertönt daraufhin und erhellt strahlend und schillernd jeden noch so lichtlosen Winkel des Gemachs, genauso wie die vermutlich niemals wieder verlöschende Erinnerung daran mein Dasein. „Du scheinst wirklich noch nie Wein probiert zu haben und da ließ ich schon den lieblichsten bringen, mit dem wir aufwarten können“, lacht er und plötzlich gar nicht mehr so eingeschüchtert und befangen von herrschaftlicher Emanation, schmunzle ich sogar selber über mich. Der Wolf verschonte in seiner Gnade das zitternde Reh. Ließ es zwar nicht ziehen, aber ergötzt sich nun an seinem des Lebens frohen Spiel.

Nach einem weiteren Schluck, um Thorins Gastfreundschaft nicht zu beleidigen, beginnt der Wein mir zugegeben sogar langsam zu schmecken. Fruchtig süß und herb zugleich ist er und liegt schwer auf der Zunge, sodass ich mich mühen muss die Wörter auch nach dem Genuss des ganzen Glases weiterhin fehlerfrei und deutlich vorzulesen. 

Thorin lauscht mir dieses Mal interessiert mit offenen Augen. Nimmt ab und an einen Schluck aus dem bereits zum dritten Mal gefüllten Glas und als das Kapitel schließlich traurig endet, nickt er mir dankend zu. Deutlich schwerfälliger als noch vor wenigen Stunden erhebt er sich und schlurft mit dennoch aufrecht-erhabener Haltung auf den Schreibtisch zu. 

Mit verwundertem Blick betrachte ich den mir wenige Minuten später in offener Hand entgegengestreckten Messingpfennig. „Für deinen zusätzlichen Dienst so spät am Abend“, erklärt er und ich bedenke ihm mit einem noch konsternierteren Blick als sowieso schon. „Aber … ich erhalte doch schon von Euch Unterkunft, Kleidung, Nahrung und Schutz … warum sollte ich weitere Entlohnung empfangen?“, finde ich schließlich Atem, um den Geldwert abzulehnen, und wende mich bei dem nächsten nur geflüsterten Worten ein wenig ab, in der Hoffnung, er verstünde sie dadurch noch weniger. „Für etwas, dass mir sogar Freude bereitet?“

Ungezierte Finger schließen sich um mein Gesicht und lassen den Blickkontakt wieder durchdringender werden. Warm sind sie als würde flüssiges Feuer durch die Adern fließen und die Berührung zärtlicher, als man sich beim Betrachten der kallösen Haut jemals vorstellen könnte. Die flachen Vertiefungen um seine Augen die einzig entstehen, wenn man ehrlich lächelt, verdeutlichen mir, dass er die Beichte trotz alledem hörte und der Umstand und mein unverhofft schnelles Behagen, das sie ausdrückte, ihn zu entzücken scheint. „Nun gut, wenn du es nicht annehmen möchtest, dann akzeptiere ich dies. Aber sei dir bewusst, dass dies kein Dienst ist, der sich mit bereist erhaltenen Gütern vergelten lässt. Dafür ist er zu außergewöhnlich und beachtenswert“, sagt Thorin anerkennend und streicht kaum fühlbar mit dem schwieligen Daumen die Konturen des Kieferknochens entlang.


	15. Geschenke

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
„Denkst du, es ist klug von Julie darauf zu hoffen, jetzt, wo sie ein Kind erwartet, dass ihre Mutter die Verbindung akzeptieren wird, möglicherweise sogar einer Heirat zustimmt?“ Ich sitze gemütlich und ungezwungen zu Thorins Füßen, das dicke Bärenfell und ein zusätzliches weiches Kissen unter und wohlige Wärme spendendes Feuer vor mir, während ich nachdenkend über seine Frage den Tanz der Flammen beobachte. Viele Abende verbrachten wir nun schon gemeinsam. Nicht jeden, denn ab und an verhindern wichtige feudale Ämter oder meinerseits Verpflichtungen zu später Stunde die ruhige und für uns beide freimachende Zusammenkunft. Denn ja ich merkte recht schnell, nachdem die unangenehmen Missverständnisse beseitigt wurden und mein Vertrauen zu ihm und den aufrichtigen Beweggründen immer mehr wuchs, wie mir die wenigen Stunden in Müßiggang verlebt Entlastung nach anstrengenden und oft bedrückenden Tagen bringt. Tage in denen Sorge und Bangen um die hoffentlich bald erfolgende gesunde Rückkehr der Reisenden immer mehr nicht nur die meinigen Gedanken bestimmt.

„Ich denke nicht“, beginne ich schließlich wehmütig, denn die Helden wuchsen mir unlängst ans Herz und ich weine und lache und leide mit ihnen als wären es gute Freunde. „Julies Mutter wird sie entweder zwangsweise mit einem Adligen verheiraten, der bereit ist das Kind als seines auszugeben, und sei es gegen Bezahlung, oder sie des Hauses verweisen. Die Schmach, die sie ihrer Familie ausgesetzt wüsste, wenn herauskäme, dass ihre Tochter einem Bastard und dann auch noch von einem Bürgerlichen das Leben schenken wird, wäre in ihren Augen einfach nicht tragbar und mit ihren moralischen Vorstellungen verträglich. Auch wenn sie ihre Tochter liebt wie jede Mutter ihr Kind, das alles würde sie diese Liebe vergessen lassen.“ 

Zustimmung für meine Meinung suchend und gespannt wie er seine Frage beantworten würde, sehe ich zu Thorin und bemerke mit Verwunderung und Erschrecken den plötzlich schwermütigen Blick, mit dem er mich betrachtet. „Musste sich deine Mutter auch mit verleumdenden Vorwürfen und der Schande konfrontiert sehen, weil sie dich ohne Vater großzog?“ Erneut richte ich meine mit Überlegungen beschäftigten Gedanken auf das Flammenspiel. Einiges erzählte ich ihm auf Verlangen von meinem früheren Leben, wenn auch noch immer nicht alles. Bislang beschränkte ich mich auf freudvolle Themen, die es gleichwohl nicht so viele gab. Soll ich ihm tatsächlich von den Leid und Kummer, der schweren Arbeit und den mit hungrig-knurrenden, sich krampfhaft zusammenziehenden Magen verbrachten Nächten berichten, die ihn womöglich melancholisch werden lassen? Obwohl, wenn sonst als einen Herrscher sollte es interessieren wie es seinem Volk jenseits von Prunk und Protz der beständig um ihn herum ablenkt, ergeht.

„Als es bekannt wurde und noch mehr danach. Beständig sah sie sich und auch ich mich mit den herablassenden, verachtenden und mitunter hasserfüllten Blicken und Reden von Verwandten und Nachbarn konfrontiert“, offenbare ich schließlich, verschweige aber weiterhin, dass mir deswegen sogar mein mir zustehendes Erbe verweigert wurde, so kümmerlich es auch war. Die Arglosigkeit die ich bisweilen ihm gegenüber und dass innerhalb so kurzer Zeit empfinde, bereitet mir zunehmend Herzklopfen, aber jegliches Detail meiner Vergangenheit soll er einfach nicht erfahren. „Dennoch liebte sie mich wie einen unersetzlichen Schatz … bis zuletzt.“

Unglücklich schniefe ich kurz um die aufkommenden Tränen zurückzudrängen, die noch immer beginnen wollen zu fließen, sobald ich an sie und ihren qualvollen Tod denke, in den ich sie begleitete. Nachdem die Schwindsucht schnell von ihrem Körper Besitz ergriff, verschlechterte sich ihr sonst so widerstandsfähiger Zustand rapide. Der von Blut und Fieber und keuchendem, immer schwächer werdenden Atem begleitete Zerfall einer einst starken Persönlichkeit war entsetzlich und quälend mitanzusehen und noch immer ist es ihr bleiches Bildnis und der kontrastierende rote Rinnsal, der beständig aus ihrem ihn verzweifeltem Atemringen geöffneten Mund lief, das meine letzte Erinnerung an sie bestimmt. Immer wieder verletzt es mich in Träumen, martert das Herz im Gedenken und auch wenn es mich trotz aller Armut früher nie wirklich lockte, oft sinniere ich nun darüber, wie es uns wohl ergangen wäre, hätte der Kriegstod meinen Vater nicht ereilt. Nur ein einziges Mal habe ich sie nach ihm gefragt. Aber kaum bat ich dereinst, ich war noch jung und sah mit Neid die anderen Kinder mit ihren Vätern, um Aufklärung, bracht sie in bitterliche Tränen aus. Also beließ ich es, wenn auch mit schweren Herzen und immer von dem Gefühl nie wirklich vollkommen zu sein bedrückt, dabei.

Unerwartet ob der bitterlichen Gedanken spüre ich plötzlich die Hitze einer glühenden Esse neben mir zum Verweilen kommen und wie sie die Kälte unvermittelt vertreibt. Keine unangenehme, schmerzlich brennende Gluthitze; sondern wohlig und wärmend bis in den kleinsten Winkel des demzufolge erzitternden Daseins. Verstohlen und hoffentlich so verborgen hinter vorfallenden Haarsträhnen, dass es nicht auffällt, sehe ich neben mich. Thorin hat die Knie dicht an sich gezogen und seine Arme darauf abgelegt. Starr und stumm richtet sich der Blick ebenfalls ins Feuer und wie zufällig berühren sich unsere Schultern in Eintracht. 

„Ich nachempfinde deinen Schmerz, denn auch ich verlor meine geliebte und liebende Mutter. Zusammen mit sigin'amad verbrannte sie damals in den gnadenlosen Flammen des Drachen“, flüstert er schließlich und ich erkenne die in Angst und Schrecken erblickten Feuermeere von einst in den bedenklich schimmernden Augen auflodern. „Ich eilte zurück als sie fiel, streckte meine Hand nach ihrer aus, erreichte sie beinahe … aber Vater zog mich fort, hinaus aus dem in Flammen stehenden Berg. Sein Thronfolger war ihm wichtiger, als die Frau die er all die Jahre liebte und verehrte. Ihre in Verzweiflung entsetz-weiten Augen und der Anblick, wie sie von einer glühendroten Welle aus Feuer verschluckt wurde, verfolgen mich auch noch nach all den Jahren in Träumen. Es ist die letzte Erinnerung an sie, das letzte Bild. Es überblendet all die schönen gemeinsamen Erlebnisse, die doch so viel wertvoller und heilsamer sind.“ Seine Stimme ist nicht mehr als ein brechendes Wispern. Atemlos. Tränenschwer. Voller Schmerz, Traurigkeit und Vorwürfen ihr dennoch nicht geholfen zu haben. Und es bricht mir das Herz ihn so zu sehen. Wie gerne würde ich tröstend eine aufmüpfige Strähne des dichten Haares verbannen, meine Finger über die vermutliche Weichheit des kurzen Bartes streichen lassen. Erinnerung und Schwermut verbannen, damit sie ihn nicht mehr verfolgen. Aber körperlicher Kontakt geht trotz aller Vertrautheit definitiv zu weit und würde auch noch die letzte dringend nötige Barriere zwischen Dienstherrn und Mädchen einstürzen lassen, so bröckelig wie Sandgestein sie auch innerhalb dieser Räumlichkeiten sein mag. Also beschränke ich mich schweren Herzens darauf ihn nun direkt anzusehen und als sich unsere Blicke treffen, versuche ich so viel Trost wie mir nur möglich ist in ihn und das zaghafte Lächeln zu legen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Schwer lasten die Zuber voller frisch gewaschener Wäsche auf Kopf und Hüfte. Meine Hände brennen und kribbeln von dem eiskalten Wasser, sind durch die Aschenlauge zusätzlich spröde und stellenweise blutig eingerissen und schmerzen von dem anstrengenden Bearbeiten der Flecken mit dem Bleuel und dem kräftezehrenden Auswringen.

Viel gibt es dieser Tage zu erledigen, denn bevorsteht das große Ereignis des Mahalmerag, eines unserer höchsten Feste, von denen wir gewiss so einige über das Jahr verteilt haben. Aber besonders ausgelassen, freudig und üppig wird in der längsten Nacht zwischen Herbstsonnenuntergang und Wintermond gefeiert. Zuvor aber müssen allerhand Vorbereitungen getroffen werden, besonders im Königshaus. Jeglicher Stofffetzen und sei er noch so klein wird gewaschen, alle Fenster sollen geputzt und die Steinböden geschruppt werden bis sie glänzen, Unmengen an Essen wird gekocht, gebacken und als Vorrat für den langen Winter eingelegt, der große Festsaal wird hergerichtet und die kostbaren Kleider der Herrschaften für den glänzenden Ball genäht. Schon seit frühster Kindheit erträume ich mir an diesem einmal teilnehmen zu können. Zwar sind die Feierlichkeiten überall im Berg vergnüglich und beschwingt, voller Lachen, Licht, Tanz und gutem Essen, aber in meiner Vorstellung kann nichts einen königlichen Ball übertreffen, besonders seitdem ich die Pracht des Hofes tagtäglich miterleben und mich dennoch an ihr nicht sattsehen kann.

In Gedanken planend was ich als Nächstes zu erledigen habe, achte ich nicht auf meinen Weg und erkenne daher zu spät, dass jemand ihn mir versperrt. Erschrocken blicke ich auf, als massige Stiefel überzogen mit Schlamm und einzelnen noch immer im isolierenden Schutz des Fells verbliebenen Schneeflocken in mein Sichtfeld treten. Matschig graue Flecken besprenkeln das dunkle Leder von Thorins Mantel, der Wolfspelz am Kragen unordentlich und stellenweise mit Undefinierbaren verklebt. Dennoch dass sich darüber wellende Haar sauber und noch immer sorgfältig gelochten. Die faszinierenden Augen wachsam und ruhelos. Er riecht nach Blut und klammen Herbstlaub. Die Jagd, auf die er sich heute früh mit einigen Adligen begab, scheint erfolgreich verlaufen zu sein und ich schmecke bereits mit Genuss wie das zarte Rehfleisch, von dem auch wir dann immer etwas bekommen, auf meiner Zunge zergeht. 

Aber dann werde ich mir gewahr, dass unser Aufeinandertreffen für alle neugierigen Augen sichtbar und nicht verborgen in der privaten Heimeligkeit seiner Gemächer stattfindet und knickse hastig so tief und höfflich wie es mir ob der schweren Ladung möglich ist. „Du blutest.“ Seine besorgte Stimme durchbricht die Stille und ich erzittere vor ihr, erkling sie doch nie in solch einer verräterisch-innigen Akzentuierung, wenn jeder sie hören könnte. Und noch mehr bange ich um Entdeckung, als das Gewicht, das bislang auf meinem Kopf lastete, verschwindet und von ihm neben mich gestellt wird. Oh so zart schließen sich seine Finger um meine Hand und untersuchen den tiefen Riss auf der Innenfläche. Ein rotes Rinnsal, das vermutlich sein Interesse und damit auch die Besorgtheit auf sich zog, schlängelt sich von der Wunde aus dem Arm hinab und verliert sich schließlich im davon getränkten Weiß des Ärmels.

„Das ist nichts, die Lauge war nur etwas zu aschehaltig und griff die Haut an“, erkläre ich schnell und will die Hand seiner Fürsorge entziehen, aber kräftig und bestimmt ist sein Griff und damit fesselnder als jeder Fasserkloben. „Welch schändlich schwere Arbeit für solch eine Zartheit.“ Nicht mehr als ein Flüstern ist seine Bemerkung und unsicher das sie begleitende Lächeln, geradeso, als wären die Gedanken unbedacht laut ausgesprochen worden und er schäme sich ihrer. Aber noch bevor ich etwas womöglich Dummes darauf antworten kann, zieht er ein Tuch aus der Tasche und verbindet die Verletzung die sich daraufhin auf wundersame Weise nahezu wie geheilt anfühlt.

„Würdest du mich begleiten, ich möchte dir etwas geben“, sagt er nun wieder gefasst wirkend, wie ich es allzeit von ihm gewohnt bin und entlässt meine Hand zufrieden aus der Umklammerung. Einen unendlichen Moment lang verweilt der Blick auf dem sich langsam rötlich färbenden Stoff und nur bleiern aber dennoch erschaudernd niederschmetternd wird mir bewusst, was er gerade tat und vor allem wo. Jederzeit hätte seine Schwester oder einer der anderen Bediensteten erscheinen und uns entdecken können. Vor übler Nachrede möchte er uns schützen, aber manchmal, sei es durch bedeutende Blicken oder Gesten oder sogar kurze Berührungen selbst in Gesellschaft scheint es mir so, als leide er unter diesem Spiel, mit dem wir unser eigenartiges Verhältnis zueinander verstecken, als müsse er die Regeln erst schweren Herzens verinnerlichen. 

„Natürlich, Herr“, gebe ich ihm schließlich Antwort und will mich gerade bücken um dem Zuber wieder aufzunehmen, da kommt er mir zuvor. Erschrocken weit ist der Blick und erfüllt mit kaltem Entsetzen der stockende Atem. Er kann doch nicht! „Hoheit, bitte, wenn jemand dies sieht, ich werde gescholten“, werfe ich zitternd ein, aber unbeeindruckt bleibt die Starrköpfigkeit. „Sollte es jemand wagen dich dafür zu rügen, dass ich dir helfe, weil du verletzt bist, dann werde ich ihm diese für eine junge Frau viel zu schwere Arbeit aufbürden, das glaube mir“, pariert er den Einwand und setzt sich einen erneuten gar nicht erst aufkommen lassen wollend in Bewegung. Ratlos blicke ich ihm einen Wimpernschlag hinterher und eile mich schließlich meinen Herren zu folgen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Noch nie verweilte ich tagsüber in seinen Gemächern, gab es doch bislang auch keinen Grund dafür. Umso aufgeregter schlägt das Herz gegen die Rippen und ich sehe mich noch einmal prüfend um, als er mich bittet nach ihm in diese einzutreten. Keine Kerze brennt, aber dennoch ich es nicht dunkel hier, denn wenn auch spärlich fällt das langsam verlöschende Zwielicht des Tages durch die Schächte und lässt die wenigen Goldadern die den Felsen durchziehen aufleuchten. Die Wäsche hinterließen wir trotz meiner Bedenken am Ausgang zum Plateau, auf dem ich sie eigentlich aufhängen wollte. Hoffentlich entdeckt niemand sie und wundert sich meines Verbleibs.

Thorin legt den Mantel achtlos über die Lehne eines Sessels und streift sich im Gehen die Stiefel von den Füßen. Unordentlich und noch immer matschverkrustet bleiben sie nunmehr unbeachtet liegen, während er in seinem Schlafgemach verschwindet und ich widerstehe schließlich nach kurzem Zögern nicht dem Drang sie aufzuheben und so in der Nähe der Tür zu platzieren, damit ich sie beim Gehen nicht vergesse. Auch den schweren Mantel nehme ich zur Hand und versuche wenigstens oberflächlich Schlamm und Blut mit der Schürze zu verbannen. Und es ist dieser unter dem Geruch der Wildnis und des Wildes nur leicht zu erahnende Duft seiner Selbst nach Regen und dem Gestein aus dem Mahal ihn einst schuf, der hartnäckig in den Fasern haftet und mir dennoch die Sinne trübt.

„Was tust du?“ Thorins Stimme klingt überrascht aber keinesfalls vorwurfsvoll und daher schaue ich nur kurz von meiner Arbeit auf. „Eure Kleidung ist schmutzig, ich reinige sie, wonach sieht es sonst für Euch aus?“ Er stutzt sichtbar verwundert über diese direkte und annähernd trotzige Erwiderung, lacht dann aber erheitert auf. „Ich sollte dich als meine Leibdienerin einstellen, dann hättest du wenigstens einen Grund dafür und ich, um dich öfters zu sehen.“ Nun lächle auch ich. Ein wahrlich guter Scherz, der er sich erlaubte.

Thorin kommt auf mich zu und erst nachdem er mir demonstrativ den Mantel regelrecht aus den Händen reißt und ihn wieder über der Sessellehne deponiert, fällt mir das Kleidungsstück über seinen Arm gelegt auf. Silbern schimmern die zarten Linien im Schein des Goldes, die auf dem nachtblauen Brokatstoff Blumen und Ranken und filigrane Ornamente nachbilden, während er es mir präsentiert. „Es wird langsam kalt und ich will nicht, dass du dich auf dem Weg zu mir erkältest“, erklärt er mit gutmütiger Stimme und legt mir den langen Mantel um die Schultern noch ehe ich zu einer Abwehr ansetzten kann. Schwer lastet der Stoff auf ihnen und die Weichheit der Seide fühlt sich angenehm kühl und dennoch warm an. Andächtig streiche ich über den faltenwerfenden Kragen, der in einer langen Kapuze endet und von einer goldenen Fibel in der Form eines Eichenblattes zusammengehalten wird. Noch nie habe ich etwas so Erlesenes und Wunderschönes besessen. Die Ausrede mit der nahenden Winterkälte ist nur ein alberner Vorwand, das ist ihm genauso klar wie mir. Die Temperaturen draußen können mehrere Wochen tief unter null betragen, innerhalb des Berges spürt man davon nichts, denn der Frost vermag es nicht durch die dicken Steinhänge zu dringen. 

„Ich danke Euch, Herr“, flüstere ich achtend und kämpfe mit mir das Geschenk wirklich anzunehmen; wie bei jedem das er mir regelmäßig während der nur schon sechs Monate andauernden unkonventionellen Dienstes dem ich ihm erweise überreichte aufs Neue. Aber ich weiß, dass mir jeglicher Widerspruch nichts bringen würde und das kurze Aufblitzen heller Freude in seinem immer schattiger werdenden Angesicht bedeuten mir seither immer mehr als jede Kostbarkeit. Bislang waren es allerdings auch nur kleine wenn auch mitunter sogar wertvollere Aufmerksamkeiten: buntes Zuckerwerk vom Markt, ein königsblaues Band für meine Haare, ein dickes Buch voller Zeichnungen und Geschichten über die verschiedenen Völker Mittelerdes.

Thorin lächelt dieses Lächeln der Begeisterung und unsicher werde ich unter ihm, denn wirklich wohl fühle ich mich in ungewohnte Seide und Silber gehüllt nicht. Beinahe wie eine Prinzessin. „Und dann noch dieses hier“, offenbart er verschwörerisch während er eine zarte, weiße Blume mit leuchtend-gelben Kronblättern aus dem schützenden Umschlag des Hemdärmels hervorzieht. Schwärmerisch wird mein Blick. „Eine Schneerose … wie außergewöhnlich noch zu dieser späten Jahreszeit“, rufe ich aus, denn auch wenn sie einen Namen trägt, der dies vermuten lässt, nur selten überlebt dieses zierliche Gewächs die Kälte des Winters.

„Sie erinnerte mich in ihrer reinen Anmut und dennoch widerstandsfähigen Stärke an dich, wie sie dort stand, inmitten des Schnees, dazu verurteilt zu vergehen aber dennoch trotzig sich dem Unerbittlichen widersetzend.“ Ich spüre, wie mir ob seiner vielsagenden Bekundung die heiße Schamesröte in die Wangen steigt. Unschätzbarer in Wertigkeit und Bedeutung als bislang alles ist diese Blume damit geworden. Wenn sie auch vergänglich ist, so wird ihr Wert dennoch bis auf alle Ewigkeit bestehen. Daher andachtsvoll nehme ich sie entgegen, schließe die Hände schützend um die samtigen Blätter und spüre ihre Kraft durch mich hindurchfließen.

Thorin öffnet die Tür und späht nach draußen, kontrolliert ob wirklich niemand auf dem Gang zu sehen ist der mir auf dem Rückweg begegnen könnte. „Darf ich dich heute Abend erwarten?“, fragt er beinahe schüchtern und ich nicke schnell um das Unbehagen nicht allzu mächtig werden zu lassen und husche nach draußen. Begleitet von wallenden, edlen Stoffen und einen verabschiedenden Blick voller Schätzung der mir noch lange nachsieht, entschwinde ich schließlich in die Dunkelheit und Einsamkeit, die zum Glück nur bis zum Ende des Tages herrschen und uns bedrücken.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sigin'amad – Großmutter  
> Mahalmerag - Wintersonnenwendfest


	16. Beichten heißt den Irrtum zu erkennen

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
„… Ich kann euch nicht bescheiden, was seither geschah. Als dass man Fraun und Ritter immer weinen sah, dazu die edeln Knechte um lieber Freunde Tod. Hier hat die Mär' ein Ende … das ist die Nibelungennot …“ Abschließend und wie immer mit traurigen Herzen, da es endete, klappe ich das Buch auf meinem Schoß zu und streiche ehrfürchtig über den abgegriffenen Einband. Faszinierend und sagenhaft war die Geschichte. Gefährliche Drachen und gewiefte Zwerge und Schätze, die jeglicher Vorstellungskraft entsagten. Zauberdinge die den furchtlosen Helden voller Mut und List unsichtbar machten oder ihm enorme Kräfte verliehen, treue Gefolgsmänner und eine Liebe, so stark, dass sie sogar über den Tod hinausging. Aber als ich wie immer eine analysierende Diskussion erwartend zu Thorin aufschaue, bemerke ich, dass er anscheinend noch nicht einmal bemerkte, dass ich aufhörte. Tief versunken in womöglich trübe Gedanken starrt er in die Flammen. Die Haltung müde, zusammengesackt, und das Antlitz düster überschattet von Sorge und ja bislang ihm und mir fremder Furcht.

Zehn Monate ist es jetzt bereits her, dass er Nachricht von seinem Vater erhielt und noch sehr viel länger ich eine solche von Dwalin. Er berichtete mir zwar, dass die Überquerung des Nebelgebirges einzig von eiskalten Stürmen und langen Nächten behindert wurde, aber die Gemeinschaft um den König dennoch planmäßig das Schattenbachtal erreichte. Und so wie ich befürchtete, erwartete sie dort Kummer und Schmerz, dennoch so grausam und quälend, wie ich ihn mir nicht vorzustellen vermochte. Das Tal; einst wunderschön, grün und fruchtbar; eröffnete sich ihnen als karge Landschaft ohne Leben und Sonnenschein. Um die Körper der unzähligen vor den Toren Khazad-Dûms gefallenen Zwergenkrieger zu bestatten, rodeten die Hinterbliebenen die saftig-grünen Wälder unweit des magischen und legendenumwobenen Spiegelsees und entfachten damit hell und heiß lodernde Scheiterhaufen. Gegen den Brauch unseres Volkes, denn wenn wir sterben, kehren wir zu dem Stein zurück aus dem wir einst von dem großen Valar Aule; den, den wir Mahal nennen; geschaffen wurden. Tränen, Blut und Ruß durchdrangen die Erde noch immer und machten sie unfruchtbar. Die Sonne versteckte sich hinter regenschweren Wolken, so als schäme sie sich ihrer Helligkeit an diesem trauervollen Ort. Zurückgelassene Rüstungen, Äxte und Schwerter wurden selbst nach all den Jahrzehnten nur spärlich unter Staub und knochigen Gestrüpp verborgen. Zeugten noch immer von dem Kampf und daraus geborenen Verlust.

Aber noch mehr als die Erinnerungen die alle teilten, schmerzte zusätzlich die Tatsache, dass die einzigen traditionell angelegten Gräber unweit des umgestürzten Stein Durins entehrt wurden. Dwalin schrieb unter noch immer allzu verräterisch schwach sichtbaren auf das Papier gefallenen Tränen, dass Thráin trotz aller willensstarken Herrschaftlichkeit vor der zerschlagenen und mit geschmierten Schandzeichen besudelten Felsplatte seines jüngsten Sohnes Frerin zusammenbrach. Er verfluchte die Orks und betete zu Mahal, dass er sie strafen und über seinen geliebten dashtith wachen soll, ihn beschützen soll in den endlosen und ewigen Hallen Mandos‘. Auch die Gräber seines und Balins Vater Fundin, sowie des großen Herrschers der Eisenberge Náin wurden abscheulich entwürdigt und die Rache, die sie an einer später zufällig getroffenen kleinen Grupp Orks nahmen gnadenlos und blutig. Aber dennoch brachte sie weder Trost noch Genugtuung.

„Herr …“, versuche ich Thorin den lichtlosen Gedanken, die sich um ihn schlingen wie erbarmungslose Klauen, zu entreißen. Vergeblich. „Hoheit … bitte.“ Erst als es anscheinend dem herzzerreißend-flehenden Unterton gelingt die Schatten der Beklemmung zu durchdringen, richtet sich die Besorgtheit auf mich. Verwundert blinzelnd und bekümmert über ihn sieht er mich an, die Augen trüb und die Einschlüsse darin das klare Blau so schändend wie bislang niemals wahrgenommen. „Verzeih, dass ich dir nicht meine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte … ich war abwesend“, entschuldigt er sich sofort, aber ich schüttle abwehrend den Kopf und widerspreche nur mit aller größter Beherrschung den klagenden Drang ihn in eine tröstende Umarmung zu schließen. „Ich weiß, bei wem Eure Gedanken verweilen“, sage ich daher lediglich mitfühlend und verschweige, dass auch meine ihnen beständig folgen und gelten. Als zu gütig begegnete mir König Thráin, als zu ja beinahe väterlich Balin und Dwalins Freundschaft und die Gespräche vermisse ich unvermutet und verwirrend schmerzlich.

Erneut bannt Thorin mit nachdenklichem Blick die knisternden Flammen und fährt sich müde mit beiden Händen über das von Erschöpfung und Unruhe gezeichnete Gesicht. „Der letzte Rabe erreichte uns mit der Nachricht, dass sie die Pforte von Rohan durchquert haben und oberhalb der Großen Wasserfälle von Rauros über den Anduin setzten wollen. Viele Gefahren lauern in den ufernahen Wäldern und die kargen Braunen Lande dahinter bieten kaum Schutz vor Feinden.“ Ich schlucke hart den sich ob seiner mit schwerer Pein beladenen Stimme bildenden Kloß in meinem Hals herunter. Wenn er wüsste, dass dies nur eine Irreführung ist, welch Wagnisse sie bereits auf ihren Weg durchschritten und welche Route sie stattdessen nehmen wollen. Eine noch viel riskantere und unheilvollere, nahe einer düsteren und hinterhältigen Gefahr, die allerdings den einzigen Weg darstellt, um zum eigentlichen Ziel zu gelangen.

Unwillentlich seufze ich schwermütig auf und ziehe somit seine Aufmerksamkeit erneut auf mich. Tiefgründig und intensiv ist der Augenkontakt, so als würde er in meine Gedankengänge drängen wollen und ich spüre plötzlich, dass er etwas zu Ahnen scheint. Achtsam davor weiche ich der öffnenden Befragung durch das Wispern des Eiswassers aus. Wohl etwas zu auffällig-stürmisch. „Du weißt etwas …“, vermutet er schließlich richtig.

Von Unruhe und Not gepackt huscht der Blick umher. Zu den Flammen … auf die miteinander ringenden und schweißglänzenden Hände … den Boden … überall hin … nur nicht in sein Angesicht. „Astâ …“, mahnt er mich, die Stimme schroff wie Felsen und ungewohnt vorwurfsvoll und ich merke recht deutlich, dass ich mich ungewollt verraten habe und es nun kein Entkommen mehr gibt. „Ich versprach beim Wirken Mahals, dass ich Euch nichts verrate“, flüstere ich schließlich, damit er davon absieht das Geheimnis zu entlocken. Denn Gelöbnisse, vor allem um die Wahrung von Heimlichkeiten, sind uns Zwergen heilig. Niemals werden wir ein gegebenes Ehrenwort brechen, selbst unter Folter und im Angesicht des nahenden Todes nicht.

„Und ich als dein Herr und Gebieter entbinde dich von deinem Schwur … sag mir was du weißt!“, befiehlt er donnernd und ich erahne, dass er mich vorher nicht aus dem bannenden Blick entlassen wird. Dennoch fahre ich stürmisch auf um vor ihm und dem unmittelbar bevorstehenden Treuebruch zu flüchten. Aber ich bin noch keinen stolpernden Schritt weit gekommen, da hält er mich zurück. Schmerzhaft schließen sich grobe Finger um das dagegen dünne Handgelenk und ich merke, wie kleine oberflächennahe Blutbahnen unter ihnen keinen Widerstand leisten können und zerplatzen. Schmerzhaft ist der Aufprall an die harte, dicht mit Muskeln bepackte Brust, als er mich zu sich heranzieht … und beängstigend nah und warm die Berührung, gedämpft einzig durch dünnen, leinenen Stoff.

„Sag es mir!“, befiehlt er erneut grollend und glühende Feuergarben stieben von den brennenden Eisflächen der Augen auf und mir entgegen. Ich zittere und winde mich in dem unerbittlichen Griff. Flehe und jammere damit er von mir ablässt. Nicht weiterhin von mir verlangt, das geschenkte Vertrauen zu entwürdigen. „Bei Mahal, Astâ … es geht hier um meinen Vater und meine Freunde“, sagt er schließlich und erst jetzt wird mir bewusst, wie ernst ihm die Offenbarung tatsächlich ist, warum er sie gegen alle Redlichkeit die ich gelobte, fordert. Ich weiche erneut dem wütenden Blick aus um das Feuer der Raserei nicht mit ansehen zu müssen, dass unzweifelhaft alles zerstörend auflodern wird, sobald ich ihm die Wahrheit eröffne. „Sie wollen zum Einsamen Berg“, wispere ich letztendlich mich seinem Willen und Gründen beugend und bereite mich auf den tobenden Schmerz des Verbrennens vor, „sie wollen ihn von dem Drachen befreien. In seinem letzten Brief berichtete Meister Dwalin, dass sie vom Schattenbachtal in Richtung Norden wandern um den Düsterwald über den Elbenpfad zu durchqueren.“

Aber anstatt, dass ich gnadenlos in einem Feuersturm der Wut über das solange verborgene und folgenträchtige Geheimnis verbrenne, lässt Thorin unerwartet von mir ab. Erstaunt und mit großen Augen sehe ich auf. Das Entsetzen über die Offenbarung ist schauerlich anzusehen. Bitter wie Gletscherkälte überzieht es den sowieso schon fröstelnden Körper. „Bei Mahal …“, haucht er fassungslos und entfernt sich schwankend von mir. Erschöpft und ohnmächtig vor Angst und Sorge stützt er sich auf die Lehne des Sessels, in dem ich ihm noch vor wenigen Minuten entspannt und nichts ahnend von den grausigen Entwicklungen, die der Abend noch nehmen sollte, vorlas. 

„Hoheit …“, versuche ich Trost und Mut zu spenden, und gehe einen Schritt auf ihn zu, werde aber jäh bei meinem Vorhaben unterbrochen. „Geh …“, brummt er harsch und lässt mich achtsam zurückzucken. Beruhigend lege ich die Hand um das Gelenk, auf dem bereits der tiefrote, schmerzende Abdruck seiner zugreifenden Finger prangt. Aber trotzdem ich vor Furcht zittere, mich der Ausbruch ängstigt, spreche ich ihn erneut an. Zu wichtig ist mir, dass er jetzt nicht in Mutlosigkeit und Verzweiflung versinkt. „Geh, habe ich gesagt … lass mich allein!“, brüllt er augenblicklich und weißt zur Tür. Eindeutig und nachvollziehbar ist sein Zorn auf mich. 

Ich bekämpfe mit aller Kraft den sich gnadenlos auf mein Herz legenden Klumpen aus Entsetzen und eiskaltem Kummer, knickse mit dem Wissen alles zwischen uns zerstört zu haben ergeben zum unwiderruflichen Abschied und stolpere mehr als dass ich renne aus den Gemächern. Unter beständig und unbewusst fließenden Tränen, die die Sicht verschmieren lassen.

Was habe ich nur getan!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dashtith – jüngster Sohn


	17. Funkenstaub

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Der nächste Tag beginnt trüb. Draußen vor den Toren des Berges und noch verhangener innerhalb der Gedanken. Nebelschwaden ziehen über die Lande und kündigen den nahenden Herbst mit seinen Regenschauern und Stürmen an. Raben, so unerschrocken und kräftig die des Hauses Durins ergebenen auch sein mögen, fliegen nicht gerne unter diesen die Sicht beeinträchtigenden Bedingungen, denn nur allzu leicht kommen sie dadurch von ihrem Weg ab. Aber mehr noch als jemals zuvor ersehne ich gerade jetzt ihr Eintreffen. Nur ein Brief, eine Botschaft, ein kleines Lebenszeichen … wenige Wörter die Beruhigung schenken würden, so trügerisch sie auch sein mag.

„Astâ, Kindchen, das ist mehr als genug“, reißt mich plötzlich die ermahnende Stimme von Fenna aus der monotonen Tätigkeit des Kartoffelschälens, währenddessen ich abwesend davon den bekümmernden Gedankengängen nachhing. Ich fahre vor Schreck so sehr zusammen, dass die Klinge des scharfen Messers abrutscht und tief in das Fleisch des Fingers schneidet. Unschicklich stoße ich einen Fluch aus, verdammte alles und jeden und ganz besonders mich, und versuche die sofort einsetzende Blutung zu stillen. Rot quillt die Flüssigkeit allerdings schnell unter den Fingern hervor und tröpfelt schwer auf das Holz des Tisches. Fenna zieht augenblicklich ein schmales, für solche Missgeschicke immer griffbereites Tuch aus der Rocktasche und versorgt die Wunde. „Du bist heute so unkonzentriert Mädchen. Vorhin hast du schon den Ascheeimer fallen lassen und erschienst frühs ohne Schürze - so kenne ich dich gar nicht“, tadelt sie mütterlich sanft und ich weiche dem besorgten Blick aus, der mich eindringlich fragend mustert. 

„Es ist nichts, ich habe nur … schlecht geschlafen und das Wetter macht mir zu schaffen“, lüge ich zum Teil noch nicht einmal, denn des Nachts ausruhend meine Augen geschlossen habe ich tatsächlich nicht. Zu dramatisch waren die Erlebnisse des Abends. Zu schmerzhaft die zürnenden und ablehnenden Gesten, Wörter und Blicke mit denen mich Thorin strafte für das Vergehen der Heimlichkeit. Zu aufwühlend die machtvoll erstarkte Sorge um die Reisenden, denn seine Reaktion zeigte mir lebhaft, wie ernst die Situation ist und wie gefährlich der eingeschlagene Weg, riskanter noch, als ich mir vielleicht mit meinem bescheidenen Wissen darüber erdachte. 

„Dieser Tage schlafen wir alle unruhig“, flüstert die alte Haushälterin und schenkt mir ein wissendes Lächeln. Auch sie sorgt sich um König und Gefolge und hat sogar gewichtigeren Grund dafür, begleitet sie doch einige von ihnen bereits ihr ganzes Leben lang. Aber kaum, dass ich zu einer erwidernden Reaktion ansetzten kann, ruft eines der Hausmädchen von der Tür zur Gesindeküche aus nach mir. „Die Herrschaft verlangt dich im Salon zu sprechen“, sagt sie nicht ohne zitternde Beunruhigung in der Stimme, die mir verdeutlicht, dass die Anweisung äußerst harsch von vermutlich Thorin ausgesprochen wurde.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zittrig stehe ich vor der dunklen Eichentür. Gedanklich bereits meine wenigen Habseligkeiten gepackt, denn was sollte mich dahinter schon erwarten als berechtigte Schelte und anschließender Hinauswurf. Vielleicht sogar eine Verurteilung und der Tod. Denn als Hochverrat an der Krone könnte Thorin mir das Schweigen anlasten. Das Schlimmste aller Vergehen, für das nur eine Strafe existiert. 

Es kostet mich enorme Überwindung überhaupt die Hand zu heben und noch einmal einige Momente des Zauderns, um anzuklopfen. Dumpf hallt das Geräusch im schmerzenden Kopf nach und die hereinbittende Stimme wie Gewittergrollen sendet einen unangenehm stechenden Schauder über jeden Quadratzentimeter Haut, als würde ich entblößt im eiskalten, windgepeitschten Herbstregen stehen.

Während ich mich so klein und untergeben wie nur möglich machend eintrete, bannen mich fünf starrende Augenpaare. Denn neben Thorin verweilen auch Dís, Víli, Gloin und Oin im Salon, ruhelos stehend, die Gesichter angespannt und sorgenüberschattet. Dienstbar verbeuge ich mich vor ihnen und hoffe, dass niemand in der herrschenden Stille den laut pochenden Herzschlag hört, denn es scheint nahezu aus der ängstlich-beengten Brust flüchten zu wollen. „Komm näher“, fordert Thorin schroff und ich gehorche furchtsam. Verflogen wie sterbende herbstbraune Blätter im Sturm sind die in den letzten Monaten so mühsam gewachsene Vertrautheit und Seelenruhe ihm gegenüber. 

„Erzähl uns, woher hast du die Informationen, die du mir gestern offenbartest“, ordnet er aufbrausend an, kaum, dass ich vor die Herrschaft getreten bin. „Hast du ein Gespräch deines Königs belauscht, Dokumente gesehen, die dich nichts angingen?“ Ich erzittere unter den bösartig geäußerten Vorwürfen und dem eiskalten, gebietenden Blick eines Herrschers, mit dem er mich ansieht, so, als hätten all die wohligen Stunden in Eintracht und annähernder Gleichwertigkeit zwischen uns niemals stattgefunden. 

Ich schüttle ungestüm und mit Tränen in den brennenden Augen den Kopf. „Nein Hoheit, ich würde niemals lauschen oder etwas mir nicht Zustehendes betrachten“, schwöre ich geradezu flehentlich und bete zu Mahal, dass er mir Glauben schenken wird. Aber als ein noch immer wütender Blick mich trifft, senke ich nicht länger die Tränen zurückhalten könnend den meinen. Ich verstehe seinen Zorn, den Hass, den er mir gegenüber empfindet, so schmerzlich er auch ist. Mutmaßlich habe ich mit meinem Schweigen das Leben des Königs und seiner Gefolgsmänner gefährdet. Es zugelassen, dass das Verderben über sie und damit unweigerlich auch über uns alle kam. Spätestens als mich Dwalins erster Brief mit den ungeschönten Beschreibungen der Gefahren erreicht, hätte ich unverzüglich handeln müssen, ungeachtet der Bitten Stillschweigen zu bewahren.

„Thorin, sei nicht so hart zu ihr!“, höre ich plötzlich die maßregelnde Stimme von Dís und sehe vor Verwunderung über die Zurechtweisung, die sie sich für mich gegenüber ihrem Bruder und Gebieter erlaubt, mit tränenverschleiertem Blick wieder auf. Bedächtig, um mich nicht noch mehr zu verunsichern, kommt die Prinzessin näher und legt eine tröstend-warme Hand auf meinen Arm. „Ich glaube ihr.“ Thorin sieht uns nichtsdestotrotz finster an, mehr noch als vormals sogar, ungeachtet oder vielleicht sogar wegen der unerwarteten Vertrauensbekundung. „Woher soll sie es sonst wissen, wenn noch nicht einmal wir etwas ahnten!?“, schimpft er und ich trete einen Schritt zur Seite, um mich Schutz findend hinter Dís zu verstecken. Und erst jetzt schwächt sich der düstere Vorhang der Raserei um einige wenige Nuancen ab. Wie sehr scheint es ihn doch zu bestürzen, dass ich anscheinend Angst vor ihm habe. 

„Meister Balin erzählte mir davon. Vertrauensvoll. Mit der eindringlichen Beschwörung verbunden nichts zu sagen um Euch nicht unnötig zu besorgen“, setzte ich zu einer Rechtfertigung an, plötzlich unter Dís‘ Beistand den Mut fassen könnend mich zu erklären. „Hauptmann Dwalin ließ mir das erste Mal im vorvorletzten Frühjahr durch einen Raben Briefe zukommen, in denen er ihren bisherigen und weiteren Weg und die Gefahren beschrieb, die sie sich gegenübersahen. Erneut mit dem inständigen Gesuch alles vor Euch zu verheimlichen. Ich weiß, dass es falsch war, dass ich sie mit dem Stillschweigen in weitere Unsicherheit brachte … aber ich gab ihnen mein Ehrenwort - mehrmals.“ Während ich spreche, fließen Tränen ungehindert die Wangen hinunter. Schmecken salzig und bitter und brennen wie Drachenfeuer. Oh Mahal … bitte … bitte lass ihn meine Worte annehmen.

Thorin sieht mich an. Misstrauisch, noch immer wütend, wahrscheinlich sogar enttäuscht. Und ich bin mir nicht sicher, was davon mehr bekümmert und schmerzt. „Thorin, ich denke ebenfalls, dass sie die Wahrheit sagt“, erhebt sich plötzlich die einfühlsame Stimme von Víli. „Aus welchem Grund sollte sie uns belügen?“ Erstaunt ob des zusätzlichen Zuspruchs sehe ich ihn an und senke kurz dankbar den Blick, erfreue mich an dem aufrichtigen Lächeln, das er mir für einen flüchtigen Moment anerkennend schenkt.

Thorin betrachtet eindringlich erst seinen Schwager, dann seine Schwester, dann mich, die sich noch immer Schutz vor ihm suchend hinter wallenden Rockstößen versteckt und mit verzweifelten Versuchen die Tränen von den Wangen verbannt. Mit aller Willenskraft die uns unser Schöpfer gab, kämpfe ich dagegen an unter seinem eisigen Blick nicht zu erstarren, hoffe so viel Redlichkeit wie nur möglich aufzuzeigen, und stelle nun mehr auch stumm die Bitte an ihn, dass er mir glauben möge. Ein Funke der Vertrautheit die wir uns schenkten, muss doch noch existieren. Irgendwo tief in seinem Herzen verborgen. Klein ist er womöglich, im Verlöschen begriffen, niemals wieder die Stärke erlangend, die er einst hatte. Aber dennoch flehe ich, dass er noch immer vermag mir die Wärme seiner Gunst zu gewähren.

Schließlich wendet er den Blick ab und nur kurz, sodass es möglich wäre auch nur einer Illusion zu erliegen, sehe ich Schmerz in seinen Augen. Den schattigen Schmerz der Schuld. „Nun gut, ich vertraue darauf, dass du mich nicht anlügen würdest … ich vertraue … dir.“ Das Geständnis lässt mich vor Fassungslosigkeit erbeben. Viel offenbarte er mir während der ungezwungenen Abende … Erinnerungen, Freude, Schmerz, Trauer, Sorgen, mitunter sogar Ängste, auch wenn er sie nicht offen zugab und ich sie nur durch das plötzlich schummerig gewordene Augenlicht bemerkte. Aber Vertrauen, den Glauben daran, dass ich, eine einfache Dienstmagd, die er erst seit wenigen Jahren kennt, ihn als Thronfolger, angreifbar wie sonst nur sein Vater, absolut ergeben, redlich und treu begegne, so nachdrücklich sprach er es nie aus. Und ich merke nicht nur den darüber verwunderten Blick von Dís auf mir entbrennen. Dennoch ist die Mächtigkeit dieser Flamme nichts im Vergleich zu der, die sich aus dem kleinen Funken Verbundenheit in unseren Herzen neu entwickelt. Heller und heißer und wohliger lodert als vormals sogar und mich behaglicher erfüllt als ein Kaminfeuer, gutes Essen, der Anblick eines kostbaren edlen Steins oder sogar heiße Schokolade mit Sahne es jemals könnte.

„Erzähl uns alles, was du weißt“, fordert er schließlich und ich beginne zu berichten. Von Thráins Plan soweit er mir von Balin anvertraut wurde, von Dwalins Schilderungen über Gefahren, Angriffe und Spione. Den genommenen Weg durch Mittelerde und welche erinnerungsvollen Gebiete sie durchquerten. Kämpfe mit den brennenden Tränen des Mitfühlens und der unter ihnen brechenden Stimme, als Dís laut aufschluchzt und sich weinend in den tröstend-starken Armen ihres Mannes verbirgt, nachdem ich von der Schändung der Gräber im Schattenbachtal sprach. Und ende schließlich mit der mir als letzte zugetragene Information, dass sie einen Weg durch den Düsterwald nehmen wollen, der schon lange nicht mehr betreten wurde.

„Der verwunschene Elbenpfad ist niederträchtig und gefährlich, so wie der gesamte Wald, durch den er führt. Und Thranduils Wachen werden sie ihn nicht einfach passieren lassen, ihnen vielleicht sogar Geleitschutz geben, so viel steht fest. Dieses vermaledeite Elbenpack, vertreiben sollte man sie aus ganz Mittelerde … Erstgeborene, pah, dass ich nicht lache“, schimpft Thorin aufgebracht, nachdem ich meinen Bericht abschloss. Der Grund für diesen tief verwurzelten Hass auf die Elben in vielen zwergischen und besonders in seinem Herzen ist noch immer undurchschaubar. Zu wenig weiß ich über vorgefallene Ereignisse die zu einer Raserei führten, die noch wütender wird, sobald man nur das schöne Volk, ihre Sitten, Gebräuche oder Errungenschaften erwähnt.

„Und was wollen wir jetzt tun?“, fragt Gloin plötzlich, mit deutlicher Unruhe im sonst so ernsten und unverzagten Gesicht eines jungen Kriegers. Thorin stützt die Hände auf den Sims des Kamins und starrt nachdenklich in die Flammen. „Eigentlich bleibt uns nur eine Möglichkeit“, murmelt er schließlich und befiehlt den Männern im Raum mit ihm zu kommen. Mit einem letzten Blick aus Eisaugen, deren Aussage ich nicht einmal ansatzweise zu deuten vermag, verlassen sie uns.

„Es war sehr mutig von dir, dass du dein Gelöbnis brachst und uns vermutlich noch rechtzeitig berichtetest“, spricht mich Dís schließlich an, die warme Hand noch immer auf meinem Arm platziert, aber ich lächle einzig gequält. „Wenn Ihr es Mut nennen wollt. Ich fühle mich eher als niederträchtige Verräterin, denn aufs Schändlichste missbraucht habe ich das so großmütig entgegengebrachte Vertrauen der Herren Balin und Dwalin. Mut werde ich benötigen, um ihnen je wieder unter die Augen treten zu können … hoffe aber dennoch darauf, dass ich es bald darf.“


	18. Höher vermag sich niemand zu heben, als wenn er tiefe Reue zeigt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Der nächste Tag wird trotz der Erleichterung, dass Thorin mir letztendlich glaubte und hoffentlich verzieh, erneut von traurigen Gedanken bestimmt. Die Sorge der Herrschaft verdeutlichte mir erst, wie ernst die Situation im Grunde ist. Wie wenig ich die Gefahr dieser riskanten Reise doch einzuschätzen vermochte. Unkonzentriert vor Beklommenheit erledige ich demnach meine Aufgaben und bin froh, dass Fenna mir den einen oder anderen Patzer dieser Tage nicht verübelt. Denn auch die Dienerschaft, obwohl sie noch nichts von meiner Offenbarung wissen, bemerkte unlängst die angespannte Situation im Haus. Die Unruhe, die sich mit der sowieso schon bei Allen bestehenden Sorge aufgrund der langen informationslosen Zeit vermengte, lässt sich geradezu greifen, so schwer und dunkel wabert sie durch die erstickende Luft. 

Bis zur Bewegungsunfähigkeit mit ihr verwoben, starre ich auf das Lichtspiel der Kerze, das auf dem dunklen Holz der Kommode, die ich eigentlich von Staub befreien sollte, tanzt und flackert. Unerträglich brennen die müden und von selbst im kurzen unruhigen Schlaf rinnenden Tränen geröteten Augen und ich schließe sie einen Moment ausruhend, auch, um den Schwindel zu bekämpfen, der plötzlich aufkommen möchte. Zu viele Nächte lag ich bereits wach, zu viele Sorgen und Ängste belasten das erschöpfte Gemüt mit ihrer Bitternis. Dwalin, bitte, ob bitte komm zurück zu uns … zu mir. Plötzlich höre ich unvermutet das Knarzen der sich langsam öffnenden Tür und fahre erschrocken herum, reiße in der hastigen Bewegung beinahe die Kerze mit mir.

In der Öffnung steht Thorin und hebt beschwichtigend die Hände, als er den anscheinend furchtsam-weiten Blick bemerkt. „Entschuldige … ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken“, bittet er ruhig und die instinktiv zur Flucht bereiten Muskeln entspannen sich, wenn auch nicht gänzlich. Das durch die Aufregung schnell schlagende Herz pumpt gleichwohl noch immer adrenalinschäumendes Blut durch die Adern und erneut verschwimmt die Sicht im heraufziehenden Taumel. Sofort hastet Thorin an meine Seite, um den entkräfteten Körper zu stützen, der droht zu kollabieren. 

Sanft platziert er mich auf einen der nahen Stühle, aber kaum verfliegen die Nebel im dumpfen Nachtschatten etwas, bemühe ich mich wieder aufzustehen. Unangenehm und peinlich ist mir der Zusammenbruch und auf keinen Fall angebracht in Anwesenheit meines Herren. „Nein … du bleibst“, befiehlt er augenblicklich streng und drückt mich abermals hinunter, mit einer Entschlossenheit, die die Unantastbarkeit der Anweisung nachdrücklich unterstreicht. Kurz zaudert er, kämpft sichtlich mit sich und der erhabenen Würde und kniet sich dann nieder, damit er mir direkt in die Augen sehen kann. Aber er sollte nicht. Mit welchem Verdienst oder Recht empfange ich diese Ehrung?! 

Sanft schließen sich große, kaminfeuerwarme Hände um die meinen. Grotesk erscheint der drastische Unterschied zwischen ihnen. Riesige Kriegerpranken, geschunden von lederumwickelten Schwertheften und hölzernen Schmiedehämmern, und im Kontrast dazu lange Finger, denen man zwar ebenfalls die harte, strapazierende Arbeit eines Dienstmädchens ansieht, aber die dennoch zart und verletzlich wirken in der Umklammerung. Er müsste nur etwas fester zudrücken um sie so leicht zu zerbrechen als wären es lediglich dünne, trockene Äste, da bin ich mir sicher.

„Verzeih mir …“, flüstert Thorin geradezu verlegen und der Druck wird kräftiger. Aber entgegen meiner Befürchtung fühlt sich die Intensivierung beispiellos schön an. Sie gibt mir unerschütterlichen Halt in dem Schwanken zwischen Sorge, Angst und der Verwunderung über sein Begehr. „Verzeih mir, dass ich an dir und deiner Loyalität, nicht nur zu deinem König, sondern besonders zu mir, zweifelte“, bekennt er und selbst die willensstärkste Gefasstheit eines Zwergs könnte mich nun nicht aufhalten in diesem Moment der wahren Welt zu entgleiten. Er leistet mir gegenüber Abbitte. Mir, einem Dienstmädchen niederer Herkunft, tief und untertänig unter ihm als Thronfolger gestellt. Er müsste es nicht. Weder ich noch vermutlich die Herrin Dís haben es von ihm verlangt, davon abgesehen, dass eine Verpflichtung mir gegenüber keinesfalls besteht. Und die Bedeutung dieser Leistung schleicht sich nur zäh in den noch immer schwankenden und von wallendem Blutrauschen übertönten Geist. 

„Warum sagt Ihr so etwas?“, wispere ich schwach und noch einmal verstärkt sich die beruhigende Einschließung meiner Finger, dieses Mal aber kaum merklich, vergleichbar mit dem sanft-kribbelnden Streichen von Schmetterlingsflügeln über die Haut. „Weil es mir ein Bedürfnis ist“, flüstert er und die Wahrheit in seinen Worten ist nur allzu deutlich und wunderschön den eisblauen Augen zu entnehmen, die geradezu verzweifelt die meinen Suchen. „Ich sah deine Furcht wie einen grässlichen Dämon, und schäme mich ihn heraufbeschworen zu haben. Bereue und verfluche den unberechtigten Zorn und die entgegengebrachte Wut, besonders, nachdem du gestern Abend nicht wie gewohnt an meine Tür klopftest, um mir Ruhe zu schenken, die ich gerade jetzt in der aufkommenden Verzweiflung mehr als jemals zuvor benötige. Erst als ich mich daraufhin besann, welche beschwerliche Last du all die Jahre mit dir herumtragen musstest, was für eine Bürde es war um die Gefahren zu wissen und sie uns dennoch nicht offenbaren zu dürfen, da begriff ich, was für eine Leistung du vollbrachtest. Welch Ehrenhaftigkeit du dein Eigen nennst tagtäglich unsere Sorgen zu sehen und gleichwohl dem Gelübde das du gabst treu zu bleiben.“

Ich spüre, wie sich die Schamesröte ob seiner Worte brennend ankündigt und senke tief meinen Blick um sie ihm nicht allzu offensichtlich zu zeigen. Aber gefühlvolle Finger umfassen mein Kinn und heben es wieder an. „Vergibst du mir?“, fragt er unruhig wie ein gehetztes Reh und ich lächle. „Bereits bevor Ihr darum batet, Hoheit. Wie könnte ich Euch jemals etwas nachtragen.“ Nun lächelt auch er. Befreit und glücklich dieses lächerliche Hindernis zwischen uns beseitigt zu haben. 

Und dann senkt er die Lippen auf meine Stirn. Unschuldig ist der Kuss, gleichwohl inniglich. Kurz, aber dennoch ewiglich dauernd. Auserlesen durchdrungen mit Wertschätzung und Zuneigung und dieser kleine Moment der absoluten Gleichheit und des tiefen Respekts zwischen uns wird bis auf alle Ewigkeiten in meinem Herzen andauern. 

Noch einmal sanft streicht Thorin mit den Daumen über Wange und Handrücken, küsst lindernd den Verband um den gestern verletzten Finger und entschuldigend das dunkle Blau des Gelenks, dass er in Erregung hervorrief und erhebt sich wieder. „Ich entbinde dich für den Rest des Tages von deinen Pflichten“, sagt er gefällig und wendet sich bereits der Tür zu. „Ruh dich ein wenig aus, denn du wirkst blass und müde und heute Abend haben wir viel zu besprechen, denn unser Aufbruch ist hastig, bedarf aber dennoch guter Vorbereitung.“ Plötzlicher Schrecken durchdringt ob seiner Aussage erneut die Glieder. Schwankend erhebe ich mich, ignoriere mit aller Willensmacht den erneut aufkommenden Schwindel und gehe ihm einige Schritte nach. „Aufbruch wohin?“, frage ich, obwohl es mir nicht zusteht. Thorin betrachtet mich daraufhin. Beinahe schuldbewusst. „Zum Einsamen Berg. Ich werde Vater und Freunde nicht dem Schrecken dieser Welt überlassen.“ 

Fassungslos keuche ich auf. Schüttle den Kopf. Tränen bilden sich erneut. Das kann er nicht ernst meinen - warum nur will er sich in eine solche Gefahr begeben! Thorin scheint (verständlich) nicht mit einer Ergebenen über einmal gefällte Entscheidungen diskutieren zu wollen, denn er wendet sich unbeeindruckt ab und schreitet zur Tür. Der Entschluss ist gefasst und damit endgültig.

Dennoch laufe ich ihm nach, umschließe den kräftigen Oberarm mit zitternden Händen, um ihn aufzuhalten. Angespannt sind die Muskeln und fest. Deutlich zu spüren selbst unter dem edel bestickten Stoff zuckende Stränge und sie mit den harten Knochen verbindende Sehnen, Bänder und sich darüber spannende feurig-warme Haut wie gerade erst Schmelzöfen entrissenes Gold. Betrachten durfte ich sie lediglich einige Male spärlich verhüllt durch heraufgekrempelte Ärmel und war bereits dort beeindruckt von Fülle und Aussehen, die die durchtrainierte Stärke des Prinzen verdeutlichen. Aber diese handfest zu spüren, lässt mich erschaudern. Womöglich bedarf es nur einen einzigen Schwertstreich um ganze Heerspitzen an Feinden zu bezwingen. 

„Nein, tut dies nicht, ich flehe Euch an“, bitte und bettle ich und sinke schwach auf die Knie. Lass dieses Mal die Finger die Seinen in Beschwörung umschließen und die eben noch in Andacht geküsste Stirn dagegen sinken. „Bitte, mein klagendes Herz würde es nicht verkraften Euch zusätzlich verloren zu wissen.“ Bewusst ist mir die Tragweite der in Leidenschaft ausgesprochenen Beichte nur bedingt, merke diese aber recht schnell an plötzlich achtsamer Haltung und den verwunderten Blick, der gewichtig auf mir lastet. „Auch noch mich …“, flüstert Thorin verstört, aber er kommt nicht dazu mich nach der Bedeutung und wem die Sorge besonders gilt zu fragen, denn ein aufgeregtes Rufen erschallt plötzlich durch die Gänge und dringt dumpf durch das Holz der Tür. 

„Sie sind zurückgekehrt!“


	19. Rückkehrer

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Einzig gedämpft von den dann und wann die Wände verkleidenden dunklen Holztafeln hallen die Geräusche unserer hastigen Schritte durch die Gänge. Thorins Hand umklammert die meine. Fest und dennoch zitternd. Warm und trotzdem kalt. Unerbittlich zerrt sie mich mit sich in das Ungewisse, dass ich ergründen will und auch nicht. Denn je näher wir dem Haupteingang kommen, umso größer wird die Angst davor was mich erwartet und desto lauter werden aufgeregte Stimmen und herzzerreißendes Schluchzen, das eindeutig von der Herrin stammt und nichts Gutes verheißt. 

Als wir die große Eingangshalle erreichen, hat sich dort bereits ein Pulk aus Hausangestellten, Soldaten und wenigen Angehörigen des Hofstaates gebildet. Einige von ihnen gestikulieren aufgeregt, andere stecken besorgt tuschelnd die Köpfe zusammen. Manch Dame verbirgt die zitternden Lippen hinter einem seidenen Taschentuch. Köpfe hängen, Augen weinen, Münder wispern und seufzen, stattliche Haltungen verkamen zu bedrückten. Schauderhaft dunkel ist die sonnenlicht- und kerzenscheindurchflutete Halle. Ehrfurchtsvoll tritt jeder beiseite, als das Eintreffen Thorins bemerkt wird und gibt den Blick einzig frei auf Balin. 

Bei Mahals Willen, erschreckend wie der eines Geistes ist sein Anblick. Erschöpft und elend sieht er aus. Kein einziges Kleidungsstück am abgezehrten Körper nicht schadhaft, klatschnass und schlammig verschmutzt. Sonst so gepflegte Haare und Bart verfilzt und mit Blättern und Undefinierbaren übersät. Ebenso fleckig und getränkt mit geronnenem dunkelblutrot ein dicker Verband um den rechten Arm. Neben ihm hat sich Dís in die tröstenden Arme ihres Mannes geflüchtet und ich befürchte augenblicklich, dass ihre entgegen der sonst so ruhigen Ausstrahlung außerordentlich tränenreiche Trauer nicht nur von dem kläglichen Bild des Heimkehrers hervorgerufen wird. Denn so sehr ich mich auch bemühe in der Masse etwas zu erkennen, ich entdecke und fühle die herrschaftliche Präsenz König Thráins und die beruhigende von Dwalin nicht.

Thorin schreitet durch die Menge. Jeder Muskel, jeder Nerv angespannt in Sorge und Unruhe, denn ohne Zweifel bemerkte auch er unlängst das Fehlen. Balin senkt den Blick, nicht nur in Demut oder zur Begrüßung, sondern vor allem aus Scham. Trüb und peinigend erkenne ich sie in den braunen Augen, die einst so viel Lebensfrohsinn ausstrahlten und deren Güte so schmerzlich vermisst wurde. 

„Mein Freund, wie schön dich unverletzt wiederzusehen“, empfängt Thorin ihn und noch bevor Balin zu einer Erwiderung ansetzten kann, schließt er den Heimkehrer vor aller Augen in eine erleichterte Umarmung. „Wo ist Vater? Hat der Rat ihn bereits an den Stallungen abgefangen?“, fragt er ohne Argwohn, nachdem sie sich wieder voneinander lösten und unvermittelt verdunkelt unerträglicher Schmerz Balins Augen. „Thorin … es tut mir so leid …“, reut er mit tränenerstickter, geschundener Stimme, „… aber wir haben ihn verloren.“

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

„Wir wanderten den Anduin nordwärts entlang, nachdem wir das Schattenbachtal verließen“, beginnt Balin zu berichten und unterbricht kurz, damit er mir für die Tasse dampfend-heißen Tees die ich ihm reiche danken kann. Wohlig glühende Wärme spendet das prasselnde Feuer im Kamin, als ich zusätzlich noch einige Holzscheite auflege um es ihm so behaglich wie möglich zu machen und zumindest den Versuch erwirke die noch immer klammen Kleider zu trocknen. Denn noch nicht einmal das Ablegen dieser erlaubte Thorin ihm nach der Offenbarung der Schreckensnachricht. Von dem dringend nötigen Versorgen einiger kleinerer Wunden, die ich erst jetzt von nahem erkannte, neben der zu erahnenden großen am Arm einmal ganz abgesehen.

Mit einer kurzen Kopfbewegung gibt mir Thorin schließlich zu verstehen, dass ich an seine Seite treten soll, obwohl es Zeit für mich wäre zu gehen, allerdings, erzählten sie den Heimkehrer doch bereits davon, dass ich unlängst den wahren Grund der Reise verriet. Balin hustet gequält und quälend, als die warme mit getrocknetem Salbei versetzte Flüssigkeit den geschundenen Hals hinabfließt und berichtet dann weiter. „Tagelang sahen wir nichts. Kein Feind, kein Tier, noch nicht einmal eine der Krähen, die sonst beständig unseren Weg ausspähten. Starker Gewitterregen setzte ein und zwang uns in den Saum des Düsterwaldes unweit des Elbenpfades Schutz zu suchen. Dwalin hielt Wache in der Sternenlosigkeit und bemerkte nichts Auffälliges, wie die vielen Nächte davor auch. Aber als wir am nächsten Tag erwachten, war Thráin verschwunden. Spurlos. Er ließ Pony, Schwert, Axt, Schild und Gepäck zurück, also mutmaßten wir, dass er lediglich die Gegend erkunden wollte und sich vielleicht im undurchdringlichen Gestrüpp verlief. Lange suchten wir nach ihm, riefen, drehten jeden Stein um, wagten uns gefährlich tief in den Wald und verloren zwei weitere Männer an ihn … aber wir konnten ihn bei aller Mühe nicht finden. Schließlich gaben wir schweren Herzens auf und beschlossen nach langem Beratschlagen und drei weiteren Tagen mit Abwarten verbracht, dass es wohl das Beste sein würde zurückzukehren.“

Während er spricht, versucht Dís in ihrem Kummer Stärke zu zeigen, kann ein leises Schluchzen dennoch nicht immer unterdrücken und die Gesichter der hohen Herren im Salon werden mit jedem Wort eine Nuance lichtloser und das Getuschel betrübter. Ich beginne unwillentlich zu zittern und selbst die beruhigende Hand von Thorin, die er kurz und sanft wie einen Wimpernschlag auf meinem unteren Rücken ruhen lässt, lindert Schwermut und Verzweiflung nicht. 

Was für ein Unglück. Der König verschollen, vermutlich vom Feind gefangen genommen, höchstwahrscheinlich sogar bereits tot. Und noch etwas erregt Ruhelosigkeit. … Dwalin … Wo er ist, ob er den Berg zusammen mit den anderen erreichte, als das offenbarte sein Bruder noch nicht. Aber es ist schließlich Víli, der nach ihm fragt, denn auch dem Herzog ist er ein guter und treuer Freund. 

Balin senkt den Blick. „Er lastet sich selbstquälerisch die Verantwortung für den Verlust an und verließ uns kurz vor den Toren. Um Buße zu tun bevor er euch unter die Augen treten kann. So faselte er zumindest, obwohl wir ihn nie auch nur einer Pflichtverletzung schuldig sprachen.“ Ich kämpfe vergeblich mit den unerbittlichen und sich nicht um Situation und notwendiger Verschleierung meiner Gefühle zu ihm scherenden stillen Tränen. Wenn ihm etwas passiert, so ganz alleine in unsicheren Landen und weiterhin Wind und Wetter schutzlos ausgesetzt! In Balins besorgniserregend-abgezehrten Zustand befindet er sich vermutlich auch, ein Befinden, das selbst den kräftigsten Krieger gefährdet, besonders, wenn er alleine reist.

„Dieser störrische Eigenbrötler“, bricht die Empörung und Wut plötzlich aus Thorin heraus und lässt und alle erschrocken-ängstlich zusammenzucken. „Schelten müsste ich euch eigentlich allesamt, nicht nur ihn und insbesondere meinen Vater. Dieser waghalsige und unbedachte Plan von ihm hat euch alle in Gefahr gebracht und nun sehen wir ja, was er bewirkte. Heimlich, ohne uns etwas mitzuteilen und nur mit einer Handvoll Männer diesen verfluchten Berg zurückerobern wollen, welchem Wahnwitz war er nur verfallen?! Und dann habt ihr auch noch Unschuldige mit hineingezogen in euer Lügengewirr. Verlangtet Stillschweigen zu bewahren, obwohl ihr wusstest, was dies für eine kaum zu ertragene Last sein würde.“ Sein Zorn ist berechtigt, dass weiß nicht nur Balin und als sein trauriger Blick mich trifft, fühle ich mich noch mehr als Verräter als ohnehin schon, dass ich unserem Herrn jede Kleinigkeit dessen berichtete. 

„Er wusste, dass wenn er besonders dir von Anfang an offenbart hätte was er vorhatte, du nichts unversucht gelassen hättest um mit uns zu kommen. Thorin, er sah bereits einen Sohn sterben und wollte diesen Schmerz nicht noch einmal ertragen. Er empfand es als die Plicht des Königs seinem Volk eine Chance auf ein anderes Leben zu geben, fernab des Exils, in dem wir uns befinden … eine neue, alte Heimat … sicher, wohlhabend, mächtig … das Erbe seines Hauses … dein Erbe, Durinul'rayadu, das du ersehnst anzutreten, als Voraussetzung, um eure Linie weiterzuführen. Und er wollte dieses alleine zurückerobern, ohne unnötig teure Seelen zu opfern wie in Azanulbizar.“ Balins Worte sind weise trotz des jungen Alters. Es scheint, als hätten die Erlebnisse und gesehenen Schrecken der Reise ihn scharfsinniger und überlegter werden lassen als ohnehin schon. Nicht nur an ausgesprochenen Gedanken erkenne man es, umso mehr sehe ich es an funkelnden Augen und trotz des Zorns der ihm lodernd entgegenschlägt geruhsamer und unerschütterlicher Haltung.

Thorin knurrt missmutig, genau wissend, dass der königliche Berater recht hat, und wendet sich den flackernden Flammen zu. Ruhe und Gedankenstärke findet er gewöhnlich beim Beobachten ihres tanzenden Spiels, das bemerkte ich bereits oft und wunderte mich ebenso darüber, nahmen sie ihm einst doch so viel Unersetzbares. „Astâ“, lässt mich seine Stimme plötzlich aufschrecken, „bereite Balin ein Bad und kümmere dich um Hunger und zusammen mit Oin um seine Wunden.“ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Neblig-wabernde Dampfschwaden hüllen mich ein, während ich heißes Wasser in den großen Zuber schütte. Strähnen der Haare kleben feucht an Stirn und Wange und die Tränen des Kummers fallen unablässig auf die sich ob ihrem Auftreffen kräuselnde Oberfläche. Welch Unglück habe ich nur über dieses Haus und mein Volk gebracht. Hätte ich doch sofort nachdem mich Dwalins erster Brief erreichte Thorin über die zum Scheitern drohende Mission seines Vaters unterrichtet. Vielleicht hätten sie ihn dann noch vor dem Überqueren des Nebelgebirges eingeholt und aufgehalten. Ich fühlte die Gefahr wie eine riesige eiserne Klaue, die unerbittlich und eiskalt das Herz umschloss und handelte dennoch nicht. Unglücklich verberge ich das tränennasse Gesicht in den Händen und bezwinge erfolglos ein tieftrauriges Schluchzen. 

„Gräm dich nicht, Mädchen, dich trifft keinerlei Schuld“, höre ich plötzlich eine ruhige Stimme und fahre erschrocken auf. Balin steht in der Tür. Schmutzig, müde, zerrissen nicht nur die Gewänder und verletzt nicht nur der Leib. Vertuschend wische ich Tränen und Trauer aus meinem Gesicht, aber es gelingt mir fühlbar nur unzureichend, denn noch immer kleben und brennen Wangen und Augen. „Doch Herr, das tut es. Ich habe mein Versprechen Euch und Meister Dwalin gegenüber gebrochen … und für was!? Hätte ich doch nur den Mut gefunden es früher zu tun, dann wäre mir nur Euer Zorn sicher gewesen.“ Die Bitterkeit in den Bekundungen lässt sich ebenso wie die Tränen nicht eine fahle Nuance unterdrücken. 

Balin hingegen legt mir eine gutmütige Hand auf die Schulter. „Falls es dir entgangen sein sollte, dein Herr hat dich von aller Schuld freigesprochen. Ich weiß nicht, und es sollte mich auch nichts angehen, wie du seine Gunst gewonnen hast, aber dich macht er keinen Deut dafür verantwortlich, wie dies alles endete. Und was zumindest mich angeht, muss ich dir eigentlich dankbar sein. Denn wenn ich ihm die Absichten König Thráins erst jetzt offenbart hätte, Ausmaß und Zerstörungskraft des brennenden Zorns möchte ich mir noch nicht einmal vorstellen.“ 

Ich senke den Blick um das aufkommende Schmunzeln, das in dieser Situation der Trauer nichts zu suchen hat, zu verstecken, denn ja, diese Feuersbrunst heißer als Drachenatem hätte womöglich den ganzen Berg zum Einsturz gebracht und auf Jahrhunderte unbewohnbar zurückgelassen. Thorins Wut kann schrecklich sein. Unüberlegt. Verletzend und zerstörerisch. Ihrer begegnete ich bereits nur allzu schmerzlich. „Das Lächeln eines leichtherzigen Mädchens ist wie die helle Frühlingssonne nach diesen langen, dunklen Tagen. Es hat mir unter den ungehobelten Kriegern mehr gefehlt als eine warme Mahlzeit oder mein gemütliches Bett“, sagt Balin sanft und streicht mir eine der feuchten Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Wie froh ich doch bin zumindest ihn wohlbehalten zurück zu wissen, lässt sich kaum in Worte fassen und lindert immerhin Schmerz und Kummer der Sorge ein wenig.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Durinul'rayadu – Thronfolger Durins


	20. Uzfakuh

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Zweifelnd trete ich von einem Fuß auf den anderen und zaudere wie schon einmal mit mir und meinem Gewissen, um die Hand mit dem Ziel sie gegen das dunkle Holz seiner Tür klopfen zu lassen zu erheben. Thorin schickte nach einer Flasche Wein und verlangte ausdrücklich, dass ich persönlich diese bringen soll. Eine ungewöhnliche Anweisung, die nicht nur bei Fenna misstrauisches Stirnrunzeln hervorrief. 

Seit der Offenbarung meines Wissens vor nun schon einer Woche und auch wenn er mir die folgenträchtige Heimlichkeit über all die Jahre letztendlich verzieh, suchte ich ihn abends nicht wieder auf. Zum einem, da er seinen Befehl nicht wiederholte und zum anderen, da mich seit einiger Zeit bereits ein eigenartiges Unwohlsein überkommt, wenn ich mich in seiner Nähe befinde. Kaum beschreiben lässt es sich. Eine Verwirrung aus kalter Furcht, trotz alledem noch immer belastenden Schuldgefühlen, wenn ich den lichtlosen Kummer über den Verlust in seinen Augen sehe, obgleich auch dieses uneingeschränkte, wohlig-warme Vertrauen, das er vorher bereits besaß und etwas anderem, völlig neuem und unbekannten und dennoch schönen. Atemlos lässt mich seine Kraft werden, sobald lediglich die Anwesenheit des Prinzen den Raum erfüllt.

Tief ziehe ich daher die Luft in die eingeengten Lungen und finde schließlich doch noch den Mut um Einlass zu bitten. Die Gemächer sind überwärmt und ungewöhnlich hell erleuchtet, so als wolle er alle dunklen, trüben Gedanken und bitteren Sorgen, die womöglich seinen Geist martern, mit dem flackernden Schein unzähliger Kerzen vertreiben. Die plötzliche Lichterflut blendet mich nach dem Halbschatten des Ganges, aber als sich die Augen schließlich daran gewöhnten, wünsche ich mir augenblicklich die im Vergleich idyllische Blindheit zurück. Denn erschreckend düster ist das Bild, dass sich mir im hellen Feuerschein offenbart. 

Pechschwarze und abgrundtief hässliche Schemen mit rot-glühenden Augen und bizarr-weitaufgerissenen Mäulern bedrohen die sonst so stattlich-glänzende Gestalt, die bedrückt von Ängsten und Trauer in dem abnormal riesig erscheinenden Sessel kauert. Gewänder schmucklos, Haar matt, Haut fahl. Die Schultern hängend, als würde eine Last auf ihnen liegen, die nur unter Schmerzen beschreibbar ist. Das Gesicht tief in den Händen vergraben, scheint Thorin mein Eintreten bislang nicht einmal wahrzunehmen. 

Lange verweile ich an der Tür, darauf hoffend, dass allein meine Anwesenheit zumindest kurz den Schatten der Trostlosigkeit durchbrechen kann … aber vergebens. „Hoheit?“, flehe ich ihn schließlich zuerst an, auch wenn es gegen eine der wenigen Förmlichkeiten verstößt, die innerhalb dieser Räumlichkeiten noch immer ihre Gültigkeit haben. Jedoch, es funktioniert. Trüb sind die Augen, die mich daraufhin beachten und selbst das kleine echte Lächeln das er mir schenkt und sonst seinem Antlitz jegliche Schwermut beraubt, schafft es nicht den Geistern der Sorge die Schrecklichkeit zu nehmen, geschweige denn, sie zu verbannen. 

Kraft- und wortlos streckt Thorin eine Hand nach mir aus, fordert, nein, bittet darum näher zu kommen, und selbstverständlich folge ich. Stelle das Tablett mit dem gewünschten Wein und vermutlicher Ausrede schnell auf dem Tisch ab und ergreife die zitternden und erschreckend eiskalten Finger. „Verzeih, dass ich dich so unverfroren offen zu mir bestellte, aber mehr noch als sonst benötige ich deine Anwesenheit, Uzfakuh“, sagt er. Die Stimme schwach und gebrochen durch die Schwere unterdrückter Schluchzer. Kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Gefahr laufend, sogar von dem leisen Knacken der verbrennenden Holzscheite übertönt zu werden.

Unbeschreiblich marternder Schmerz bereitet mir seine Trauer und demnach nur verschwommen nehme ich die Bedeutung und unvergleichliche Schönheit des erstmals gewählten Kosewortes wahr. „Bitte Herr, verzagt nicht, sie werden zurückfinden“, versuche ich ihm und auch mir Mut zuzusprechen in der Verzweiflung, sinke auf die Knie und schmiege die von unbemerkt rinnenden Tränen feuchte Wange in seine Handinnenfläche. Rau ist sie und gleichwohl sanft, wie der weltenjunge Stein, aus dem Mahal uns einst erschuf. Ein Klagelaut entkommt mir dabei ungewollt. Das Bedauern dieser Pein, die ihn befallen hat und zu einem verzweifelnden Wesen verkommen ließ. Ebenso Ausdruck auch meines Kummers. Gefühlvoll sind die Finger, die daraufhin durch die goldenen Strähnen der Haare gleiten, geradezu, als beabsichtigten sie mich zu trösten, obwohl doch ihr Besitzer den größten Zuspruch in dieser unerträglichen Situation bedarf. 

Und dann wird mir herzergreifend gewahr, was es bedeutet, als alleiniger Herrscher über das Leben eines ganzen Volkes zu bestimmen. Die schreckliche Last (er)tragen zu müssen verantwortlich zu sein für die Seinen. Immer stark, immer aufrecht, immer Hoffnung ausstrahlend, selbst in tiefster Verzweiflung niemals wahre Gefühle zeigend. Sich verpflichtend weiterhin gute und richtige Entscheidungen zu treffen, denn jeder Irrtum könnte den Untergang bedeuten. 

Und es scheint, als würde sich Thorin dieser Bürde die seine Ahnherren allzeit hielten in diesem Moment der geteilten Trauer ebenfalls bewusst werden und sie ohne Zweifel und Angst annehmen. Denn tief und lang und befreiend ist sein Einatmen, bereits schmerzlich vermisste Wärme durchströmt den Körper und merklich vergehen die dunklen Schatten und geben den Blick frei auf gewohnte Glorie und Glanz, herrlicher und erhabener als vormals sogar.

Voller Ehrfurcht sehe ich auf, in blau-grün-klare Augen wie Winterseen, und erkenne den König darin … unseren König … meinen König, auch wenn er es zeremoniell noch nicht ist. Demut und Stolz ergreift mich, so glühend und bedingungslos wie ich sie niemals zuvor für ein Wesen empfand. Sanft ist der Kuss, den ich auf den silbernen Siegelring hauche, ihm somit verdeutliche, wie treu und ergebend ich folgen und dienen werde und genauso zart den Schwur annehmend der seine auf meiner Stirn.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

„Bei Durins Bart, wo treibt sich dieser lulkh nur herum!?“ Thorins zorniger Ausruf grollt durch den Salon und lässt die Anwesenden erschaudern und nur mit viel Glück und Reaktionsvermögen verhindere ich das Fallen der Teetasse, die ich gerade auf dem kleinen Tisch abstellen wollte. „Verzeiht Hoheit, aber wir haben die nähere Umgebung erfolglos abgesucht. Auch innerhalb des Berges ist er nicht auffindbar. Niemand hat ihn gesehen, noch von ihm gehört“, erklärt der blutjunge Soldat, der die zweifelhafte Ehre gewann die schlechte Nachricht zu überbringen in geduckter Haltung seinem Herrscher. Er kann wohl am wenigsten dafür, dass Dwalin auch nach drei Wochen noch immer verschwunden ist, aber dennoch scheint auch er sich Vorwürfe und Sorgen zu machen. Der Hauptmann wird geschätzt und verehrt, trotzdem er vor kurzem erst die Mündigkeit erreichte. Seine immense Stärke, der Mut selbst der schrecklichsten Gefahr unerschrocken ins hässliche Angesicht zu sehen und die unerschütterliche Loyalität gegenüber sogar einfachsten Soldaten brachte ihn diese Achtung nicht nur bei seinen Untergebenen ein. Bei Mahal, wie sehr ich mich doch um ihn sorge.

Trotz der brennenden Rage sehe ich diese schauderhafte Unruhe gleichfalls in Thorins Augen aufblitzen. Draußen toben seit einigen Tagen Herbststürme mit Regen und bereits einzelnen Schneegraupeln vermischt. Eiseskälte und Winternebel legten sich innerhalb kürzester Zeit über das Land und ließen auch noch die letzten Ahnungen des Spätsommers verglimmen. Zwerge sind unempfindlicher gegenüber Kälte als Menschen und sogar Elben, aber längere Zeit ohne Schutz können auch wir ihr nicht trotzen. An die Gefahren und Kreaturen, die in den Landen umherziehen und einsame Kämpfer anfallen, wage ich dabei noch nicht einmal zu denken. 

Thorin lässt sich schwer in einem dem Feuer nahen Sessel fallen, nachdem er allen außer mir gebot das Zimmer zu verlassen, und vergräbt ächzend das Gesicht in den Händen. Müdigkeit und Trübsal sind seine ständigen Begleiter und schattieren mit ihrer Gnadenlosigkeit dann und wann noch immer das sonst so Herrliche, zumindest, wenn er alleine ist. Trotz des schlechten Wetters sendete er Raben aus, um Erkundungen über seinen Vater einzuholen. Die Wenigen die bislang zurückkehrten, brachten diese aber nicht und die Sorge um seinen Freund quält zusätzlich grausam und schmerzhaft das wunde Gemüt.

Langsam gehe ich nach kurzem Zögern unaufgefordert auf ihn zu, nehme die Tasse noch immer dampfenden und bislang unberührten Tees und reiche sie ihm. „Bitte … trinkt. Es ist Zitronengras und Johanniskraut, heute früh erst auf dem Markt für Euch erworben. Er gewährt vielleicht ein wenig Ruhe“, sage ich sanft, aber als er mich mit diesen traurig-trüben Augen wie wolkenverhangener Winterhimmel wahrnimmt, bezweifle ich, dass irgendetwas ihm Entlastung bringen wird, solange zumindest Dwalin nicht wieder zurückkehrte. Dennoch nimmt er mir die Tasse ab, streift dabei kurz die Finger und lächelt gequält. Flüchtig ist der Moment der geruhsamen Friedlichkeit im Salon, einzig durchbrochen von dem knackenden Auseinanderbrechen verbrennender Holzscheite und knisternd flackernder Kerzenflammen. Selbst die Wellen, die das bernsteinfarbene Getränk bei jeder noch so zaghaften Bewegung an das goldgeränderte Porzellan schlägt, scheinen unnatürlich laut zu brechen.

„Welch alles und jeden zerstörenden Sturm der Unruhe würde nur in Herzen und Gedanken wüten, würdest du ihn nicht ab und an mit deiner Zuneigung milde stimmen“, flüstert er, so leise, dass es beinahe unhörbar ist. Oh wenn er nur wüsste, wie es tief in mir aussieht. Welch Orkan der Sorge und Schuld ebenfalls dort tobt und wie die erschöpfende Machtlosigkeit etwas an der ihm belastenden Situation und Dwalins Unsicherheit zu ändern zerrt und zehrt. Um ihn nicht noch mehr zu bedrücken, wende ich schließlich verbergend den Blick ab, denn nur allzu verräterisch merke ich sein stürmen in dem trüben Augenlicht. 

Ein zaghaftes Klopfen erklingt plötzlich. Sofort weiche ich von Thorins naher Seite und stelle mich wie es sich für eine dienstbar Untergebene gehört mit gebührendem Abstand hinter ihn. Als er hereinbittet, betritt Jassin den Salon. Nervös spielt sie an den Bändern der Schürze und verbeugt sich tief und ehrerbietend zur Begrüßung. „Was gibt es?“, fragt der Hausherr deutlich missgestimmt über die Störung der eben erst zaghaft einkehrenden Ruhe. „Verzeiht, Hoheit …“, stammelt die junge Zwergin nachvollziehbar eingeschüchtert und aufgeregt, “… aber soeben traf eine Besucherin ein.“ Ich schenke ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. Thorin brummt verdrießlich. „Schick sie weg, wer auch immer sie ist und will, ich empfange heute niemanden mehr.“ Jassin senkt den Blick. Deutlich verunsichert tritt sie von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Entschuldigt Herr, aber die Besucherin möchte gerne Astâ sprechen.“

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uzfakuh – Meine größte Freude  
> Lulkh – Dummkopf


	21. Komm zurück zu mir

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mit zögernden Schritten folge ich Jassin zur Eingangstür. Mannigfache düstere Gedanken und Befürchtungen überwerfen sich dabei pausenlos in meinem Kopf. Wer mag mich nur sprechen wollen? Wer weiß überhaupt, dass ich hier anzutreffen bin? Holen mich die Schatten der Vergangenheit bereits nach so kurzer Zeit der Ruhe ein? Wollen sie sich meiner bemächtigen, sich über mich legen wie ein alle erstickendes Leichentuch?

Als sich die Tür schließlich öffnet, rechnete ich daher mit allem und jeden, nur nicht mit der Zwergin, die davorsteht und mich voller warmer Zuneigung anlächelt. „Myra … bei Mahal … was für eine freudige Überraschung dich hier zusehen“, stoße ich aus und werfe mich meiner ehemaligen Wirtin in die weit geöffneten Arme. Sanft und liebevoll streichen von harter Arbeit schwielige Hände über meine Haare und zubbeln einige dünne Strähnen aus der bislang ordentlichen Frisur. „Auch ich freue mich von Herzen dich endlich nach so langer Zeit wiederzusehen, meine kleine Astâ“, flüstert sie erstickt von aufkommenden Tränen der Freude und schiebt mich von sich. „Lass mich dich ansehen.“ Geradezu liebevoll-mütterlich verbannt sie eine der nun losen Strähnen hinter mein Ohr. „Was für eine wunderschöne und glücklich aussehende junge Frau du doch in diesen wenigen Jahren geworden bist“, schmeichelt sie und schmunzelt fröhlich über das beschämte Lächeln.

„Sag, was führt dich zu mir. Ist etwas vorgefallen … ist Brodgar etwa trotz Verbot wieder im ‚Baraz anâm‘ aufgetaucht?“, frage ich hastig und plötzlich von einer Unruhe ergriffen, die jegliche beschwingte Wiedersehensfreude zum Versiegen bringt. Aber Myra schüttelt hastig den Kopf. „Nein, dieser Widerling versuchte zwar, kurz nachdem er aus dem Kerker entlassen wurde, seinen nach seiner Meinung noch immer innehabenden Besitzanspruch zu erheben, aber wir konnten ihn zusammen mit einigen Soldaten vertreiben. Seitdem habe ich ihn nicht mehr gesehen. Nur Mahal weiß, wo er sich herumtreibt“, beruhigt sie schnell. „Dennoch komme ich nicht aus freudigem Anlass: Ich beherberge seit einiger Zeit einen gemeinsamen Bekannten von uns und seine Gemütsverfassung bereitet mir unlängst Sorgen.“ Ich vermute nicht nur, wen sie damit meint und ohne zu zögern und mich darum zu scheren, dass ich eigentlich erst Fenna oder einen der Herrschaften um Erlaubnis fragen müsste um das Haus verlassen zu dürfen, folge ich ihr.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Auf vertrauten Wegen geleitet mich Myra durch die Blauen Hallen. Vorbei an herrschaftlichen und Kontrast zu ihnen bildenden, ärmlichen Wohnhöhlen, um diese frühe Zeit leere Marktstände und bekannte Geschäfte und Etablissements. Bis wir schließlich vor dem ‚Baraz anâm‘ stehen. Verändert hat sich das Gebäude baulich von außen nicht. Allerdings verschwunden ist die ängstigende Aura des Schreckens und der Unruhe, die mich einst empfang. Gewichen einem beinahe frohgemuten Glanz, denn in ihm werde ich alte Freunde und auch wohlige Erinnerungen finden. Nicht alles war schlecht, was mir hier widerfuhr. 

Drinnen ist der Wandel noch deutlicher zu spüren und zu sehen. Vergangen dunkle Holzpaneele und stickige Luft. Zwar wabert noch immer der typische Schwere und manchmal Unwohlsein erregende Geruch eines Schankraums durch ihn, aber er wirkt heller und freundlicher, so als ob mit Brodgar auch jegliche habgierige Schandtat aus ihm wich. 

Nur wenige Gäste sind anwesend. Größtenteils die Gleichen, die auch zu meiner Zeit bereits zu dieser Stunde tranken und spielten. Minenarbeiter vor oder nach ihrer Schicht, überzogen mit Kohle- und Steinstaub, Reisende, die auf den Abmarsch der sie angehörenden Karawanen warten, Tagelöhner die (noch) keine Arbeit fanden und auch einige Soldaten. 

„Er sitzt dort drüben“, sagt Myra und deutet unauffällig mit einem Kopfnicken auf eine der in das Gestein eingelassenen Alkoven, die neugierige Augen abschirmend mit schweren, roten Vorhängen zugezogen werden können. Trotzdem einer von ihnen die dort verweilende Person teilweise verbirgt, findet meine Vermutung augenblicklich ihre Bestätigung. Zu vertraut ist mir Gestalt und Haltung, erkennbar selbst im kerzenscheinflackernden Halbdunkel.

… Dwalin … 

Mein Herz hüpft und springt bei seinem unverhofften Anblick, höher und lebensfroher noch als ein junges Kitz im ersten warmen Frühlingssonnenschein seines Lebens. Die Euphorie, die ich verspüre, jetzt, nachdem er endlich anscheinend sicher und wohlbehalten zurückkehrte, ist kaum zu beschreiben und umso erschreckender. So viele einsame Jahre trotzdem mich Freunde umgaben, vermisste ich ihn. In so vielen belasteten Momenten zwischen Sorge und Angst sehnte ich mich nach seiner beruhigenden Anwesenheit. Nach den ermutigenden Worten, die es vermochten selbst in tiefster Verzweiflung Trost zu spenden. Nach den sanften, verstohlenen Berührungen, so zart wie ein Schmetterlingsflügel, aber dennoch atemberaubend kribbelnd. Das Strahlen seiner Augen … der Klang seiner Stimme … die Wärme seines Herzens … erst nachdem ich all dessen beraubt wurde, schätze ich ihren besonderen Wert höher als alles andere auf dieser schönen Welt.

„Bereits vor einer Woche kehrte er ein. Bat darum niemand davon zu erzählen und verbringt die schattigen Tage seines ungewöhnlich trüben Daseins seither mit trinken, sinnieren und schlafen. Nicht mehr, nicht weniger. Ich beobachtete ihn eine Zeit lang argwöhnisch und sorgenvoll und fasste schließlich den Entschluss, dich zu holen, vielleicht kannst du ihn erreichen und zurückbringen aus welch dunklen und kummervollen Gedankengängen auch immer.“

Kurz nicke ich Myra dankend für die umsichtige Entscheidung zu. „Er gibt sich unberechtigt die Schuld an einem schicksalhaften Ereignis … König Thráin verschwand auf ihrer Reise, während er Wache hatte.“ Die resolute und sonst so unerschütterliche Wirtin sieht mich entsetzt an und schlägt in aufkommendem Grauen über diese schrecklichste aller Nachrichten die Hände vor den kirschroten Mund zusammen. „Bitte, erzähl niemanden davon, denn eine offizielle Verkündung wird erst in einigen Tagen aufgesetzt“, beschwöre ich mit eindringlich-festen Worten und sie nickt hastig zur Bestätigung. Ohne Argwohn glaube ich ihr die zugesicherte Schweigsamkeit.

Langsam um keine ungewollte Aufmerksamkeit auf mich zu ziehen, trete ich an die Nische heran. Ruhig lasse ich mich nach kurzem Zögern auf das weiche Polster ihm gegenüber fallen und nachdem sich meine Augen schnell wie es uns Zwergen angeboren ist an die einzig durch eine beinahe heruntergebrannte Kerze auf dem Tisch durchbrochene Dunkelheit gewöhnten, erschrecke ich zutiefst. Sein Anblick ist kläglicher als der von Balin einst, auch wenn ich im ersten Moment weder Schmutz noch Wunden ausmachen kann. Dennoch, fahl und glanzlos wirken Haut und starr und stumm auf das Holz des Tisches gerichtete Augen. Ungewöhnlich entkräftet und zusammengesunken die sonst so stattliche und stolze Körperhaltung voller Entschlossenheit und Selbstbewusstsein. Dünn ist er zudem geworden. Fenna wird sich besonders darüber sorgen. Aber am gravierendsten an seiner bestürzenden Veränderung und gleichzeitig am bedeutsamsten ist, dass die ehemals volle Haarpracht am Oberkopf gänzlich einer großflächigen Zeichnung aus harten Linien und kantigen Formen wich. 

Er erklärte mir damals im Vertrauen, dass jeder seiner mitunter schmerzhaft in die Haut gestochenen Körperbilder eine tiefere Bedeutung besitzt. Die Geschichten eines jungen aber bisher an Verlusten und gesehenen Schrecken viel zu reichen Lebens erzählen.   
Der Schlachtruf auf seinen Fingerknöcheln - die letzten Wörter seines Vaters, dem Feind im Gefecht voller Zorn und Kampfeswillen entgegengeschmettert, bevor ihn ein schwarzer Pfeil tödlich traf.   
Die sich darüber befindlichen stilisierten Hämmer - Symbole für seine Eltern, die er viel zu früh verlor und seinen Bruder, der ihn als einziger blieb und nun unerschütterlichen Halt gibt.   
Auf seinen Armen, Brust und Rücken Kunstwerke zusammengesetzt aus den Sinnbildern für Krieg, Mut, Entschlossenheit, der Verbundenheit zum Königshaus und ihm ohne Vorbehalt und Zögern das Leben als Krieger darzubringen. 

Besonders das Bildnis auf seiner rechten Schulter hat mich seither fasziniert. Panzerplatten die aus den goldenen Schuppen des verhassten Drachen Smaug zu bestehen scheinen. Wie ein riesiger Wurm schlängelt er sich über sie, verzehrt sich am Ende selbst in seiner Gier, zusätzlich gepfählt von Axt und Schwert und verfolgt von einem riesigen, schwarzen Raben, das Wappentier des Hauses Durins.

Kunstvoll, ewiglich, gewichtig. Jede Linie, jedes Bild, jede Rune, jeder farbliche Akzent ein Zeichen, dass nur wer um ihre Grundlage weiß zu deuten vermag. 

Demnach vermute ich nur, dass die fünf wie Tore zu steinernen Grabkammern anmutenden neuen Gebilde, die sich quer über die rasierte Haut spannen, für die während der Reise verloren gegangenen oder gefallenen Krieger unter seiner Führung und König Thráin stehen, dessen Verlust er sich ungerechtfertigt anlastet und weswegen er sich nicht zurück zu uns traut. Jedwede Beraubung selbst der einfachen Söldner wiegt schwer wie Felsbrocken, denn es waren nicht nur mutige, unverzichtbare Krieger, sondern vor allem Vertrauen innehabende Kameraden seit mitunter vielen Jahren.

Lange schweigen sowohl er wie auch ich. Obwohl er mich zweifelsohne längst bemerkte, vermutlich bereits einige Atemzüge, nachdem Myra und ich das Gasthaus betraten. Schließlich wird der lichtlose, stumme Anblick den er bietet unerträglich, wenngleich er mir bereits vom ersten Augenblick an unsägliche Schmerzen bereitete. Und so spreche ich ihn jegliche so tief eingeprägte hoffähige Etikette unterdrückend ohne seine Erlaubnis abzuwarten, an. „Herr … bitte … ich argwöhne nicht nur wie düster Eure Gedanken sind und um was sie sich drehen, aber ihr müsst unbesorgt sein, niemand macht Euch für das Ereignis verantwortlich, an dem Ihr keine Schuld tragt“, schwöre ich mit aller Beharrlichkeit, die ich in die ungebrochene Stimme legen kann. Aber Dwalin schließt lediglich schwerfällig die schattenumwobenen Augen, lehnt somit nachdrücklich die lossprechenden Worte ab.

„Wer schickt dich … mein Bruder, Dís … Thorin wird es kaum sein, nachdem, was ich ihm antat?“, erkundigt er sich dennoch. Die Stimme kratzig und schwer. Fremd. Bewegt wallen Locken über die Schultern, als ich stürmisch verneine. Kurz zögere ich, schaue mich noch einmal prüfend um, greife dann nach einem der geschundenen Kriegerhände, die krampfhaft den leeren Bierhumpen umschließen. Vermutlich nicht sein erster trotz der frühen Stunde. Riesig sind sie wie Schmiedehämmer und zweifellos genauso stark und unerbittlich mit denen auf die sie mit Schwert und Axt oder sogar bloß einwirken. Meine Finger wirken dagegen kraftlos, kaum dafür geeignet, dass er ihre schüchterne Berührung überhaupt bemerkt. Dennoch schaut er erschrocken auf, denn trotzdem wir uns bereits einige Jahre näherstehen als es für Magd und Dienstherr angebracht ist, eine Annäherung dieser Art und dann auch noch in der Halböffentlichkeit ist mehr als unschicklich. Sogar äußerst gefährlich, nimmt man meine Unmündigkeit dazu. Aber all das ist mir in diesem Moment mehr als leidlich egal. 

„Ich bin aus freien Stücken hier … niemand entsandte mich oder weiß überhaupt darum. Myra berichtete einzig mir, da sie sich genauso um Euch sorgt wie wir. Bitte, kehrt wieder nach Hause zurück. Besonders Ihre Hoheit plagen Sorge und einhergehende Angst um Euer verbleiben. Er sendete Kundschafter aus, ließ jeden Winkel der Gebirgsausläufer und des Inneren des Berges durchsuchen … schläft sichtbar keine Nacht mehr in Ruhe … ebenso wie ich.“ Flehentlich klingt meine Stimme und genauso meine ich die Worte auch. Dwalin sieht mich nun direkt an, mit dem durchdringenden Blick eines Kriegers und Mannes, der des Dienstes für einen hohen Herrn wegen Lügen selbst in dem kleinesten verräterischsten Zucken eines Muskels erkennen muss, um ihn nicht zu gefährden.

„Wir vermissen Euch Herr … wir sorgen uns, mehr noch, als Ihr Euch vielleicht vorstellen könnt und auch wenn Ihr Euch woher auch immer mit den Vorwürfen plagt, dass Ihr verantwortlich sein könntet für Verschwinden und den Tod der Männer und Ihrer Majestät, nur Ihr bereitet Euch diese Pein.“ Jeden Funken Ehrlichkeit den ich in meinem Leib trage, versuche ich strahlend wie die Sonne nach außen hin zu zeigen. Aber es ist schließlich das zaghafte, erschreckenderweise keinesfalls selbstgesteuerte Zudrücken meiner Hände die seine noch immer umschließen, das einen einsehenden Ruck durch ihn sendet. „Kommt zurück zu uns, bitte.“ 

‚Zu mir … komm zu mir zurück … ich vermisse dich … sorge mich … ich brauche dich‘, möchte ich beschwörend anfügen … wage es aber nicht. Erneut senkt Dwalin die Augenlider, aber dieses Mal nicht, um mir auszuweichen, denn ein kaum wahrnehmbares Lächeln glänzt unter dem gepflegten Bart. „Nun gut, wenn du es dir so sehr wünschst, dann kehre ich mit dir heim.“

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaum merklich scheint das Pochen meiner Faust an dem schwarzen Holz der Salontür die lethargische Stille zu durchbrechen und genauso erfolglos kann das leise Hereinbitten, das kurz darauf erklingt, sie vertreiben. Gut geölt sind die Scharniere und lautlos dadurch mein Eintreten. Das Bild was sich mir offenbart, klagt dagegen gellend und tränenreich. Thorin kauert in dem gleichen Sessel nahe dem Kamin, in dem ich ihn vor einigen Stunden bereits verließ. Der Blick starr auf das prasselnde Feuer das einzig Licht spendet gerichtet, den von Sorgen und Ängsten schweren Kopf in eine der großen Hände gestützt und in der anderen noch immer die halbgefüllte Teetasse haltend. 

„Du bist zurück …“, brummt er schließlich und ich wundere mich, woher er weiß, dass ich es bin der ihn ersuchte, drehte er sich doch nicht einmal um. „Ja Herr, verzeiht mir bitte meine unerlaubte Abwesenheit, aber sie war zwingend notwendig“, sage ich recht vorlaut, scheint er doch darüber unterrichtet und es wäre sein gutes Recht mich dafür zu schelten und zu bestrafen. „Gefährlich sind die Hallen für eine junge Frau … ich wünsche, dass du bei solch waghalsigen Unterfangen wenigstens berichtest wohin du gehst.“ Verwundert sehe ich auf. Nicht die Tatsache, dass ich ohne Erlaubnis das Haus verließt, scheint ihn Miss zu stimmen, sondern dass etwas mir hätte zustoßen können, und allein bei den Gedanken daran schlägt mein Herz schneller und lässt warmes Blut in die Wangen steigen. 

„Hoheit, ich weiß, dass ihr befahlt, heute niemanden mehr Eure Aufmerksamkeit schenken zu müssen, aber ich habe einen Bittsteller mitgebracht, der Eure Aufwartung ersucht. Darf ich ihm mitteilen, dass Ihr ihn dennoch empfangt?“ Thorin gibt mir einzig mit einem hoheitlichen Wink seiner Hand zu verstehen, dass er dem Ansinnen stattgibt. Aber als ich die Tür erneut öffne, sich eine Hünengestalt in geduckter Haltung durch sie schiebt und den Raum betritt, sieht er zu uns. Und seine Augen werden groß und die königliche Beherrschung entrückt und endlich kehrt das freudestrahlende Leben in Augen, Haut und Dasein zurück, das ich so sehr vermisste. 

Ohne einen unnützen Moment verstreichen zu lassen, springt er auf und stürmt auf seinen verschollenen geglaubten Freund zu, schließt ihn voller Wiedersehensfreude und Glück in eine feste Umarmung. „Buhel, was hab ich mir Gedanken um deinen Verbleib gemacht“, murmelt er kaum hörbar, so als würde er nicht wollen, dass ich um die Sorgen weiß, die ich doch schon längst erkannte. 

„Ich wagte mich nicht zurück, denn ich fürchte deinen berechtigten Zorn“, antwortet Dwalin und legt zögerlich ebenfalls einen Arm um seinen Herrn und Freund. Thorin schiebt ihn von sich, mustert ihn durchdringend mit dem Blick eines rechtschaffenen Gebieters. „Zorn darüber, dass du es mir verheimlichtest … Zorn darüber, dass du Astâ Briefe schriebst und nicht mir … Zorn darüber, dass du ihr diese Bürde auferlegtest euer Geheimnis zu bewahren, obwohl sie um die Gefahren wusste … ja Dwalin, ich bin deswegen wütend auf dich … nur deswegen, denn an etwas Anderem trägst du keine Schuld die man vergelten müsste.“ Jeglicher Vorwurf der sich Dwalin anlastete, fällt mit Thorins lossprechenden Worten von ihm ab. Hörbar ist das Poltern der riesigen Steine geradezu, die bislang auf die breiten Schultern drückten und ihn nieder. 

Ich lächle erleichtert und der Anblick der beiden Zwerge, die anschließend ihre Stirnen aneinanderlegen um die Freundschaft und Verbundenheit nach so langen Jahren der Trennung zu erneuern, treibt mir die Tränen der Freunde in die Augen. Seit Langem ein Anlass des Glücks in diesem Haus. 

„Und jetzt komm, Sharbhund, erzähl mir wo du dich rumtriebst und wie du meinen Häschern entkommen, aber dennoch ein kleines Mädchen dich letztendlich finden und zurückbringen konnte“, neckt Thorin ihn, legt erneut einen Arm um die entlasteten Schultern und führ seinen Freund zu der gemütlichen Sitzgruppe zurück.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buhel – teuerster Freund  
> Sharbhund – Kahlkopf


	22. Veränderungen sind auch immer eine Chance

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Staubig aber nicht stickig ist die Luft, die mir entgegenweht, kaum, dass ich die schwere Tür zum königlichen Arbeitszimmer aufdrücke. Noch nie wurde mir all die Jahre auferlegt es zu betreten, denn sowohl König Thráin wie nun auch Thorin als sein Stellvertreter gestatteten eine Reinigung des Zimmers. Und als sich die Augen an das schummrige Licht von wenigen Kerzen gewöhnen, begreife ich auch warum, denn in ihm herrscht ein hoffentlich gut durchdachtes oder einer eigenartigen Ordnung folgendem Chaos, das durch fremde, unbedachte Hand nur allzu leicht und schnell ins Wanken gebracht werden könnte.

Zwergenmannhohe Bücherstapel vor dennoch vollen Regalen, deren Böden sich unter der Last bedrohlich biegen. Zudem darinstehend: flüssigkeitsgefüllte Gläser voller bizarrer Gebilde. Pflanzen, kleine Tiere, bleiche Präparate von Schlangen und Undefinierbaren und noch immer schillernde Insekten und etwas, das mir erscheint wie eine kleine Bergfaie mit schwarz-roten Flügeln und diamantdurchwirkten Haaren. Türme beschriebener Papierstöße auf und um einen riesigen, inmitten des Raumes stehenden Schreibtisch herum. Die obersten Blätter rascheln im aufkommenden Luftzug und werden vereinzelt von ihm davongetragen. Karten und Dokumente, Briefe und Pergamentrollen. Überall. Massenhaft. Wenige leere, mitunter bereits staubverkrustete Weinflaschen und ein Porträt über den riesigen Kamin, in dem ein Feuer flackert, dessen Abbild mir bekannt und erneut rätselhaft vertraut vorkommt. 

Und inmitten des staubigen Durcheinanders Thorin in seiner glänzenden und reinen Herrlichkeit. Am Feuer verweilend, ein sicher Aufmerksamkeit benötigendes, vergilbtes Schriftstück in den Händen haltend und dennoch den Blick versunken in Gedanken auf das Gemälde gerichtet. Seelenwund wirkt er, als würde Erinnerung an Vergangenes und niemals Wiederkommendes unerträglich quälen.

Aber nachdem ihm mein Eintreten gewahr wird, er sich zu mir, die noch immer erstarrt von dem unerwarteten Chaos in der Türöffnung steht, umdreht, hellen sich die Gesichtszüge freudig auf und die Trauer verschwindet aus ihnen. Ergeben verbeuge ich mich zur Begrüßung. „Ihr batet um mein Erscheinen, Hoheit“, erkläre ich untertänig meine Anwesenheit, denn trotzdem wir allein sind, es sind noch immer öffentliche Räumlichkeiten, in denen wir aufeinandertreffen. Leise knarzen die Holzdielen unter schweren Schritten, die herrschaftlich auf mich zuschreiten. „Vorbildlich, dass du diesem so schnell nachkamst“, lobt er und ich höre das Ratschen von zurückgezogenen Stuhlfüßen und wie wenig später Samt weicher Sitzkissen knistert. „Bitte, schließ die Tür und setz dich, ich habe etwas mit dir zu bereden.“ 

Verwundert sehe ich auf. Er verweilt nun wie gedacht hinter dem übervollen Schreibtisch, umgeben von Papier und Büchern, gehüllt in aufgewirbelten Staub und goldenes Kerzenlicht und deutet auf den Stuhl gegenüber. Noch nie erlaubte er außerhalb seiner Privatgemächer ihm gleichwertig Platz zu nehmen und befangen und unsicher zögere ich, bis er den Wunsch erneuernd mir stumm zunickt.

Wie erwartet bequem ist der Stuhl, der mehr einem Sessel ähnelt und nur mit allergrößter Beherrschung widerstehe ich dem verinnerlichten Drang den Staub von der spärlich sichtbaren Tischplatte vor mir zu verbannen. Ablenkung suchend und natürlich auch interessiert sehe ich kurz zu dem Bildnis über dem Kamin, werde allerdings einen ungebührlichen Moment zu lange gefangen von wasserblauen Augen umgeben von langen Wimpern. Anders erscheint der junge Zwerg auf diesem als auf dem im Salon. Freudiger, unbeschwerter, auch wenn bei ihm ebenfalls das mit Entsetzen gesehene Feuer des Drachen in all seiner Schrecklichkeit in den Augen nachglimmt. Unverkennbar an Ausstrahlung und Herrschaftlichkeit ist er ein Teil der königlichen Familie, vielleicht erscheint er mir deshalb als so bekannt. „Das ist mein jüngerer Bruder Frerin“, erklärt Thorin und ich wende erschrocken-schuldbewusst den Blick ab, den ich wohl etwas zu auffällig intensiv und lange verweilen ließ.

Erneut traurig wirken seine Augen und ich weiß nur zu gut warum. Brutal und demütigend war sein Tod in der Schlacht von Azanulbizar und die Gewissheit, dass er noch nicht einmal in diesem ehrenvolle Ruhe findet, schmerzt selbst mich, die ihn nicht kannte und liebte so wie er und seine Schwester. Kaum älter als ich jetzt war er zu dieser Zeit. „Er sah Euch ähnlich“, sage ich in dem Versuch zu trösten und tatsächlich prunkt kurz ein freudiges Lächeln auf den perfekt geschwungenen Lippen, voller glücklicher Andenken. „Das verwandte Aussehen ist allerdings einzig was uns gleichkam“, merkt er an und legt das noch immer in der Hand gehaltene Papier zu Seite und zieht stattdessen seine Pfeife unter einem der Stöße hervor. „Er war vom Charakter her anders als ich und sogar Dís. Wohlwollender, selbstloser, bedächtiger selbst als Vater. Wie viele verletzte Vögel und kleine Wildtiere schleppte er in unserer Kindheit an, um sie gesund zu pflegen. Wie leid tat ihm jeder ausgeführte Streich an Dís, die meist ich initiierte. Wie verabscheute er das strenge und unerbittliche Kampftraining, dass uns bestmöglich auf das Schicksal vorbereiten sollte für unser Volk, Reich und König in den Krieg zu ziehen, so wie es Prinzen nicht nur unserer Rasse schon immer und ohne Widersinn aufgebürdet wird. Trotzdem war er beliebt, besonders bei den jungen Damen des Hofes. Während der wenigen offiziellen Anlässen die er in seinem nie die Mündigkeit erreichten Alter beiwohnen konnte, wurde er nur so umringt von ihnen, wie ich damals, muss ich offen zugegeben, neidisch beobachtete.“ 

Ich schmunzle leicht und hoffentlich unauffällig bei der Vorstellung eines schmollend in der Ecke stehenden Thorins während eines königlichen Balls. Gleichwohl fühlt es sich eigenartig an sogar außerhalb seiner Privatgemächer eine solche Vertrautheit von ihm geschenkt zu bekommen. Beschreibungen seines Bruders und Andenken an ihren viel zu kurzen gemeinsamen Lebensweg teilte er bislang nicht. Womöglich schmerzen sie auch noch nach all den Jahren außerordentlich quälend in Herz und Seele.

„Aber lass und nicht über Vergangenes reden, sondern über die Zukunft …“, beendet Thorin schließlich die trauer-freudvolle Erinnerung nach einigen Momenten des Schweigens, und die nächsten Worte senden einen umso bangenden Schauder über meinen Körper, „… deiner Zukunft in diesem Haus.“ In Sekundenbruchteilen rufe ich mir jedwede Situation der letzten Tage ins Gedächtnis, erinnere mich aber an kein schwerwiegendes Vergehen, das eine Entlassung aus seinen Diensten rechtfertigen würde. Demnach sehr schockiert scheine ich ihn anzusehen, denn er schmunzelt und widmet sich mit quälerischer Genügsamkeit dem Stopfen seiner Pfeife, bevor er fortfährt. 

„Ängstige dich nicht, du hast nichts Falsches getan“, beschwichtigt er mich endlich, aber noch immer will dieses Gefühl der Beunruhigung nicht aus dem schnell, geradezu schmerzhaft, schlagenden Herzen verschwinden. „Aber vor einigen Wochen bereits hatte ich eine Eingebung. Du und deine Intelligenz seid eigentlich viel zu schade für die Anstellung als einfache Dienstmagd. Die anspruchslosen Aufgaben unterfordern dich, bringen dich nicht weiter. Deshalb …“ Erneut versucht er die Spannung zu intensivieren, und ich rutsche vor Aufregung recht unschicklich auf den Polstern herum, während er genüsslich einen Zug aus der nun glimmenden Pfeife nimmt und den blauen nach Tabak und dunkler Schokolade riechenden Rauch in die staubflimmernde Luft entlässt. „Deshalb möchte ich, dass du mir ab Beginn des nächsten Monats vorwiegend persönlich dienst.“

Mit allem hätte ich gerechnet … aber bei Mahal und allen Valar, nicht damit. „Herr, ich … mit welcher Begründung habe ich eine solche Ehre verdient“, stottere ich mit allergrößter Mühe, denn mein Denken zerfiel unlängst ob der Erschütterung meiner Welt. Thorin lächelt. Ehrlich und weder belustigt noch empfundene Kränkung überspielend, dass ich das Angebot nicht sofort und ohne Argwohn annehme, wie es wohl manch anderer in Machthunger getan hätte. „Wie ich bereits sagte, dein Intellekt ist viel zu kostbar für mich, um ihn weiterhin ungenutzt zu lassen. Als meine Zofe würdest du nicht nur Aufgaben übernehmen, die du bisweilen sowieso schon innehast, sich nun aber voll und ganz auf mein Wohl beziehen, sondern vor allem anspruchsvollere, solche, die dich fordern und fördern. Recherchen, Schreibarbeiten, Vorbereitung und assistierende Teilnahme an den Ratssitzungen, du würdest Balin zur Hand gehen, mich zu offiziellen Anlässen begleiten … natürlich mit einer höheren Entlohnung und vor allem der Stellung als Hofdame verbunden, die nicht nur in diesem Haus gewichtig ist und viele Vorzüge in sich birgt.“

Ich senke den Blick und schließe die Augen, vergrabe die schweißnassen Finger haltsuchend in die samtgepolsterten Stuhllehnen, denn ob seiner Worte wird mir unangenehm schwindelig. Aber selbst in der Dunkelheit flackert die ins Wanken geratene Welt weiter. Welch Ziel verfolgt er nur damit, solch ein Angebot zu unterbreiten, ist es doch äußerst ungewöhnlich und sogar unschicklich, dass eine Frau einen hohen Herrn als Dienerin zur direkten Seite steht. 

„Ich erwarte nicht, dass du dich hier sofort entscheidest. Aber dennoch … zögere nicht zu lange, denn eine solche Chance wird sich dir vielleicht nie wieder bieten.“ Wie durch dicke, graue Frühlingsmorgennebelschleier höre ich die Aufschiebung der Wandlung meines Lebenswandels.

Schüchtern sehe ich auf. Aber eine Entscheidung trifft weder Verstand noch Vernunft, den nur einen flüchtigen Moment lang sieht mein Herz in seinem Blick, der freundlich und sanft auf mir ruht, den Anstoß aufblitzen. Und sie ist folgenschwer. Aber noch fühle ich mich nicht in der Lage, sie ihm zu überbringen. Erst bedarf es noch einiger dringender Vorbereitungen.


	23. Im Frieden oder Krieg. Im Leben oder Sterben.

„Er will dich zur Kammerzofe ernennen!“ Dwalins Empörung beim Überbringen der Nachricht ist genauso aufbrausend, wie ich sie erwartete. Bereits kurz nach seiner Rückkehr vor fast einem halben Jahr, nahmen wird die alte Gewohnheit des nächtlichen Zusammensitzens und Redens wieder auf. Ohne jegliche Absprache. Eines Abends verspürte ich einfach das Bedürfnis ihn zu sehen, und glaubt mir, die Freude in den sonst so ernsten und von Sorge, Erschöpfung und noch immer empfundener Schuld überschatteten Gesichtszügen als er mich in der Gesindeküche vorfand, war so wunderschön und strahlend wie die edelsteinbestückten Wände der Minen. Ebenso wie sein Bruder verzieh er mir Vergeltungslos und ohne Zaudern die Offenbarung der Inhalte seiner Briefe, sorgte sich aber unbegründet darum, dass ich zu viel verriet. Er kennt die Hartnäckigkeit seines Vetters und riskant wäre es, würde Thorin um die emotionale Nähe wissen, die ich zu seinem vertrautesten Krieger hege. Insbesondere jetzt, nachdem er mir eine Stellung anbot, die ebenfalls ein ausnehmend hohes Maß an Redlichkeit bedarf.

„Ja, ich soll ihm aber nicht nur persönlich dienen, sondern auch Meister Balin unterstützen“, erzähle ich weiter. Rat, Bestätigung oder Grund zum Widerruf meiner längst getroffenen Entscheidung erwarte ich nicht von ihm, aber dennoch musste ich mich jemanden anvertrauen. Zu unsicher bin ich mir noch darüber, was die tatsächlichen Auswirkungen dieser sein werden. Dwalin lässt brummend die großen Hände über schattenumwobene Augen und vom Wein gerötete Wangen fahren. „Was bezweckt er nur damit? Jahrelang lehnte er einen ihm als Prinz zustehenden Kammerdiener ab und nun sucht er sich gerade eine Frau für diese Stelle aus. Eine ihm nicht Näherstehende noch dazu.“

Kurz zaudere ich mit mir, ob ich ihm die eigenartige Verbundenheit zu Thorin und bereits seit nunmehr vier Jahren jeden Abend erfüllte zusätzliche Verrichtung offenbaren soll. Entscheide mich aber dagegen. Missverstanden könnte der Dienst werden und ich will keine Zwietracht heraufbeschwören, besonders nicht zwischen ihnen, bedeuten sie mir beide doch mehr als jeder andere in diesem Berg.

„Ihre Hoheit sagte, dass er es eine Verschwendung findet, meine Fähigkeiten nur für meine aktuellen Aufgaben zu verwenden.“ Dwalin entfernt die Hände von seinem Gesicht und schließt sie stattdessen um den mit rotem und schwerem Wein halb vollen Kelch. „Nun, dass du für andere Dienste besser geeignet wärst als nur zu denen einer einfachen Magd, war mir bereits früh bewusst und ich hatte auch schon mit meinem Bruder darüber sinniert, welche es sein könnten. Aber anscheinend hat Thorin etwas mit dir im Sinn, dass uns allen noch nicht diamantenklar ist. Ich hoffe bloß, dass es keine eigensüchtigen Beweggründe sind, die diesen Vorschlag hervorbrachten, denn manchmal kann auch er wie sein Vater und Großvater den Blick für das sonst so gleißend selbstlose und ehrenhafte verlieren, wenn die heiß und alles verbrennende Flamme der zwergischen Habgier beginnt in ihm zu lodern.“

Ich würge mühsam den aus diesen bitteren Worten gebildeten Kloß hinunter, denn ja auch ich bemerkte unlängst die oft zu zielgerichtete und blind für Gefühle und Belange anderer machende Fokussierung auf ein einmal ins Auge unseres Gebieters gefasstes Begehr. Wille und Starrsinnigkeit sind stark und unbeugsam in uns Zwergen. Mahal erschuf uns einst in seiner klugen und unheilahnenden Voraussicht mit diesen Eigenschaften und besonders den direkt von unseren Urvätern abstammenden Nachfahren wohnt ein Verlangen inne, das zerstörend wirken kann, denn nichts und niemanden kann ihnen beim Erreichen dieses Ziels Einhalt gebieten. Schon so oft führte dieses zu Ereignissen, die tränenreich endeten.

Aber dennoch, mein Entschluss ist gefasst und bisweilen kann auch ich störrisch und beharrlich beim Verwirklichen eines einmal genommenen Vorhabens sein. „Herr, könntet Ihr mir gestatten einen Gefallen von Euch zu verlangen?“, frage ich demnach und Dwalin sieht mich verwundert und beinahe belustigend schockiert an, als ich diesen nach dem Erlauben an ihn richte.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aufgeregt wechsle ich von einen auf den anderen nackten Fuß, während ich auf die Berechtigung Thorins warte in seine Privatgemächer treten zu dürfen. Beabsichtigt hübsch habe ich mich hergerichtet. Das Surcot, dass mich bekleidet ist in dem gleichen dunklen Indigoblau gehalten wie die meist von ihm getragenen Gewänder, knöchellang und mit seinen Bändern an ausgestellten Ärmeln und der kleinen Schleife am herzförmigen Ausschnitt verspielt, beinahe unschuldig wirkend. Darüber habe ich den einst geschenkten edlen Mantel geworfen, der mich vor der nichtexistenten Kälte schützen soll. Die goldenen Haare wellen sich offen unter der sie bedeckenden Kapuze, einzig zurückgehalten mit einem blauen Band, das ich ebenfalls von ihm erhielt.

Mit deutlicher Vorfreude vermischt ist die dunkle Stimme Thorins, die endlich hineinbittet und egal wie oft ich die Tür zu seinen Räumlichkeiten bereits öffnete, die imposante Pracht und die Atmosphäre der Erhabenheit, die mich schillernd selbst im schwachen Feuerschein empfängt, ist noch immer eindrucksvoll. Er sitzt nahe dem Kamin in seinem angestammten Lieblingssessel und lächelt mich warm, wie die flackernden Flammen die seine Gestalt in goldenes Licht tauchen, an. Mit beiden Händen hebe ich den Saum des langen Mantels und verbeuge mich tief, um ihn standesgemäß zu begrüßen. Eine in der Vertrautheit seiner Gemächer selten gewordene Geste der Ehrerbietung und Unterwürfigkeit, die außerhalb allgegenwärtig ist, denn er verlangte es so.

„Auf einmal so förmlich, Uzfakuh“, sagt er demnach erstaunt klingend und ich höre, wie er sich aufrichtet und die kurze Distanz zwischen uns überwindet. „Ist etwas vorgefallen?“ Seine leise aber dennoch auf einmal bekümmert klingende Stimme ist bereits nah, aber erst als ich die betörende Wärme der Aura spüre, richte ich mich wieder auf. Ein freudestrahlendes Lächeln soll seine Sorge beruhigen, auch wenn der Anlass für die Dienstbarkeit seine Vermutung bestätigt.

Sanft streicht er über den seidigen Ärmel des Mantels, löst die goldene Fibel in der Form eines Eichenblattes, die seinen Kragen zusammenhielt und streift ihn mir von den Schultern, sodass das Gold der Haare nun ungebändigt darüber fließen kann. „Du siehst sehr hübsch aus“, flüstert mein Herr. Kaum vernehmbar. Nur eine Nuance lauter als gehauchter Atem. So als fürchte er Ahndung für die wahrscheinlich gedankenlos in Begeisterung ausgesprochenen Worte die noch immer ungebührlich, da an eine Unmündige gerichtet, sind. Aber dennoch lächle ich das Kompliment annehmend und merke die leicht-brennende Röte auf den kribbelnden Wangen.

„Auch dies ist einem bedeutenden Grund geschuldet, Hoheit“, sage ich plötzlich schüchtern und nehme ihm Ablenkung suchend den Mantel aus den Händen um ihn wie immer ordentlich über eine der Stuhllehnen abzulegen. Dabei wende ich mich absichtlich die Aufgeregtheit, die plötzlich von mir Besitz ergreifen möchte, verbergend von ihm ab. „Du hast dich entschieden?“, vermutet er richtig und ich nicke tonlos und ohne mich zu ihm umzudrehen, auch wenn dies sich ihm als Höhergestellten gegenüber nicht ziemt. „Und für was?“ Erneut tritt er an mich heran und oh er ist so nah … so nah, dass ich die Stärke des Leibes selbst durch unsere Kleidung hindurch, die warme Feuchte des Atems der über Haare und Haut streicht und die mühsam aber dennoch erfolglos unter Stolz und Noblesse erstickte Ungeduld wie Wind gepeitschte, auf mich niederbrandende Wasserwellen spüren kann.

Aber anstatt ihm eine verbale Antwort zu geben, denn meine Eloquenz wurde von ihnen vermutlich in weite Ferne davongetragen, leite ich den Fluss aus Gold, der sich geordnet über den Rücken schlängelte, zur Brust um, atme noch einmal Mut suchend tief ein und entblöße das linke Schulterblatt. Darauf zu sehen, der tief mit Schwarz in die Haut geritzte Kopf eines Wolfes. Gestaltet aus federartigen Gebilden, denn erst beim zweiten genaueren Blick erkennt man mit ihm verwoben einen riesigen Raben. Zum aufsteigenden Schlag gekrümmte Flügel bilden die Ohren und haltfindend ruhen die Krallen auf der breiten Schnauze. ([Inspiration](https://www.pinterest.de/pin/415879346836382118/))

„Der Schattenwolf ziert das Banner meiner Familie und da ich Euch und damit dem Hause Durins von nun an mit voller Hingabe dienen möchte, verewigte ich diese Verbundenheit sichtbar, wie es seit jeher Brauch ist.“ Meine Stimme zittert fahrig bei der Erläuterung des Zeichens, denn sein bedeutungsschwangeres Gewicht lastet schwer. In unserer Kultur gibt nur wenige Gründe für die Verschmelzung zweier Wappenbilder: mit Eheband geknüpfte Liebe sowie uneingeschränkte Diensttreue; beides edelmütig, beides altruistisch, beides geschworen bis in den Tod.

Lange durchbricht allein das Knistern und Knacken der rußfrei verbrennenden trockenen Holzscheide die Stille und ich befürchte bereits, dass meine Entscheidung zu lange Zeit benötigte und er sie nicht mehr annimmt. Aber dann, unverhofft sanft und kribbelnd wie eine Daunenfeder, streichen beruhigende Finger über das Bildnis. „Ein solch denkwürdiges Zeichen deiner Pflichttreue hätte ich nie verlangt“, wispert Thorin mit befremdlich tränenerstickter Stimme, „aber umso mehr ergreift mich sein Vorhandensein.“ Noch näher kommt er mir und dann spüre ich warme, mit ungeahnt weichem Bart umrandete Lippen sich auf bemalte Haut senken. Ein auserlesenes Gefühl strömt jäh durch meinen Körper. Heiß wie das Kaminfeuer, lebendig und kraftvoll wie Sommersonnenstrahlen, wohlig und verbindend, denn die Symbolik hinter dieser Liebkosung übersteigt die der einfachen Annahme meines Schwurs. Oh so viel mehr ist es als das. Auch er verspricht damit ein sorgloses, angesehenes und mit Gunst erfülltes Leben unter seinem Schutz. Ein Gelöbnis zur absoluten Treue auch mir gegenüber.

Thorin löst sich nach unendlich erscheinenden, unter dem Kuss stockenden Atemzügen wieder von mir und verhüllt das für alle Zeiten bestehende Sinnbild unseres Schwurs zueinander. Langsam und mit einem glücklichen Lächeln drehe ich mich zu ihm um und Mahal steh mir bei, die Augenlichter die mir entgegenstrahlen flimmern heller und reiner als Millionen Sterne am blauen Nachthimmel. Erneut verbeuge ich mich tief und ehrerbietend, auch um ihnen auszuweichen, denn tiefgründiger drohen sie zu gehen als ich beabsichtige. „Mit meinem Herzen, Denken und Handeln werde ich Euch dienen, Hoheit. Befehlt mir, was Euch beliebt und ich erfülle es. Im Frieden oder Krieg. Im Leben oder Sterben. Von dieser Stunde fort an, bis Ihr als mein Herr mich frei gebt, oder der Tod mich grausam von Eurer Seite reißt“, bekräftige ich noch einmal eindringlich und wie es die Förmlichkeit gebietet die Bedingungslosigkeit dessen, was ich ihm von nun an schulde.

Gutmütige Finger schließen sich um mein Kinn, befehlen mir, mich wiederaufzurichten. „Und dies höre ich, Thorin, Sohn des Thráin, Erbe Durins und Regent der Blauen Berge, und weder will ich es vergessen, noch versäumen, Empfangenes zu vergelten: Lehnstreue mit Liebe, Tapferkeit mit Ehre, Gehorsamkeit mit Wohlwollen, Aufsässigkeit mit Strafe, Eidbruch mit Tod." Von Neuem unterstreicht er die Annahme des Schwurs mit sanften Lippen. Geradezu zärtlich und sicher betörender als bei Kriegern und Dienern sonst üblich berühren sie Stirn, Wangen und zuletzt den zitternden Mund, als würde ein im warmen Frühlingshauch fallendes Kirschblütenblatt sie streifen.

Und als er mich wiederholt mit diesen Augen wie klare Eisseen in denen sich das Sternenlicht spiegelt, ansieht, lache ich freudig und von der erneut aufkommenden Unruhe ablenken wollend auf und er erwidert. „Nun komm“, sagt er schließlich und nimmt meine Hand in die seine, „unsere Geschichte über das unglückliche Liebespaar zweier Häuser wartet auf seine Vollendung. Denn diese Aufgabe bleibt die deine, wenn sie auch weiterhin verborgen vor den Blicken anderer bleiben muss.“


	24. Mein Leben, mein Blut.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
„Oh Astâ, du siehst so wunderschön, ja geradezu adlig aus. Ich habe ja noch nie eine Hofdame hier gesehen, weil es diese bislang einfach nicht gab, aber dieses Kleid ist fast so edel und prächtig wie die der Herrin.“ Jassin plappert ununterbrochen und so voller Begeisterung, dass ich noch einmal den langen Rock und die ausgestellten, überlangen Schleppenärmel in einer Drehung aufbauschen lasse, nur, um das freudige Leuchten in ihren Augen zu sehen. „Sieh nur die filigranen Stickereien am Saum, das ist echtes Silbergarn … und der schimmernde Seidenstoff … und das Mieder, wie geschaffen ist es um deine schmale Taille zu betonen … und diese Farbe erst, ich wünschte, mir würde gestattet ein so auffälliges Gelb* zu tragen.“

Ich betrachte mich eindringlich im bodengleichen Spiegel und muss ihr Recht geben. Das Kleid, dass mir Thorin am Abend vor meinem ersten Arbeitstag als seine persönliche Kammerzofe persönlich überreichte, gleicht in meiner Vorstellung dem einer Prinzessin. Es funkelt und schimmert und prunkt in einer noch nie gesehenen Herrlichkeit und passt, obwohl niemand bei mir Maß nahm, nahezu perfekt. Aber damit nicht genug. Weitere Gewänder deren edle Beschaffenheit und für mich unbezahlbare Kostbarkeit sich kaum beschreiben lassen gehören nun mir. Erlesenes Geschmeide von Silber und Gold, funkelnden Edelsteinen und seltenen Perlen aus den weit im Süden liegenden Teilen Mittelerdes. Schuhe und Stiefel, bequem und gefertigt aus feinstem Leder, weichem Pelz und farbenfrohem Samt. All das dargeboten in einer riesigen Kammer gegenüber von Thorins Gemächern gelegen, die ich mit meinen bis dahin wenigen Habseligkeiten beziehen durfte. 

Als man mich am frühen Morgen in diese führte, dachte ich vor Erstaunen ohnmächtig zu werden. Behagliche Sessel vor einem Kamin und daneben Bücher, sorgsam ausgesucht und fein säuberlich in Regalen aufgereiht. Goldenes Kerzenlicht, das von einem verzierten Kronleuchter hinabfließt und die zarten tiefblauen Adern aus Lapislazuli zum Pulsieren bringt. Ein übergroßes Himmelbett mit schweren, roten Brokatvorhängen und weichen Leinentüchern, in denen Matratze, Kissen und Decken gehüllt sind. Teppiche und Felle auf dem Holzfußboden und mit blühenden Mustern feinbestickte Gobelins an den steinernen Wänden, die alles noch viel gemütlicher und heimeliger wirken lassen. Säulen aus grauem Gneis, verziert mit bunt bemalten Blumenranken, fliegenden Vögeln und allerhand Schnörkelwerk, stützen die Schneidepunkte der als Kreuzgewölbe gestalteten Decke. Und, wie auch immer er es beschaffte, das Banner des Hauses meiner Mutter flankiert von Kerzenleuchtern wie das seine, dass neben ihm hängt. Der Schattenwolf, riesig, stark, die gelb-glühenden Augen gen Himmel gerichtet huldigt er mit lautem Geheul den vollen Mond.

Ich bat Jassin mir beim Ankleiden zu helfen, denn komplizierte Schnürungen und zu knüpfende Bänder und verborgene Verschlüsse besitzen diese edlen Kleider im Gegensatz zu meinen früheren leider zur Genüge. Nun sitzt sie schläfrig in einem der zwei Sessel, versinkt beinahe zwischen Damastpolstern und bunten Brokatkissen und sieht mir schmunzelnd zu, wie ich ratlos vor den auf einem Frisiertisch ausgebreiteten Schmuckstücken stehe und mich nicht entscheiden kann. Halsketten, Ohrringe, Broschen, Armbänder und Ringe … Diamanten, Mineralien, edle Steine … Gold, Silber und Platin … alles funkelt, alles glitzert … alle wirken so falsch an mir wie das erlesene Gewand, nahezu heuchlerisch, verblendend. Welch hohe Stellung sollen sie mit ihrer makellosen Herrlichkeit unterstreichen, die ich doch eigentlich gar nicht innehabe - gar nicht innehaben dürfte, denn noch immer bin ich eine Bürgerliche, aufgestiegen aus dem Schmutz der Straßen durch eine fragwürdige, rätselhafte Gunst die mir der Erbe des mächtigen Thrones entgegenbringt. Hätte es Fenna und so viele andere Angestellte, die dem Königshaus schon sehr viel länger treu dienen, nicht eher verdient an meiner Stelle zu stehen!?

Unbewusst traurig seufze ich auf, errege somit Jassins Aufmerksamkeit. „Belade dich nicht mit schwermütigen Gedanken, die ungerechtfertigt sind. Vom ersten Moment an erkannte ich, dass mehr aus dir werden wird als nur ein Stubenmädchen … und da bin ich nicht die Einzige.“ Erstaunt sehe ich sie über die um meine Zweifel wissenden Worte an. „Wie meinst du das?“, frage ich nach und trete die Entscheidung der Wahl der Schmuckstücke vertagend an sie heran. Jassin senkt den Blick und ist kurz ungewohnt schweigsam, ja scheint nachdenklich über die Erklärung, die sie mir für die Behauptung schuldet, obwohl sie sonst immer frei heraus und oft gefährlich unbedacht spricht. „Ich kann auch nicht genau sagen warum, aber irgendwie wirkst du seither wie ein Mitglied der Herrschaft. Deine Redegewandtheit, Benehmen, Auftreten, Selbstbewusstsein … oft erwog ich, du müsstet eine verlorene Tochter Durins sein.“ 

Ich lache belustigt über diese Absurdität, bemerke dann aber mit Bestürzung und Scham ihren in trüben Kummer versinkenden Blick und knie mich versöhnlich zu ihr herunter, nehme die rauen harte Arbeit gewohnten Hände in meine, die genauso von ihr gezeichnet sind. „Verzeih mir meine Worte, aber ich … irgendwie bin ich so betrübt dich als Freundin zu verlieren. Denn wenn du nun Ihrer Hoheit dienst, ihn begleitest auf Empfänge und verkehrst mit Hochgestellten, wirst du kaum mehr Zeit mit uns verbringen können und noch weniger wollen.“ Traurig schnieft sie und betrachtet ausweichend unsere verbundenen Hände. Traurig bin auch ich über ihre Befürchtungen. „Glaube mir, weiterhin werde ich euch und eure Gesellschaft lieben und schätzen, denn auch ihr seid mir gute Freunde geworden und vor allem du halfst mir über schwere Zeiten hinweg und brachtest mich immer zum Lachen, egal wie betrübt die Seele war.“ Jassin sieht mich bei den ehrlich aus den tiefsten Tiefen des Herzens kommenden Worten an und lässt nun endlich wieder ihr so geliebtes Lächeln erstrahlen. „Weiterhin bin ich eine von euch, keine Adlige, keine Herrin oder edle Dame … nur Astâ, Freundin, Kameradin und Zuhörerin.“ Freundschaftlich schließe ich sie meine Beteuerungen noch einmal bestärkend in die Arme. 

„Und jetzt hilf mir mich für eines der Schmuckstücke zu entscheiden, Thorin ließ mir so viele bringen, dass ich kaum weiß, wann ich sie überhaupt tragen soll“, sage ich schließlich nach einigen Augenblicken der verbundenen Eintracht und zieh sie fröhlich lachend wie es junge Frauen nur können mit mir nach oben und zu dem Frisiertisch hin. „Möchtest du die Herrin eigentlich nach deinem Ring fragen, nun, da dir anscheinend wieder gestattet ist Schmuck zu tragen?“, will Jassin überraschend wissen, während sie verzaubert ein Armband aus schwarzen Perlen und mit silbernen Schnörkeln verzierten Malachitsteinen betrachtet. Überlegend lasse ich davon ab mir den zweiten zum Kleid passenden orange-roten Topasohrring anzustecken. „Ich denke nicht, irgendwie bin ich froh darum, dass dieser bei ihr sicher und außer Sichtweite aufbewahrt wird, denn noch immer ist mir schleierhaft, an was oder wen dieser sie erinnert“, erkläre ich tief seufzend und erleichtert, dass diese sie zufriedenstellt.

Und dann klopft es plötzlich an meine Tür und nachdem ich denkend es wäre Fenna oder einer der anderen Hausangestellten, sorglos hereingebeten habe, betritt allerdings Dwalin die Räumlichkeit. Erstaunt bin ich über sein Erscheinen, ist dieses doch ungewöhnlich für die Herrschaft in Privatgemächern der Dienstboten. Jassin versteckt sich sofort Sicherung suchend hinter aufbauschenden Rockstoffen. Unruhe bereitet ihr der hünenhafte Zwerg mit dem immer grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck. Die Gleiche, die auch ich anfänglich vor ihm hatte, mir nun aber kaum mehr in Erinnerung rufen kann. 

Begrüßend verbeugen wir uns vor unseren Herren. „Jassin, würdest du Astâ und mich bitte alleine lassen“, brummt er ohne diese zu erwidern und ich spüre die Erleichterung meiner Freundin regelrecht nicht länger als nötig unter seinem mürrischen Blick verweilen zu müssen. Hastig verlässt sie dennoch mit einem fragend-letzten Zurückblicken mein Zimmer und ich höre das befreite Ausatmen sogar durch die geschlossene Tür hindurch. Belustig darüber lächelnd richte ich mich wieder auf und die harten Züge des Hauptmanns erweichten, da wir nun allein sind. 

„Euer Auftreten macht ihr Angst“, erkläre ich entschuldigend Jassins flattriges Verhalten, aber Dwalin scheint dieses nicht als fremdartig aufgefallen zu sein. Unzweifelhaft ist er es gewohnt einschüchtern und furchterregend auf Andere zu wirken, muss er es doch gewissermaßen sogar um Respekt der untergebenen Soldaten zu erhalten und Mutlosigkeit beim Gegner zu schüren. Ein Umstand, der mich traurig stimmt, spiegelt es doch nicht den wahren so herzensguten und einnehmenden Charakter tief in seinem Inneren wieder, der nur spärlich und wenn lediglich schemenhaft hervorkommt, wenn er sich vertraulicher Umgebung sicher ist.

„Das wollte ich nicht“, brummt er mit verschränkten Armen, so, dass ich ihm dies nicht ganz glauben kann, und betrachtet mich anschließend eindringlicher, ja beinahe prüfend genau. Unerträglich mulmig wird mir unter diesem Blick, musste ich einen solchen doch noch nie von ihm auf mir brennen spüren. Die Unbehaglichkeit überspielend, fasse ich den Saum des Kleides und drehe mich es ihm vorführend. „Thorin bewies einen außerordentlich guten Geschmack bei der Auswahl von Gewand und Schmuck, dem ich ihm nie zugetraut hätte“, lobt er daraufhin mein Aussehen und ich schenke ihm ein dankendes Lächeln für das sorgsam verborgene Kompliment und ebenso erheitertes für das gut getarnte Gespött über den doch so unfehlbaren Prinzen. 

Dwalin löst die Begutachtung abschließend die distanzierenden Arme und schreitet auf die noch immer beachtliche Masse an ausgebreiteten Kleinoden zu. Beinahe andächtig lässt er die im Vergleich dazu massigen Finger den filigranen türkisblauen und in Gold eingefassten Anhänger einer Kette befühlen. „Ausgesucht und makellos sind diese Stücke, einer Hofdame, die nun dem höchsten unserer Sippe vertraulich dient gleichwertig“, murmelt er belastet von Ehrfurcht über Kostbarkeit sowie mitschwingender Schwere der Aussage gleichermaßen. Dass meine nun innehabende Stellung nicht nur schöne Kleider und wertvolles Geschmeide, Rang und Ansehen in sich birgt, verstand ich bereits. Beachtlich ist die Bürde persönlich und unmittelbar für das Wohlergehen eines Regenten verantwortlich zu sein und die zusätzlichen Aufgaben die Thorin für mich vorsieht bedürfen aufmerksamen Pflichteifers und besondere Redlichkeit, denn sorgfältig müssen sie erledigt werden. Nur ein unbedachter Fehler könnte schlimme Folgen heraufbeschwören.

„Ich verstehe, Herr“, antworte ich ihm und Dwalin wendet sich mir zu. Erneut mustern mich die warm-braunen Augen eindringlicher, als es mein flatterhaftes Gemüt verträgt. „Glaubt mir, treu und ergeben und aufrichtig werde ich Ihrer Hoheit mit Herz und Verstand dienen. Zu jeder Zeit. Ohne Vorbehalt und Zögern. Das schwor ich ihm bei Ehre und Leben … und werde es Euch ebenfalls.“ Überzeugend fest ist meine Stimme und entschlossen standhaft Haltung und Blick.

Dwalin nickt mir das Versprechen annehmend zu, ohne es auch nur einen Augenblick zu überdenken, und zieht nachfolgend ein kleines Schmuckkästchen aus der Tasche des Waffenrocks. Schlicht ist es gehalten, aber als er es öffnet, verbirgt sich darin das wohl Unersetzbarste, dass ich jemals sah. Eine Brosche. Silbern glänzt der sechsstrahlige Stern, der einen schwarzen Edelstein in seinem Zentrum birgt. Kostbar ist sie ohne Frage. Aber was dieses Schmuckstück so viel einzigartiger und bedeutender werden lässt, ist eben dieser oval geschliffene und bis zur wahrhaftigen Perfektion polierte Stein. In ihm schimmert ein blassgelber, länglicher Einschluss und je länger man ihn betrachtet, umso mehr zieht er einen in seinen mystischen Bann. Drachenauge - so nennt man diese Erscheinung. Und auch wenn wir Zwerge Drachen hassen wie kein anderes Volk Ardas, taten sie uns doch unermessliches Leid an, so hat diese äußerst seltene Varietät von Quarzgestein eine besondere und starke Macht. Außerordentliche sogar, sollte er freundschaftlich oder aus Liebe verschenkt werden.

Bebend atme ich aus, sehe ihn mit verschwommenem Blick an. „Sie soll dich beschützen und stärken, Glaube an dich selbst und deine Fähigkeiten schüren, lenken und leiten selbst bei schwierigen Entscheidungen und Aufgaben … und über dich wachen, wenn ich es einmal nicht kann.“ Ob seiner Gabe und damit verbundenen Beteuerung beginne ich zu zittern, denn wenn auch kalt, der Schauder der über Glieder und Rückgrat läuft, ist bedeutsame und wohlige Reaktion meines Bewusstseins. Welch Gefühle sind es nur die plötzlich in mir auflodern, mich überrollen wie heißer Drachenatem und meine Welt zum Brennen bringen bis ich schutzlos inmitten heißen Ascheregens stehe!?

In dem Versuch sie zu bändigen, verbeuge ich mich verlegen unter der Menge der Verehrung und des Dankgefühls, denn etwas Anderes verbiete ich mir ihm gegenüber zu verspüren. „Ich danke Euch, Herr, für dieses wundervolle Geschenk und seine Geltung“, flüstere ich mit belegt-zitternder Stimme. „Astâ, kundanud, bitte, nur einen Moment lang … einen kurzen Augenblick … vergiss, dass zwischen uns ein bodenloser Abgrund des Standesunterschiedes klafft. Bedanke dich bei mir als wäre ich dein Freund und nicht dein Herr.“ Erschrocken sehe ich auf. Glimmend sind seine Augen. Kaminfeuer in kalter Winternacht. Freundlich. Sanft. Bittend. Grund um aus der Asche Wiederaufzuerstehen. Wiedergeboren zu werden mit neuer Entschlossenheit und Tatkraft. Dennoch, Vernunft und Besinnung schmelzen unter ihnen wie Eis beim ersten wärmenden Frühlingssonnenstrahl, ohne die geringste Chance das unwiderrufliche Vergehen abzuwenden.

Langsam gehe ich auf ihn zu. Zögere, zaudere, zittere … und lasse mich schließlich in eine Umarmung ziehen. Unvermutet warm ist der kühle Zwerg und dagegen wie erwartet fest sich unter der empfindlichen Haut von Wange und Fingerspitzen anspannende Muskeln. Samtig fasst sich der Stoff des dunkelroten fast schwarzen Waffenrocks an und aufgeregt schnell zu spüren ist das Pulsieren des Herzens, das dennoch vergeblich versucht mit den meinem mithalten zu wollen.

Dank schulde ich ihm jetzt nicht nur für die bedeutungsvolle Brosche, sondern auch für diesen kleinen Moment der außergewöhnlichen und ebenbürtigen Verbindung zwischen uns. „Ihr seid mein Freund … Retter, Vertrauter … so viel, dass ich es kaum in Worte fassen mag. Denn Furcht bereitet es mir was geschehen könnte, sollte jemand Eure edle Stellung in meinem Herzen entdecken.“ Gedankenlos dringen die Worte aus meinem Mund und ich fürchte augenblicklich ihre Wirkung auch auf ihn. Tief lassen sie blicken in Herz und Seele. Offenbaren Schwächen, Gefühle, Zuneigung, die riskant sind. Wird er mich dafür schelten, mich verachten oder belächeln?! 

Aber nichts von all den Befürchteten geschieht. Dwalin bettet das bebartete Kinn auf meinen Kopf und ich schlinge soweit es mir möglich ist die bislang noch eine kleine Distanz wahrenden, auf der Brust ruhenden Hände um seinen Nacken und erschaudere vor der Masse und Unnachgiebigkeit der Muskeln dort. „Wenn jemand dir zu Leibe rückt, egal wer und wie, dann bewahre ihn Mahal, denn meine Vergeltung wird ihn treffen. Denn auch das beschwöre ich dir mit dieser Brosche, meinem Leben und meinem Blut, das ich geben werde, um dich die mir wie eine … Schwester … ist zu beschützen.“ Tränen bilden sich ob seines Versprechens und offenbarten hohen Rang auch in seinem Herzen, verlieren sich in Samt und Seide und bilden verräterisch salzige Flecken. 

Dwalin schiebt mich sanft von sich, nur ein bisschen, gerade einmal so viel, dass sich Blicke treffen und ich weiterhin überwältigende Wärme und Stärke und namenlose Verbundenheit spüren kann. „Dann hat Angst in meinem Leben keinen Schrecken mehr“, wispere ich erstickt unter fließenden Tränen der Rührung und Freude. Annehmend ergreife ich die Brosche und befestige sie an dem spitzzulaufenden, silberfädengeschmückten Ausschnitt, wo sie mich nahe des Herzens von nun an und auf alle Zeit begleiten soll. 

Dwalin schließt meine Hände in die seinen. Größer sind sie noch als die Thorins und trotz des jüngeren Alters gegerbter vom Leben und Kämpfen. Ein achtloses unkontrolliertes Zucken der Muskeln würde reichen, um bleibende Schäden hervorzurufen. Dennoch sanft sind Berührung und das Lächeln, das er mir schenkt, und noch gütiger und voller Zärtlichkeit der Kuss auf meine Stirn.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Kleine Farbenlehre des Mittelalters am Rande: 
> 
> Über gelbe Gewänder oder Accessoires wurde oft die Klassenzugehörigkeit dargestellt. 
> 
> Fahles, blasses Gelb bzw. Gelbgrün symbolisierte Gottesfeindschaft, aber auch Sinnlichkeit, Neid, Geld und Pracht. Deshalb wurde es zum Kennzeichen sozial Deklassierter. Prostituierte waren mancherorts an gelben Bändern, Tüchern oder Hauben zu erkennen, die an Gürteln, in den Haaren oder oft auch an Körperteilen, z. B. unter der Achsel oder um den Oberarm gebunden getragen wurden. Juden mussten den gelben Judenhut aufsetzen, wenn sie das Getto verließen, oder sich mit dem sogenannten „Gelben Fleck“, einem kreisförmigen Ring, ausweisen.   
> Goldgelb oder Safrangelb, also ein sehr intensives, leuchtendes, reines hingegen, symbolisierte die Sonne, das Göttliche und stand für Hoheit, Ansehen und Tugend, war demzufolge nur dem ersten Stand vorbehalten. 
> 
> Ihr könnt Euch nun selber aussuchen, welche Art Gelb Astâ tragen soll. Oder hat Thorin ihr vielleicht sogar eine Mischung aus beiden anfertigen lassen. Eure Vorstellung würde mich sehr interessieren.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> kundanud – kleiner Wolf


	25. Prüfende Blicke

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meine Herrin Dís sieht mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen von ihrer Stickarbeit auf, indes ich ihre Gemächer wie befohlen betrete. Ergeben verbeuge ich mich, nachdem ich mir erlaubte den Blick kurz fasziniert durch die Räumlichkeit schweifen zu lassen, obwohl ich sie dereinst bereits des Öfteren aufsuchte, um sie zu säubern. 

Heller und bunter sind Möbel, Zierwerke und Verschönerungen der allgegenwärtig lapislazuli-blau-weißen Wände wie wolkenfetzenverhangener Sommerhimmel hier als in Thorins Gemächern. Geben den Zimmern Größe und Übersichtlichkeit, aber nicht weniger Pracht und Eleganz. Blumen in Ranken und Blütengruppen erfreuen den Blick, worauf auch immer man ihn verweilen lässt. Steinern, aus Stoff, Farbe und Vergänglichem prunken sie auf Kissen, Pfeilern, Pfosten, Rahmen, Möbelstücken und Wandbehängen. Licht flutet durch bodengleiche und deckenhohe, zum Osten hinzeigende Fenster die vereinzelt sogar auf Balkone oder begründe Plateaus führen. Ein Privileg, denn selten wurden Räume so nah an die Hänge des Gebirges gelegt, dass man das Sonnenlicht großzügig in sie hineinlassen kann. Aber wer sonst als die Prinzessin sollte dieses genießen dürfen. 

Wohl fühlte ich mich daher schon immer hier. Denn auch wenn ihr anderes von uns in Bergen und unter der Erde lebenden Zwergen erwartet, so lieben besonders wir Frauen natürliches Licht, bunte Farben, Weitläufigkeit, die blühende Natur und darin zu findender, unvergleichbarer Schönheit und perfekter Symmetrie. Manche Legenden besagen, Sonnenschein wäre uns zuwider, könnte uns sogar töten, und edle Metalle und Steine sowie Eigennutz gelten kostbarer den Leben. Wir hausen in engen Minen und modrig riechenden Höhlen, in denen so manches Getier kriecht und krabbelt und vertrocknete Wurzelzipfel von den Wänden herabhängen. Tagein tagaus in stumpfsinniger Strebsamkeit damit beschäftigt die Kostbarkeiten die Aule, der große Valar des Handwerks und der Schätze, in die Erde legte zu bergen und unsere habgierigen Herrscher zählten diese unersättlich, während sie in Schlammbädern ihre überragende Hässlichkeit pflegen. Zwergenfrauen gar existierten nicht, denn wir würden dem Erdreich entspringen wie Pilze im regenfeuchten Herbst. Und wenn doch, wären sie genauso unansehnlich und vor allem bärtig wie ihre Männer.

Aber nichts von diesen Märchen ist wahr, wie ihr vermutlich zumindest teilweise bereits herausgefunden habt. Sie entstanden, da die wenigsten der anderen Völker Mittelerdes bislang einen Zwerg auch nur zu Gesicht bekamen, geschweige denn, unsere Hallen betraten. Denn einzigartig sorgsam halten wir uns und unsere Kultur verborgen. Bräuche, Rituale und Sitten werden nur mündlich überliefert. Schrift, Sprache und Gesten nur äußerst ungern anderen dargelegt. Einen geheimen Namen in Khuzdûl erhalten wir bei der Geburt, der noch nicht einmal auf unseren Grabinsignien verewigt wird, aber Charakter und Wesen auf wundersame Weise beeinflusst. Unserer Runen drücken mehr als lediglich Laute aus. Sie sind magisch und je vielfältiger und kunstvoller sie auf den unterschiedlichsten Gegenständen miteinander kombiniert werden, umso machtvoller beschützen oder stärken sie; geben Kraft, Mut, Ausdauer oder schenken Liebe und Freundschaft. In den lärmtosenden Werkstätten und Schmieden, während benötigter Lautlosigkeit zum Beispiel auf Jagden oder über große Distanz hinweg bedienen wir uns dem Iglishmêk, einer raffinierten Zeichensprache. 

Die einzigen wahren Eigenschaften die uns nachgesagt werden sind daher, dass wir misstrauisch und heimlichtuerisch sind … und dickköpfig. Ja bei Mahal ich gebe es zu, wir sind störrisch bei allem was uns wichtig genug erscheint, um unbedingt durchgesetzt zu werden. 

Aber nun genug, schon zu viel habe ich Euch erzählt. Nicht, dass ich noch den Zorn unseres großen Schöpfers, der uns einst viele dieser Dinge lehrte, auf mich ziehe. Mahal wacht beständig über das unter seinem Mitwirken geformte Mittelerde und genauso wie wir als seine Kinder, ist er schrecklich-schön in ungestümer Leidenschaft.

„Astâ, es ist wundervoll, dass du die Zeit finden konntest mich aufzusuchen“, begrüßt mich Dís schließlich und gestattet dadurch das Wiederaufrichten. Liebevoll ist ihr Lächeln und so ermutigend, dass jegliche Aufregung die ob ihres ungewöhnlichen Wunsches mich zu Sehen vergeht. „Nichts sollte mir wichtiger sein, als Euch zu Diensten zu stehen, Herrin“, erwidere ich mit ehrlich-fester Stimme und meine es auch so. „Nun, zumindest solange es meinem Bruder nicht nach deinen Pflichten an ihm verlangt“, berichtigt sie meine Aussage jedoch mit einem neckenden Schmunzeln und ich senke betreten-schweigsam den Blick. Dass sie mit der Situation, dass ich als junge, unmündige Frau einem kaum älteren Mann direkt diene nicht vollends einverstanden ist, diese sogar mit Argwohn betrachtet, ist nachvollziehbar, stehe ich doch noch immer unter ihrem persönlichen Schutz. Egal ob nun edle Dame oder nicht. Zweifel an der Redlichkeit von Thorins Absichten könnte man durchaus hegen. Aber wie er mir schon einmal beteuerte und mehr als deutlich während der letzten Jahre bewies, mit Achtung begegnet er den geltenden Gesetzen und kein unrechtes, geschweige denn unschickliches Interesse scheint er an mir zu haben.

„Verzeih, wenn ich dich beschämte, aber du musst mir gestatten; und das ist auch einer der Gründe, warum ich dich zu mir rufen ließ; dieses doch sehr außergewöhnliche Dienstverhältnis das mein Bruder mit dir unterhält ein wenig genauer zu betrachten. Zu hinterfragen, warum Thorin gerade dich auserwählte“, bestätigt sie meine Vermutung schließlich und ich sehe mit einem beruhigenden Lächeln wieder auf, denn eigentlich bedarf es keiner Entschuldigung. Im Gegenteil. Und zudem nicht von ihr. „Bitte rechtfertigt Euch nicht, Herrin, ich kann Eure Bedenken verstehen und es bestrickt und beruhigt, dass Ihr sie habt. Denn nur allzu schutzlos stand ich schon einmal allein … wie Ihr wisst.“

Dís erwidert das Lächeln genauso entlastend, während sie zustimmend nickt und ich sehe freilich nur ganz kurz die Trauer über das erwähnte Ereignis das himmelblau der Augen überschatten. Anscheinend blieb es selbst ihr auch noch nach all den Jahren allzu schmerzhaft in Erinnerung, obwohl sie lediglich die verheerenden Auswirkungen sah. „Dann setz dich und erzähle mir von den Gründen Thorins“, bittet sie schließlich und deutet auf den Sessel ihr gegenüber. 

Bequem ist er und riesig. Beinahe versinke ich gänzlich zwischen weichen Kissen und weißen, geklöppelten Spitzendeckchen während ich ihr wie gewünscht Thorins dargelegten Argumente für meinen Dienst an seiner direkten Seite erläutere und was dieser genau beinhalten soll. Erwähne allerdings aus gutem Grund nicht, welch abendliches Ritual bereits lange Zeit vorher dazugehörte und überdies zu einer Unerlässlichkeit für uns beide geworden ist. In den letzten Monaten noch bedeutungsvoller sogar, denn dringend benötigte Seelenruhe schenkt meine Anwesenheit dem Reichsvikar, wie er beständig in zufriedenen Momenten anerkennt.

Nachdem ich endete, erscheint Dís zumindest deutlich Beruhigter. „Ich muss zugeben, nachvollziehbar ist der Anlass und Balin benötigt tatsächlich Hilfe. Nur wenige Frauen können überhaupt lesen, egal ob adlig oder nicht, und Thorin förderte schon immer gerne Talente, ein Faible, dass er von unserem Großvater übernahm. Dennoch, sollte mein holder Bruder - denn er ist im Grunde ein Mann wie jeder andere auch, schlimmer in manchen Dingen sogar - dir auf irgendeine Art und Weise zu nahekommen, dann werde ich ihn persönlich zur Rechenschaft ziehen und glaube mir, schon einmal spürte er meinen Zorn über unbedachte Handlungen und Worte. Vielleicht erzählte er dir ja von dem Affront, den er sich einst leistete und warum die Handelsbeziehungen mit dem Reich der Steifbärte seither schwierig sind sowie Fennas gute gusseiserne Bratpfanne eine kleine Delle besitz, genauso wie sein sturer Schädel.*“ Ich senke das verlästernde Lachen verbergend den Blick, denn ja nach einem Glas Wein zu viel beginnt auch der stolze und sonst immer bedachte Prinz mitunter peinliche Geschichten zu erzählen, die ihn allerdings zwergischer da nicht mehr ganz so unnahbarer erscheinen lassen. Sympathischer als ohnedies bereits allemal.

Dís lacht mit mir. Sommersonnenhell und genauso warm. „Nun gut, nachdem das geklärt ist, würde ich dich gerne darüber aufklären, was Thorin mir deine Ausbildung betreffend auftrug.“ Erstaunt und mehr als erschrocken sehe ich auf. Damit rechnete ich wahrlich nicht. Obwohl, bei aller guten Erziehung die ich genoss, als Hofdame bewegt man sich beständig zwischen hochwohlgeborenen Damen und Herren. Muss immer und überall elegant, redegewandt, höflich und vornehm auftreten. Viele Dinge wird es geben, die ich lernen muss, damit meine niedere Abstammung verborgen bleibt und das Königshaus nicht gänzlich der Lächerlichkeit preisgeben wird. Denn sollte bekanntwerden, dass ein Mädchen aus dem Schmutz der Minen stammend, elternlos, verarmt und bürgerlich den Thronfolger dient, hoch in seiner Gunst steht, nur weil es Wissen besitzt, dass ebenfalls bei einigen Konservativen als unschicklich bei Frauen angesehen wird, hochgradig wäre die Schmach und niederträchtiger Tratsch und Klatsch über unwahre Anstößigkeiten nicht nur bei Hofe unausweichlich. 

„Ich vermute, du kannst zumindest ein wenig tanzen“, fragt mich Dís und ich kaue verlegen auf meiner Unterlippe herum. „Nun ja, einige Linien- und Reigentänze, wenige Paartänze. Vielmehr ausgelassene, solche, die man auf bürgerlichen Festen aufführt. Nicht einmal annähernd dafür geeignet höfischen Ansprüchen zu genügen, befürchte ich.“ Die Prinzessin nickt dennoch anerkennend. „Glaube mir, auch solche werden gerne auf unseren Bällen und Feiern getanzt. Der Volta** ist einer meiner persönlichen Lieblinge, auch wenn, oder vielleicht sogar weil Vater ihn nie gerne sah.“ Plötzlicher Kummer überzieht wie dunkle Wolkenfetzen den Winterhimmel ihrer Augen. Nur zu gerne verdrängen wir alle die Tatsache, dass der König, ihr Vater, noch immer als verschollen gilt. Unter Aufgaben und Alltäglichen verliert sich das Nachsinnen. Aber nur ein Wort, eine Erinnerung, eine Erwähnung seines Namens oder der Taten, die er vollbrachte, beschwört die Trauer über das Unheil seines vermissten Seins erneut herauf. Aber die Bürde ihres Bruders dennoch stark und hoffnungsvoll zu sein ist ebenso die ihre. Getragen mit zwergischen Trotz und bereits erwähnter Starrsinnigkeit.

Aber genauso schnell wie die Wolkendecke heraufzog, vergeht sie unter dem Sturm der Begeisterung eine neue Aufgabe gefunden zu haben, um sich abzulenken. „Nun denn, Folgendes möchte ich dir vorschlagen: Großherzog Víli wird dir die höfischen Tänze näherbringen und Balin und ich dich in solch gähnend-langweiligen Dingen wie Konversation, Etikette, Sprachen, Literatur, Geschichte, Mathematik und etwas Staatskunde unterrichten, wann immer es deine Verpflichtungen zulassen.“ Umfangreich und voraussichtlich anstrengend wird meine Ausbildung zur edlen Dame also. Aber dennoch freue ich mich darauf sie zu erhalten. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

„Oh bitte … bitte verzeiht mir Herr“, stammle ich entschuldigend da ich, erneut, über meine eigenen unfähigen Füße stolperte und beinahe gefallen wäre, hatte mich Víli nicht geistesgegenwärtig aufgefangen. Allerdings wie immer lächelt der Großherzog nachsehend und mit einer Geduld, die ich schon lange an mir verloren hätte, und richtet mich wieder auf. „Du wirst schon besser, die letzte Drehung war beinahe perfekt ausgeführt. Allerdings, pass auf deinen Rocksaum auf, heb ihn höher, dann wird es gleich einfacher“, lobt er trotz des groben Patzers auch nach mehreren Stunden Übung und veranschaulicht seinen Ratschlag, indem er die Hand mit der ich den Stoff meines Kleides festhalte so weit nach oben führt, dass man den Unterrock sehen kann, etwas, dass ich ob des gebührlichen Anstandsdenkens bislang vermied. Aber, er behält recht. Bereits bei der nächsten Schrittfolge gelingt mir die schwierige Drehung mit abschließender Verbeugung perfekt. 

Víli scheint sichtlich noch glücklicher über den Erfolg zu sein als ich, denn strahlend hell ist sein Lächeln und so begeistert, dass die kleinen Schmuckperlen an den Enden der zwei geflochtenen Bartzöpfe die den Mund umranken hüpfen. „Sehr schön. Ein großer Teil der höfischen Paartänze und einige der Menuette bedienen sich der Schritte, die du nun beherrschst. Fahren wir also mit einen von diesen fort. Welchen schlägst du vor?“ Aber noch bevor ich überrumpelt von der Aufforderung die Entscheidung selber zu treffen überlegen kann, erhebt sich eine Stimme über das glänzende Parkett des Saals, in den wir uns zurückzogen. „Den Volta“, fordert sie gebieterisch grollend wie Gewitterdonner und lässt uns erschrocken zusammenzucken. 

Thorin steht in der geöffneten Tür und anscheinend nicht erst seit gerade eben, denn entspannt sind seine Arme übereinandergelegt und gemächlich die Schulter an den Rahmen gelehnt. Peinlich ist es mir, dass er womöglich meine misslichen Versuche mitangesehen hat und ich verbeuge mich schnell begrüßend vor ihm, damit er die leichte Röte nicht bemerkt, die sich unvermeidlich warm auf die Wangen stiehlt.

„Meinst du nicht, dass dieser noch ein wenig zu schwer …“, beginnt Víli, der ebenfalls die höfische Etikette vor mir beachtend den Blick vor seinem Schwager senkt, wird aber von Thorin unterbrochen. „Wie mir Dís mitteilte, erlernte Astâ diesen Tanz bereits. Aber ich will sicher gehen, dass sie ihn auch wirklich beherrscht, denn er ist Tradition um die Wintersonnenwende zu feiern.“ Erschrocken sehe ich auf, ohne dass es mir vorher erlaubte wurde und beginne sogar unaufgefordert zu sprechen. „Ich darf an dem Mahalmerag-Ball teilnehmen?“, frage ich überwältigt und Thorin lächelt erheitert über die sogar Förmlichkeit missachtende Aufgeregtheit eines jungen Dings, während er sich von dem Türrahmen abstößt und auf uns zukommt. 

„Er wird der perfekte Anlass sein, um dich offiziell bei Hofe einzuführen“, lautet seine Erklärung, nachdem er an uns herangetreten ist und ich kann nicht verhindern, dass ein überglückliches aber auch Unruhe überstrahlendes Lächeln entsteht. „Viel Aufmerksamkeit wird demnach auf dir lasten und ich verlange deshalb, dass du dich perfekt darauf vorbereitest.“ Unmissverständlich ist sein Befehl und nun verstehe ich auch die Hast und dennoch Sorgfalt, mit der meine Ausbildung vorangetrieben wird, denn das Wintersonnenwendfest findet bereits in drei Monaten statt.

„Natürlich, ich verstehe Hoheit und werde mich bemühen, Euch nicht zu enttäuschen“, nehme ich überzeugend fest seine Ermahnung entgegen und senke den untertänigen Blick. „Das bezweifle ich nicht“, erwidert er mit gutmütiger Stimme und nickt Víli auffordernd zu. „Dann zeige uns nun, was deine Mutter dir so voller Ehrgeiz lehrte.“ 

Aufregung brennt wie Feuer durch das schnell schlagende Herz und verbreitet sich von dort aus heiß in jedes Äderchen, während ich unter seinem prüfenden Blick beginne zu tanzen. Dennoch. Elegant sind meine Bewegungen. Perfekt jeder Schritt. Hoch jeder Sprung. Haltung gerade und selbstsicher, Drehungen vollkommen, denn auch meiner Mutter war dieser Tanz der liebste und ich lernte ihn bis zur Tadellosigkeit. Als mich der Großherzog zum Abschluss umkreist, fällt mein Blick Thorin zu und ich sehe den Stolz und die Freude in seinen Augen glänzen wie Diamantenstaub, der das erstarrte Wasser verschönert.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Mehr dazu in meiner OneShot „Binamrâd‘mahagnut, binamrâd amrâl“, die ich einst der lieben Raez a Moe widmete. 
> 
> ** Der Volta ist wohl auch einer meiner liebsten historischen Tänze, seitdem ich ihn einmal während eines Bühnenstücks sah. Er ist so kraftvoll, so voller Energie und Leidenschaft. Als skandalös wurde er damals betrachtet, da man bei den hohen Sprüngen Unterrock und Beine der Damen sehen konnte, aber dennoch wurde er bei königlichen Bällen sehr gern getanzt. (Weitere Infos unter https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Volta_(Tanz) und hier ein kleines Video aus dem Film „Elisabeth“, denn der Volta war auch der Lieblingstanz der englischen Königin. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nx002D9N6qU)   
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Mahalmerag – Wintersonnenwendfest


	26. Kabale und treue Herzen

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Schwer lasten die Bücher auf meinen Armen. Der Stapel auf ihnen so hoch, dass ich nur schleppend einen sicheren Weg durch die Bibliothek hin zu den Schreibtischen, an denen Balin bereits auf mich wartet, finden kann. Beauftragt hat er mich einige sehr sehr alte und sehr sehr staubige Exemplare der Büchersammlung im hintersten, selten betretenen Teil zu finden. Laut und unschicklich ist daher das Niesen, als ich sie auf den Tisch ablege und eine flimmernde Wolke aufsteigt, die in der Nase kribbelt und krabbelt. 

„Ich danke dir Kind, aber du hättest sich nicht alle auf einmal tragen müssen“, tadelt Balin mit sanfter Stimme und reicht mir ein Taschentuch. „Euer Anliegen sie einzusehen klang sehr wichtig, Meister Balin, daher wollte ich sie Euch so schnell wie möglich bringen“, rechtfertige ich die Hast und wische mit den Stück Stoff über die schweißklebrige Stirn, auf der ich weiteren Staub vermute. Er nickt den Grund anerkennend und widmet sich wieder einem großen Stück Pergament, das ausgebreitet vor ihm liegt. Viele verwirrende Linien, Schraffierungen und Zahlen sind darauf zu erkennen. 

Thorin beichtete mir, dass sein Berater von der Idee mich in den Stand einer dem Regenten dienenden Kammerzofe zu erheben anfangs nicht sehr angetan war. Ich vermute allerdings, dass nicht die gleichen Gründe die sein Bruder fürchtet dafür verantwortlich sind. Vielmehr sorgt er sich darum, dass ich zwischen den Mahlwerken aus arglistigen Kabalen und Ränken, hohen Ansprüchen und strengen Etiketten die bei Hofe gesponnen und gefordert werden verloren gehe und Schaden nehme. Zumindest erweckte er diesen Eindruck. Denn die ersten Lektionen die ich von ihm erhielt, vermittelten umfangreiches Wissen über die Zünfte und Gilden und ihre jeweiligen Vorsteher und Meister. Zudem eine Aufzählung der verschiedenen Adelsfamilien und wie diese zum Königshaus stehen. Wer welchen Posten innehat, was diese genau bedeuten, welch Einfluss und Ansehen mit ihnen verbunden ist und vor allem, vor wem ich mich besonders in Acht nehmen sollte. Denn nicht alle dienen uneingeschränkt loyal. Manipulation von unwissenden und leichtsinnigen jungen Dingern wie mir zu ihrem Vorteil, ist für sie ein leichtes.

Ministeriale* - zu denen nun auch ich zumindest vom vorgetäuschten Titel her gehöre, denn Thorin erhob mich ohne Grundlage in den Rang einer Comtesse** – Grafen und Gräfinnen, Fürsten und Fürstinnen, Herzöge und Herzoginnen, Amts- und Machtinhaber, die zu hunderten dem Hofstaat angehören. Eine ganze Maschinerie aus Prestige und Zeremoniell, in die man sich nur schwer einfügen kann. Aber glücklicherweise habe ich ja ihn und Thorin und Dwalin und Dís und Víli als Unterstützung an meiner Seite stehen. Mit ihrer zugesicherten Hilfe werde ich erfahren, wem ich vertrauensvoll begegnen kann und wem nicht. Zuallererst niemanden den ich nicht bereits kenne, und dies sind die wenigsten.

„Bist du aufgeregt wegen Morgen?“, fragt Balin plötzlich ohne die Aufmerksamkeit von seiner Arbeit abzuwenden und spielt darauf an, dass ich in Kürze das erste Mal einer Sitzung des Rates beiwohnen darf. Ich gebe offen zu, sehr. Allein der Gedanke daran lässt das Herz schneller schlagen und die Finger zittrig werden. „Mach dir keine Gedanken, außer dass dich einige der hohen Herren in ihrer Blasiertheit misstrauisch betrachten und dir die Gönnerschaft neiden werden, sind sie doch alle recht ehrenwerte Männer. Einige von ihnen zwar mit vorsichtig zu genießen, denn Eigennutz und dass ihrer Familien und Günstlinge zählt häufig mehr als dem für Königshaus und Volk, aber schnell begreift man, wie man sie mit List und Tücke ausbremsen kann.“

Nachdenklich senke ich den Blick. „Ich dachte, oder vielmehr hoffte, dass die Mitglieder des Rates nur im Interesse von Königshaus und Volk entscheiden.“ Balin verzieht den Mund zu einem bitterlichen Lächeln und wendet sich mir zu. „Das sollten sie, aber eine schillernde Illusion ist es, die noch niemals Wirklichkeit war und wohl auch niemals sein wird.“ Ich verstehe nicht. Wichtige Entscheidungen werden während den Sitzungen gefällt. Entscheidungen, die das Leben innerhalb des Berges beeinflussen, es schöner oder schlechter gestalten. Den Untergang eines ganzen Volkes heraufbeschwören oder ihm im günstigsten Fall zumindest Schaden zufügen könnten, sollten sie falsch oder unbedacht getroffen werden. Wie können daher persönliche Beweggründe überhaupt eine Rolle spielen. Ist dies nicht viel zu gefährlich?!

Balin bemerkt anscheinend die herrschende Zwistigkeit, denn er winkt mich zu sich heran. „Ich erkläre dir an einem Beispiel, das mich momentan bewegt, was ich damit meine“, sagt er und zeigt auf eine Stelle innerhalb der Zeichnung, die sich bei genauerer Betrachtung als ein detaillierter Bauplan des Berges herausstellt. „Seit einigen Monaten bereits schlagen einige der alten Deicheln***, die den Zufluss von Trinkwasser in die unteren Ebenen sicherstellen, leck. Die Versorgung wird langsam kritisch, viele Familien müssen ihr Wasser von weit entfernten Brunnen und anderen Stellen herbeischaffen. Da es ein Gebiet betrifft, in denen die meisten Bewohner Minenarbeiter sind und bis zu fünfzehn Stunden arbeiten, schicken sie ihre Kinder. Gestern besichtigte ich zusammen mit dem Meister des Berges die Schäden und erschrak, wie schwer selbst kleine Zwerglinge Eimer voller Wasser schleppen müssen.“ Er fährt mit dem Finger eine blau schraffierte Linie entlang, die von einem hoch gelegenen Einlass im östlichen Hang, dort, wo ein Fluss entspringt, hinunter zu den tief in den Berg gearbeiteten Ebenen verläuft, in denen ich einst zu Hause war. Oft wurde sie mit frischer roter Tinte durchbrochen. Viel zu oft.

Nachvollziehen kann ich nicht, warum er mir dies erläutert. Unverkennbar ist es für mich, dass den Bewohnern geholfen werden muss. Erneuert werden sollten die beschädigten, ausgehöhlten Baumstämme. Und zwar sofort, ungeachtet der hohen Kosten für die speziell ausgebildeten und raren Arbeiter, die das schwierige Handwerk einzig beherrschen. Aber Balin ist noch nicht fertig mit der Darstellung der Misere, die ihm womöglich bereits einige Tage Kopfzerbrechen bereitet. „Gleichzeitig aber, verlangen die Adligen, Gildemeister und Zunftvorsteher, allesamt durch Angehörige im Rat vertreten, dass anlässlich der Wintersonnenwende umfangreiche Verschönerungen in ihrem Wohngebiet vorgenommen werden. Wir können allerdings die wenigen verbliebenen Schreiner, Holzschnitzer und Steinmetze deren Auftragslage es zulässt in nur einer der Arbeiten binden und ich befürchte, dass der Rat sich in Eigennutz gegen das Lösen des Problems der Wasserversorgung aussprechen wird.“

Nun verstehe ich endlich und erschrecke zutiefst. Nicht nur Deichelbohrer sind nötig, sondern auch Handwerker, deren Einsatz an anderer Stelle zwar nicht unablässig gebraucht, aber gewünscht wird. Thorin wird sich dem Ansinnen der Ratsherren beugen müssen, wenn er ihre getreue Unterstützung nicht verlieren will. Ihren Zorn auf sich zu ziehen, wäre äußerst unklug in seiner momentanen, ungefestigten Situation als Herrscher. Auch wenn ich genau weiß, dass er genauso entscheiden würde wie Balin und ich.

Ich seufze traurig. Welch Last ist es nur unter diesen Bedingungen zu regieren. Welch Bürde genau zu wissen, dass man die falsche Anweisung gab. Sein Volk in Unglück ließ nur um das Schmieden von Ränken zu unterbinden. Nachvollziehen kann ich nun mehr denn je Thorins beständige Schwermut und das Verlangen ihr mit kleinen, ruhigen, davon befreiten Momenten zu entkommen. Obwohl dies wohl die schlechteste aller Taktiken ist. Wie gerne würde ich ihm nur helfen, mehr linder als nur Alleinsein und Verdrießlichkeit.

Balin derweil zieht sich eines der herbeigeschafften Bücher näher. Und nun wundert es mich nicht mehr, warum es sich Schriften über altertümliche Wasserwege kommen ließ. „Deshalb müssen wir eine andere Lösung finden“, sagt er plötzlich mit neuem Elan und schlägt die erste Seite auf. „Eine Lösung, die beiden Parteien gerecht und damit vom Rat freigegeben wird.“

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wie erwartet zittrig vor Aufregung ersehne ich keinen Tag später zusammen mit Balin die Ankunft der Ratsherren. Getäfelt mit dunklem Holz ist der Blaue Saal, und es wundert nicht, dass entgegen seines Namens nicht ein Steinchen Lapislazuli zu sehen ist. Düster erscheint er dadurch, so gar nicht dafür geeignet wichtige Sitzungen in ihm abzuhalten, die Durins Volk zu einer hellen Zukunft verhelfen sollen. Vermutlich, weil die meisten der hier gefällten Beschlüsse ebenso lichtlos sind. Beschmutzt von Intrigen, Manipulationen und maßlosen Hunger nach Macht.

Einzeln oder zu zweit treten schließlich die noch fehlenden Mitglieder des Königsrates ein:

Der Meister des Feuers, Brander, ein noch recht junger Zwerg, kaum älter als Thorin, mit roten Haaren und grünen, wachen Augen, verantwortlich für die zahlreichen Renn- und größeren Hochöfen, Schmieden, Kokereien, Köhlereien und Glasmanufakturen, unterhält sich dabei angeregt mit dem Meister des Handels und des Handwerks, Abarron, der immer wieder die von der spitzen Nase rutschende Brille zurechtrücken muss. Zahlreich sind Gilden und Zünfte, denen er angehört und die er vertritt. Dementsprechend reichlich ist Einfluss und Macht innerhalb des Rates und Berges. Überaus deutlich sehen kann man es an prächtigen Gewändern, übermäßig vielen kostbaren Geschmeiden und vor allem den anmaßenden Gesichtsausdruck, als er mich, eine Frau, die nun die Sitzungen begleiten soll und zudem Günstling des Regenten ist, erblickt. 

Dagegen mir auf den ersten Blick sympathisch ist Skirr, der Meister des Berges, zuständig für alle Belange die zur Aufrechterhaltung der Infrastruktur und Versorgung, sowie der Bereitstellung von Wohnraum und Kultur notwendig sind. Denn obwohl er nicht weniger Einfluss besitzt als Abarron, so wirkt er mit seinem weißen Haaren und langen, schmucklosen Bart und den kaminfeuerwarmen Rehaugen eher wie ein gutmütiger Großvater, dem das Wohl seiner Kinder und Kindeskinder wichtiger ist als sein eigenes.

Gloin, von Thorin höchstpersönlich in das Amt des Meisters der Münze berufen, tritt hinter ihm ein. Obzwar der Jüngste der Ratsherren, übernimmt er eine der verantwortungsvollsten Aufgabe, nämlich die des Schatzmeisters des Königs. Er verwaltet jegliche Finanzen des Reiches und kann dadurch großen Einfluss auf Regierungsangelegenheiten nehmen. Er verfügt letztendlich, ob die benötigten finanziellen Mittel für einen Beschluss zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht.

Eines der wohl unterhaltsamsten Ämter hat der Meister der Flüsterer inne. Norgrim, in unauffälliges Sturmgrau gekleidet wie es seine Aufgabe fordert und seine Augen widerspiegeln, weiß natürlich längst durch die zahlreichen Spione und Informanten die ausschließlich ihm berichten, wer ich bin und sein Lächeln an mich gerichtet gleicht wohl auch deswegen eher dem Zähnefletschen eines Wolfes. Beständig erlangt er Kunde darüber was das Volk redet und welche Neuigkeiten ‚geflüstert‘ werden, egal ob außerhalb oder innerhalb des Berges. Kein Geheimnis existiert, das er nicht kennt, aber nach Balins Aussage kann er überaus feinfühlig beurteilen, welche es wert sind weiterhin nur Gemunkel zu bleiben. Gefahr droht mir nach seiner Einschätzung nicht durch sein erlangtes Wissen, denn einen Vorteil würde es weder Thorin, dem er ehrlich uneingeschränkte Treue schwor, noch ihm bringen, verriet er meine Herkunft.

Der Meister des Rechts, Rogni, eine erhabene Erscheinung ganz in schmucklosen, schwarzen Gewändern, berät König und Rat in juristischen Angelegenheiten. Zudem erarbeitet er Gesetzesentwürfe und vertritt diese während den Sitzungen und nach der Legitimation vor dem Volk. Aber auch das Fällen und Vollstrecken von Urteilen wird durch seine integre und allein durch ihn befehligte Hand ausgeführt. Zumindest in solchen Angelegenheiten, die geringfügig sind und dem Herrscher nicht unbedingt vorgetragen werden müssen. Brodgars Verurteilung wurde womöglich durch ihn ausgesprochen. Herzog Storr hingegen erhielt aufgrund seiner trotz alledem immer noch geltenden hohen Stellung das Strafmaß der Haft und kurzzeitigen Verbannung direkt aus Thráins Mund. 

Víli als Meister des Heeres und an seiner Seite Dwalin in seiner Funktion als Kommandant der Königsgarde, genauso wie sein einstmals wohlbekannter Adjutant, der mir mittlerweile als Hargin vorgestellt wurde und zum Befehlshaber der Stadtwache aufstieg, betreten als letztes den Saal. Alle drei nicken freundlich lächelnd zur Begrüßung, als sie mich erblicken und ich bin dankbar für ihre Anwesenheit, die mir spürbar zusätzlichen Halt zu dem Balins in der Aufgeregtheit gibt. Als Hand des Königs und damit Vorsitzender des Rates, hat er das mächtigste und einflussreichste Amt inne. Enorme Autorität und einhergehende, kaum für mich begreifliche Verantwortung lastet auf seinen jungen Schultern, denn er ist der engste Berater des Königs und sogar berechtigt, in seinem Namen Entscheidungen zu treffen. 

Als letztes und mit einiger Verspätung, so wie es seine Position geradezu verlangt, trifft Thorin ein. Das erste Mal sehe ich ihn während der Ausführung seiner Pflichten und oh, bei Mahals mächtigen Einfluss auf dieses Erhabenste all seiner Geschöpfe, ehrwürdiger und herrschaftlicher als jemals zuvor wirkt er, obwohl ich immer annahm, seine Erscheinung könnte nicht majestätischer werden als ohnehin bereits. Aufrecht ist die Haltung, fest, bestimmt der Gang, gehaltlos der Gesichtsausdruck, unbeugsam die Gestalt eines zukünftigen Königs. Er strahlt solch Würde und Stolz aus, dass die Düsternis des Raumes um ihn herum vergeht, eine Aura des Lichts, flimmernder Glanz und prächtige Herrlichkeit geradezu schmerzhaft aber dennoch willkommen die Augen blenden. 

Tief verbeugen sich die Anwesenden vor Ihrer Hoheit. Die schwere Ehrfurcht ist greifbar, selbst der mächtigste Ratsherr erbietet sie ihm mit aller Aufrichtigkeit. Dennoch, Thorins Macht ist beständig gefährdet. Lediglich als Prinzregent, als Stellvertreter seines Vaters, lenkt er die Geschicke des Berges. Offiziell gekrönt kann er nur werden, sollte … nein, danach strebt weder er noch wir und selbst das Mutmaßen beschwört brennende Tränen herauf. Es auszusprechen wagt daher niemand. Jeder fürchtet, allein der Gedanke daran könnte das Schreckliche herbeiführen.

Schließlich hat Thorin seinen Stuhl, der größer und reich verzierter ist als die anderen, am Kopfende des Tisches erreicht und in der Folge eines begrüßenden Nickens, nachdem er darauf Platz nahm, dürfen sich auch alle anderen Ratsmitglieder niederlassen. Alle, bis auf mich, denn bereithalten muss ich mich für Anweisungen und Wünsche, die er oder Balin an mich richten könnten. Daher Stellung bezieh ich hinter ihnen. Unauffällig, im Verborgenen bleibend und still, so wie es sich für eine Dienerin gehört. 

Allerdings überaus interessiert und aufmerksam verfolge ich die Debatten über auslaufende und neu zu schließende Handelsverträge mit den benachbarten Siedlungen der Menschen und den Zwergenreichen der Feuerbärte und Breitstämme, die einst unter den Hängen des Ered Luin erwachten und dort bis heute blieben … bleiben konnten. Gerüchte über eine Schar Orks, die in einer alten Festung unweit unserer Tore hausen soll, werden ernst genommen und Víli angewiesen eine Kompanie seiner Mannen zur Überprüfung zu entsenden. Und dann endlich, wird das mir so am Herzen liegende Thema der unterbrochenen Wasserversorgung behandelt. 

„Die Situation ist haltlos“, merkt Skirr mit ruhiger, bedeutungsschwangerer Stimme an, „nur zwanzig Prozent Trinkwassers gelangt nunmehr durch die vielen undichten Stellen an den Deicheln dorthin wo es dringend benötigt wird.“ Betroffenes Raunen bei einigen seiner Amtsbrüder und ein kleiner Funke Hoffnung entsteht, dass Balin unrecht hatte und keine Widersprüche eingereicht werden. Aber dann: „Die Sanierung würde viel Geld, Zeit und Arbeitskraft kosten, Dinge, die wir nicht haben“, wirft Abarron ein und nur mit Mühe kann ich ein verdrießliches Seufzen, das gefahrlaufen würde mehr einem verärgerten Fauchen zu gleichen, unterdrücken. „Ein großer Teil der Steinmetze und Schreiner ist noch mit der Wiederherrichtung der westlichen Hauptbrücke beschäftigt, die bei einem Steinschlag beschädigt wurde. Die Arbeiten dürften noch bis Ende des Monats andauern und danach erbaten sich bereits einige Bewohner des hohen östlichen Flügels eine Statue, einen Brunnen oder Ähnliches, mit denen man das bevorstehende Wintersonnwendfest gebührend ehren kann.“

Balin lehnt sich entspannt in seinem Stuhl zurück, erwartete er doch bereits diesen Grund um dringende Arbeiten aufzuschieben und ist darauf vorbereitet. „Dieses Anliegen ist mir bekannt, Herzog Abarron, aber …“, auffordernd winkt er nach mir und ich übergebe ihm aufgeregt die bereits lange in Händen gehaltenen Pläne, die wir gemeinsam schmiedeten, „… ich möchte Ihnen, werte Ratsmitglieder, einen Vorschlag unterbreiten, der wohl beide bedürftige Parteien zufriedenstellen wird.“

Mit einem erwartungsvollen, geradezu verschmitzten Lächeln entrollt er das Pergament und präsentiert eine detaillierte Zeichnung des östlichen Teils des Berges. Skirr neben ihm ist mit seinem Wissen über Architektur und Baukunst der Erste, der begreift, was sie darstellt und auch er kann ein vergnügtes Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. „Ich verstehe nicht, Herzog Balin, was soll dies veranschaulichen?“, fragt Abbaron nach und Balin richtet sich voller Stolz auf. „Nun, dann werde ich es Euch erklären. Die Deicheln vom östlichen Berghang bis hinunter zu der ersten Verzweigung, die das Wasser in die unterschiedlichen Bereiche leitet, sind intakt. Die lecken Stellen entstanden erst auf der Zuleitung in die unteren östlichen Ebenen, nachdem sie den Flügel der Adligen versorgten. Da Ihr anmerktet, dass wir momentan nicht genügen fähige Handwerker entbehren können, um die nötigen Arbeiten in beiden Bereichen zu erledigen, ist dies mein Angebot an die Meister des Berges und des Handwerks und ich hoffe, sie werden Ihrer Hoheit die Empfehlung geben es umsetzen zu lassen.“ Balin beugt sich erneut über den Plan und fährt erklärend mit seinem Finger die von mir sorgfältig eingezeichneten Linien entlang. „Es werden Durchbrüche zwischen den unterschiedlichen Ebenen geschaffen, durch die das Wasser fließen kann. Dort wo eine Verschönerung gewünscht wird, sprudelt es beruhigend über Kaskaden, bildet hübsch anzusehende kleine Wasserfälle und -spiele und gelangt so in die unteren Ebenen, wo es Brunnen und Zisternen speist und die Versorgung für die Bürger wieder sicherstellt.“

Stille. Kein Mucks ist zu hören. Dennoch öffnen sich Münder rings um den Tisch. Thorin dreht den Kopf und sieht Balin ungewohnt sprachlos an. Víli faltet in dem misslingenden Versuch das geradezu schadenfrohe Lachen zu verbergen die Hände vor dem Mund zusammen. Dwalin lehnt sich zufrieden zurück und betrachtet mich unerwartet mit auffallend anerkennendem Stolz. „Die Arbeiten sollten innerhalb eines Monats abgeschlossen sein und lediglich einen Bruchteil derer an Handwerksleistung und Geld kosten, hätten wir beide Maßnahmen separat geplant.“ 

Alle Augen richten sich nun abwartend auf Skirr und Abbaron. „Hoheit, ich möchte Euch vorschlagen, den Plan den sich Herzog Balin so überaus klug erdachte frei zu geben und unverzüglich weitere Maßnahmen in die Wege zu leiten, damit die Arbeiten schnell begonnen werden können.“ Der Meister des Berges stimmt zu. Nichts anderes habe ich von ihm erwartet. Der des Handwerks räuspert sich auffallend laut, um seine Würde wieder zur Contenance zu bringen. „Ich unterstützen den Vorschlag von Herzog Skirr“, kommt letzten Endes auch von ihm, zähneknirschend zwar, aber die Freude die mein Herz erfüllt ist kaum zu beschreiben.

Thorin gibt nach der noch fehlenden, aber hierbei nur eine Formalität seienden Freigabe Gloins, ohne weitere Fragen zu stellen oder Meinungen zu hören, Anweisung das Vorhaben genauso wie von uns geplant umzusetzen. Erst danach und nachdem sich Balin sichtlich gut gelaunt und nun wieder von allen bedrückenden Gedanken entlastet setzte, beugt er sich zu ihm. „Wie kamst du auf solch einen genialen Einfall?“, fragt er ihn flüsternd, gleichwohl kann ich es hören, denn noch immer stehe ich direkt hinter ihnen. Balin lächelt, sieht kurz über die Schulter zu mir und wispert seinem Prinzen ein Geheimnis zu. „Ist das so?“, fragt er noch einmal nach und Balin nickt einzig. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

„Balin erzählte mir voller Anerkennung, dass du die Idee hattest … du ganz allein.“ Von seinem unerwarteten Geständnis am auf diesen ereignisreichen Tag folgenden späten Abend überrumpelt, halte ich in dem Vorlesen inne und lege das Buch auf die im Schneidersitz verschränkten Beine ab. Von einem plötzlich entstehenden Schuldgefühl geplagt, halte ich den Blick allerdings gesenkt. Er nahm den Vorschlag zwar an, muss aber nicht zwingend mit ihm einverstanden sein. Wie mit so vielen. 

„Ich las lediglich von der Fallkraft des Wassers und fand einen Bericht aus der Zeit Belegosts, in der man sich diese auf gleiche Art zunutze machte.“ Leise und zitternd ist meine Stimme, verunsichert … vor allem ängstlich. Vielleicht will er mich dafür schelten, dass ich mich in die Angelegenheiten des Rates einmischte. Ihn beeinflusste und damit womöglich eine ungünstige Bestimmung heraufbeschwor. Heraus nahm ich mir gewissermaßen zu viel in meiner bescheidenen Stellung, die doch lediglich unterstützenden Charakter innehaben sollte. 

Aber plötzlich erhebt sich Thorin und lässt sich schwer vor dem Sessel, in dem ich sitze, auf die Knie sinken. Bang wird mir. Warum nur kniet er vor mir!? Er sollte es nicht. Er ist der Mächtigste unseres Volkes. Er darf keine Demut zeigen, Bewunderung und Ehrerbietung bezeugen, vor niemanden und schon gar nicht vor mir. Dennoch. Zärtlich umfassen seine Hände die meinen, kräftig, warm, und hauchen einen Kuss darauf. „Uzfakuh, welch Glück nenne ich nur Mein, dich zu haben.“

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Ministeriale, oder auch Dienstadelige genannt, waren meist unfreie in königlichem oder kaiserlichem Dienst stehende Angehörige des Hofstaates, sowie Ritter, Richter, Gelehrte, Ärzte usw., denen der Herrscher eine Stelle an seinem Hof oder im Dienste des Reiches verliehen hatte. Der damit einhergehende Adelstitel und verbundene Privilegien, wie z.B. Grundbesitz, waren vererblich.
> 
> ** Den Titel Comtesse trägt die unverheiratete Tochter eines Grafen.
> 
> *** Eine Deichel (oder auch Teuchel) ist der Vorläufer des modernen Wasserrohrs. Ein möglichst gerader Baumstamm wurde durchbohrt und somit eine Röhre geschaffen. Das Verfahren war sehr aufwendig und verlangte großes Geschick, da man meist von beiden Seiten ansetzen musste, um eine maximal zehn Zentimeter im Durchmesser betragende Aushöhlung in die langen Stämme bohren zu können. Verbunden wurden die Rohre durch Eisenschellen, die man zusätzlich mit Pech abdichtete.


	27. Leichtsinn und Übermut

Hitze wallt mir entgegen. So heiß und trocken, dass die wenigen bloßen Hautstellen von Gesicht und Armen brennen, als würden die hellgold-blauen Feuerzungen der Esse direkt über sie lecken. Riesig und vom Ruß geschwärzt ist die gemauerte Feuerstelle inmitten der königlichen Schmiede. Lodernd und hell das darin flackernde Schmiedefeuer in dem Eisen glüht und darauf wartet in kunstvolle oder tödliche Form gebracht zu werden. In unmittelbarer Nähe bearbeitet ihr Meister eines von ihnen auf einem schwarzen Amboss. Unduldsam gegenüber der Beharrlichkeit, mit dem es sich ihm widersetzt. Entschlossen dem Rohstoff Stattlichkeit und Ebenmaß einprägend. Kleiner ist der Schmiedehammer als ich ihn mir erdachte, kann aber somit sehr viel präziser immer und immer wieder in einem fast hypnotisierenden Rhythmus begleitet von hellen und dunkeln Tönen auf das gelb-rot leuchtende Metall, das wohl ein Dolch werden soll, einwirken.

Und dann folge ich dem dicht mit dank der mühevollen Bewegung zuckenden und bebenden Muskeln bepackten Arm und schnappe mit jedem Zentimeter mehr angestrengter nach äußerst dringend benötigter Luft. Überwältigt. Begeistert. Geblendet von dem Anblick, der sich mir bietet, belebender selbst als das Feuer Mahals. Thorins hüllenlose Brust hebt und senkt sich ruhig trotz der Plackerei. Die schwarzen Haare (die dort dicht sind und sich erst je weiter man den gebannten Blick nach unten hin schweifen lässt zu einem schmalen Streifen ausdünnen, der sich letztendlich in der durch eine Schürze geschützten leinenen Hose verliert) kleben ob dem darüber rinnenden glänzenden Schweiß an der hellgoldenen und mit allerhand Zeichen, Bildern und Linien bemalten Haut. Jedes Emporbringen und Fallenlassen des Hammers erhärtet die beeindruckenden Muskeln, lässt sie dadurch nur noch imponierender erscheinen. Zielbewusst und fokussiert ist sein Blick auf das Metall gerichtet. Gut zu erkennen, denn zurückgebunden zu einem lockeren Zopf, aus dem sich daher bereits eigenwillig wie ihr Besitzer einzelne Strähnen lösen, sind die dichten Wellen.

So leidenschaftlich besessen scheint Thorin von seiner Arbeit, dass er mein Hereinkommen nicht bemerkt, obwohl er es anordnete. Erst Dwalin, der neben ihm steht und die Zange, die den Rohling fixiert hält (und der nicht weniger ansehnlich eindrucksvoll wirkt, obwohl ein Hemd die denkbar ebenfalls imposant erhärteten Muskelmassen verbirgt) muss ihn darauf aufmerksam machen. Mehr meine Gewissensbisse verbergend, da ich ihren Anblick so schamlos direkt und lange genoss, als nur begrüßend senke ich den Blick, infolge dessen er mich beachtet. Die einkehrende Stille nachdem schließlich der Hammer zur Ruhe kommt, macht die Situation nicht besser, befürchte ich doch, dass sie stattdessen mein schnell-aufgeregt und bestimmt laut schlagendes Herz hören könnten.

„Astâ, verzeih, dass wir dich nicht gleich bemerkten, und warten ließen“, entschuldigt er sich und ich beiße mir fest auf die Unterlippe, damit ich nicht das ungewandte Geständnis ausplaudere, dass es nichts zu verzeihen gibt. Denn derweil ging ich einer äußerst müßigen Beschäftigung nach, in der ich gerne noch länger geschwelgt hätte. Weiterhin schambehaftet halte ich demnach meinen Blick gesenkt, als er mit schweren Schritten herantritt und schließlich dicht vor mir stehen bleibt. Nah ist er. Oh so nah, dass ich trotz des beschränkten Sichtfeldes die nackte Haut erblicke, ihre sengend-heiße Wärme spüre und sein Geruch mich wie der gewaltige Schmiedehammer Mahals zu erschlagen und einer Ohnmacht nahe zu bringen droht. Dieses Gemisch aus frühlingsregenfeuchter Erde, sonnengewärmter Steine, dem Schweiß der Arbeit, des einzigartig nach großer Hitze riechenden Feuers und in ihm glühenden Metalls. Es brennt sich in mein Gedächtnis ein, als würde Letzteres gnadenlos auf jede noch so kleine Synapse einwirken.

„Ich ließ dich hierherkommen, da ich etwas für dich habe“, sagt Thorin schließlich und ich benötige einige Momente, um der Entrückung zu entsagen. Versuche mich mit Gedanken an abkühlendes Wasser, hässliche Orks (obwohl ich noch nie einen zu Gesicht bekam) und stinkende Kräuter abzulenken. Aber erst als er mir etwas in seinen von Öl und Ruß schmutzigen Händen liegend entgegenstreckt, gelingt es mir, mich von betörendem Geruch und Augenschein loszureißen. Ein Schwert typisch zwergiger Machart, aber dennoch auf gewisse Weise anmutig, ja beinahe filigran erscheinend. Wie als würde es direkt aus alten Zeiten entstammen, in denen elbisches Wissen und Zartheit auch in unserer Kultur Einzug fand. Kurzweilige Vergangenheit, die heute nur noch in Bücher Erwähnung finden darf. Die silberne Klinge erst konkav, dann konvex und wieder am Ort tödlich spitz zusammenlaufend. Das Heft aus dem schwarz-rötlichen Holz des Lebensbaums gefertigt. Geometrische Muster und die kraftvollen Kombinationen der Runen für Stärke und Mut, aber auch derer für Kriegerin und im Gegensatz dazu Edelfrau ornamentieren beides. Allein sein Anblick ist unbezahlbar. Und so blicke ich verwundert auf. In diese verdammt-vergötterten Eisaugen, die strahlen und funkeln und mich erwartungsvoll betrachten. ([Illustration](https://www.pinterest.de/pin/415879346838990691/))

„Ihr wollt mir ein Schwert schenken?“, frage ich und bin über das unruhige Zittern der Stimme, die sich beinahe unter dem Geräusch des Blasebalgs, mit dem Dwalin die Esse erneut anfeuert, um den Rohling darin zur Ruhe kommen zu lassen, verliert. „Nun, es ist weniger ein Geschenk denn vielmehr ein wichtiger Bestandteil deiner weiteren Ausbildung, die bei Weitem nicht nur Tanz und höfische Etikette umfassen soll“, erklärt Thorin und reicht mir ohne auch nur eine geringe Chance auf Widerstand oder Einspruch aufkommen zu lassen das Schwert. Erstaunlich leicht ist es und bestmöglich ausbalanciert. Aber was erwartete ich sonst bei einem Kunststück von eines Schmiedemeisters Hand gefertigt. Denn wie jeder Krieger erlernte auch er als Prinz zusätzlich ein Handwerk, das auf Feldzügen und Schlachtfeldern von Nutzen ist.

„Als meine Dienerin wirst du mich auch auf Reisen begleiten und mein Herz schlüge unbesorgter, könntest du dich im Angriffsfall selber verteidigen. Zusätzlich der Verpflichtung, mich als deinen Herren zu schützen.“ Prüfend wiege ich die tödliche Schönheit in einer Hand. Wie eine perfekte Verlängerung meines Armes fühlt sie sich an. Keinen unruhigen Millimeter zittert der Ort. Silbern leuchten die feinen Linien im Schein des Feuers. Welch Geschick und Aufwand legte er nur in die Fertigung einer Waffe für mich als einfache Untertanin.

„Ich führte schon etliche Jahre kein Schwert mehr, daher befürchte ich, dass mir dieses Glanzstück im Ernstfall nicht viel nutzen wird, geschweige den dabei hilft, Euer mir kostbares Leben zu bewahren“, beichte ich schließlich schüchtern, denn nur wenige Stunden meiner Mädchenjahre erhielt ich unzulänglich Unterweisung in der Kampfkunst und vieles geriet seither in Vergessenheit. Aber Thorin ahnte dies anscheinend längst, denn mit einem verständnisvollen Lächeln winkt er Dwalin auffordernd zu uns heran.

Wie als würde sie sich seines Anblicks freuen, glüht das Silber der Brosche auf der wenigen Haut die sie am Dekolleté berührt „Dwalin wird dich unterrichten. Keinen besseren und geduldigeren Lehrmeister könntest du haben, also fürchte dich bitte nicht vor ihm und seiner Stärke. Er schaut meist grimmiger drein, als er in Wahrheit ist.“ Ich unterdrücke ein belustigtes Lächeln, denn Bedenken gegenüber dem sanften Riesen von einem Zwerg hege ich nicht, niemals, egal wie bedrohlich er wirken mag. Aber woher sollte Thorin dies wissen. Um die Vertrautheit wissen, die ich mit seinem Vetter und treuen Hauptmann bereit seit so vielen Jahren hege und pflege. Dementsprechend fällt es mir noch schwerer, das verräterische Zucken der Mundwinkel zu unterdrücken, als sich Dwalin demonstrativ Strenge und Disziplinverlangen vorspielend mit verschränkten Armen vor mir aufbaut und dennoch ganz kurz, beständig lediglich einen Wimpernschlag, ebenso amüsiert darüber lächelt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

„Greif mich an!“ Dwalins harscher Befehl braust über den in Orangerot der Fackeln getauchten Sandboden des Trainingsplatzes wie ein Gewittersturm. Und die zielbewusste Entschiedenheit, mit der ich ihn vor wenigen Minuten erst betrat, wird gnadenlos von ihm hinfort getragen. Abgenommen hat er mir das Schwert mit unbeweglichen Gesichtszügen, als ich den Hauptmann in ungewohntem Aufzug aus lederner Hose, lockerer Tunika und darüber einem leichten aber dennoch undurchdringbaren Harnisch, ehe der Morgen überhaupt graute, aufsuchte. Bereit zu lernen. Bereit Schmerzen zu ertragen. Bereit mich über alle Maßen anzustrengen und ihm und Thorin zu beweisen, welch Stärke in mir steckt … Aber doch nicht mit bloßen Händen!

„Und mit was?“, frage ich hernach, beinahe aufmüpfig trotzig klingend, und werfe einen verzweifelten Blick in Richtung unserer unweit nebeneinanderliegenden Waffen. Form und Verzierungen seiner beiden Einhandäxte, die er liebevoll und treffend Ukhlat und Umraz nennt, sind einfach gehalten, die Klinge sehr breit und schwer am Kopf. Riesig wirken sie gegenüber meinem Schwert. Kräftig. Unzerstörbar. Unerbittlich. Gehärtet von dem Blut vieler Feinde.

„Mit dir selber“, antwortet er und kann bei aller Entschlossenheit zur Strenge das mitschwingende über mein Zögern und Schmollen erheiterte Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken. „Eine Waffe zu führen ist eine Sache, einen Feind zu bekämpfen, ihm mutig gegenüber zu treten, mit nicht mehr als Willen und List als Verteidigung, eine andere. Keinen Sieg bringt einen Krieger allein sein Schwert, egal wie gut es ist. Mit unverzagten und entschlossenen Herzen und schlauen Verstand muss es geführt werden, erst dann und nur dann, wird es gefährlich.“ Bedeutend sind seine Worte und wahr, aber noch habe ich diesen Mut nicht in mir.

„Wenn ich Euch angreife, keine Chance hätte ich“, gebe ich zu bedenken und spiele damit auf meine in Vergleich zu seiner geringen Erfahrung, Körpergröße, -masse und -stärke an, die denen unserer Waffen zueinander beachtenswert gleichkommt. „Bist du dir sicher?! Versuche es. Versuche mich, wenn auch nur kurzzeitig, kampfunfähig zu machen.“ Drängend spricht er und ermutigend. Und so fasse ich dieses gegebene Selbstvertrauen mit allem Willen und stürme auf ihn zu … und werde kaum, dass ich ihn erreichte, von einer großen Hand zu Fall gebracht. Schwer lastet sie auf meinem Rücken, dort, zwischen den Schulterblättern, wo es besonders schmerzt, und drückt mich unerbittlich in den weichen Sand.

„Du sollst mich mit allem was du aufbieten kannst angreifen, und nicht zum Tanz auffordern“, höhnt er mit schroffer Stimme. Heiße Atemstöße streifen das Ohr. Das Kratzen der Barthaare, unerträglich an der empfindlichen Haut des Halses. Zuckende Finger, die sich kurz, nicht tief, aber deutlich fühlbar, in dem nachgebenden Fleisch versenken. Ein langer, allzu dichter Moment der Nähe. Und dann erst lässt der bannende Druck nach. „Noch einmal!“ Vage erinnere ich mich daran, wie unbedacht ich es annahm, ja mich sogar darüber freute, gerade ihn, den Hauptmann der Besten aller Krieger, meinen Ausbilder nennen zu können. Übereilt, wie mir nun klar wird. Denn nicht weniger Disziplin und Können verlangt er von mir als von einem seiner Soldaten, eher vermehrtes sogar.

Also rapple ich mich auf, sammle erneut Unerschrockenheit und Willen und greife ihn (nach meiner Meinung) erneut an. Aber egal wie sehr ich mich auch bemühe, nicht eine Sekunde gewährt er mir die Gnade, nahe genug an ihn heranzukommen. Immer und immer wieder ergreifen mich starke Hände, bringt mich ein blitzschnell hervorschnellendes Bein zu fall, weicht er geschickt aus, sodass der übermütige Angriff verpufft und ich in dem staubigen Sand lande.

„Ibzig zu!“, schimpfe ich wenig damenhaft nach einem erneuten, durch Hohn und Spott kommentierten Misserfolg und kralle die Finger wütend über mich und ihn und eigentlich allem in den weichen Untergrund. Überall haftet Schmutz an mir, rinnt Schweiß und bildet zusammen eine klebrige Masse. Jeder Muskel meines Körpers schmerzt. Der Kopf dröhnt. Blaue Flecke zieren die Haut an Armen und Beinen. Sehnen verkünden schreiend ihren Unmut, als ich mich dennoch erneut in Angriffsposition begebe. Und dann lächelt Dwalin plötzlich. Ein warmes, ja geradezu stolzes Lächeln. „Unbeirrt und wacker ist dein Herz und Kampfeswille … nun zeige mir, dass du deinen außergewöhnlichen Verstand auch in dieser Disziplin anzuwenden vermagst.“

Und erst jetzt begreife ich mit gewaltiger Wucht, einem Blitzschlag der in einen alten Baum einschlägt gleich, den Sinn hinter dieser bislang entwürdigenden Übung. Was sie bezwecken, ihn und mir zeigen sollte und mit Bedacht anstatt Übermut plane ich nach kurzem Nachsinnen nun meinen nächsten Angriff. So wie vormals auch, attackiere ich ihn direkt. Aber kurz bevor die Kriegerpranken zugreifen können, ducke ich mich flink unter ihnen hinweg, ergreife einen der Arme und drehe ihn die Schwäche des Überraschungsmoments ausnutzend auf seinen Rücken. Dass meine wenige Kraft nicht einmal ansatzweise dazu ausreichen wird, um ihn lange dort zu halten, vermutete ich bereits, bin somit aber auch darauf vorbereitet, als starke, angespannte Muskeln mich beinahe widerstandslos wieder nach vorne schleifen. Allerdings, die Energie der Bewegung ausnutzend, wirble ich um meine eigene Achse, entziehe mich somit erneut nach mir schnappenden Händen und stehe letztendlich an der gleichen Stelle, an der ich den Angriff startete. Außer Atem, etwas wackelig, zitternd vor Aufregung, aber glücklich.

Dwalin betrachtet mich einen Moment lang stumm und dann ist es eine kleine, fast unscheinbare aber dennoch auserlesene Geste, die mir verdeutlicht, welch Leistung, die mir selber zu begreifen, noch schwerfällt, ich eben erbrachte. Das Senken des unbeugsamen Blicks eines Kriegers. Gleichermaßen Anerkennung wie Stolz bekundend. „Das Wichtigste was ein Kämpfer tief in sich verinnerlichen muss, hast du nun erlernt. Nicht Kraft, Ausdauer oder eine Waffe allein entscheidet über Sieg oder Niederlage. Sondern vor allem Herz, Kopf und Können.“

Langsam kommt mein Lehrmeister auf mich zu und die warme Hand, die er auf der schmerzenden Schulter platziert, ist schwer und bedeutsam. „Als Frau bist du schnell und leichtfüßig, geschickt im Umgang mit deinem Körper. Nutze dies und deine Umgebung. Lerne aus Angriffen, erkenne Schwachstellen, verwirre den Gegner, entziehe dich ihm im richtigen Moment und greife dann überlegt an. Lasse dich dabei aber niemals leiten von Hass, Rache, Groll und Angst. Denn Leichtsinn und Unvernunft töten jeden Krieger, egal wie stark und talentiert er ist.“

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ukhlat und Umraz – Greifer und Bewahrer (Khuzdûl)


	28. Wünsche

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
„Astâ, jetzt halt doch endlich still, sonst muss ich noch einmal ganz von vorne anfangen!“, ermahnt mich Jassin und legt die Hände, die eben noch damit beschäftigt waren die widerspenstigen Locken zu einer kunstvollen Frisur zu gestalten, beruhigend auf mein Schultern. „Ich weiß, aber ich bin so aufgeregt“, rechtfertige ich die ungewöhnliche Zappeligkeit und betrachte mich zum bestimmt hundertsten Mal seit den frühen Morgenstunden und dem Beginn der ganzen Zeremonie des Ankleidens und Herrichtens für den Wintersonnenwendball und der ihm vorausgehenden Andacht auf dem höchsten Gipfel des Gebirges im Spiegel.

„Was ist, wenn ich versage, jemand mich erkennt oder merkt, dass ich eigentlich keine edle Dame bin … ich Thorin nicht gefalle, ihn enttäusche, blamiere oder noch sehr viel Schlimmeres!?“ Unruhig ringe ich die saphirgeschmückten Finger, vergrabe sie in dem edlen, dunkelblauen Seidenstoff des Kleides und ärgere mich augenblicklich, dass ich dadurch unschöne Falten und Knitter verursachte. Jassin kichert schalkhaft und steckt eine Haarnadel mit Perlenbesatz fester, während ich mit wenig Erfolg versuche den Makel zu löschen. „Glaube mir, du wirst bezaubern und Thorin würdest du sogar gefallen, trägst du nichts … obwohl, vielleicht sogar gerade dann und bei Weitem nicht nur ihn.“ Unsanft straffe ich sie für diese Unverschämtheit mit einem nach hinten schnellenden Ellenbogen direkt in ihre Seite. 

Darauffolgendes Jammern und schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht, dass mich mürrisch über den Spiegel betrachtet, ist deutlich gespielt und so entzückend, dass wir beide in heiteres Gelächter ausbrechen. Erneut schafft es meine Freundin allein durch ihr Gemüt alle misslichen Gedanken und Sorgen zu vertreiben. „Du magst recht haben“, murmle ich schließlich und prüfe den ordentlichen Sitz von Dwalins Brosche inmitten des tiefen Ausschnittes. „Womöglich werde ich sowieso den ganzen Abend unbeachtet in eine Ecke des Saales verweilen und somit keine Angriffsfläche bieten können.“ 

Jassin lächelt mitfühlend ob der gering schätzenden Worte. „Dennoch musst du mir alles erzählen. Bis in die kleinste Kleinigkeit, ja. Welches Kleid die Herrin Dís trug, wer mit wem tanzte, welcher edle Herr um die Gunst einer hübschen Dame warb und sich dabei bloßstellte. All diesen Klatsch und Tratsch, denn ich zwar sowieso irgendwann einmal in der Küche hören werde, möchte ich nun aus erster Hand erfahren“, bittet sie schließlich und ich lege eine zusichernde Hand auf die ihre, die meine Schulter Mut spendend umfasst.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Die flachen Gipfelplateaus der Blauen Berge werfen lange, dunkle Schatten auf die östlichen Ausläufer des Gebirges und die sich dahinter bis in weite Ferne erstreckende Ebene mit den seichten Hügeln und tiefen Wäldern die ich neuerdings, ganz heimlich, begehre zu erkunden. Die fahle Herbstsonne vergeht nur langsam am Horizont. Versucht den Moment des Erstarkens des langen, dunklen Winters, in dem sie weitaus kärglichere Kraft besitzt und sich noch öfter hinter schweren Wolken und Nebelschwaden verstecken muss, so lange wie möglich hinauszuzögern. Versinkt behäbig und mit einem faszinierenden Farbenspiel aus Dunkelblau, Rot, Orange und Gelb im schwarzen, sich bis zur Unendlichkeit erstreckenden Wasser des Meeres Belegaer. Beinahe scheint es mir so, als könnte ich das zischende und brodelnde Verdampfen hören, dass die Hitze heraufbeschwört, sobald sie auf die flüssige Oberfläche trifft. Noch nie sah ich ihr Erlöschen aus solch einer beeindruckenden Nähe. Denn bei dem Emporlodern der Lichter zur Wintersonnenwende stand ich so, wie es meine niedere Herkunft bislang vorsah weit am Ende der Menge, die sich dicht gedrängt und drängelnd den schmalen Pfad den Berg hinab schlängelt. Aber nun, als edle Dame, aufsteigend in der Gunst des Thronerben wie der Mond, wurde mir ein Platz zwar am Rande, aber dennoch hoch oben inmitten des Plateaus, auf dem sich die Angehörigen des Königshauses, die Minister, Ratsherren, Höflinge und alle Hochwohlgeborenen versammelt haben, erlaubt. 

Als Jassin und ich endlich mit mir und meinem Aussehen zufrieden waren, half ich Thorin in seine festlichen Gewänder aus dunkelblauem Samt und weichen, kostbaren Hermelinpelz. Der Mantel so schwer, dass ich ihn kaum heben konnte. Die hingegen wenigen Schmuckstücke die Stattlichkeit seiner Erscheinung nur akzentuierend, ausgewählt und unschätzbar. Dennoch, nicht weniger faszinierend ist sein Anblick jetzt obwohl dadurch bekannt. Das immer schwächer werdende Licht verfängt sich in den dunklen, bis auf die Schultern reichenden Haaren, als wären sie ein dicht geknüpftes Netz. Verwoben zusätzlich mit den Pelzen, die so üppig sind, dass sie auch sein Gesicht vor der schneidenden Kälte schützen. Geschmeide aus Gold und Silber glänzt und funkelt. Erglüht in dem gelungenen Versuch, mit den letzten Strahlen der Sonne in Kostbarkeit und Schönheit zu konkurrieren. Angespannt aber dennoch Ruhe und Erhabenheit ausstrahlend wartet er darauf, dass auch noch die letzte Resthelligkeit des Tages vergeht und er mit seiner Ansprache zur Eröffnung der Festlichkeiten beginnen kann. So wie es früher sein Vater tat, wie er es nun seit sechs Jahren bereits an seiner statt tut … tun muss.

Aber während ich noch mit der Bezauberung seines herrschaftlichen Augenscheins kämpfe, damit sie sich nicht allzu verräterisch warm und wohlig in mir ausbreitet und den Herzschlag beschleunigt, steigt plötzlich ein Raunen aus der Menge empor. Aufgebracht. Bewegt. Unruhig, als wäre etwas vorgefallen, dass ungewöhnlich an diesem hohen Festtag, der Ende und Beginn eines Jahres in unseren Kalender symbolisiert, ist. 

„Durins Tag“, wispern die tausenden Stimmen seines Volkes um mich herum. Wallen den Berg hinauf. Erheben sich in den zwielichtigen und sternenklaren Himmel, Funken eines Lagerfeuers gleich. So ehrfürchtig, dass ein Schauer, kalt und unerbittlich, über den Rücken kriecht, wie der aufkommende Winterfrost in Erde und Stein. Mein Blick wandert erwartungsvoll gen Osten, dort, wo sich in Dunst und Dämmerlicht das Nebelgebirge mit seinen grauen Hängen, die in hohen, schneebedeckten Gipfeln enden, auftürmt. Noch nie sah ich es, ausgenommen gemalter Illustrationen und bildhaften Gedanken, aber gewaltig und wunderschön ist es trotz der Entfernung, mehr noch, als diese versuchten zu schildern. 

Der Lichtmond schiebt sich langsam über die Höhenzüge. Beinahe schüchtern, so als fürchte er sich vor den noch immer glimmernden Strahlen der Sonne, obwohl ihr Licht doch dereinst beisammen an den beiden Bäumen Yavannas schien. Aber unverkennbar und damit bedeutend ist sein seltenes gleichzeitiges Existieren mit ihr am Firmament. Vor noch nicht allzu langer Zeit las ich gefesselt über dieses Himmelsspektakel, das zuletzt eintrat, lange vor meiner Geburt, als der Erebor noch Zentrum von Macht und Reichtum für uns Zwerge und nicht wie jetzt drachenverseuchte Erinnerung war. Verloren gegangen über die Jahrhunderte ist unser Wissen, um es zuverlässig vorauszusagen. Schriften verbrannten oder wurden verschüttet, Gelehrte starben, Instrumente zerbrachen ohne Hoffnung auf Rekonstruktion.

Mein Blick wandert begeistert zurück zu Thorin und in seinem Antlitz sehe ich diese ebenfalls allzu verräterisch auflodern wie die Strahlen der Sonne, die ein letztes Mal den westlichen Himmel hinter ihm zum Erglühen bringen. Aber dennoch, etwas wirft seinen Schatten auf ihn. Gold und Silber vermischt sich über uns. Fließen ineinander wie geschmolzenes Metall. Bilden eine Symbiose von Licht, gegensätzlich und doch so vollkommen harmonisch. Warm und kühl gleichermaßen. Ehrfürchtige Stille herrscht nun ringsherum. Einzig der Wind flüstert sein Lied des Vergehens und trägt den reinen aber drohenden Geruch von Schnee mit sich. Trennt die allerletzten Blätter von den Bäumen, verführt sie mit sich zu kommen in die Ferne. Dunkelheit umschließt uns langsam, gibt den vielen Feuerschalen und Fackeln endlich ihre Daseinsberechtigung aber schmälert den Zauber des Ereignisses nicht um einen deut.

Gleichwohl erschreckt die tiefe Stimme Thorins, die einsetzt, kaum, dass das Gold der Sonne vollständig verging und der Mond, rund und hell, nun Mut und Zuversicht gefunden, gänzlich hoch über die Gipfel am Horizont aufstieg. Fest ausgesprochen sind feierliche Worte, nicht ergriffen zittern, so wie ich es erwartete. Und dann bemerke ich die Hand seiner Schwester, die die seine Halt und Beruhigung schenkend umschließt. Verborgen zwar unter langen Ärmeln, aber dennoch nur allzu augenscheinlich, für die die sehen. Bedeutend ist Durins Tag für seine Söhne und Töchter, kündigte er bislang doch immer einer Veränderung an. Folgen daraus waren bislang gute wie Schlechte. Die Unerfreulichen allerdings überwiegten seither. Zank und Streit, Zerwürfnisse und so manch einer daraus geborenen blutigen Schlacht. Tod, Zerstörung und Trauer. Nur wenig Schönes wie die Gründung Khazad-Dûms, die Wiedererstarkung alter Bündnisse oder Vorboten für Siege entfloss seinem Lichtspiel. Demnach kann ich die aufkeimende Sorge in der jetzigen Situation nicht nur in ihren Herzen spüren. Kalt ist sie und grausam. Schrecklicher noch als das Vergehen jeglicher Helligkeit.

Aber dann, dem Schimmer der Hoffnung gleich, entflammt ein kleines Licht in der Finsternis. Ein blasser Funke entzündet es, so winzig, dass er kaum die Kraft besitzt das ernste Gesicht, dass sich über die Laterne beugt, zu erhellen. Hingegen licht durchscheint die Flamme das gelbe Papier, aus dem die Umrisse von Blättern einer Eiche gestanzt wurden. Taucht Thorins Antlitz in flackernde Wärme und Farbenglanz. Und jeder trübsinnige Gedanke erlischt und anstatt ihnen werden Zukunftsglauben und gute Wünsche mit dem Leuchten hinauf in die Dunkelheit der Nacht getragen. 

Ihm folgen Weitere. Eine rote Laterne, geschmückt mit Herzen und Blumen, entzündet von Dís und Víli. Eine blaue, einfach und prunklos aber dennoch bewundert, wie die beiden Brüder, die sie in die Nacht entlassen. Und so unzählig viele andere. Eine Schlange aus entflammendem Licht windet sich den Berg hinab und wie Vögel im Schwarmflug steigen die unterschiedlich farbigen Lampen auf. Höher und immer höher in die Schwärze. Verlieren sich nicht darin, sondern erfüllen den Himmel und vertreiben für diesen Moment die einsetzende Kälte und bedrückende Lichtlosigkeit des nun herrschenden Winters. Der Westwind ergreift sie und genauso wie die Blätter der Bäume, verteilt er das Leuchten über ganz Mittelerde. Und jeder der es sieht, wird von dem Glanz und der Hoffnung erfüllt, dass bald schon wieder Frühling herrscht und das Leben erneut erblüht. Gibt ihm seine Bitten und Sehnsüchte mit auf den langen Weg in die Unendlichkeit.

Nachdem ich mich von dem bezaubernden Schauspiel losreißen konnte, hebe ich die Laterne, die zu meinen Füßen wartete, ebenfalls auf. Aber noch bevor ich das Zündholz an der unweit stehenden Feuerschale entfachen konnte, tritt bedachtsam ein erhabener Krieger an mich heran und nimmt es mir aus den Händen. Das natürliche, unschuldige Weiß in dem mein Windlicht belassen wurde, verziert lediglich mit vereinzelten Blumen, ermöglicht der Flamme, unsere Gesichter in tanzendes rot und gelb gleichermaßen zu tauchen, nachdem er sie mit mir zusammen entfachte, so wie es Verwandte, Freunde oder Geliebte an diesen Tag in Liebe und Dankbarkeit tun. Schüchtern ist mein Lächeln, als sich unsere Hände während wir das Licht gemeinsam in den Himmel aufsteigen lassen zart berühren. 

„Was erträumst du dir für das neue Jahr?“, fragt er mich flüsternd, so als fürchte er, die Magie des Augenblicks mit brummiger Stimme zerstören zu können. Ich lächle ihn errötend an, denn bescheiden ist meine Bitte an Mahal und seine Brüder und Schwestern, aber dennoch bedeutungsvoll. „Das mein Leben, so wie es im Moment ist, Beständigkeit erlangt, denn nicht besser könnte es mir gehen. Sicherheit, Freunde, ein wohliges Heim … was kann ich mehr begehren.“ Noch lange blicken wir meinem Wunsch hinterher, bis es sich in der Masse der Lichterflut verliert und mit den anderen vermischt. „Ich erhoffe es mir ebenfalls für dich …“


	29. Komm und flieg so hoch du kannst …

So zeremoniell das Entlassen der Lichter in Kälte und Dunkelheit war, so ungezwungen sind die sich anschließenden Feste innerhalb des Berges. Glanz, Freude, Tanz und Lachen herrscht allerorts. Mit all ihrer Macht vertreiben bunte Lichter die Schatten und lodernde Feuer die aufkommende Winterkälte der längsten Nacht des Jahres. Speis und Trank gibt es reichlich, denn die Vorratskammern sind nach guter Ernte und blühenden Handel mehr als ausreichend gefüllt. Der Duft nach süßen Wein, herben Bier und Gesottenen erfüllt die Luft. Gaukler und Musiker verbreiten Heiterkeit. Feuerreigen und Reigentanz. Frohsinn. Farbe. Blendendes Licht … Überall … bis hinunter zu den Minen und hinauf zum höchsten Gewölbe. Der Berg scheint vor Leben zu pulsieren, während draußen der erste tödliche Frost heraufzieht.

Da bemüht sich der königliche Ball um keine Ausnahme, auch wenn seine Gäste kultivierter tanzen und speisen und Prunk und Protz allzu ausgelassene Stimmung und so manch eine Entgleisung überblenden. Aufregend und fremdartig fühlte sich der Einzug als Teil des königlichen Gefolges in den hell erleuchteten und glitzernd-bunt geschmückten Saal an. Als Hofdame wurde mir ein Platz direkt hinter den Ratsherren zugewiesen und ich dankte Mahal, dass sich die von Balin und Dwalin ausgehende erhabene Stärke und Ruhe auf mich zu übertragen schien. Dennoch erzitterte ich bang bei dem aufkommenden Flüstern und Tuscheln hinter vorgehaltenen Händen und Fächern der edlen Damen und Herren, die sich mein unbekanntes Vorhandensein nicht ergründen konnten.

Trotz allem Gemunkel, das mich begleitete und an mir und meinem Selbstvertrauen zog wie eine schwere Kette, nun stehe ich hier auf dem erhabenen Podest am hinteren Ende des Saals. Alles überblickend ist es. So hoch, dass jeder ehrfurchtsvoll hinaufschauen muss, der vor die Herrschaften tritt, aber nicht zu weit emporragend, damit nicht der Eindruck entsteht, die Königsfamilie wäre ihrem Volk nicht nah. Verborgen im Halbschatten hinter dem Thron, außerhalb des Scheins der Kerzen auf großen Ständern und beinahe mich in den silbernen Bannern mit Durins Emblem vergrabend, beobachte ich die Gesellschaft interessiert und fasziniert. Unsichtbar aber dennoch immerwährend bereit jeden Wunsch ihres Herren zu erfüllen. So wie es sich für eine Dienerin ziemt.

Víli geleitete seine Gemahlin zur Eröffnung des Tanzes auf die Fläche aus glänzendem Marmor, in der sich das saphierbesetzte Deckengewölbe spiegelt wie der wolkenlose Sommerhimmel in einem tiefen, wellenstillen See, und blieb bislang mit ihr dort. Hell ist das Lachen von Dís und leichtfüßig die perfekten Bewegungen zum Takt der heiteren Musik. Sie scheinen so glücklich und so verliebt, dass es nicht nur mein Herz zu erfreuen vermag. Aber auch einige bekannte Gesichter entdecke ich erzitternd in der tanzenden Masse, unweit von ihr an langen Tischreihen sitzend oder ringsherum plaudernd. Hohe Herrschaften und angesehene Offiziere, die ich einst im ‚Baraz anâm‘ bediente. Hoffentlich erkennen sie mich nicht.

Balin und Dwalin erspähe ich in unserer Nähe unter einem der wie zwei miteinander verflochtenen Baumwipfel anmutenden, pfeilergestützten Bögen stehen, die die Tanzfläche umrunden. Angeregt unterhalten sie sich mit einer Ansammlung älterer Herren … oder eher Balin spricht. Sein Bruder beobachtet betont gelangweilt wirkend und sich womöglich im Stillen fragend, was bei Mahal er hier überhaupt zu suchen hat, die Tanzenden und kostet unablässig einen großen Schluck aus seinem bestimmt bereits dritten Humpen Bier. Vielmehr eine Bürde ist ihm die Verpflichtung zur Teilnahme an gesellschaftlichen Anlässen des Hofes, die Titel und Stellung unglücklicherweise nun einmal mit sich bringen. Es bedurfte gestern Abend noch all meiner Überredungskünste ihn davon zu überzeugen heute doch anwesend zu sein und nicht eine lapidare Ausrede zu erfinden, wie all die Jahre zuvor. Letztendlich war es aber die mit flehentlichem Blick verbundene Aussage, dass ich mich über sein Erscheinen freuen würde, die ihn von einem tiefen Brummen kommentiert umstimmte.

Einzig Thorin blieb zurück. Allein, wenn man meine Anwesenheit lediglich als den Schatten betrachtet, in den ich mich verkroch. Er besetzt nicht den imposanten, stein- und eisernen Thron seines Vaters. Der Respekt vor ihm, auch wenn kaum mehr Hoffnung auf Rückkehr besteht, ist noch immer allzu groß, als dass er es wagen würde, den Platz des Königs einzunehmen. Noch ist er es nicht. Noch immer bezeichnet er sich als Prinz, als Nachfolger, auch, wenn er die Verpflichtungen und Bürden eines alleinigen Herrschers nun schon so viele Jahre mit Stolz und zwergischen Trotz (er)trägt und meistert und Viele ihn bereits mit dem höchsten aller adligen Titel ansprechen.

… Uzbad men … Majestät …

Meist wird er nur gehaucht, ehrfurchtsvoll aber auch ängstlich, so als fürchte man sich seiner Wirkung auf die ungewisse Situation oder vor der Wut Thorins, wenn er annehmen könnte, man hätte den Glauben an einen guten Ausgang verloren. Einmal entkam er mir ebenfalls. Unüberlegt während einer Ratssitzung, nachdem er mich bat die eben unterzeichneten Papiere mit Balin auf Richtigkeit zu kontrollieren. Nur zu gut erinnere ich den verwunderten Blick, als ob er sich der Widmung für seine Person erst jetzt gewahr wurde. Aber in diesem Moment; nachdem ich ihn beobachtete, die Ruhe, das Geschick und die Erhabenheit bewunderte, mit denen er ein Streitgespräch schlichten konnte; da fühlte es sich so richtig in Herz und Verstand an, sodass ich nicht darüber nachdachte. Dennoch, den Unwillen diesen Titel anzunehmen kann ich verstehen und daher achte ich seither darauf ihn nicht noch einmal zu gebrauchen, auch wenn ich es gerne würde, um ihm den tiefen Respekt, den ich für ihn hege, auch auf diese Weise entgegenzubringen.

„Astâ?!“ Thorins plötzlich einsetzende gedämpfte Stimme übertönt kaum die fröhliche Musik und entreißt mich dennoch den Gedanken, in die ich versank. Sofort trete ich an seine Seite, mich dienstwillig verbeugend, entgegensehnend ihm das Verlangen nach einem Glas Wein oder ähnlichen Wunsch erfüllen zu können. Aber überraschend, etwas völlig anderes erwartet er von mir: „Begib dich doch auch zum Tanz.“

Anscheinend erstaunt und verwirrt weit sind meine Augen, denn er beginnt belustigt zu schmunzeln, ja muss sogar deutlich die erhabene Würde bemühen ein aufkommendes Lachen zu unterdrücken. „Aber, ich bin nicht hier um mich zu amüsieren, ezbadu men, sondern um Euch zu Diensten …“ Noch immer von einem kleinen Lächeln wie Sommersonnenstrahlen so warm begleitet ist das mich unterbrechende, majestätische Abwinken. „Sei nicht albern. Es wäre Frevel an einem solch wundervollen Abend deine Holdseligkeit und die Fähigkeiten, die du dir in den letzten Wochen mit harter Arbeit angeeignet hast, im Verborgenen zu lassen. Du bist nun eine edle Dame dieses Hofes, vergiss das nicht. Also zeig dich ihm auch als solche.“

Aufregung breitet sich in mir aus als wären es tausende Schmetterlinge die alle gleichzeitig aus ihren Kokons schlüpfen und die noch zarten Flügel zittrig entfalten. Und genauso ängstlich wie sie zu ihrem ersten Flug aufsteigen, fühle ich mich. Gefangen zwischen der Gewissheit, dass er recht hat und dem Drang, mich wieder in der sicheren Dunkelheit zu verstecken. „Du schaffst das, ich vermute, jeder in diesem Saal haart darauf dich endlich kennenzulernen“, spricht Thorin und berührt zusätzlich Mut spendend mit warmen, starken Fingern die glühende Wange. So sanft und dennoch kribbelnd, dass ich denke, die bunt-schillernden Flügel der aus mir weichenden Insekten streifen sie. Ich senke schließlich (mich) ergeben den Blick zur Annahme des Vorschlages.

Unsicher aber dennoch mit aller verinnerlichten Gewandtheit Noblesse ausstrahlend, schreite ich die kleinen Stufen hinab. Jeder Schritt bedacht, die Haltung aufrecht … dennoch dankbar über den bis auf den Boden reichenden Saum des Kleides, der das Zittern der Beine verhüllt. Die mich begleitenden Blicke von doch so viel edleren Damen und würdevolleren Herren mit aller Macht ignorierend. Mut Astâ! Stunden hast du damit verbracht Gebaren, Konversation und Etikette zu erlernen. Niemand will dir hier etwas Böses … Hoffentlich …

Dennoch zweifelnd über die nächsten Schritte, sehe ich mich um und entdecke schließlich Dwalin, der mich aufmerksam beobachtet. Ein Schmunzeln kräuselt seine Lippen, kaum wahrnehmbar, würde man nicht das sich dazu gesellende Leuchten der Augen bei wahrem Vergnügen kennen. Froh endlich ein sicherndes Ziel gefunden zu haben, setze ich mich in Bewegung, werde aber kaum, dass ich den ersten in hohen Schuhen steckenden Fuß heben konnte, von drei Zwergenfrauen umringt.

Wunderschön und vornehm sind sie. Die Kleider in Blau, Rot und Grün edel und von ausgesuchter Qualität und Herrlichkeit. „Endlich traut Ihr Euch zu uns hinunter, wir befürchteten schon, Ihr würdet den ganzen Abend an der Seite Ihrer Hoheit verweilen, Nathûna“, plappert die Erste von ihnen und womöglich Rädelsführerin bereits los, noch bevor ich mich von dem Schrecken über ihr plötzliches Auftauchen erholen konnte und faltet den zum Kleid passenden, mit kleinen Rubinen besetzten Fächer zusammen. Kurz stutze ich bei der ausgesuchten Höflichkeit, die mir entgegengebracht wird, besinne mich dann allerdings darauf, dass ich nun offiziell als Hofdame und damit einer wohl ebenso adligen Herkunft angehörend gelte wie sie. Eine Posse, denn Thorin erhob mich zwar in diesen hohen Stand, aber ohne Grundlage und Festigung. Letztlich bin ich noch immer eine Bürgerliche, eine Dienerin, nicht edler als das, was ich für meinen Herren zu leisten fähig bin. Sollte dies dem Hofe allerdings bekannt werden, eine Schmach wäre es für ihn.

„Verzeiht, aber mein Herr entließ mich eben erst zu Euch“, erläutere ich und senke freundlich aber nicht zu unterwürfig den Blick zur Begrüßung, so wie es mir Dís beibrachte. „Oh, dann gehört Ihr also zur Dienerschaft des Königshauses? Wir fragten uns bereits, wie so viele andere hier übrigens auch, wer Ihr seid und welche Stellung Ihr wohl innehaben mögt, da die königlichen Hoheiten Euch so zugetan erscheinen“, erkundigt sich sofort die zweite der edlen Frauen, deren Kleid perfekt mit den strahlenden Jadeaugen harmonisiert. Ich beruhige verzweifelt die sich erneut flatternd bemerkbar machen wollenden Schmetterlinge. Nun denn, lasst das Schauspiel beginnen, dass ich so minutiös einstudierte.

„Ich bin die Leibdienerin Ihrer Hoheit Prinz Thorin“, erkläre ich mit einem gehaltlosen Lächeln, so als wäre es das Normalste der Welt, und muss mich beherrschen dieses nicht ausarten zu lassen, denn die daraufhin aschfahl gewordenen entsetzen Gesichter sind belustigend anzusehen. „Wie außergewöhnlich“, stößt die Dritte im Bunde mit begeistert aber auch leicht entrüstet hoher Stimme aus, „er nahm sich noch nie einen persönlichen Diener und nun sogar eine junge Dame.“ Groß sind die braunen, mit Rußgemisch umrandeten Rehaugen und nur allzu verräterisch das Anstößigkeit vermutende Glitzern darin.

Von der entzückten Stimme aus der Erstarrung gerissen, fängt sich auch Zirkûna Fächer wieder und fährt mit der peinlichen Befragung fort. „Sagt, wie kamt Ihr zu dieser wahrlich großen Ehre, Zabdûna …?“ Ein Vielfaches an Interesse scheine ich just zusätzlich heraufbeschworen zu haben, wenn man nun schon meinen Namen wissen möchte. „Comtesse Astâ, Zabdûnayê. Ich entstamme einem weit entfernten Zweig des Hauses Durin, eine Cousine vierten Grades Ihrer Hoheiten, um genauer zu sein. Mein Vater, Mahal habe ihn selig, verfügte vor seinem Tod, dass ich aus den Eisenbergen hierherkommen soll, um das höfische Leben besser kennenzulernen.“ Eine Lüge ist dies, klug erdacht vor allem von der Herrin Dís und Balin, um die hohe Stellung und Position zu rechtfertigen, ohne, dass jemand sie mit geringem Aufwand enttarnen kann.

Aber die Damen scheinen diese ohnehin befreit von jeglichem Argwohn anzunehmen, ist es doch nur allzu einfach einem Blendwerk Glauben zu schenken, wenn es in schönen Kleidern steckt und kostbares Geschmeide und schwülstiges Geplauder zusätzlich blind machen für das Tatsächliche. Und nun, da anscheinend alles Misstrauen meine Person betreffend aus dem adligen Denken verbannt wurde, umringen mich die Damen augenblicklich näher und beginnen unablässig Fragen zu stellen. Allerdings nun nicht mehr mich betreffend, sondern vor allem Thorin. So persönlicher Natur, dass ich oft nicht fähig und wenn, keinesfalls gewillt bin sie zu beantworten. Wie sich seine Hände anfühlen, ob wir gemeinsam die Mahlzeiten einnehmen, worüber wir reden und wie seine Gemächer aussehen. So unauffällig wie möglich, versuche ich ausweichende oder detailarme Angaben zu geben. Aber je länger die Befragung dauert, je intensiver nachgebohrt wird, umso weniger komme ich damit weiter.

„Verzeihung die Damen …“ Bei Mahal wie bin ich froh, als endlich die rettende Stimme Dwalins zwischen uns schlägt. Sofort entfernen sich die aufdringlichen Frauen von mir und sehen ihn, ganz anders als ich, erschrocken an. „Hauptmann Dwalin, was für eine freudige Überraschung“, lügt Jadeauge und verbeugt sich zusammen mit den Anderen ehrfürchtig vor dem großen, adligen Krieger. Kerzengerade ist seine Haltung und auch ein klein wenig als Einschüchterung zu verstehen, die auf dem Knauf des Schwertes abgelegte Hand. Auch ich senke meinen Blick, aber weniger zur Begrüßung denn mehr zur Verdeutlichung der tiefen Dankbarkeit für die Rettung aus der ausweglosen Situation in letzter Sekunde.

Dwalin bemüht kein Mienenspiel. Nicht ein Zucken verdeutlicht, ob er ebenfalls ‚beglückt‘ darüber ist den Damen zu begegnen. „Das Vergnügen ist ganz auf meiner Seite“, entgegnet er allerdings und ich hoffe, dass nur mir die blasse Nuance Ironie in dem dunklen Brummen auffällt. „Wir unterhielten uns gerade mit Zabdûna Astâ. Ich nehme an, da sie so vertraut mit dem Königshaus ist, steht sie Euch ebenfalls leiblich zu Diensten“, erklärt die Zwergin in dem zusätzlich mit kleinen Saphiren besetzten blauen Kleid und hält sich verbergend den Fächer vor den von meiner Position aus dennoch gut erkennbaren, zu einem süffisanten Lächeln verzogenen Kirschmund.

Ich sehe einzig an Dwalins Augen, wie ihn die mit der Aussage implizierte Unterstellung verärgert. Jegliche Wärme schwindet aus ihnen. Erlischt Funke um Funke, bis nur noch Eiseskälte übrig bleibt. Für die meisten der Frauen auch hier scheint es undenkbar, dass ein Mann ein anderes Interesse an einem jungen, hübschen Mädchen hegt als anstößiges. Dass sich Begehren auch auf unkörperliche Dinge beziehen kann; Intellekt, Begabung, Vertrauen und daraus entstehende Freundschaft; mehr als unwahrscheinlich. Und mir wird erneut gewahr, dass Männer, auch wenn sie edel und anständig sind, Frauen lediglich als ihr Eigentum ansehen. Nicht fähig mehr zu leisten als ihnen zu Willen zu sein, Stammhalter zu schenken und diese aufzuziehen. Nur so viel wert und nur so lange geschätzt, wie wir ihnen ohne Widerworte das geben können was sie begehren und so unendlich weit davon entfernt, auch nur geringfügig als gleichgestellt zu gelten.

Ist dies womöglich ebenfalls mein Schicksal? Stehe ich nur jetzt, da ich Thorin das bieten kann was er verlangt, so hoch in seiner Gunst. Und wenn dies nicht mehr ausreicht? Wenn ich ihm nicht mehr genüge, ein kleiner Widerwille ihn erzürnt, mir nur der geringste Fehler unterläuft, verstößt er mich dann mitleidlos aus dem Glanz seiner Erscheinung und ich falle zurück in die tiefe, kalte und unbarmherzige Dunkelheit aus der ich einst kam? Unglücklicher und verzweifelter denn je zuvor, da ich nun weiß, wie es sich anfühlt unter wärmender Sonne zu wandeln, das Hochgefühl kenne, für Wissen nicht verspottet, sondern anerkannt zu werden. Bei Mahal, wie abhängig bin ich doch von ihm und seiner Gewogenheit. Und ganz kurz, fühle ich mich tatsächlich schäbig und ihm hörig wie eine Kurtisane.

„Baronesse, ich bin mir sicher, das Gespräch mit ihr war ausgezeichnet und sehr interessant, etwas anderes, als die Damen sonst zu hören bekommen. Aber wie Ihr vielleicht versteht, sollte Comtesse Astâ nun ihren wichtigen und reputierlichen Pflichten nachkommen und mich begleiten. Als Hofdame kann sie Euch zur Verfügung stehen … muss es aber nicht.“ Eine schneidende Infamie grollt unter der Höflichkeit und mich schaudert es ein wenig. Auch die Damen scheinen sie zu bemerken, denn ihr aufgesetztes Lächeln ist falsch und genauso böswillig.

Dwalin allerdings kann dieses nicht einschüchtern, geschweige denn, ihm auch nur die Andeutung eines genugtuenden Zuckens entlocken. „Ihr entschuldigt uns also … Zabdûnayê, würdet Ihr die Güte besitzen“, sagt er stattdessen mit dem mehr als müßigen Gespräch abschließend und reicht mir auffordernd eine Hand, die ich aber nur allzu gerne annehme, um mich von ihm aus der Gefahrensituation manövrieren zu lassen.

„Vielen Dank“, flüstere ich ihm zu, während er mich am Rande der Tanzfläche entlang in Richtung seines Bruders geleitet. Galant erlaubt er mir den Arm bei ihm einzuhacken und legt zusätzlich eine sichernd-wohlwollende Hand auf die meine. „Nicht dafür … diese heuchlerischen Weiber sind mir schon immer ein Kieselstein im Auge gewesen und lange musste ich darauf warten, ihnen einmal die Meinung zu sagen. Haben sie dich denn allzu sehr ausgefragt?“ Ich nicke und genieße ungeniert Wärme und Schutz seiner nahen Gegenwart, unter deren Einfluss ich mich plötzlich unverletzbarer und erhabener fühle als jemals zuvor. Blicke begleiten uns - erstaunte, missbilligende, neugierige - aber sie ängstigen mich nun nicht mehr.

„Nachdem ich ihnen sagte, welche Stellung ich bekleide und woher ich komme, war das Interesse allerdings vor allen an Thorin groß“, erläutere ich genauer und Dwalin lächelt verstehend. „Meinst du, sie haben dir deine Geschichte geglaubt?“ Erneut nicke ich bejahend. „Das ist gut, denn dann kannst du dir sicher sein, dass spätestens bei Morgengrauen alle am Hofe wissen, was für eine hochgestellte, edle und beneidenswerte Dame du bist, denn keinen größeren Klatschmäulern konntest du begegnen als diesen Dreien.“ Ich schlucke angespannt da nicht ganz so begeistert wie er von diesem Umstand. Hoffentlich habe ich mich und damit Thorin nicht gänzlich blamiert. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich bin mir sicher, du hast sie beeindruckt“, beruhigt mich Dwalin allerdings, anscheinend genau spürend, wie sehr ich daran zweifle.

Balin bemerkt schließlich unser Näherkommen und unterbricht das Gespräch mit einem wichtig aussehenden, älteren Herrn, der von Oin und Gloin flankiert wird und die nun ebenfalls zu uns hinüberschauen. Gepflegt ist sein bereits vollkommen ergrauter aber dennoch zu einem dicken Zopf geflochtener und mit wenigen Schmuckschließen aus Obsidian verzierter Bart, der ihn hinunter bis zur goldenen Gürtelschnalle reicht. Die herbsthimmelgrauen Augen, begrenzt von hohen Wangenknochen und buschigen Augenbrauen, die an den Seiten fast nahtlos in die ebenfalls silbrigen Haare übergehen, betrachten mich interessiert und ebenso gutmütig wie die eines geliebten und liebenden Großvaters.

„Gróin, darf ich dir unsere Astâ vorstellen, Thorins Zofe und meine und damit auch seine rechte Hand.“ Die Wärme im Blick des alten Zwerges wird noch wohltuender, nachdem Balin uns kaum, dass wir an sie herantraten, bekannt machte. „Wahrlich, der Junge zeigt einen guten Geschmack, was die Auswahl seiner direkten Bediensteten anbelangt. Ich sehe in deinen Augen, Kindchen, dass du den überaus scharfen Verstand hast, den nicht nur Balin so außergewöhnlich begeistert in den höchsten Tönen lobt, etwas, das er sonst nur selten tut“, brummt er mit dunkler, erfahrungsschwangerer Stimme und lächelt mich freundlich an. Ohne mich von Dwalin zu lösen knickse ich ergeben-tief, denn spürbar höhergestellt ist er sogar meiner erfundenen Identität. „Ich danke vielmals für die Empfehlung, Zabadê, und es freut mich, Euch kennenlernen zu dürfen.“

Der Zwerg lacht brummend. „Und für jemanden, der bislang nur den rüden Umgangston am Hofe Dáins erlebte, außerordentlich formgewandt dazu.“ Erstaunt darüber, dass jemand ihn bereits von der angenommenen Herkunft erzählte, sehe ich auf und bemerkte nicht weniger überrascht das verschmitzte Schmunzeln in Oins und Gloins Gesichtern. So wie jeder im königlichen Hausstaat dienende wurden auch sie über die Handlung des Schauspiels, mit dem die Wahrheit versucht wird zu überblenden, unterrichtet. Und erst jetzt fällt mir die eigentlich so gut erkennbare Ähnlichkeit zwischen den drei nebeneinanderstehenden Zwergen auf und ich schlage mir gedanklich und von einem unanständigen Schimpfwort begleitet vor die Stirn, dass mir bei der Nennung des Namens nicht gleich in den Sinn kam, dass dies ihr Vater ist. Stunden verbrachte ich doch mit dem studieren des Stammbaumes des Königshauses der Zwerge von Erebor, dem auch sie in gleicher Linie wie Balin und Dwalin angehören.

„Mein ältester Sohn erzählten mir außerdem, dass du Interesse an der Kräuterheilkunde zeigst. War deine Mutter darin bewandert? Denn die Zwerge der Eisenberge verlassen sich ja mehr auf spirituelle Mätzchen, um ihre Krankheiten zu heilen.“ Froh zur Abwechslung endlich einmal wieder an diesem Abend die Wahrheit sagen zu können, bejahe ich die Frage. „Aber auch diese konnte die Schwindsucht, an der sie letztendlich verstarb, nicht aufhalten.“ Gróin sieht mich plötzlich unerwartet mitfühlend an. Dunkle Schatten verschleiern das Grau der Augen und flimmernder Schmerz tritt in sie. „Auch meine Frau Alwes erlag vor einigen Jahren erst, nachdem sie in ihrer selbstlosen Hilfsbereitschaft als Heilerin einige Kranke versorgte, dieser schrecklichen Seuche“, wispert er bewegt und jeglicher stolzen Kraft beraubt und ich weiß nur zu gut, welche Epidemie er meint.

Aber noch bevor ich ein Wort des Trostes aussprechen kann, fließt Dís‘ Stimme wie klares Wasser durch den Saal und spült schwermütige Gedanken mit sich. „Spielt eine Volta!“, befiehlt sie in Richtung der Musiker schwappend und meine Herrin nimmt bereits gegenüber ihrem Mann Aufstellung, so wie die vielen anderen Tanzpaare, die sich an diesem Abend bislang fanden.

„Möchtest du auch tanzen?“, raunt Dwalin mir zu. Flüsterleise und rau, so als fasste er selbst nicht, was er mir wohl im Affekt gerade anbot und in Erwartung einer maßregelnden Schelte, wenn nicht von mir, dann zumindest von seinem Bruder. Ich sehe ihn allerdings bereitwillig mit einem begeisterten Leuchten in den Augen an, aber erinnere mich und ihn sofort daran, dass wir uns gerade in einer Konversation befinden und man diese nicht einfach so verlassen darf. „Ach Unsinn, Kindchen, geht und amüsiert euch, es gibt weitaus spaßigeres als den ganzen Abend einem alten Mann zuzuhören und sich von ihm ausfragen zu lassen“, entlässt uns dagegen Gróin mit einem vielsagenden Augenzwinkern und, noch bevor ich weitere Einwände erheben kann, zieht mich Dwalin mit sich auf die Tanzfläche, direkt neben Dís und Víli, die uns gut gelaunt anlächeln.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zOvsyamoEDg>

<https://open.spotify.com/track/2OwrIPYMMav7dQjeXVB7Rp?si=0RV85NTMSPG9tIy3NHRmSA>    

Die Musik beginnt zu spielen, heiter und melodisch als wäre sie Vogelgesang, der während der ersten wärmenden Sonnenstrahlen nach einem kalten, dunklen Winter die Welt mit Freude und Leben erfüllt. Gebührlich verbeugen wir uns zur Eröffnung voreinander und die galanten und erstaunlich leichtfüßigen Bewegungen des bulligen Kriegers, der allein mit imposantem Auftritt bereits unzählige Feinde in die Flucht schlägt, erstaunen mich, als wir uns danach beginnen zu umkreisen. Aber was ist ein Kampf anderes als ein Tanz mit dem Gegner auf Leben und Tod, so explizierte er einst während unseres Trainings und ich muss zugeben, er hat recht.

Kaum merklich berührt sein Arm den meinen, streift die breite Brust den Rücken, fassen dagegen entschlossen die starken Hände nach mir. Warm und beinahe unverschämt bestimmt liegen die Finger um die eng geschnürte Taille und als er mich hinaufhebt, muss ich nicht nur der Stabilisierung willen die meinigen in den muskulösen Schultern vergraben. Denn so hoch stemmt er mich, dass ich vermute beinahe den Deckengewölbehimmel zu berühren und davon zu schweben wie einer der Singvögel, die den Saal mit ihren Stimmen erfüllen. Als er mich wieder absetzt, gerate ich kurz aus dem Gleichgewicht. Aber Dwalin fängt mich, führt den schwankenden Körper dicht an sich heran und ich atme zittern, kaum fähig genügend Luft in die an ihn geschmiegte Brust zu ziehen. Der Griff mächtiger Kriegerpranken wird daraufhin nur noch fester, als er mich erneut hinauf stößt, mit spielerischer Leichtigkeit durch die Luft wirbelt und ein Raunen geht durch die umstehende Menge, die nunmehr die beeindruckende Demonstration von Kraft und Geschick bemerken und bewundern.

Es fühlt sich bedrohlich an, im Mittelpunkt der ungeteilten Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen. Wie Feuerwände, die einen gnadenlos und todbringend bedrängen. Und so sehe ich Dwalin flehentlich an, aber er lächelt nur, aufmunternd, versichernd, dass ich keine Angst vor dieser Beachtung haben muss und hebt mich erneut nach oben, gefühlt noch einmal höher als zuvor. „Fürchte dich nicht vor dem, dass du heraufbeschworst“, raunt er in mein Ohr, während er mich erneut umkreist, eine Hand unnötig die Taille entlangfahren lassend. Beinahe unerträglich einsam fühlt sich die Distanz an, die wir danach zueinander aufnehmen, obwohl er sich nur wenige Schritte entfernte. Und ich will und will nicht, dass er sich wieder annähert, mich abermals hält und berührt und der warme Atem die Haut mit prickelnden Funken überzieht. Kraft und Mut spendet, um den prüfenden Blicken standhalten zu können.

Gnädig gewährt er mir den widersprüchlichen Wunsch. Kommt näher, fasst meine Hand, zieht mich heran um gleich darauf wieder zu entschwinden, so wie es die Tanzfolge verlangt … aber dennoch anders. Unentschlossen scheint auch er zu sein. Ruhelos wie eine Wolke am herbstlichen Himmel. Vom Storm zwischen Sehnsucht und Zurückhaltung hin und her gepeitscht. Und oh welch besorgniserregende Schwäche beschwört dies nur herauf. Bedroht alles was uns bisher so unschuldig verband.

Schließlich enden Musik und damit auch das Zaudern. Aber trotz allem entfesselten und noch immer nicht gänzlich vergangenen Unwohlsein bin ich verwirrenderweise dankbar dafür, dass der Tanz mit ihm dennoch nicht vorbei ist, denn ein neues Stück fordert zum Reigen auf. Ruhiger, langsamer, zahmer dieses Mal. Beinahe träge aber nicht weniger dicht aneinandergedrängt bewegen wir uns im Takt.

„Verzeih, wenn ich dir Missbehagen bereitete“, entschuldigt sich Dwalin schließlich bekümmert klingend, vermutlich weil auch er bemerkt, wie noch immer alle Augen auf uns gerichtet sind und ich unter ihnen erzittere wie trockenes Herbstlaub. Abwarten, danach lechzend in ihrer Gier nach Skandalen, dass etwas Aufsehenerregendes zwischen uns entsteht und ihren Mutmaßungen neue Energie gibt. Gerade deswegen weiche ich seinem nahezu flehentlichen Blick aus, unfähig die Abbitte aus tiefsten Herzen anzunehmen und unendlich traurig darüber. Mein Augenmerk trifft unvermittelt Thorin, der noch immer einsam auf dem hoheitlichen Podest sitzt und die Gesellschaft betrachtet. Auch oder vor allem ihm wird das Schauspiel, das wir boten, nicht entgangen sein.

„Wird Thorin heute nicht tanzen?“, frage ich Dwalin, interessiert an einer Antwort aber vor allem ablenken wollend, und er scheint außerordentlich dankbar dafür. „Dass du seine direkte Zofe bist, erregte bereits Aufsehen, was denkst du, wie die Damenwelt reagieren wird, wenn er auch noch mit dir tanzt“, appelliert er und ich vernehme mit wieder leichtem Herzen das vergnügte Schmunzeln in der Mahnung. Vorbei ist der kurze Moment des Verbotenen. Mahal schulde ich meinen tiefsten Dank dafür.

„Das wollte ich damit nicht ausdrücken“, revidiere ich seine Vermutung bestimmt, zusätzlich mit einer wohldosierten Spur Trotz vermischt, und sehe ihn wieder an, „ich wunderte mich bloß, dass er es bislang vorzog, sich nicht an den Feierlichkeiten zu beteiligen.“ Dwalin lächelt unerwartet gequält. „Einsamkeit ist einer der Preise für die Macht, die er nun besitzt. Es ist die Pflicht des Herrschers, unempfänglich für Amüsements zu sein, um die Seinen zu beschützen. Allzeit wachsam, allzeit bereit sie mit seinem Leben zu verteidigen, sollte etwas geschehen, so unwahrscheinlich es auch scheint in manchen Situationen.“ Traurig stimmt mich diese Erklärung, denn noch zu jung und unbeschwert ist er, um nunmehr keinen Spaß am Leben zu haben.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uzbad men – Mein König
> 
> Ezbadu men – Mein Herrscher
> 
> Nathûna – junge, unverheiratete (adlige) Frau
> 
> Zabdûna – Titel einer mit einem Adligen verheiratete Frau (Lady)
> 
> Zabdûnayê – Anrede für eine Adlige (My Lady)
> 
> Zabadê/Zabdûnê – Anrede für einen adligen Mann (My Lord)
> 
> Zabad/Zabdûn – Titel eines adligen Mannes (Lord)
> 
> Zirak – Anrede für einen Mann (Mister)
> 
> Zirkûna – Anrede für eine Frau (Misses/Mistress/Miss)
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Baronesse – Titel für die unverheiratete Tochter eines Barons
> 
> Dazu ein kleiner Ausflug in die Welt der Adelstitel und Anreden, die ich verwende:
> 
> Ich orientiere mich an den im Mittelalter bis in frühe 20te Jahrhundert in Deutschland verwendeten Adelstiteln. Im Wesentlichen gab es hier die folgenden Titel (geordnet nach dem Rang in absteigender Folge):
> 
> Kaiser
> 
> König
> 
> Herzog 
> 
> Fürst
> 
> Graf 
> 
> Freiherr, Baron
> 
> Ritter, Edler, Herr von, Junker von, Landmann von
> 
> Zwischen den einzelnen Rängen standen die männlichen Erben, dann die Ehefrauen und danach die unverheirateten weiblichen Erben.
> 
> Astâ als Comtesse, also als die unverheiratete Tochter eines Grafen, gehört damit dem Hochadel an, wobei es hierin der niedrigste Rang war. Die drei Zwergenfrauen, denen sie begegnete, waren Baroninnen bzw. Baronessen. Sie waren also vom Rang her niedriger. Eigentlich hätten sie sie gar nicht ansprechen, geschweige denn so bedrängen dürfen. Denn es war bei Hofe strengstens verboten, dass Angehörige niederer Ränge die der höheren als erstes ansprachen.


	30. Für mich …

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lang und anstrengend und ereignisreich war der Abend. Nur noch wenige Zwerge tanzen, plaudern oder schlafen völlig niedergeschlagen unzulänglich verborgen unter fleckigen Tischtüchern oder ihren Mänteln, als Dwalin nach vielen heiteren Tänzen und tiefsinnigen Gesprächen wie selbstverständlich meine Hand nimmt, um mich aus dem Saal zu geleiten. Trunken vom Wein und erschöpft folge ich ihm willenlos, gerade noch fähig einen nunmehr unbeschuhten Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen.

Kühl und wohltuend prickelt die frische Luft des Ganges auf der erhitzten Haut, die uns entgegenschlägt, sobald wir gemeinschaftlich einen Flügel der großen Tür aufstemmen. Sie vermag es sogar einige der trüben Schleier des Schwindels in meinem Kopf zu vertreiben. Nur leise dringen die Geräusche der gleichermaßen schleppend endenden bürgerlichen Festlichkeiten bis in den königlichen Flügel vor. Allerdings, noch immer erfasse ich heitere Musik und freudig-lachende Stimmen die mich sentimental daran erinnern, wie ausgelassen und unbeschwert doch die früher von mir besuchten Sonnenwendfeste waren, jetzt, da ich mit dem vergleichen kann, was ich einst so sehnsüchtig begehrte zu erleben. Nie bereitete es mir während ihnen Sorgen ob und wie ich bei Tanz, Scherz und Gespräch auf andere wirkte.

„Du hast bei Gróin und den anderen Herren eine gehörige Portion Eindruck hinterlassen, besonders mit dem Wissen über die alten Sitten und Gebräuche, an die sich bestimmt selbst einige von ihnen nicht mehr erinnern konnten.“ Dwalins Stimme erbebt geradezu unter dem getragenen Stolz. Demnach verlegen ist mein Lächeln und erneut steigt Wärme in die sich gerade erst abkühlenden Wangen. „Ich fand es hingegen schon erstaunlich, dass sie mir überhaupt zuhörten. Gewissermaßen hätten sie mich als rangniedere Frau noch nicht einmal an ihren Gesprächen teilhaben lassen müssen.“ Dwalin gibt sittsam meine Hand frei, als uns ein Pärchen entgegenkommt. Vorsorglich um kein (zusätzliches) Gerede aufkommen zu lassen, obwohl er es nicht bräuchte, denn die Beiden erscheinen eher mit sich selber als mit ihrer Umwelt beschäftigt, so verliebt wie sie turteln und flüstern und verstohlene Küsse austauschen. 

„Nein, das müssten sie nicht, aber nichts bezaubert mehr als Klugheit in einem anmutigen Körper, selbst oder wohl gerade ältere Herren, denen die ideenlose Müßigkeit ihrer Gattinnen nach all den gemeinsamen Jahren Leid ist.“ Ein ungebührliches Lachen zerrt an meinen Mundwinkeln und will hinaus, erheitert ob der implizierten Aussage, bemerkte ich doch nur allzu ersichtlich die abfälligen Blicke gerade dieser Ehefrauen, als ich wie selbstverständlich mit ihren Männern über Politik und Geschichte sprach, etwas, bei denen sie nicht vermochten mitzureden. 

„Ich danke Euch … nicht nur für die Einführung und Unterstützung, mit der ich den heutigen Abend wohl nicht überstanden hätte, sondern für alles: die Hilfe, den Schutz, Eure Freundschaft, jedes Wort und jede Handlung. Ich hoch schätze Euch als Vertrauten, mehr noch, als jemand anderen.“ Dwalin bleibt abrupt stehen und ich befürchte unvermittelt, dass ich mit meinem leichtfertigen Bekenntnis in Frohsinn ausgesprochen zu weit ging und ihn beschämte. Aber es drang einfach aus meinem Herzen, ohne, dass mein Geist überhaupt Gelegenheit fand darüber und die Auswirkungen nachzudenken.

„Astâ, kann ich dich um einen Gefallen bitten?“, fragt er allerdings, anstatt zu tadeln, und ich nicke natürlich damit einverstanden. Wie könnte ich ihm jemals einen Wunsch abschlagen, selbst, wenn ich nicht Dienerin und dazu verpflichtet wäre. Plötzlich aber greift er erneut nach meiner Hand und zieht mich mit sich in einen im Schatten der wenigen noch brennenden Fackeln liegenden Abzweig des Ganges. Erschrocken über diese so überraschende Handlung, sehe ich ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und erzitternden Körper und Geist an.

Beruhigung schenkend lockerer wird der Griff daraufhin. Dennoch kommt er mir näher, so nah … nicht zu nah … nicht unerträglich und bei Weitem nicht nur körperlich. „Astâ, kundanud, ich bitte dich, nein, flehe dich an, zumindest wenn wir allein und uns unbeobachtet dünken, sieh endlich ab von dieser Unterwürfigkeit mir gegenüber. Unterlass die formelle Anrede und behandle mich so ungezwungen wie diesen geschätzten Freund, der ich dir vorgeblich bin. Nach all den gemeinsamen Jahren komme ich mir nämlich mehr als lächerlich dabei vor, besonders, wenn du mir solch Bedeutsames offenbarst wie gerade eben. Einen Vertrauten wählt man nicht unbedacht und sollte ihm auch vertraut begegnen.“

Schwummrig wird mir ob seines unverhofften und folgenschweren Angebots. Kleine helle Flecken blitzen tanzend vor den Augen. Blut rauscht fieberhaft durch den benebelten Kopf und lässt meine Beine ohne Aussicht auf Bekämpfung schwach werden. Gerade noch rechtzeitig kann Dwalin den nachgebenden Körper auffangen. Warm und fest ist sein Griff an meiner Taille, nicht drängend oder bedrängend, aber dennoch hilft er mir nur bedingt dabei wieder einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragt er und die rührende Sorge bietet der sich gerade zaghaft annähernden Gefasstheit eine erneute Chance, um die Flucht zu ergreifen. „Ja … der Wein … es war wohl doch ein wenig zu viel heute Nacht.“ Ein bisschen stolz bin ich auf die trotz alledem gefundene Ausrede, die sogar Sinn ergibt, denn woher soll er wissen, dass ich es mittlerweile gewohnt bin in Thorins Gesellschaft das ein oder andere Glas zu trinken. Zwerge vertragen viel, wenn auch keine Maßlosigkeit.

Ich richte mich wieder auf, blende mit aller Kraft die noch immer tanzenden Schlieren aus und sehe ihn betont fest und Gefasstheit jedoch nur vorspielend an. Allerdings weicht der beistehende Halt nicht, wandelt sich aber in einen versöhnlichen. „Entschuldige, wenn ich dich mit diesem dennoch ernst gemeinten Vorschlag überrumpelte. Ich wollte es dir schon so lange anbieten, aber nie ergab sich die Gelegenheit dazu … bis jetzt. Bitte, du würdest mir die größte Freude bereiten, wenn du ihn annehmen würdest.“ Ehrlich ist jedes einzelne seiner Worte. Ausführlich geplant. Genau und sorgfältig zurechtgelegt, und mich beschleicht der Verdacht, dass er mit meiner bestürzten Reaktion rechnete.

Gleichwohl zögere ich. Es wäre die letzte fallende Barriere zwischen unseren unterschiedlichen Ständen und dem Dienstverhältnis, dem ich ihm gegenüber verpflichtet bin. So oft gestand ich ihm bereits die achtenswerte Bedeutung, die er in meinem Herzen einnimmt, aber soweit zu gehen, dass ich ihn gleichgestellt anrede, es wären so viel mehr als nur einfache Wörter. 

Ich will meinen Blick abwenden, um darüber nachzudenken. Dem seinem Ausweichen, der flehentlich und verwirrend auf mir ruht. Aber eine große Hand legt sich an meine Wange, stoppt zaghaft - oh so sanft - die Bewegung und ohne auch nur einen lauen Anflug von Befangenheit, schmiege ich mich selig in die empfindungsvolle Berührung aus Wärme und Zärtlichkeit.

„Wenn es … dir … so viel bedeutet, dann gerne“, hauche ich schließlich und im ersten Moment fühlt es sich komisch und ungewohnt an. So frei von allen Zwängen und strengen Regeln. So verbindend wie erwartet, über die entgegenkommende Wirkung der Worte hinaus. Und Angst und Glück darüber regieren gleichzeitig mein Herz, ringen unerlässlich miteinander um Macht über die Gedanken zu gewinnen.

Dwalin lächelt begeistert ob meiner Zustimmung und die Schmetterlinge von einst, die ich hoffte im Laufe des Abends erfolgreich vertrieben zu haben, steigen erneut zu ihrem tanzenden Flug auf. Kribbeln und krabbeln und flattern in meinem Bauch umher. Sanft intensivieren die Finger des Kriegers die Berührung. Betasten Wange, Haare, saphiergeschmücktes Ohr, Bart und Kinn. Streifen die Haut gewichtslos aber dennoch wirksam in ihrer Bedeutung, während sie zielbewusst abwärts wandern, andächtig an der Empfindlichkeit des Halses verweilen, um die Kraft des schnell pulsierenden Blutes zu kosten. Folgen den abfallenden Grad des sich abzeichnenden Schlüsselbeines, stoppen abermals bei der Kostbarkeit des diamantenen Hängers am eng anliegenden Samtband, das mir nun droht die Kehle zuzuschnüren. Welch Feinfühligkeit er zulässt. Er, der Beschützer, der Feldherr, der Kämpfer. Er, der Feinde gnadenlos bezwingen muss und es sich nicht erlauben dürfte sensibel zu sein. Milde zu gewähren, egal wem. Mein Blick vergeht in seinem. In einem Strudel warmer Schokolade mit dunklen Stückchen, der mich wohlig umhüllt und erfüllt. Ganz anders ist er als der Thorins, der auch immer eine gewisse Kälte und Unnahbarkeit ausstrahlt. Nicht weniger stolz zwar, aber umso erfüllter mit Empfindungen.

Noch tiefer gleiten seine Finger. Erwärmen zarte Haut, gespannt über den harten Knochen des Brustbeins. Erzeugen auf ihrem freventlichen Weg eine auserlesene Spur aus kleinen Feuergarben und sie begleitende Hitze. Besinnlich berühren sie schließlich die an der Spitze des Ausschnitts befestigte Sternbrosche, die einen schwarzen Stein in ihrem Zentrum hält. Sein Versprechen mein Leben zu schützen versinnbildlichend, für alle sichtbar aber dennoch verborgen. Mich wie eben jenes immer begleitend, seitdem er mir beides gab. In dieser kostbaren Stunde, ebenfalls fernab jedweder schicklichen Distanz verbracht. 

„Dwalin …“, wispere ich, sein erstmals ausgesprochener Name schwer und weich wie Samt auf der Zunge, „… wir sollten …“ Weiter komme ich, mit was auch immer ich eigentlich sagen wollte, nicht, denn einträchtig und bedeutungsvoll lehnt er seine Stirn an meine. „Ich weiß … oh wie bin ich mir dessen bitterlich bewusst … aber erlaube mir nur diesen einen Augenblick … nur diesen kleinen Moment der Schwäche … bitte.“ Und ich gewähre ihn. Schließe die Augen, kleinlaut zugebend nicht weniger genießerisch als er. Unvergänglich wirkt jede Sekunde unter den kleinen Berührungen. Seinem warmen, zitternden Atem, der über die Haut wallt. Der Kallosität, die noch immer auf ihr ruht. Rau und dennoch zart. Wie einem Traum entspinnend. 

Schließlich löst er sich von mir, unvermeidlich, mit einem genauso sichtbaren Unwillen wie er in mir aufflammt. Einer Sehnsucht, die geschürt wurde und nun unbändig lodert und züngelt und droht alles zu zerstören. Ein gefährliches Verlangen, bin ich doch noch immer unmündig und er somit in Gefahr, wenn man uns entdecken würde. Dennoch einsam ist es hier, zusätzlichen Schutz vor Denunzierung bietet die Dunkelheit. Und so schließe ich meine Hände um sein Gesicht. Fühle mit Erstaunen die Nachgiebigkeit der immer ein wenig unordentlich liegenden Barthaare, mit Behaglichkeit die Wärme der Haut, mit Ehrfurcht die feuchte Zartheit seiner Lippen, als ich mit dem Daumen federleicht darüberstreiche und verweile. 

Schnell klopfen die Herzen. Hastig geht der Atem. Nah sind sich unsere Leiber. Leer ist der Kopf bis auf einen wahnwitzigen Gedanken, der sich hartnäckig darin festsetzt und drängt erhört zu werden. Und oh wie durchdringend und versessen er ist. Wie beschwört er die zwergische Gier nach vollumfänglichem Besitz herauf. Ihm entgegen strecke ich mich, dem Verlangen schließlich willenlos nachgebend, wie es die größte und wohl einzige Schwäche der Zwerge nun einmal ist. Muss mich auf die Zehenspitzen stellen, um hoch und dicht genug heran zu gelangen, und hauche einen Kuss … nicht direkt auf seine Lippen, sondern auf meinen eine Barriere bildenden Finger. Nah und doch so fern. Anregend aber dennoch keusch. 

Dwalins Griff an Hüfte und Dekolleté wird fester. Der stockende Atem heiß, verbrühend wie Wasserdampf, und dennoch labe ich mich an ihm, als wäre er der Lebenshauch Ilúvatars selbst. Endlos dauert der Kuss, der kein wirklicher ist, sich aber dennoch anfühlt wie etwas Großes, Mächtiges, Denkwürdiges. Ein Beweis der Liebe die ich tief in mir für ihn empfinde, schon so lange und so intensiv, dass es mir beinahe den Verstand raub, als ich mir derer in diesem Moment gewahr werde. Aber er ist nicht die Art von Liebe, dessen Einsehen ihr schon so lange herbeisehntet. Die leidenschaftlichen Gefühle zwischen Mann und Frau - zu jung bin ich noch für sie und ihre Macht, zu unkundig dieser Welt mit ihren Schrecken und Schönheiten, zu schwach, um sie auszuhalten. Aber dennoch ist es eine ganz besondere, ausdrucksvolle Ausprägung der absoluten Hingabe und des Vertrauens, dass zwei Lebewesen miteinander teilen können. Sterben würde ich für ihn wie er für mich. In den Kampf ziehen, mich gegen Regeln und Verpflichtung stellen, mein Blut geben, alles verlieren. Wenn Zwerge lieben, gleich auf welche Art, dann gänzlich und bedingungslos, ehrlich, im höchsten Maße altruistisch und vor allem wahrhaftig.

„Habt Ihr gesehen, was für ein aufwendiges Kleid sie trug, ein Vermögen muss es gekostet haben!? Und diese Perlen in ihrem Haar, so viele, dass ich sie kaum zählen konnte, waren es!“ Die nahe Stimme einer Frau reißt uns plötzlich aus der innigen Zweisamkeit. Erschrocken fahren wir auseinander und sehen nur schemenhaft im Halbdunkel zwei Gestalten direkt vor dem Abzweig des Seitentunnels verweilen. Sie allerdings können uns nicht erkennen, denn Düster ist der Schatten, der uns verbirgt. Lediglich aufgeregt pochende Herzen und schneller Atem sind verräterisch laut. Spüren kann ich mit Angst, dass sich ihre Aussage auf mich bezieht.

„Nun, Prinz Thorin wird ihre Dienste angemessen vergelten … und ihr Schweigen“, erwidert eine Männliche mit verlogenem Unterton und ich zucke erbleichend zusammen. Kenne ich diese doch aus vergangenen Tagen, hörte sie oft im ‚Baraz anâm‘ wenn ihr Besitzer mit anderen Offizieren lachte und zechte. „Ihr schenkt diesen äußerst anrüchigen Gerüchten also Glauben“, säuselt die Frau daraufhin und rückt näher, womöglich nicht nur, um die nachfolgenden Gesprächsinhalte so ungehört wie möglich zu belassen. „Sagen wir es so, meine Liebe, ihre einprägsame Schönheit ist ein Fluch. Dieses haltlose Mädchen, sie kann sich in Samt und Seide kleiden und kostbares Geschmeide mit angeeignetem Stolz tragen genauso wie einen trügerischen Titel, aber dennoch bleibt sie das, was sie ist.“

Unter einer schnell vorgehaltenen Hand versuche ich das Schluchzen zu unterdrücken, dass verräterisch den Mund entweichen möchte. Er hat mich ebenfalls erkannt, so wie ich befürchtete. Und er wird nicht der Einzige sein. Aus ist es. Das ganze Üben, alle Mühen, alle Erwartungen … vergebens. Verstoßen wird mich Thorin … es müssen, wenn er sein Gesicht und den glänzenden Ruf nicht verlieren will. Denn schwankend ist seine Macht trotz aller glorreicher Taten. Zerbrechlich. Ist er doch noch nicht offiziell Gebieter. Der kleinste Funke könnte ausreichen um eine Revolution, die alles und jeden verbrennen würde, zu entfesseln und einen machthungrigen Adligen als neuen König einzuführen.

Das warme Gefühl der Liebe, das mich unter Dwalins Berührungen und den Beinahekuss durchströmte, weicht. Herzschlag für Herzschlag sickert es aus meinem Körper, bis nur noch eisige Angst übrig bleibt und mich erzittern lässt als Stände ich nackt in einem tobenden Schneesturm, der Sicht und alle Hoffnung auf eine Heimkehr nimmt. Zu erfrieren drohe ich. Sacke erneut in mich zusammen und wäre da nicht noch immer Dwalins Hand, die mich stützt, hart und womöglich todbringend wäre der Aufprall auf den harten Boden der Tatsachen.

Ein starker Arm zieht mich nach oben und drückt mich gegen die Wand, deren Kälte nichts im Vergleich zu derer ist, die in mir klirrt. „Ich werde das läutern“, brummt die dunkle Stimme und das bislang in diesem Ausmaß unbekannte Grollen des Zorns in ihr ist unheilvoll und bedrohlich, selbst durch den Eispanzer der meine Gedanken umschließt wahrnehmbar. Es ängstigt mich. „Nein … bitte, man wird Euch … dir … ebenfalls Dinge anlasten, die dein Untergang sein werden“, flehe ich dagegen in zu tausend Fragmenten splitternden Ton. Die ersten Tränen brennen zusätzlich unerträglich auf vereisten Wangen und Lippen. „Denkst du etwa, dass das nicht bereits geschieht … dieses eifersüchtige und durchtriebene Pack hat doch nichts Besseres zu tun, als Gerüchte zu erfinden und zu streuen, nur damit sie ihre Macht mehren und Ranke schmieden. Intrigen können der Untergang einer Monarchie heraufbeschwören und es ist meine Pflicht sie abzuwehren. Die königliche Familie und jeden der ihnen nahe steht zu schützen, vor jeder erdenklichen Gefahr.“ 

Erneut lehnt er die Stirn an meine und Wärme strömt von seinen in meinen Körper. Vertreibt die Kälte der Angst, wenn auch nur kärglich. „Ich schwor dir einst alles für dein Wohlergehen einzusetzen, selbst mein Leben. Nichts ist kostbar im Vergleich und sollte es mir wert sein, um nicht für dich zu kämpfen.“ Jedes innigliche Wort eine Wohltat. Eine Heilung. Eine Flamme, die neuen Mut spendet.

„Und nun geh, sehen soll man dich nicht hier und weder sehen noch hören sollst du die Rüge, mit der ich diese vermaledeiten Gerüchte ein für alle Mal unterbinden werde“, befiehlt er mir geradezu, während er sich wieder von mir löst. Nach einem abwartenden Moment ohne beistehenden Halt, in dem zumindest mein Körper ihm bezeugen konnte nicht erneut zu schwanken, wendet er sich ab und läuft festen und erhabenen Schrittes eines Feldherrn auf die noch immer miteinander tuschelnden Zwerge zu. Genauso als würde er in eine Schlacht ziehen. Ein Kampf nicht um des Ruhmes Willen, sondern um Ehre und Respekt. Für seinen Prinzen und für seine Familie … und … für mich.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kundanud – kleiner Wolf 


	31. Die Ödnis der Begierde

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Beängstigende Flimmer schliert das lodernde Kaminfeuer auf Wände und kostbare Möbel und hüllt mich, die nahe ihm kauert, in einen Schleier aus Wärme und Schreckensbilder. Nach Dwalins Aufforderung zu Gehen brachten mich meine Füße, ohne den vernünftigen Mahnungen der Gedanken auch nur ansatzweise Achtung zu schenken, in die hoheitlichen Gemächer Thorins. Warum? Das vermag ich Euch nicht zu sagen. Mutmaßlich, weil ich die drohende Einsamkeit der Nacht und ihre kalten Schatten fürchte. Vielleicht, weil ich mich noch immer unsicher in den Meinen umgeben von Prunk und Protz fühle. Wahrscheinlich aber auch nur, weil es zur Gewohnheit wurde Thorin einen guten Schlaf zu wünschen und ich es heute noch nicht tat.

Demnach noch immer trage ich das edle Kleid und den erlesenen Schmuck. Einzig die Frisur, für die Jassin so viel Mühe aufwand, löste sich unlängst in Wohlgefallen auf und Stränge von Gold fließen über die Schultern und mir in den Schoß. Denn traurig gesenkt ist der Blick auf die darin ruhenden Hände, verziert mit wenigen im Feuerschein funkelnden Ringen und nicht zum ersten Mal fällt mir beim Betrachten dieser auf, dass sie lange schon nicht mehr erscheinen wie die einer hartarbeitenden Dienerin. Verschwunden sind Risse, trockene Stellen und abgebrochene Nägel vom Waschen der Wäsche in Laugenwasser und stundenlangen Scheuern der Böden mit Stroh, und Schwielen befinden sich nur noch dort, wo das Heft des Schwertes drückt und reibt.

Aber dennoch, all der Glanz und Aufwand, das gepflegte Äußere und die bessere Ausbildung können nicht überblenden was ich nun einmal bin, schon immer war und zweifelsohne immer bleiben werde. Vielleicht sollte ich den Gerüchten und Schmähungen die unabwendbar trotz Dwalins Eingreifen erneut aufkommen werden zuvorkommen und Thorin um Entlassung aus seinen Diensten bitten. Vielleicht sollte ich einfach gehen. Für immer. Zumindest versuchen zu überleben, denn meine Chancen außerhalb dieser behüteten Umgebung werden auch nach den wenigen vergangenen Jahren kaum besser stehen als vormals. 

Aber oh wie martert das plötzlich nadelfeine Stechen das Herz allein bei den Gedanken daran dies alles aufzugeben. Alles zu verlassen was mir wertvoll ist. Freunde, Zuhause, Anerkennung, Zukunft … Thorin … vor allem Dwalin. Bei Mahal, wie unerwartet quälend wird der Schmerz und wie brennen die ersten Tränen in den Augen, denn unerträgliche Sehnsucht nach ihnen bemächtigt sich Meiner. Und wie bereitet ihr Erscheinen schauderhafte Bangnis. Ist die Vertraulichkeit zu ihnen wirklich bereits so stark, dass mein Herz nicht mehr ohne sie existieren kann. Es vergehen würde wie eine Rosenknospe im eisigen Winterfrost, wenn es ihrer schützenden Wärme beraubt wurde. Noch mehr als den schändlichen Tod auf der Straße fürchte ich mich vor dieser Erkenntnis und ihrem Einfluss. Dennoch, ich muss gehen. Wichtiger ist mir ihr unbeschwertes und gesichertes Leben als das Meine. Ich bin nicht selbstlos, nur realistisch.

Tränen fallen letzten Endes. Benetzen Hände und hinterlassen verräterisch dunkle Flecke auf schimmernder Seide. Hastig versuche ich sie von den heiß-brennenden Wangen zu verbannen. Kaum, dass mir dieses unzureichend gelang, höre ich plötzlich das Knarzen der bedächtig aufgedrückten Tür und Thorin betritt den Raum. Sichtlich verblüfft und verwirrt über mein Verweilen, mit dem er nicht rechnete. „Astâ, Uzfakuh, es ist schon so spät, warum schläfst du noch nicht?“ Die tadelnde Sorge schmerzt denn oh, wie bitter werde ich auch sie vermissen. Niemand wird sich zukünftig meiner kümmern. 

Rasch erhebe ich mich und trete ihm schüchtern entgegen, mir schlagartig bewusst werdend, dass ich es verpasste eine Ausrede zu erdenken, um das alleinige Verweilen in seinen Gemächern zu rechtfertigen. „Eure Gewänder … sie sind so kompliziert und ich wollte Euch dabei helfen … sie abzulegen“, stammle ich schließlich fahrig, gleichwohl stolz darauf, so schnell doch noch etwas annähernd Plausibles gefunden zu haben. Thorin betrachtet mich einen ängstlich-herzpochenden Moment lang prüfend, nickt dann aber zustimmend und ich eile ihm den pelzbesetzten Mantel abzunehmen. Schwerer sogar als noch vor wenigen Stunden lastet er, zehrt doch nun plötzlich deutlich wahrnehmbare Erschöpfung an mir. Wie muss er ihn all die Zeit bedrückt haben.

„Du siehst müde aus …“, raunt Thorin, während ich emsig diverse Bänder und Schnüre und silberne Spangen löse, „…ich hätte es auch irgendwie alleine geschafft.“ Verschlossen ist mein Lächeln. „Der Abend war lang und anstrengend für Euch und es ist nun einmal meine Pflicht als ergebene Dienerin.“ Einhalt gebietet er überraschend mit gutmütiger Umklammerung den geschäftigen Fingern, die gerade an einem goldenen Knebelknopf herumfummelten. Erschrocken sehe ich auf und oh Mahal gibt mir die Kraft an dem Entschluss festzuhalten, denn er ist so nah und seine Augen sind so sanft und ihn verlassen zu müssen foltert mich bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit. „Er war auch für dich aufreibend und ereignisreich. Aber dennoch, bis zu letzt hast du mir Ehre bereitet. Warst witzig, charmant und wunderschön. Ein Bild voll Anmut und von Lieblichkeit. Du hast dich gegeben wie eine wahre Adlige, mehr noch, wie ein stolzer Abkömmling aus Durins Geschlecht, niemand zweifelte daran.“

Zerknirscht weiche ich seinem Blick aus. Wenn er nur wüsste. „Du bist dir dessen unsicher … warum?“ Erstaunlich und erschreckend, wie gut er mich zu lesen weiß. Jedes nervöse Zucken des Augenwinkels, ausnahmslos jedes zaghafte Lächeln aus Scham, jede zögernde Handlung wird richtig gewertet. Keine Geste oder Attitüde bleibt ihm verborgen. Wie ein Buch, in dem jedwede Zeile klar und deutlich erkennbar ist, präsentiere ich mich ihm, egal wie sehr ich mich auch bemühe sie zu übertünchen. Seine Seiten allerdings sind so schwarz wie die Nacht zur dunkelsten Stunde. Nur zeitweilig erglimmt ein heller Stern in ihr, dann, wenn Geist und Körper leiden und anfällig sind für Emotionen und absolutes Vertrauen oder er durch sie seinem Ziel näherkommt. Aber immer bedacht, immer achtsam, niemals den Weg zu seinem Herzen gänzlich mit fahlem Licht erleuchtend.

„Die düsteren Schatten der Vergangenheit verfolgen mich, bemächtigen sich dem durch Euch gegebenen Glanz und drohen ihn zum Verglimmen zu bringen.“ Ein kläglicher Versuch ist es das Gewesene weiterhin zu verheimlichen, weiß er doch noch immer nicht alles. Thorins Augenlichter spiegeln das geweckte Interesse. Hell und zerstörerisch-heiß wie der Feueratem eines Drachen lodert das Verlangen in ihnen. „Führe mich in sie, ich fürchte mich nicht vor Gespenstern.“ Wie erwartet mehr Befehl als Bitte und ich seufze bekümmert. Aber vielleicht hilft es ihm meine Entscheidung, mit der ich ihn heute noch konfrontieren möchte, zu verstehen, vielleicht sogar, kommt er mir zuvor und verstößt mich von seiner Seite. Nicht minder schmerzlich wird dies sein, aber dennoch besser.

Ängstlich vor der Reaktion verweigere ich den sanften Fingern weiterhin die Berührung und entferne mich einige Schritte. Nervös und Mut suchend umfasse ich die Brosche, so fest, dass sich die Spitzen des Sterns schmerzhaft in die Haut bohren und ich spüre, wie das Feuer des Drachenauges beistehend aufglimmt. „Kennt Ihr das ‚Baraz anâm‘?“, frage ich schließlich und schelte mich im nächsten Moment für so viel Dummheit. Natürlich kennt er es nicht! Woher auch. Kein auch nur ansatzweise geeigneter Ort ist es für einen Prinzen. 

„Ja durchaus … ich besuchte es einige Male inkognito … allerdings bereits seit längerer Zeit nicht mehr.“ Fassungslos wende ich mich ihm zu und sehe nur noch schattenhaft die beschämte Röte die sich auf die Wangen legte verlöschen. Niemals … mitnichten hätte ich damit gerechnet und ich erinnere den Wunsch, den Amia einst offenbarte. Wie wahrscheinlich ist es nun, dass sie den verehrten Prinzen doch einmal zu Diensten stand, unwissentlich. Und wenn die Situation nicht so nervenaufreibend wäre, ich würde darüber erheitert auflachen. 

„Aber du hast nicht als …“ Mehr besorgt als bestürzt ist die Vermutung ausgesprochen und es wundert mich, während ich sie vehement verneine. „Ich arbeitete als Schankmaid dort. Nur für einige Monate, aber diese reichten aus um einigen Gästen, die auch heute anwesend waren, in Erinnerung zu bleiben. Demnach befürchte ich, könnten zum Teil wahre Gerüchte aufkommen … denunziatorische, schmähliche Gerüchte, die Euch, da ich Euch nun nahestehe, schaden könnten.“

Thorin hebt die vorsorglich geschaffene Distanz mit nur einem Schritt auf und Furcht vor seinem berechtigten Zorn überkommt mich schauderhaft. Aber anstatt, dass Verwünschung und Verdammung auf mich niederfallen wie polternde Steinlawinen, legen sich starke, warme, gütige Arme um mich und ziehen den zitternden und erschrocken-steifen Körper dicht an eine muskulöse, noch immer von Samt und Seide verhüllte Brust. „Oh bei Mahal, darüber machst du dir also unnötig Gedanken, so sehr, dass Tränen fließen müssen“, kritisiert er und kann die Belustigung in der lachenden Stimme nicht verheimlichen. Gebannt von seiner Umarmung über das Körperliche hinaus, bin ich lediglich dazu fähig, verwundert zu blinzeln, und selbst dies allein durch beträchtliche mentale Anstrengung. 

Sanft schiebt er mich von sich und Blick und Lächeln sind warm, so warm, dass das Eis der Augen oberflächlich schmilzt und ein paar der trüben Einschlüsse vom Wind davongetragen werden. „Ich verstehe nicht Herr, dass ich Euch diesen Umstand bislang vorenthielt, bringt Euch nun in ruf- und womöglich lebenszerstörende Schwierigkeiten, wie könnt Ihr nur darüber lachen.“ Nahezu bockig klingt die Mahnung, bis ich mich meiner Stellung entsinne und reuend den Blick senke. Aber sofort schließen sich sanfte Finger um mein Kinn und heben ihn wieder an. „Uzfakuh, überlege doch: Das ‚Baraz anâm‘ ist kein Etablissement, in dem sich unsereins aufhalten sollte, zumindest offensichtlich nicht. Aber genau dazu müssten sich genau diese Herren, von denen womöglich einige auch noch verheiratet sind, bekennen, wenn sie verbreiten, dass du dort einmal arbeitetest, was sie zudem auch noch beweisen müssten. Denn glaube mir, nicht nur ich würde für deine Redlichkeit bürgen und genau dieses unbeirrt verlangen.“

Betroffen bin ich von seiner Erläuterung. Logisch scheint sie mir, aber dennoch unbegreiflich. Zärtlich streifen die Fingerspitzen aufwärts, verweilen schließlich sanft, kaum fühlbar, wären da nicht die rauen Schwielen, Zeugnis seines Kriegerseins, an der Wange. „Würde und Geltung Astâ, erlangt man nicht durch einen geerbten Titel, durch kostbare Kleider oder hübsche Geschmeide. Vielmehr durch Verdienste … durch edle Taten. Sie gedeihen in scharfsinnigen Gedanken …“, flüstert er andächtig, lässt die Hand die Wange verlassen und nur Zentimeter über der linken Brust schweben, “… und im reinen Herzen, das liebt, sich sorgt und mutig ist. Du bist keine Adlige, jedoch von hohem Rang. Erhabener als so manch anderer es an diesem Hofe jemals sein könnte. Jeder Dummkopf, der etwas Glück hat, kann in die Macht hineingeboren werden. Aber es sich selbst zu verdienen, das erfordert harte Arbeit.“ Die beständig glühende Hitze, als wäre seine Existenz der Inbegriff des Schmiedefeuers Mahals selber, fließt trotz der Distanz auf mich über. Erfüllt mich mit Wärme und Gefühlen, die kostbar und vertraut, aber gleichwohl verwirrend sind.

Tränen der Erleichterung brennen in den Augen und perlen letztlich in großen Tropfen aus ihnen, als er seine Stirn an meine legt. „Sei stolz auf dich, dass du trotz des Gewesenen bereits so viel erreichtest. Sei so stolz, wie ich es auf dich bin und ohne Zweifel deine Eltern wären, würden sie noch unter uns weilen.“ Zuviel der Gefühlsseligkeit ist es nun und laut und zittern mein Aufschluchzen. „Ich danke Euch“, würge ich mit tränenfeuchter Stimme hervor. Es ist nur ein Wispern und überdies, kein Erweis könnte Ausdrücken wie sehr. Verflogen sind Ängste, Sorgen und Schuldgefühle und die Entscheidung ihn zu verlassen, dahin, denn an meiner Seite würde nicht nur er stehen und mich daraus befreien, sollten die Schatten des Vorlebens mich dennoch erneut bedrängen. 

Thorin löst sich schließlich von mir und verbannt lächelnd zwei Handvoll der Tränen von den Wangen. „Und jetzt weine nicht mehr, erzähle mir lieber, wer sich deiner Gesellschaft erfreuen konnte und vor allem, wie du Dwalin dazu bewegen konntest, mit dir zu tanzen. Denn wenn er bislang einmal einem Ball beiwohnte, dann stand er die meiste Zeit missmutig in einer Ecke und grummelte jedem, der es auch nur wagte seine Nähe aufzusuchen.“ Bei dem ob seiner Beschreibung bildhaften Vorstellung erheitert nun auch ein Lächeln meine Gesichtszüge und ich muss acht geben, dass es nicht anmaßend wird, als die seinem ihm entgleiten, nachdem ich enthüllte, dass er mich freiwillig aufforderte. Schnell wende ich mich ab und lege die nun endlich von seinen Schultern gestreifte Langweste sorgfältig zusammen.

„Er bedeutet dir genauso viel wie du ihm.“ Seine unerwartet deutlich ausgesprochene Vermutung lässt mich befangen in der Bewegung innehalten und die eben noch verspürte Leichtigkeit ob des verflogenen Trübsal vergeht. „Wie er dich führte und präsentierte, durch den Saal, während den Tänzen. Wie er dich schützte und ermutigte, durch sichernde Gesten und eine stärkende Hand auf deinem Rücken. Wie er dich voller Stolz ansah, wenn du sprachst und lachtest. All das zeigt mir, dass er dich achtet und schätzt, mehr noch, als bislang jeden anderen der in seinen beengten Kosmos eindringen durfte. Ich dachte es mir bereits, als du ihn mir zurückbrachtest, aber es zu sehen, bestätigte es mir nun.“ 

Klein mache ich mich und erneut beherrscht Besorgnis die Gedanken. Viele, eigentlich alle dieser Dinge, die er aufzeigt, waren mir nicht bewusst. Aber sie sind so eindeutig, so verräterisch, als hätte Dwalin laut in den Saal gerufen und jedem Anwesenden verkündet, was uns verbindet. Und als Verrat an ihm könnte Thorin uns die Vertrautheit auslegen, das wird mir zitternd und bebend bewusst. Ich diene ihm, ausschließlich, über die Leistungen einer einfachen Lakaiin hinaus und deshalb mit der Verpflichtung verbunden umso geflissentlicher und treuer zu sein. Keine Bündnisse einzugehen, die ihm vernachlässigen oder sogar schaden könnten.

Demütig halte ich den Kopf gesenkt und die Finger krallen sich furchtsam in den edlen Stoff, denn ich noch immer halte. „Bitte verzeiht uns Herr, aber ohne ihn wäre ich nicht hier und …“, flehe ich bitterlich, in dem Versuch mich zu erklären, aber erneut schließen sich wohlwollende Hände um die meinen, lösen die verkrampfte Umklammerung und werden mit einem versöhnlichen Kuss bedacht. „… und er wäre es nicht ohne dich.“ Thorins Stimme ist weich, voller Verständnis und innigster Gutmütigkeit, und mäßigt das aufgewühlte Gemüt. „Wieso fürchtest du, ich könnte euch diese Freundschaft missgönnen, solange es nur eine solche ist … momentan zumindest. So wie du meine größte Freude bist, ein Ruhepol, eine Vertraute, so bist du auch seine und was wäre ich für ein Regent … ein Freund … wenn ich dies nicht gutheißen würde. Seit seiner Rückkehr bemerkte ich die Veränderung an ihm - nicht hervorgerufen durch den Verlust und die noch immer aufgebürdete Schuld, obwohl ich ihn davon freisprach - sondern etwas, dass ihn aufgeschlossener und versöhnlicher werden ließ, etwas, dass wohl du hervorbrachtest im Wesen des grimmigen, unnahbaren Kriegers, denn er allzeit mimt.“ 

Brennend heiß glüht die Verlegenheitsröte auf den Wangen und krabbelt sogar hinauf bis in die Ohrenspitzen. Thorin schmunzelt darüber. Herrlich ist der Anblick. „Es muss dir nicht unangenehm sein, ich sehe es gerne und überdies, nur selten mutet ein Tanz so harmonisch an wie der eure heute Abend, was vermutlich auch dem gemeinsamen Kampftraining zu verdanken ist.“ Das Lob lindert die peinliche Berührung nicht, kein bisschen, auch wenn ich mich unsäglich darüber freue. „Ich denke nicht, während der Übungen komme ich mir eher vor, wie ein Sack alter Rüben den er mit Leichtigkeit durch die Arena wirft, nur der verschlissene Leinen, in den ich mich hüllen kann, fehlte bislang.“ 

Thorin lacht laut und brummend, sichtlich erheitert ob der heraufbeschworenen Vorstellung. „Soll ich es dir beweisen? Abgestimmter aufeinander bewegt man sich zusammen mit seinem Trainingspartner als mit einem dahin gehenden Unbekannten, nicht nur aber gerade beim Tanz, der einem Kampf beachtlich gleichkommt.“ Fassungslos starre ich ihn an. Begreifend und auch nicht, was er mir eben vorschlug. „Meint Ihr damit, dass …“, stammle ich mit abtrünnig brüchiger Stimme und er streckt mir als Erwiderung auffordernd eine Hand entgegen. „Dürfte ich um diesen Tanz bitten, Zabdûnayê?“ 

Denkend Irmo, der mächtige Vala der Illusionen und Fantasien, gaukelt mir in einem Anflug irdischer Albernheit eines seiner blendenden Gebilde selbst im wachen Zustand vor, staune ich erst sie, dann wieder ihn, dann erneut die einladend offene Handfläche an. Und mit Beschämung muss ich Euch gestehen, dass ich Dwalin kürzlich belog. Ich will mit ihm tanzen. Mehr als ich zuzugeben bereit bin, verlangt es mich danach. Also lege ich die meine in seine Hand und fürwahr, bereits als er mich an sich heranzieht, fühlt es sich anders an. 

Wärme sickert glühend-heiß durch den dicken Stoff des Mieders und der vielen weiteren Lagen, als er die Finger an die eng geschnürte Taille schmiegt. Sanft und lau streicht der Atem über jeden Zentimeter Haut, die frei liegt und es gewährt. Fest und energisch zucken die Muskeln von Brust und Armen unter der edlen Tunika. Nicht weniger sicher sind die Schritte, dafür galanter. Die Regelmäßigkeit der beharrlich gelernten Vollführung deutlich an ihnen auszumachen. Dennoch so wie er voraussagte, nicht ganz so perfekt harmonisieren wir miteinander. Ich vorhersehe nicht mit Leichtigkeit den nächsten Schritt. Vertraue nicht gänzlich meinem Können. Und noch etwas anderes stört:

Dwalin führte mich, Thorin befehligt mich.   
Dwalin kam mir nah, Thorin ist mir näher.   
Dwalins Griff war sanft, nachgebend, er gestand mir Freiheiten zu. Thorins dagegen dirigiert bestimmend. Keinen noch so nichtigen Ausbruch gestattet er.

Dwalin ist mein Kamerad. Thorin mein Herr. Mein Hauptmann. Mein Gebieter.   
Er ist nicht mein Freund, auch, wenn es sich dann und wann so anfühlt. 

Ich bin ihm nicht gleichwertig. In nichts.   
Ich bin gefügig. Sein Eigentum. Seine Dienerin. 

Ihm hörig wie der Mond der Sonne, da er ohne ihr Licht nicht strahlen kann.   
Wie das rohe Gold einem Meister, um zu einem Schmuckstück erhoben zu werden. 

Aber dennoch …

„Nicht ausnahmslos bist du folgsam.“ Sein Atem wie Wasser. Jedes Wort eine Welle. Stürmisch schwappen sie über den zitternden Körper, während er mich umkreist. Schließlich in meinem Rücken stehend verweilt.  
„Nicht gänzlich begibst du dich in meine Hand.“ Die Rauheit der Finger wie Schleifpapier, unterdes er die offenen Haare über die Schulter zurückstreicht und sie wie zufällig die empfindliche Haut des Halses berühren.   
„Nicht allumfassend ist die Bereitschaft mir zu gehorchen.“ Ein grobes Streicheln gleich die Berührung des auf dem Rücken nur unzulänglich durch Stoff verborgenen unter Schmerzen eingebrachten Bildnisses des getroffenen Abkommens zu Geben und zu Nehmen.

„Ich folge Euch … wohin Ihr mich auch leitet. Ich begebe mich in Eure Hände … egal welche Gefahren lauern. Ich gehorche Euch … was auch immer Ihr von mir verlangt.“ Bebend und fremd ist mir meine gelobende Stimme. Aber ich empfinde weder Furcht noch Angst. Etwas anderes flackert dagegen in meiner Brust. Heiß. Hell. Lodernd wie Drachenfeuer. Erst klein, ein Funke, dann immer größer werdend. Dennoch nicht unangenehm, nicht verbrennend.

„Mitnichten … die uns nachgesagte Sturheit ist stark in dir. Sie trotzt und rebelliert. Tief verborgen in deinem Herzen und Verstand, gebändigt von Dienstbeflissenheit und Gefälligkeit. Aber beizeiten wird sie ausbrechen und sich zeigen. Sich mit all ihrer hässlichen, zähnefletschenden Aufsässigkeit gegen mich stellen.“ Sanft streichen die bartumrandeten Lippen über die Empfindsamkeit des Nackens, dort, wo Hals in Schulter übergeht. Und schwer-seufzend und zitternd ist mein Einatmen. Warum lasse ich dies zu? Warum gebiete ich ihm keinen Einhalt? Unlauter und gleichwohl verwirrend sind Handeln und gesagte Worte, denn das Feuer schüren sie wie trockener Zunder. 

„Menu tessu … Ihr seid alles für mich … warum also sollte ich mich Euch widersetzen?“, flüstere ich stockend, alles dafür gebend, alles versprechend, um nur noch ein wenig intensiver diese Berührung, diese wohlige Hitze der Flammen, zu spüren. Und mein Herr gewährt sie mir in seiner unermesslichen Güte. 

Ergreifend schlingt sich ein Arm um mich. Zufassend schmiegt sich die dazugehörende Hand an den Hals. Nicht grob, nicht schmerzhaft, gleichwohl eine Geste der Gewalt über sein alleiniges Eigentum. Er müsste nur zudrücken … nur ein wenig Fester … nur ein wenig Tiefer … aber er tut es nicht. 

Dagegen kaum zu beschreiben ist die Macht der Feuersbrunst in meiner Brust, die sich Zünglein für Zünglein weiter ausbreitet, bis sie schließlich den gesamten Körper ergreift und ihn zu verbrennen droht. Daher kühl und dennoch wohlig fühlt sich das feinfühlige Gleiten seiner Lippen den Hals hinauf an. Kribbelnd ihr Verweilen hinter dem geschmückten Ohr. Pikend kratzen die harten Haare des Bartes. Kraftvoll der schwüle Odem, der an die Haut brandet wie springende Fluten. Angenehm die Unnachgiebigkeit seines starken Leibes, der sich dicht … oh so dicht … an den meinen schmiegt. Die Fähigkeit zum Atmen schwindet. Jedes Strömen der Luft unter der sanft-gewaltsamen Berührung hindurch eine süße Qual.

„Wir werden sehen“, vibriert Thorins belegte Stimme, rauer, tiefer, gebieterischer noch als sonst. Und dann ist es vorbei, so plötzlich, wie die Situation aufkam. 

Hastig entfernt er sich von mir. Verwehrt jegliche Berührung, jegliche Erklärung, jegliche Beruhigung. Und alleine und schutzlos stehe ich gehüllt in die Flammen, die nun drohen den zitternden und bebenden Leib aufzuzehren. Denn augenblicklich schmerzhaft brennt das Feuer. Vergangen jegliches angenehme Gefühl und zurückbleibend eine verbrannte Ödnis, die trotzig und wütend danach strebt wiedererweckt zu werden.

Thorin umrundet mich, sieht mich nicht an, blickt nicht zurück, während er auf den Tisch zuläuft und sich ruhig und bedacht, als wäre nichts gewesen, einen Becher mit dem dort immer bereitstehenden Wasser einschenkt. Dagegen quälend ringe ich um Atem, jeder tiefe Zug dennoch nicht stark genug, um das Feuer zu löschen, und ich befürchte, dass nichts und niemand außer er und seine Berührungen und Worte es jemals wieder schaffen werden den Flammen das wohlige Brennen zurückzugeben und das bereits jetzt verhasste Nichts erneut mit pulsierenden Leben zu erfüllen. 

Das Verlangen Dwalin nahe zu sein war vergleichbar mit dem einen lang gehegten Herzenswunsch zu verwirklichen. Die Sehnsucht, die mich erfasste als ich beschloss sie zu verlassen, schmerzlich. Die Gier, die sich nun in mich schleicht wie ein hungriger Wolf auf Beutezug, zerstörerisch. Zu vergehen drohen Leib und Seele unter seinem Einfluss. Alles würde ich tun, um sie zu nähren.

„Es wäre besser, du gehst jetzt … alles andere werde ich alleine erledigen“, murmelt Thorin schließlich und leert den Becher in einem Zug, weiterhin mir abgewandt. Ich atme zusätzlich verletzt von der Kälte und Distanz, die er plötzlichen ausstrahlt und sucht erneut tief ein, ein trauriges Seufzen dabei nicht unterdrücken könnend. Wie beunruhigt davon zuckt er zusammen und wendet den Kopf, nur ein wenig, gerade so viel, dass ich das gegen die Flammen des Kamins abgesetzte und damit im Schatten liegende ausdrucksvolle Profil sehen kann. Aber nicht mehr. Als wagt er es nicht mich anzusehen. Als würde er etwas vor mir verheimlichen oder verbergen wollen. „Geh … bitte … ich benötige etwas Privatsphäre“, erneuert er seinen Befehl und dieses Mal gehorche ich ohne weiteres Aufheben.


	32. Kämpfe!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
„Sehr gut … beweg deine Füße … heb das Schwert höher … achte auf die Deckung … mehr Kraft, nutze den Schwung des Angriffes, ich spüre den Schlag ja kaum …“ Dwalins Anweisungen sind knapp, manchmal harsch, oft streng, aber zielführend. Sehr viel besser kann ich mich seit einigen Wochen zumindest mit einem Übungsschwert aus Holz gegen ihn und die gezielten Attacken zur Wehr setzen. Mehr noch, mitunter sogar einige Male mit der nahegelegten List und Tücke besiegen. Obwohl es mir gelegentlich so vorkommt, als ließe er mich extra gewinnen, der Motivation wegen.

Außer Atem nach der langen und kräftezehrenden Trainingseinheit die wir bereits so spät am Abend, dass die Fackeln längst entzündet wurden, absolvierten, stehe ich ihm gegenüber. Das lederumwickelte Heft des Schwertes dagegen noch immer fest und unerschütterlich mit einer Hand umklammernd. Dwalin wirbelt seine Waffe mit eindrucksvollem Geschick um dessen eigene Achse und sich selber. Kraft und Beweglichkeit demonstrierend. Einschüchternd. Verunsichernd. Aber gelangweilt schmunzle ich nur darüber. Überheblich. Irritierend. Dem Feind den er mimt keine Schwäche zeigend. 

„Nun denn, komm doch und greif mich an!“, provoziert Dwalin, winkt mich sogar in Überheblichkeit kaum zu überbieten zu sich heran und ein Murmeln wabert plötzlich von der den Trainingsplatz umgebenden Tribüne zu uns hinüber. Denn unlängst sind unsere Übungen auch zu einem Spektakel verkommen. Junge Zwerge, neugierige Soldaten, auf Skandale aus seiende Damen und einige wirklich interessierte Adlige und Rekruten wohnen ihnen bei. Raunen und staunen und klatschen begeistert Beifall, wenn einer von uns auf den staubigen Sandboden landet. Zumeist ich. Aber größtenteils beachte ich sie nicht, würde ihr bewusstes Wahrnehmen mich doch nur irritieren. So auch jetzt, obwohl sich deutlich etwas änderte - ehrfurchtsvoller wurde in ihrem Flüstern und miteinander Tuscheln.

Tief gräbt sich der Ballen des hinteren Standfußes in den Sand, wird die Haltung noch einmal ausbalanciert, der Heft noch einmal nachgefasst … und dann greift Dwalin bereits an. Schnell ist er und treffsicher, aber durch die enge Mensur agiere ich flexibler und gewandter, biete dem Gegner zwar mehr Angriffsfläche, aber erlaube ihm mit der erhöhten Stabilität besonders zur Seite hin eine umso geringere Chance Blockaden zu durchbrechen. Aber genau das versucht Dwalin nach einer gelungenen Parade meinerseits. Kraftvoll ist er. Unnachgiebig wie Stein. Verbissen im Kampf wie es ein Zwerg nur sein kann. Aber zumindest Letzteres verinnerlichte ich ebenfalls und bin ihm bisweilen darin sogar ebenbürtig.

Das Holz der Parierstange knackt und knirscht unter der Gewalt der dagegenhaltenden Klinge. Angst hatte ich schon oft, dass sie unsere mitunter sehr heftigen Kämpfe, auch wenn sie nur der Übung dienen, nicht mehr lange Standhalten und in tausende kleine Stücke zersplittern. 

„Du kannst mir nicht widerstehen“, neckt er mich, versucht zu beirren, aber durchschaut habe ich diese Taktik bereits seit langem und ein immer wirksames Mittel dagegen gefunden. „Und ob ich das kann, Sharbhund … ibkhi’ azafr naith.“ Nur einen kurzen Augenblick, einen unachtsamen Moment lang, schwankt er ob der Verwunderung über so viel Dreistigkeit meinerseits und dieses nutze ich schamlos aus. Kraftvoll und den sicheren Stand beanspruchend, stemme ich mich gegen den Druck, löse unsere miteinander verhakten Schwerter, tauche in den entstehenden Freiraum und unter der herabsausenden Klinge hinweg, vollführe eine galante Drehung, stehe plötzlich hinter ihm und bohre den Ort zielsicher zwischen seine Schulterblätter. „Gewonnen!“, verkünde ich, die Freude über den Triumph nicht verhehlend, denn tödlich wäre der Stich, hielt ich eine echte Waffe in Händen.

Dwalin richtet sich auf, schaut über die Schulter zu mir zurück und ein stolzes Lächeln umspielt die bartumrandeten Lippen und leuchtet in den Augen. „Wie so oft mit unfairen Mitteln“, kritisiert er, aber nur zu deutlich ist gespielte Strenge herauszuhören. Ich senke das Schwert und er dreht sich gänzlich um, legt die Hand würdigend auf meine Schulter. „Eine gute Übung. Stärker und selbstsicherer bist du geworden. Aber noch immer musst du auf die Schritte achten. Zu oft stolperst du noch über deine eigenen Füße, wenn du ausweichst oder angreifst. Außerdem schaust du außerordentlich grimmig, bevor du zum Schlag ausholst, das verrät dich.“ Ich nicke die Belehrungen annehmend und will gerade eine Frage stellen, da unterbricht uns Applaus.

Erschrocken fahren wir herum und blicken zum Eingang der Arena. Und dort steht er. Thorin. Mit der ernsten Miene eines Machthabers während der Anwesenheit von Untergebenen und dennoch sehe ich den gleichen Stolz in seinen wie in Dwalins Augen aufblitzen. In die zweckmäßig-schlichten Gewänder eines Kriegers gekleidet und dennoch herrschaftlich anzusehen. Gespannt beäugt von den Schaulustigen, die hinter vorgehaltenen Händen Mutmaßungen über sein unübliches Erscheinen wispern. „Beeindruckend“, lobt er schließlich und schreitet langsam und majestätisch mit auf den Rücken übereinandergelegten Händen und herausgestreckter, geharnischter Brust und dadurch umso imposanterer, äußerst einschüchternder Haltung auf uns zu. 

Untergeben knie ich nieder, so wie es sich einem Herrscher gegenüber ziemt, und lege das Schwert, auch wenn es nur aus Holz und ungefährlich ist, ihm präsentierend und nach den Regeln der Krieger verdeutlichend, dass ich es nicht gegen ihn erheben will, vor mir auf den Boden ab. „Thorin, was für eine Freude dich hier zu sehen, eine Ehre ist es uns, dass du dem Training beiwohntest.“ Ausgesprochen und ungewöhnlich höflich sind die Worte Dwalins an seinen Prinzen gerichtet, stehen wir doch unter der genauen Beobachtung von Neugierigen und Intriganten. 

„Nun da ich ihn sah, nicht nur um den Fortschritt meiner Zofe zu begutachten bin ich hier, mein lieber Freund“, erwidert er gedämpft und ein unruhiges Zittern überkommt mich bei seinen Worten, obwohl ich ihre Bedeutung nur erahne. Weiterhin halte ich den Blick gesenkt und sehe daher nur die Stiefel Dwalins, wie sie sich ihm zuwenden und nähertreten. „Thorin, sie ist noch nicht soweit, wir haben noch nicht mit …“, weiter gegen das geplante Vorhaben sprechen kann er nicht, denn sein Freund und Herr unterbricht ihn. „Ich denke schon. Hervorragend hast du sie ausgebildet und wenn sie sogar dich zu besiegen vermag, ist es an der Zeit.“ Stärker wird das Beben meines Körpers, artet sogar zu einem unkontrollierten, eiskalten Schaudern aus, als er schließlich mit harscher Tonlage fordert aufzustehen.

In fürchtender Erwartung des Begehrs, das er an mich richten möchte, traue ich mich allerdings nicht ihm in die Augen zu blicken. Zu sehr ängstigt mich die plötzlich in solch einem Ausmaß ungewohnt autoritäre Gegenwärtigkeit. Zu nachdrücklich hallen noch immer die Vorhaltungen, mit denen er mich erst vor wenigen Tagen bedachte, in dem auf einmal nicht mehr zum klaren Denken fähigen Kopf nach. Denn allzu deutlich und schmerzhaft spüre ich das fordernde Brennen des Drachenfeuers in der Brust auflodern, sobald ich an damit einhergehende Berührungen von sanften Lippen und starken Händen denke. 

„Nimm deine Waffe!“, befiehlt er nach einigen langen und schweren Atemzügen Stille scharf und ich zögere in demütigen Dienstwillen keinen Moment und hebe das noch immer zu meinen Füßen liegende Holzschwert auf. „Nein … nicht dieses. Ich meinte das Schwert, das ich dir einst schmiedete.“ Überrascht und durcheinandergebracht von der Berichtigung sehe ich nun doch auf, bemerke, dass Dwalin sich zwischenzeitlich entfernte und nun mit Gefordertem wiederkehrt. Im Gegenteil zu mir wissend um das nun folgende.

Thorin steht mir gegenüber. Als das Abbild eines Kriegers, der direkt aus den alten Heldensagen entstiegen zu sein scheint. Unerschütterlich. Stark. Einschüchternd. Kampfbereit, nicht erst, als er in einer geschmeidigen Bewegung sein Schwert zieht. Unvergleichbar in seiner schrecklichen Herrlichkeit klirrt das Reiben der Klinge dabei an der Innenseite der Scheide. Kalt kriecht ein Schauder über meinen Rücken, beschert mir eine geradezu schmerzhaft-brennend-kribbelnde Gänsehaut. Dies wird keine Übung, sondern eine Prüfung. Testen will er mich, so wie mir einst Dwalin angekündigte, denn nur mit dem unerschrockenen Entgegentreten, verdiene ich die Ehre meinen Herren zu schützen.

Dennoch zögere ich. Er ist einer der besten Krieger unseres Volkes. Tapfer und mutig, gleichwohl aber auch unerbittlich, keineswegs nur mit seinen Feinden. Angst habe ich nicht vor ihm. Nur … Respekt … ja, das wird es sein. Respekt, der so grenzenlos und einschüchternd ist, dass ich mich nicht getraue ihn anzugreifen. Endlos fühlen sich die Sekunden des Zauderns an. Der Atem flach, Zeit und Gedanken wie Melasse. Wohl etwas zu lange. Wohl etwas zu auffällig. Denn schließlich tritt Dwalin vor mich, versperrt mir ablenkend die Sicht auf das Sinnbild der Ehrfurcht. 

„Ich schaffe das nicht“, hauche ich, so leise und ihm zugeneigt, dass nur er es hören und den die Worte begleitenden Tränenschimmer der Verzweiflung in den Augen sehen kann. „Doch das wirst du, keinen Zweifel hege ich daran“, flüstert er und streckt mir auffordernd das Schwert entgegen. Noch nie kämpfe ich damit, hielt es nur einige Male demütig in der Hand und schwenkte es zum Erkenntnisgewinn. „Denke an das, was ich dir beibrachte. Sei schnell und gewandt, verwende entschlossenes Herz und schlauen Verstand. Erkenne seine Schwächen, denn wenn es auch nicht viele sind, sie existieren durchaus. Gebrauche sie zu deinem Vorteil. Und vor allem, lass dich nicht von Gefühlen leiten, von keinem, zu keiner Zeit!“ Außerordentlich beruhigend und ermutigend wirken die Erinnerungen an Verinnerlichtes. Und so umgreife ich beherzt mit der freien Hand die Scheide des Schwertes, während er mir gleichzeitig das ungefährliche Holzpendant nimmt und zur Seite tritt. Leichter ist es im Vergleich. Geradezu mühelos kann ich es mit einer Hand halten. Ausbalancierter. Gefährlicher. (Wie) Geschaffen um damit zu kämpfen, zu Verletzten, zu töten.

Thorin beobachtete das Gespräch zwischen Lehrmeister und Schüler anscheinend genau, versuchte hoffentlich erfolglos das Gesprochene zu verstehen und sieht mich nun auffordernd und mit dem leicht überheblich wirkenden Heraufziehen nur eines Mundwinkels an. „Bist du bereit?“, fragt er mit selbstsicherer Stimme und ich nicke einzig, dennoch aufrecht, stolz und furchtlos. Zu viele meiner zahlreichen, verräterischen Schwächen zeigte ich ihm bereits, bevor der Kampf überhaupt begann. Nicht nur heute und an diesem Ort.

Er dreht seine Schwerthand ein, präsentiert abschreckend die reich verzierte und kunstvoll gefertigte Breitseite der Klinge wie es Brauch unter unseren Kriegern vor Duellen ist. Nicht weniger Ehrfurcht verspüre ich gegenüber diesem Schwert als vor ihm. Binamrâd nannte er es bedeutsam, denn zur Unsterblichkeit hat es ihn verholfen. Der Kampf, den er einst mit ihm focht, ging in die Legenden nicht nur unseres Volkes ein. Lieder wurden darüber gedichtet. Illusionierende Gemälde geschaffen. Jeder der ihn damals sah, erzählt noch heute mit einem achtungsvollen Strahlen in den Augen von der glänzenden Erscheinung eines unbeugsamen Prinzen aus Durins mutigen Geschlecht. In zerfetzter Rüstung, blutend, dem Tod des Bruders mitansehend, kaum ausreichend bewaffnet und als einziges Schild zwischen ihm und den Feind ein starker Eichenast. 

Gleich tue ich es ihm, nachdem ich mein namenloses Pendant von seiner schützenden Hülle befreite. Mehr aus Respekt denn der Einschüchterung wegen, denn was erreichte ich schon bisher. Makellos ist die Klinge. Keine Scharte, kein Kratzer zeugt von einer früheren Nutzung. Kein Blut tränkte bislang das Metall und härtete es zur Vollkommenheit. Ebenso wie ich ist es unberührt vom Kampf. Unwissend der Fertigkeiten, die man dafür aufbringen muss. Der Angst, die man verspürt, wenn man den Feind ins hässliche Angesicht sieht und darin den Hass und die Entschlossenheit den eigenen Tod herbeizuführen erkennt. Dennoch fest ist mein Griff um das ornamentierte, schwarz-rötliche Holz des Hefts. Und kaum, dass ich mich richtig positionierte, greift Thorin an.

Unerwartet schnell und wendig ist er, aber genauso entschlossen und stark wie befürchtet. Viele viele Schläge lang gelingt es mir einzig ihnen auszuweichen oder sie sogar mit einiges an Glück zu parieren. Unermüdlich treibt er mich vor sich her. Wie schrille Musik eines zerbrochenen Instrumentes gleich schallt das Klirren der immer wieder aufeinandertreffenden Klingen über den ansonsten stillen Platz, denn die Schaulustigen schweigen in Ehrfurcht. Nur ab und an braust ein Raunen auf wie Wind in Baumwipfeln, konnte ich doch einmal einen Gegenschlag vollführen oder einer der Damen entkommt ein schriller Schrei, wenn die scharfe Schneide mich äußerst knapp verfehl.

„Kämpfe!“, brüllt Thorin mich an, nachdem sich unsere Schwerter erneut ineinander verkeilten. Nah sind wir uns. So nah, dass der heiße Atem unangenehm auf der Haut des Gesichts prickelt. Und dort ist es. Das Angesicht des Feindes, voller Trotz und Wut und Schrecklichkeit. Ein ausgehungerter, gefährlicher Wolf während der Jagd. Zähnefletschend. Dürstend nach der Aufregung der Hatz und dem Geschmack des warmen, vom letzten Herzschlag angetriebenen Blutes seines Opfers. Und meine Kraft schwindet. Mein Mut, mein Wille, alles, was ich so aussichtslos erhoffe gegen ihn einsetzen zu können. 

Thorin stößt mich von sich und ich stolpere zurück … falle … beinahe … kann mich im letzten Moment noch fangen. Provozierend breitet er die Arme aus. „Du sollst kämpfen … greif mich an … fordere mich … versuch es doch wenigstens! Oder bist du so schwach, wie ich annahm? Wie alle es bislang glauben?“ Grollend sind seine Worte und so scharf, dass sich Tränen bilden wollen. Verzweifelnd versuche ich sie blinzelnd zurückzudrängen und sehe zu Dwalin, der am Rande der Arena verweilt. Aber er kann mir nicht helfen. Darf es nicht. Das erkenne ich allzu deutlich an verschränkter Haltung und bitterem Blick.

„Meine Anerkennungen waren wohl verfrüht ausgesprochen.“ Jede einzelne Silbe schneidet tiefer, als selbst die schärfste Waffe es könnte. „Nicht mehr als ein schwaches Kind bist du. Meiner Seite unwürdig.“ Furcht ergreift mich, blindmachende Furcht vor Verstoßung. Und die Sehnsucht bei dem Gedanken allein zu stehen, seiner Gunst abtrünnig zu werden, brennt heiß, martert das Herz und vernebelt die Gedanken wie der dicke, schwarze Rauch eines Feuers aus nassem Holz. 

Damit einhergehend der Aussicht beraubt, die Ödnis der Begierde nach seinen Berührungen jemals wieder zu beleben, stürme ich los. Blind vor Wut auf ihn und vor allem mich. Verblendet von seinen Worten. Unbesonnen angesichts der durch sie heraufbeschworenen Angst. Hart treffen sich unsere Schwerter. Das Geräusch der aneinander abrutschenden Klingen kreischend schrill. Sein Lächeln höhnisch, wissend darum, dass er mich erfolgreich dazu brachte jegliche Kontrolle zu verlieren. 

Unerbittlich und ausdauernd sind meine Angriffe. Genugtuung das vorherrschende Gefühl, als ich es sogar schaffe ihn damit zurückzudrängen. Entsetzlich der Jähzorn, als er ausweichen kann und sie ins Leere laufen. Und dann passiert das, wovor mich Dwalin allzeit eindringlich warnte, sollte ich blindlings und gedankenlos in einen Kampf stürzen. Erfahren und kraftvoll hält er meiner Waffe stand, schubst mich von sich, wirbelt um mich herum und ein schneidender Schmerz zuckt ausgehend vom linken Oberschenkel durch den Körper, als die Schneide von Binamrâd gründlich ihr Ziel findet. Haut und Fleisch klaffen auseinander. Blut strömt heiß und dick. Kaum zu ertragen ist die Qual versagt zu haben …

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sharbhund – Kahlkopf  
> Ibkhi’ azafr naith. – Du kämpfst wie ein Mädchen.   
> Binamrâd - Unsterblich


	33. Siege!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Glatt sind die Wundränder. Perfekt von der scharfen Klinge entzweit Stoff, Haut, Gewebe und Fleisch. Blut quillt zwischen den Fingern hindurch, als ich instinktiv versuche es mit festem Druck zu stillen und für einen kurzen Moment gestatte ich mir die Schwäche die Augen zu schließen, denn Schwindel bemächtigt sich gnadenlos dem gedankenleeren Kopf. Dennoch kein Schluchzen, kein Wimmern, keine anderen Laute des empfundenen Leidens gestatte ich zwischen den aufeinandergepressten Lippen hindurch zu schlüpfen. Nicht auch noch diese Befriedigung möchte ich ihm gewähren. Nicht überdies Schwäche aufzeigen. 

„Gib auf!“, fordert Thorin und die scharfe Zunge ist verletzender, als es seine Waffe war. Fest presse ich die Zähne aufeinander, spanne jeden einzelnen noch so kleinen Muskel an um den Schmerz zu bekämpfen, und halte ihm so tapfer und stur, wie es ein Zwerg nur sein kann, stand. „Niemals“, knurre ich und bin über die schroffe Härte der Stimme erstaunt und mehr noch erschrocken. Nein … niemals. Niemals werde ich mich ergeben. Niemals mehr werde ich Hilflosigkeit zeigen. Niemals werde ich mir so mühsam erarbeiteten Stolz und Würde nehmen lassen, egal mit welchen Worten oder Taten, von wem auch immer und ganz besonders nicht von ihm, der dies alles erst erweckte und nun versucht so gnadenlos zu zerstören.

Also richte ich mich auf, der Blick selbstbewusst und stur auf mein Ziel gerichtet, die Haltung gerade und standhaft, der Griff um das Heft stark, unerschütterlich. Dennoch rast das Herz in der engen Brust, kämpft mit eisernem Willen gegen die Angst, den Kummer, das bitterkalte Gefühl des drohenden Versagens an, als ich erneut auf Thorin zustürme. Schmerz und Blut und unsicheren Tritt so gut wie möglich ignorierend. Gleichwohl achtsamer und erfahrener bin ich nun, verriet doch auch er mir während des Kampfes einige Schwächen und wenn sie auch geringfügig und gut versteckt sind, so nimmt ihr Vorhandsein den ehrfürchtigen Schrecken von dem großen, unbesiegbar erscheinenden Krieger. Da ist die Einschränkung der nach links gerichteten Drehung, verursacht durch eine große, wulstige Narbe unter dem Rippenbogen. Die Schwere des Schwertes, die den Schlag wuchtiger macht, aber vorher mühsam und langsam emporgehoben werden muss. Das Nachgeben des rechten Fußes, wenn er in abwehrender Haltung zu sehr belastet wird, Nachwirkung eines ungünstig verheilten Bruchs des Knöchels.

Geschickt weiche ich der Klinge aus, bin schnell und trittsicher trotz der Wunde. Kräftig und unerbittlich ist jeder ausgeführte Schlag. Ich treibe ihn vor mir her, nutze die Einschränkungen vielseitig, aber dennoch gelingt es mir einfach nicht die Abwehr zu durchbrechen, ihn zu entwaffnen oder in eine ausweglose Lage zu bringen. 

Und dann gibt mein abtrünniges Bein plötzlich ohne Vorwarnung nach, das Brennen des beständig fließenden Blutes unerträglich und der Schmerz wütend wie Drachenfeuer. Da ich mich gerade in einer Drehung befand, stehe ich verteidigungslos mit dem Rücken zu Thorin gewandt, aber anstatt den Einsturz des Angriffs gnadenlos auszunutzen und mir (hoffentlich nicht wahrhaftig) den letzten Stoß zu gewähren, umschließen mich seine Arme, ziehen den fallenden Körper wieder auf die Füße und an die geharnischte Brust. 

Fest und erbarmungslos ist die Umklammerung, aus der ich nicht einmal den Ansatz einer Chance erhaschen kann zu entkommen. „Nun zeigt sich der Trotz, dein Unwillen mir zu gehorchen. Schneller als gedacht, aber nicht weniger aufständisch. Aber zu Nutzen gereicht er dir dennoch nicht“, flüstert er und der feuchtheiße Atem streift die dünne Haut des Halses bevor es seine Lippen tun. Hauchzart nur, nicht dauernder als einen Wimpernschlag lang, dennoch Zeitlosigkeiten umfassend, und erneut findet eine besitzergreifende Hand die Verletzbarkeit der Kehle. Packt nicht, drückt nicht zu, demonstriert nur die absolute Macht, die er über mich hat und ich sehe das wütende Zucken der Muskeln in Dwalins Gesicht, das grelle Blitzen in den Augen und die zum Kampf bereite Angespanntheit derer seines Kriegerkörpers. Er wird nicht! Er darf nicht!

Aber dann erinnere ich mich plötzlich einer Besonderheit, die ich bemerkte, als ich vor Thorin kniete. Heute … gerade heute … trägt er nur einfache Stiefel aus Leder. Keine Stahlkappen, keine Verstärkungen, keine besondere Dicke … nur eine schwache, leicht zu durchpressende Hülle. Und blitzschnell, um ihn nicht doch noch eine Möglichkeit auf den Endsieg zu gewähren, hebe ich das gesunde Bein und lasse den Rand des leicht erhöhten Absatzes mit voller Wucht auf seinen Fuß niedersausen. 

Ein schmerzverdeutlichendes und mehr als überraschtes Zucken schüttelt Thorin und der Griff lockert sich. Nur ein wenig. Nur einen Atemzug lang. Ein Moment der Schwäche, den ich gnadenlos auszunutzen weiß. Fieberhaft drehe ich mich um, stoße mit aller Kraft die ich noch besitze gegen seinen Rumpf, der mehr einem Granitfindling gleicht, und bringe ihn doch tatsächlich zu Fall.

Schwer lasse ich mich rittlings auf ihn nieder, eine Hand lähmend in die Muskeln der Brust gestemmt, dort, wo mir Dwalin zeigte, dass es besonders schmerzhaft ist, die Schneide meines Schwertes an seiner Kehle. Tödlich wäre es, würde ich sie nur ein wenig tiefer sinken lassen, nur ein wenig fester dem Pulsieren des Blutes unter dünnem Gewebe entgegendrücken. Aber so demonstriert sie nur die absolute Macht, die ich nun über ihn habe. Wie gut sie sich anfühlt. Wie genügt sie dem Zorn. Der Sieg in dieser Schlacht, der dennoch keinesfalls den Krieg entschied.

Thorins weit aufgerissene Augen funkeln, nachdem sich der Nebel des Schreckens in ihnen lichtete, aber keine Wut oder Raserei lässt sich darin finden. Stattdessen, etwas vollkommen Unbekanntes lodert mir entgegen und ich vermag Euch nicht zu sagen, ob es schön oder hässlich oder sogar all dies gleichzeitig ist. Ein Sommergewittersturm mit Blitz und Donner und strömenden Regen nach langer Dürre. Ein prächtiger rot-goldener Sonnenaufgang, der freudvolle Träume beendet. Der Abschluss einer erfüllenden aber langwierigen Aufgabe. Mit all diesen Dingen und den widersprüchlichen Gefühlen, die sie heraufbeschwören, lässt es sich wohl am ehesten gleichsetzen.

Lange höre ich einzig unseren gleichermaßen hastigen Atem. Spüre nur dumpf, wie verpackt in Watte, Wundschmerz, Erschöpfung und das brennende Ziehen der überanstrengten Muskeln. Rieche lediglich schwach das ekelerregende Gemisch aus Blut, Schweiß und aufgewirbelten Sandstaub das uns umgibt. Sehe nur Thorins Augen. Diese abgrundtiefen Seen aus Eis mit dem undefinierbaren, facettenreichen Schillern in ihnen, als würde frisch gefallener Diamantschnee im hellen Sonnenlicht glitzern.

„Astâ? Thorin?“. Es ist schließlich Dwalins besorgte Stimme, die mich grausam aus dieser vernebelten Welt reißt, in der nur wir zu existieren schienen. Etwas Grobes packt meinen Schwertarm, aber Thorin gebietet dem von ihm Herunterzerren unmittelbar mit einer abwehrenden Handbewegung Einhalt.

Erneut bannt das Funkeln, führt mich zurück in diesen Makrokosmos unserer beider Existenzen. „Du hast mich besiegt“, gibt der stolze Krieger schließlich zu und damit auf. Erst leise, nur für mich bestimmt, dann laut und deutlich, so, dass jeder es hören kann. Und erst jetzt brandet der Beifallssturm aus Trägheit, Betäubung und Schrecken die uns vorher umgaben auf und Dwalin darf mich nach oben ziehen.

Einschüchternd ungewöhnlich derb ist sein Griff und schwächt sich nur gering ab, währenddessen er mir den Beistand gibt nicht zusammenzubrechen. Denn meine Beine zittern und der Kopf schmerzt und kleine helle Punkte beginnen plötzlich in dem sowieso schon flimmernden Sichtfeld aufzublitzen. Näher als nur am klaffenden Abgrund einer Ohnmacht stehend, klammere ich mich verzweifelt an Dwalins haltende Hand und den Willen weiterhin unerschütterlich zu wirken. Versuche mir die Angst vor dem drohenden Fall nicht anmerken zu lassen, unterdessen sich Thorin langsam aufrappelt. Gemächlich und sorgsam klopft er den Sand von den Gewändern und ordnet sie, auch, um Zeit zu finden die majestätische Würde wiederherzurichten. Letztendlich hebt er den Blick und mit Schrecken bemerke ich den entlang seiner Kehle verlaufenden dünnen, roten Strich unter dem vereinzelten Schwarz des Bartes hervorblitzen, dort, wo mein Schwert das kostbare Leben offenbar in Rage heftiger bedrohte als jemals gewollt.

Auffordernd sieht er mich an und Dwalin lockert seinen Griff. Nur zögerlich zuerst, prüft, ob ich nicht zusammenbreche ohne ihn, und dann gänzlich, denn trotzen kann ich mit aller verbliebenen Kraft der Ohnmacht. Zumindest momentan. Achtungsvoll tritt er beiseite, denn allein wie zu Beginn müssen sich die Kontrahenten zum Abschluss des Kampfes gegenüberstehen.

Noch immer richtet sich Thorins Blick auf mich und noch immer funkelt das Schrecklich-Schöne in den bunt schillerndsten Nuancen und Gefühlen in ihnen. Doch dann verschwindet es schmerzlich hinter sich respekterbietend schließenden Lidern. Als der Unterlegene präsentiert er sich mir zusätzlich mit dem Eindrehen der Schwerthand, so, dass die Spitze der Klinge den Boden hinter ihm berührt. Zu einer unansehnlich braunen Masse vermischt sich dabei das an der Schneide herabrinnende Blut mit dem Sand.

Kaum zu beschreiben ist das Gefühl des bedeutenden Siegs über ihn. Befriedigend. Erleichternd. Unheimlich. Entsetzlich. Beschämt habe ich ihn vor aller Augen. Überrumpelt und niedergerungen von einer Frau wurde der große Krieger, dessen Stärke und Unbesiegbarkeit in Heldenliedern besungen wird. Welch unverzeihliche Torheit erlaubte ich mir nur in Leidenschaft. Nur schwer kann ich die Beherrschung finden nicht in Scham ebenfalls den Blick zu senken, denn noch viel mehr würde dies ihn demütigen.

Schließlich richtet er sich wieder auf. Ein letzter in Eiswasser schwimmender Blick. Und dann wendet er sich ab, schreitet aufrecht und den Anwesenden nur allzu unverkennbar verdeutlichen wollend, dass dies ein Sieg aber kein Triumph war, in Richtung des Ausganges. „Das Spektakel ist vorbei!“, herrscht er die Schaulustigen an, die aus Achtung oder Furcht, das mag ich nicht zu sagen, schweigen und sich schließlich auflösen und ihm in gebührendem Abstand folgen.

Und kaum schließen sich die schweren Türen der Arena endlich donnernd hinter ihnen und wir sind allein, entschwindet plötzlich willenlos jede Beherrschung und Festigkeit aus dem geschundenen Körper und ich breche schluchzend zusammen. Weich und blutgetränkt ist der Sand unter mir, denn noch immer unaufhörlich fließt das klebrige Rot aus der Wunde. Dwalin eilt an meine Seite, kniet sich zu mir hinab und entfernt vorsichtig die sich in dem verzweifelten Versuch Schmerz und Qual zu stillen, um die zerrissenen Ränder des Hosenstoffs krampfenden Hände. 

„Mir ist so schlecht“, jammere ich und japse nach genügend Luft, um den aufkommenden Schwindel zu bekämpfen. Aber aufgewirbelter Staub vermischt mit dem beißenden Geruch des Kampfes verstärkt die Übelkeit nur noch. „Das kommt vom Verlust des vielen Blutes und dem Abklingen vom Adrenalin darin, das dich jetzt erst spüren lässt, wie tief Wunden und Erschöpfung sind. Normal, es geht vorbei und muss dir keine Angst bereiten“, beruhigt er erfahren mit sanfter Stimme und entfernt einige der bereits mit Blut, Gewebe und Schmutz verklebten Stofffetzen um den Schaden genauer zu begutachten. Unerträglich wird der Schmerz daraufhin, ziehend und brennenden und stechend wie tausende, in Salz getränkte Nadelspitzen und ich schreie kläglich auf, obwohl dies einem Zwerg nicht würdig ist. Abermals droht mir der unendliche Fall in den Abgrund der Besinnungslosigkeit. Ich wünsche ihn regelrecht herbei.

„Du musst wach bleiben!“, ermahnt mich Dwalin, anscheinend erkennend, wie groß die Sehnsucht ist sich einfach der süßen und friedlichen Ohnmacht zu ergeben. „Ich bringe dich zu Oin, die Wunde ist tief und ich kann die Blutung hier nicht stillen“, sagt er nun nicht mehr ganz so störrisch ruhig, als mein Blick dennoch immer unklarer wird, die Augen sich öfters schließen, um das Flimmern zu beruhigen, und ich wahrnehme, wie gänzlich jede Kraft aus meinem Körper schwindet. Sie fließt einfach aus mir hinaus, mit jedem Blutstropfen, mit jeder kalten Schweißperle, die plötzlich den ganzen Körper benetzen und ihn erzittern lassen. 

Eilends hebt er mich auf seine Arme. Warm sind sie und stark. Wie dafür geschaffen, in ihrer Sicherheit unwiederbringlich verloren zu gehen. Stählern nicht nur ob des sich darüber spannenden Harnisches seine Brust. Weich und bleiern zugleich die Nebelschleier, die dennoch nicht von ihnen aufgehalten werden können den Geist erneut zu umweben. 

„Bleib wach“, bittet er, aber zu verlockend ist die Schwäche, die ich mir in der beschützenden Umarmung erlauben möchte. „Kundanud, du musst bei mir bleiben“, fleht Dwalin nun, die Stimme bebend vor Sorge, „sieh mich an!“ Schwer sind die Lider und verschwommen der Blick, als würde ich im trüben Wasser eines grundlosen Tümpels untergehen und er am Rande verweilen. Tiefer und immer tiefer sinke ich. Ergebe mich Wärme und Obhut, die einzig durch die klebrig-honigsüße Ohnmacht in ihrer Befriedigung von Leib und Seele übertroffen werden kann.


	34. Tiefe Wunden

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
„Binamrâd leistete ganze Arbeit. Die Wunde ist tief, aber zum Glück sind weder Muskeln noch Sehnen noch größere Blutgefäße verletzt worden.“ 

„Wie lange wird die Heilung dauern?“

„Nun, sie ist jung und stark und mit der richtigen Pflege und ein wenig Ruhe wird vermutlich in vier bis sechs Wochen lediglich eine Narbe zurückbleiben.“*

Nur dumpf, als würde fallendes Wasser über sie herniedergehen, gelingt es den Stimmen, obwohl ihre Besitzer direkt neben mir zu verweilen scheinen, in den stechenden Kopf vorzudringen. Mit jedem Gedankenschritt, denn ich der wässrigen Trübheit der Ohnmacht entkomme, überschwemmt eine noch niemals empfundene Pein meinen Körper. Die Wunde am Bein pocht im Rhythmus des ob des brausenden Schmerzsturms aufgewühlten Herzschlages. Selbst der kleinste Muskel brennt und krampft, die Haut kribbelt, Arme und Beine fühlen sich bewegungsunfähig an, als würden tonnenschwere Gewichte auf ihnen liegen. Schwindelig ist mir trotz der geschlossenen Augen. Blut rauscht in den Ohren und pulsiert in den Gliedern bis hinunter zu den Fußspitzen. Ein nussiger Geschmack liegt schwer auf der Zunge. Womöglich Mohnblumensaft, der gering dosiert die Bewusstlosigkeit verlängern und nun Schmerzen lindern sollte.

„Dwalin …“, keuche ich mit erbärmlicher Kraft, die ich schließlich in mühevoller Plackerei irgendwo unter Leiden und Erschöpfung hervorholen konnte. „Ich bin hier“, flüstert er sofort und sanft, geradezu schüchtern, umschließen raue Finger die meinen. Dennoch, die angenehme Wärme, die von ihnen aus und auf mich übergeht ist herrlich und spendet fühlbar neues Leben und sogar deutliche Besserung. Zumindest fühlt sich der Körper nicht mehr ganz so misshandelt an. Erträglich ist Schmerz und Schwindel sogar plötzlich, jedenfalls für einen Zwerg.

Brennend grell ist das Licht, das mich blendet, nachdem ich die Augen nur einen winzigen Spalt öffnen konnte, denn hell erleuchtet durch unzählige Kerzen und warm ist das in Stille liegende Zimmer innerhalb des Krankenflügels. Ein vertrauter, breitschultriger Schatten schiebt sich in das beschränkte, zusätzlich flimmernde Sichtfeld. Wie es mir geht, fällt als besorgte Frage von ihm auf den geschundenen Körper hinab, hüllt ihn wohlig ein wie eine riesige, weiche Decke. 

„Als hätte sich ein großer, dicker Warg auf mich gesetzt“, witzle ich heißer und werde sogleich mit einem in der beengten Brust wütenden Hustenanfall dafür bestraft. Dwalin schiebt einen starken Arm unter meinen Kopf, um das Trinken eines wohltuenden Schlucks Wasser zu erleichtern. „Als ob du wüsstest, wie sich der Hintern eines Warges anfühlt“, setzt er die Scherzhaftigkeit nur allzu gerne fort, verdeutlicht sie doch, dass ich es nun gänzlich fertiggebrachte der trüben Wässrigkeit der verfallenen Ohnmacht zu entsteigen.

„Nun gut, Thorin zumindest benahm sich ganz wie einer“, erklingt plötzlich die Stimme Oins und erst jetzt wird mir erschrocken gewahr, dass Dwalin und ich nicht allein sind. Verzweifelt die gerade wiedererlangte Stärke demonstrieren wollend, richte ich mich nun gänzlich auf, kann aber selbst mit einem missgestimmten Blick, der zumindest das kurze Zusammenzucken aufgrund des erneut aufkommenden Wundschmerzes überspielt, nicht verhindern, dass Dwalin mir dabei behilflich ist. Währenddessen ermahnt er den Heiler, nicht so abfällig über unseren aller Herrn zu reden. 

„Willst du etwas sagen, er hat sich angemessen und wie ein guter und redlicher Gegner bei einem u'zagh'farf verhalten! Einer jungen Frau solch eine tiefe Wunde zuzufügen … fünfundzwanzig Stiche habe ich benötigt, um sie zu verschließen … was dachte er sich nur dabei … in diesem zarten Alter sollte niemand bereits eine solch große Narbe tragen … manchmal denke ich, er beheimatet weder Verstand noch Bedacht in seinem sturen Kopf“, schimpft Oin daraufhin und gestikuliert aufgebracht mit den bislang nur spärlich von meinem Blut gesäuberten Händen. „Ich danke Euch, Meister Oin, für die Versorgung meiner Wunden und dass sie Euch solche Sorgen bereiten“, unterbreche ich ihn schließlich freundlich, „aber die Schuld für diese trage ich allein. Ihre Hoheit musste sie mir zufügen, damit ich mir meiner Fehler bewusst werden konnte und ihn nicht weiterhin beschämte.“

Oin hält sofort in seiner Wut inne und sieht mich geradezu mitleidig an. „Es ist redlich von dir, Mädchen, dass du Thorin so in Schutz nimmst und sein Verhalten rechtfertigst, aber es entspricht nun einmal nicht dem akrâgkutnu, der besagt, dass wir einen der unseren im Kampf niemals verletzten dürfen, denn unsere Gegner fügen uns schon genügend tiefe, blutende Wunden zu.“ Belehrt und schwermütig senke ich den Blick. Auch ist musste den Geboten der Krieger vor noch nicht einmal allzu langer Zeit die Treue schwören und erinnere mich nur zu gut an die in Aussicht gestellten schrecklichen Bestrafungen, verstieße ich jemals gegen einen der vielen. Aber wer sollte Thorin zur Rechenschaft ziehen. Ist er doch ob der Abwesenheit seines Vaters der Oberste unserer Sippe und verhängt und vollstreckt Urteile einzig nach seinem Ermessen.

„Ihr entschuldigt mich, ich habe noch einen anderen Patienten, nach dem ich dringend sehen muss“, verabschiedet sich Oin schließlich nachdem er sich endlich gründlich die Hände wusch und sich der blutbeschmutzten Schürze entledigte. „Übermorgen wechsle ich den Verband. Halte die Wunde bis dahin sauber, trink und iss ausreichend und beanspruche das Bein nicht übermäßig. Ausgelassene Tänze und erbittertes Kampftraining müssen die nächsten Wochen leider entfallen“, gibt er mit beim Hinausgehen noch als Anweisung und kann auf einen neckenden Schlag auf Dwalins breite Schulter dabei nicht verzichten.

Schweigen legt sich über das Zimmer wie ein düsterer Schatten, in dem beängstigend-leicht schreckliche Monster Verborgenheit finden können. Die Bestie, die mich unvermittelt heimsucht, trägt den Namen Schmach und sie ist abgrundtief hässlich, riesig und gräbt sich mit scharfen Klauen tief in das Herz und verbeißt sich dort mit schandrot-besudelten Zähnen. Denn ich schäme mich dessen vor allem in Dwalins Augen versagt zu haben. Keinem seiner Unterweisungen folgte ich während des Kampfes. Schlimmer noch, ließ mich hinreißen zu Wut und Raserei und erlitt eine Verletzung, die vermeidbar gewesen wäre. 

„Oin hat recht, Thorin hätte dich nicht verwunden dürfen. Er verstieß gegen den Kodex.“ Dwalins sanfte Stimme versucht mich schließlich den spitzen Fängen zu entreißen, vermag es aber nicht. „Missachtete ich ihn nicht ebenfalls? Ich gestattete Gefühlen wie Zorn und Angst die Oberhand zu gewinnen. Ist diese Wunde daher nicht eher die Bestrafung für das Vergehen und damit gerechtfertigt!?“ Erneut greift Dwalin nach mir. Zwei Kriegerhände ineinander verwoben, die eine erfahren, gezeichnet von schweren, erfolgreichen Kämpfen, rau und riesig, die andere nicht. 

„Sei nicht so hart mit dir. Ja du bist hereingefallen auf seine Provokationen, hast dich reizen lassen, wurdest blind und unvorsichtig vor Rage … aber letztendlich konntest du ihn besiegen, etwas, dass selbst ich bislang nur selten vermochte, und schon gar nicht in deinem Alter. Errungen hast du dir die ruhmreiche Ehre an seiner Seite zu kämpfen, wurdest erfahrener, lerntest daraus und wirst nie wieder einen solch dummen Fehler begehen. Jede Wunde ist eine Lektion und jede Lektion macht dich besser.“ Beruhigung und Mut sollen die Worte schenken, aber führen sie mir nur noch deutlicher vor Augen, was ich verdrängte und ein noch viel schändlicher Skandal ist. Besiegt habe ich den großen Krieger. Ich. Eine Frau. Eine Dienerin. Vor aller Augen gedemütigt. Bei Mahal, was dachte ich mir nur dabei ihn als loyale Untergebene so zu verunglimpfen?!

Plötzlich schrecke ich bei dem Gedanken an meine Stellung auf. „Wie spät ist es?“ Dwalin sieht mich verwundert an, wiegt überlegend den Kopf und betrachtet zusätzlich abschätzend eine der brennenden Wachskerzen neben uns. „Es müsste gegen die neunte Stunde gehen.“ Einige unschöne Schimpfwörter murmelnd, schlage ich bei dieser beunruhigenden Information die Leinendecke zur Seite und schiebe die schweren Beine über die Kante des Bettes. Stutze beschämt und erschrocken darüber, dass das eigentlich knapp bis über die Knie reichende Hemd unschicklich weit nach oben rutschte und wie entsetzlich weiß sich die Lagen um Lagen des Verbandes von der bronzenen Haut des zu sehenden Oberschenkels absetzten. 

„Möchtest du mir sagen, wohin du gedenkst so schnell und vor allem in deinem Zustand zu gehen?“, fragt Dwalin, die Beunruhigung über den überhasteten Aufbruch nicht verbergend könnend und ich merke nur allzu brennend seine Blicke auf der nackten Haut. „Ich habe noch … Verpflichtungen zu erledigen“, nuschle ich und richte mich eiligst gänzlich auf. Schmerzhaft ist der erste wacklige Schritt in Richtung meiner auf einem Stuhl liegenden, ordentlich zusammengefalteten Gewändern, aber verbissen versuche ich mir darüber hinaus nichts anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr die tausend beständigen Nadelstiche in die brennende Wunde und der erneut aufkommende Schwindel jeden weiteren beeinträchtigen. 

„Du willst zu ihm … jetzt noch … nach allem?!“ Wie erwartet aufgebracht ist Dwalins Nachfrage und den bestimmt ebenso entrüsteten Blick ausweichend, betrachte ich verdrießlich meine zerfetzte Hose, bevor ich sie recht umständlich, da nur kurz das verletzte Bein belasten könnend, überziehe. „Ich muss, er stellte mich nicht frei und … diverse Anliegen äußert er auch noch in solch späten Stunden.“

Plötzlich steht Dwalin neben mir und fast Bewegung und Vorhaben aufhaltend meinen Arm, bringt mich zum schwanken und keuchen. „Welche?“ Erschrocken blicke ich zu ihm auf und entsetzlich glüht die Angst vermischt mit Wut in den sonst so warmen Augen. „Keine, die dich beunruhigen müssten“, versuche ich hastig beides zu beschwichtigen, denn gefährlich ist die Verbindung, einem geflügelten Dämon gleich. Alles zerstörend was seinen eingeschlagenen Weg behindert. Dwalin lässt mich sofort los, senkt gereuend den Blick. „Verzeih mir … aber … ich … ich sorge mich nur um dich“, begründet er mit bedrückter Stimme den Ausbruch und will sich von mir entfernen. Aber schnell greife nun ich nach ihm, bekomme nur einen Zipfel des Waffenrocks zu fassen. Dennoch, der kleine Widerstand scheint unüberwindbar.

Zart lasse ich die andere Hand seine Wange berühren. Sanftheit fühlt man dort, sorgsam verborgen unter pickenden Barthaaren und harter Unnahbarkeit des Gesichtssaudruckes. „Ich weiß“, hauche ich, leise, so leise, als hätte ich Angst vor den Worten, „und mehr noch als ich vermag auszudrücken und wohl viel zu wenig, danke ich dir dafür. Aber du musst sie dir in diesem Fall nicht bereiten … wirklich nicht. Es sind meine Pflichten und wie du, führe ich diese mit eifriger Sorgfalt und Loyalität aus, um meinem Herrn zu gefallen. Du hast gehört, wie sehr er daran zweifelt, dass ich seiner würdig bin … dass ich ihm diese Ergebenheit erweise.“ Dwalin prüft die Wahrheit in Aussage und Blick genau. Penibler als bei jedem Delinquenten oder Untergebenen. Schrecklich sind die Konsequenzen, sollte man es wagen ihn zu belügen. Aber mehr noch als Folter, Verbannung oder Tod fürchte ich mich vor der Strafe, die mir drohen würde. Seiner Freundschaft und dem entgegengebrachten Vertrauen beraubt zu werden, wie entsetzlich und schmerzhaft schindet allein der Gedanke daran das Herz.

„Ich würde mich zwischen dich und jeglicher Gefahr stellen, egal welches Angesicht sie trägt.“ Einen Moment erliege ich der Schwäche die Augen zu schließen, um die sich brennend ankündigenden Tränen der Rührung in die Beherrschtheit zurückzudrängen. Kein Wort dieser Welt; in keiner Sprache, in keiner dichterischen Schönheit; ist auserlesen genug um die Liebe, die ich in diesem Moment für ihn empfinde zu beschreiben. Und so strecke ich mich, ignoriere Schmerz der Wunde und protestierendes Ziehen der erschöpften Muskeln, und hauche lediglich einen Kuss auf seine Wange. Einen langen, zärtlichen, liebenden Kuss zwar, aber auch er vermag es nicht das Gefühl zu vermitteln und ich befürchte, nichts Irdisches wird jemals die Kraft dazu besitzen.

Zutiefst unglücklich darüber entferne ich mich schließlich von ihm und gehe. Ohne einen Blick zurück, ohne eine Erklärung, ohne abzuwarten, ob er mir letztendlich glaubte. Denn den Schmerz darüber auch in seinen Augen treiben zu sehen, würde schlimmer quälen als jede tiefe Wunde, die ein Schwert hervorbringen kann.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Ich weiß, dass eine Wunde solchen Ausmaßes sehr viel länger benötigt, um komplett zu heilen. Aber Zwerge sind auch in dieser Hinsicht anders als Menschen. Ihr Körper regeneriert sehr viel schneller.
> 
> u'zagh'farf – wörtlich übersetzt „Krieger-Test“  
> akrâgkutnu – Verhaltenskodex der Zwergenkrieger. Er gibt vor allem Vorgaben die Ehre, Loyalität und Folgsamkeit betreffen, aber auch Regeln für den Kampf beinhalten. Jeder Krieger, egal ob Frau oder Mann, Soldat oder Adliger, muss ihn schwören. Zuwiderhandlungen können je nach Schwere auch mit der Todesstrafe vergolten werden.


	35. Die Hände eines Königs sind die eines Kämpfers und die eines Heilers

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Den Vergang einer halben Stunde nach der neunten dieses Abends bekundet die große Standuhr neben der Tür, durch die ich gerade eintrat. Wie verächtliche Schelte tönt mir heute ihr blechender Klang, kam ich doch all die Jahre noch nie verspätet, zu keinem Treffen und vor allem nicht zu den allabendlichen Lesestunden. Aber längere Zeit als beabsichtigt benötigte ich um mich zu waschen und umzuziehen, denn schmerzhaft ist noch immer jede fahrige Bewegung und die Zeichen des Kampfes klebten allzu hartnäckig an dem geschundenen Körper. Gerade jetzt allerdings, wiegt das Vergehen schwer.

Thorin, umhüllt vom goldenen Licht des Kaminfeuers, steht vor ihm, die Hände auf den Sims gestützt, den Blick in die Flammen gerichtet. Befreit von Rüstung und ebenfalls allen sichtbaren Makeln, die unser Gefecht hervorbrachte und die Unerreichbarkeit seiner Erhabenheit beschmutzten. Keine Aufmerksamkeit schenkt er mir in seinem berechtigten Groll, aber wieder gehen darf ich nicht ohne seine Erlaubnis. Also schweige ich. Warte. Schäme mich. Bereue meine Taten. Verfluche sie still aber umso heißer.

Als ich nach vielen Minuten, die wie Stunden erschienen, unbewusst das schmerzende Bein ein wenig mehr entlaste als sowieso schon, ziehe ich wohl mit der Bewegung endlich (nicht) ersehnte Beachtung auf mich. „Du bist spät“, tadelt Thorin unvermittelt und ich senke schuldbewusst den Blick. „Verzeiht mir, Hoheit, aber Meister Oin war zu gütig und versorgte so spät am Abend noch meine Wunde“, begründe ich das Vergehen, schelte mich im nächsten Augenblick bereits dafür, klingt es doch wie ein nicht gerechtfertigter Vorwurf an ihn. 

Ich höre, wie er sich von dem Kaminsims abstößt und mit festem, weitem Raum greifenden Schritt auf mich zukommt. Wage es aus Scham aber nicht ihn anzusehen, sodass er mich geradezu zwingen muss, indem er mit rauen dagegen warmen Fingern das Kinn umfasst und beinahe grob ob meines Unwillens nach oben drückt. „Lass mich sie sehen“, sagt er. Kein Angebot, sondern ein Befehl und ich zucke verwirrt und ängstlich zusammen. „Ich verstehe nicht Herr … wieso …“ Zu Ende führen kann ich die im Moment mehr als kühne Versagung meiner doch einst so leidenschaftlich zugesicherten absoluten und widerspruchslosen Gehorsamkeit nicht, denn überraschend hebt er mich auf seine Arme. 

Genauso stark und Geborgenheit schenkend sind sie wie die Dwalins, aber viel zu entsetz bin ich über die plötzliche Handlung, als dass ich beides genießen könnte. „Ich sehe nur allzu deutlich, dass sie dich noch immer schmerzt. Du belastest das Bein nicht, bist blass und zittrig. Lass mich sie versorgen, vielleicht kann ich dir weitere Linderung schenken.“ Noch maßloser als die Aufforderung verwirrt mich seine Erklärung. Was könnte er schon mehr tun als ein Heiler?

Thorin setzt sich ohne eine Zustimmung abzuwarten in Bewegung und verängstigt bebend schlinge ich die Arme um seinen Hals, denn in Richtung des Schlafgemachs trägt er mich. Trotz meiner Stellung, noch nie betrat ich ihn bislang. Zu tief ginge der Einblick in die Privatsphäre eines Regenten. Zu intim, dass selbst eine Zofe nicht darüber Kunde haben sollte. 

Allein ein wohlige Wärme spendendes Kaminfeuer erleuchtet den Raum. Hüllt die wenigen Gegenstände und Möbel aus dunklem Holz in flackerndes Schatten-Licht. Nur kurz erhasche ich im vorbeigetragen werden einen Blick auf den hölzernen Rüstungsständer in einer Ecke. Silbern und prachtvoll spannt sich darüber ein Harnisch aus unzähligen drachenähnlichen Schuppen zusammengesetzt. Binamrâd ruht nach getaner Arbeit und von meinem Blut gereinigt aufgehängt an einer reich mit Goldschnörkeln verzierten Wandplatte neben einer wunderschönen, dreieckigen Streitaxt mit langem Stiel. Und daneben, bei Mahal, noch nie sah ich es. Das von schillernden Legenden umrankte Symbol für Tapferkeit und Kampfeswillen. Faszinierender und herrlicher als ich es mir jemals vorzustellen vermochte. Ein Schild aus einem ursprünglich schlichtem Eichenholzast. Erhoben zu Unersetzbaren während einer Schlacht, die bislang ihres Gleichen sucht in unser aller Ahnenzeit.

Von unruhigen Nächten voller albgehetzter Träume zerwühlt sind die Laken des großen Bettes mit den schweren, von Streben getragenen Vorhängen und warmen Hermelinfellen und hohen, geschwungenen Kanten. Sorge um seines Vaters Verbleib, Erinnerungen an gesehene Schrecken und Gefechte, Trauer um Tote und Vergangenes quält umso schrecklicher in einsamer und stiller Finsternis. Das anvertraute er mir einst und ich nachfühle es ihm in jeder meiner dunklen Nächte. Und, oh Mahal gib mir die Stärke es zu begreifen, genau in dieses niederlegt er mich schließlich. 

Unwohl fühle ich mich in seinem Bett und auch wieder nicht. Es ist der wohl persönlichste Raum eines Wesens und nur die die absolutes Vertrauen und tiefe Zuneigung genießen, dürfen in ihn vordringen. Wenn nicht einzig die oder der eine Auserwählte mit dem man alles Teilen möchte, dass einem lieb und teuer ist. Demgemäß sehr verkrampft und verunsichert sitze ich da. Die Arme schützend vor die Brust gepresst, die Beine dicht an mich gezogen, der Blick fragend auf Thorin gerichtet und ich sehe die dennoch nicht verspottende Belustigung über die Verlegenheit in den seinem. 

„Ängstige dich nicht, schwer kann ich die Wunde betrachten, wenn du dabei stehst oder sitzt. Zudem ist es behaglicher und auch besser für dich, denn Meister Oin riet dir bestimmt, das Bein nicht allzu sehr zu belasten.“ Beistimmend nicke ich stumm und wende reuend, dass ich es dennoch tat, den Blick ab. Thorin entzündet eine Kerze auf dem Nachtisch. Flackernd umhüllt uns das rot-goldene Licht und glüht auf seinen Gesichtszügen. Faszinierend ruhen die Schatten in den Tälern. Bezaubernde Spiele treibt das Flammen auf der ebenmäßigen Haut. 

„Deshalb ist es unverständlich, dass du trotzdem hier bist. Nicht wirklich gerechnet habe ich heute noch mit deinem Besuch“, sagt er, während er zu einer dem Kamin nahen Kommode geht und kurze Zeit später mit einem Kästchen, einer Schüssel mit dampfendem Wasser, sowie einem Leinentuch und einer neuen Bandage zurückkehrt. Ordentlich platziert er alles griffbereit auf dem Tischchen neben dem Bett. „Ihr stelltet mich nicht frei“, murmle ich in dem Streben nicht allzu vorwurfsvoll zu klingen und sehe ihn dabei nur kurz an. Thorin räuspert sich dennoch getroffen, während er weiterhin die Utensilien sortiert. „Nun, das hätte ich wohl besser tun sollen. Verzeih, aber manchmal vergesse ich, dass du nur von mir Befehle entgegennehmen darfst.“ Ihn gerade dies glauben, kann ich nicht. Er ist sich seiner beeinflussenden Macht über mich nur allzu gewahr und ließ mich diesen Umstand in den letzten Tagen vermehrt und deutlicher spüren als jemals zuvor. Warum, das weiß ich nicht. Aber sie führte mir deutlich vor Augen, wie abhängig ich doch von ihm und seiner Gewogenheit bin. Wenn ich nicht achtgebe, Dienst oder Gehorsam verweigere, abtrünnig werde, kann er mir Stellung, Stolz, Würde, Sicherheit, all das, was er mir schenkte, umgehend und grauenvoll quälend entziehen. 

Erschrocken zucke ich zurück, als er eine Hand erhebt und wie selbstverständlich und ohne Scheu auf das noch vom Unschuldsweiß des Unterkleides bedeckte Bein legen möchte. „Vertraue mir, lediglich betrachten möchte ich das was ich anstellte“, versichert er mir augenblicklich und mit einer solch hellen Aufrichtigkeit in der dunklen Stimme, dass kein Zweifel daran bestehen sollte. Dennoch nur widerstrebend lasse ich ihn gewähren. Gestatte zwiegespalten, dass die Festigkeit seiner Finger den Stoff ergreift und langsam und behutsam nach oben streift. Zentimeter um Zentimeter der bloßen, unter Berührung und Blick kribbelnden Haut freilegend. Denn schon einmal wanderte eine raue Kriegerhand dort entlang. Allerdings ungezierter, roher, eine Absicht erzwingend, die ich ihm nicht unterstellen möchte … ihm nicht unterstellen will. Beruhigung finde ich darin, dass er geflissentlich darauf achtet nicht unnötig viel Ungebührliches sichtbar werden zu lassen.

Letztendlich kommt das bereits vereinzelt rotschimmernde Weiß des Verbandes hervor. Einen bitteren Kontrast zur Haut bildet es, ist störend, ein Schandmal wie die Narbe, die sich darunter bildet und auf alle Zeiten erinnert, dass ich mich beinahe von ihm besiegen ließ. Vorsichtig entwirrt Thorin die Lagen, darauf bedacht nicht sinnlos die Haut des anderen Beines zu streifen. Ein fast unmögliches Unterfangen. Dennoch das Misstrauen lindernd ist es ebenso.

Als die Wunde schließlich frei liegt, schluckt er erschrocken angesichts ihres zerstörerischen Ausmaßes, obwohl ich annehme, dass er bereits zahlreiche weit aus schlimmere und vor allem unversorgte Verletzungen sah. Zum Glück nur leicht gerötet sind die Wundränder um die Einstichstellen der Nadel herum. Meister Oin benutze mit Alkohol getränkte Seidenfäden, ein Material der Heilkunde, so kostbar, dass sie sich eigentlich nur Höhergestellte leisten können. Leicht dunkelrot-blau verfärbte sich das geronnene Blut unter der nahen Haut bereits. Ebenfalls eine Nachwirkung des wuchtigen Schlags mit Binamrâd. Lange wird es benötigen, um abzuklingen. Schwer bestürzt eigentlich nur die Größe. Über die Hälfte des Oberschenkels erstreckt sich der gut zu erkennende Schnitt.

„Oin leistete sehr gute Arbeit. Fein und nah beieinander sind die Nähte gesetzt. Es wird zwar eine große, aber nicht wulstige Narbe werden“, klärt mich Thorin erfahren auf, nachdem er sich wieder fing, und betastet vorsichtig das Gewebe. Qualvoll ist die Berührung, wie Feuermeere auf bereits gesalzenes offenliegendes Fleisch, aber ich gestatte mir lediglich das davon ablenkende Beißen auf die Unterlippe. Keine Schwäche will ich vor ihm zeigen. Keine Schmerzen. Keine weiteren Verstöße gegen das Gebot der Krieger seinen Herren unerschütterlich zu beschützen begehen. Thorin merkt es dennoch. „Ich weiß, es schmerzt … verzeih mir“, gesteht er flüsternd und ich vermag es nicht zu unterscheiden, für welche Handlung genau er um Entschuldigung bittet.

Schließlich scheint er die Begutachtung abgeschlossen zu haben, denn er öffnet vorsichtig das bereitstehende Kästchen. Ein süßer, frischer Duft erfüllt augenblicklich das Zimmer. Unübertroffen in seiner belebenden Ausprägung. Interessiert beobachte ich, wie er ein Bund langblättriger Kräuter mit kleinen, zartblauen Blüten entnimmt. „Was ist das?“, frage ich neugierig, denn noch nie sah ich eine solche Pflanze. Thorin lächelt und zerreibt einige der abgezupften Blätter zwischen den Fingern, sodass der Geruch noch intensiver wird und angenehm in der Nase kribbelt. „Ibsêtmajd“, flüstert er andächtig. Ich stutze. „Athelas hat lediglich fiebersenkende Eigenschaften und hilft gegen Kopfschmerzen“, sage ich wissend, denn zumindest gelesen habe ich in den vielen Büchern Oins über diese wundersame Pflanze, die einst Menschen aus dem Land der Gabe mitbrachten. Nur noch selten findet man es in Mittelerde, seitdem die Herrscherlinie der Dúnedain schwindet und ihre Existenz selbst bei ihrer Rasse beinahe in Vergessenheit geriet. 

Thorin verzieht etwas angewidert das Gesicht, womöglich, weil ich die geläufige Bezeichnung in Sindarin aussprach und gibt schließlich die zerriebenen Blätter in das dampfende Wasser. Nicht mit einfachen Wörtern zu beschreiben wird die Wirkungsstärke des Aromas auf Geist und Körper mit dem darauffolgenden, ersten Atemzug. 

Einst als Kind hatte ich einen Freund. Ein Nachbarsjunge, wenige Jahre älter als ich. Auch er verlor in der Schlacht im Schattenbachtal seinen Vater und die Trauer verband uns. Unsere liebste Ablenkung von Haushaltspflichten und Kampf um das Überleben bestand darin, den allerhöchsten Punkt des Berges zu erklimmen. Oft stahlen wir uns davon, aber nur ein einziges Mal blieb mir bis heute in Erinnerung:  
Stickig und heiß war die Luft damals im Berg, denn um eine große Lieferung Roheisen fertigzustellen, wurden alle verfügbaren Hochöfen angeheizt. Drückend die seit Wochen andauernde Sommerhitze zusätzlich, die selbst ungewöhnlich stark durch die Luftschächte und isolierenden Hänge eindrang.   
Beschwerlich war daher der Aufstieg, kaum mehr Kraft zum Atmen hatte ich. Jedes Luftholen anstrengend und kaum mit Erfolg vollendet. Aber dann öffneten wir die in Vergessenheit geratene, hölzerne Tür und der pfeifende Wind des Berggipfels empfing uns. Er war so frisch, so kühl, so wohltuend, als füllten wir unsere Lungen mit dem Lebenshauch Ilúvatars selbst. Jeder Schmerz verflog. Die Hitze verging. Keinen Hunger verspürten wir mehr, obwohl wir seit Tagen nurmehr wenig gegessen hatten. Die Kälte des Windes, die sonst durch die zerrissenen Kleider drang und brannte, bemerkten wir nicht. Jeder Gedanke war frei, flog entlastet von den Sorgen und Ängsten die das Leben in Armut mit sich brachte davon. Über hohe Berge und tiefe Täler, mächtige Wälder und glitzernde Seen, bis hinauf in die unendliche Leere, in der weder Zeit, noch Furcht, noch Kummer existiert und einmal dort Angekommenes für immer gebannt wird.   
Bis der Abend dämmerte, blieben wir dort. Dicht beieinandersitzend und redend und alles Schreckliche vergessend. Das letzte Mal war ich damals dort, denn wenige Tage später schickte ihn sein Stiefvater in die Kohleminen, die er nie wieder lebend verließ. 

„Das sind nur zwei der Dinge, die Ibsêtmajd bewirken kann.“ Thorins Stimme reißt mich plötzlich grausam aus der Erinnerung und ich benötige einige blinzelnde Augenblicke, um mich wieder im Hier und Jetzt zurechtzufinden. Diffus ist sein Ebenbild, einem verblassenden Traumgebilde gleich. Fern seine Stimme, so als lägen Meilen zwischen uns. Verwirrt reibe ich mir über die Augen, die schmerzen, als würde ich sie nach langem, tiefem Schlaf gebrauchen. „Es ist das erste Mal, dass du seiner Wirkung ausgesetzt bist?“, fragt Thorin und ich nicke, unfähig auch nur das kleinste Wortgebilde in dem neblig-wabernden Kopf vereinigen zu können. 

Ich merke, wie erneut ein athelasschwangerer Lufthauch das erhitze Gesicht streift und auf einmal verfliegen die Schleier und das Gefühl der Sorgenfreiheit entsteht abermals. Sanft sind die Hände, die die Meinen entfernen und nunmehr wieder klar zu erkennen die eiswasserblauen Augen, die mich lächelnd betrachten. „Deine Assoziation mit seinem Geruch war stark und bedeutend, eine behagliche Gedankenreise, in der du drohtest verloren zu gehen.“ Verwirrt bin ich über die Macht die diese einfache, so unscheinbar wirkende Pflanze hat und von der ich nirgendwo bislang las. 

„Es wird nicht umsonst auch ‚Königskraut‘ genannt“, erklärt Thorin schließlich und tränkt das Tuch mit dem grünlichen Sud. „In den Händen von Angehörigen einer Königsblutlinie, entwickelt es besondere Kräfte.“ Sanft tupft er die Wunde mit dem vollgesogenen Leinen ab. Und plötzlich vergeht jeglicher Schmerz, jegliches Brennen, jegliche Schwäche und Angespanntheit. Als würde das Gemisch all dies aus mir herausziehen und in seiner Reinheit bannen. „Es kann Wunden heilen, Vergiftungen mildern und sogar dunkle Mächte die den Körper befielen bekämpfen, obwohl ich Letzteres noch nie bewirken musste.“

„Die Hände eines Königs sind die Hände eines Kämpfers … und die Hände eines Heilers“, zitiere ich ohne lange darüber nachzudenken einen Vers, den ich unzusammenhängend letztens auf einem alten Stück Pergament las und der mir im Gedächtnis blieb, da ich mich über ihn wunderte. Thorin schmunzelt darüber, verlegen und in seiner Seltenheit wunderschön, weiterhin darauf konzentriert, keine Stelle meiner Wunde zu vernachlässigen. „Wenige besitzen noch das Wissen darüber. Es ging über all die Jahrhunderte verloren und wenn nicht einst mein Großvater mir den Umgang gelehrt hätte, selbst ich besäße es nicht.“

Aber, oh weh, jetzt nachdem der Schmerz der Verletzung verging, erwacht unversehens eine andere Qual. Brennend heiß spüre ich jede seiner Berührungen auf der bloßen Haut. Die Rauheit der groben Finger dennoch feinfühlig. Wohlig wie dereinst lodern die Flammen in meinem Inneren auf. Jeder sorgliche Kontakt ein zäher Tropfen, der die peinigende Leere füllt.

„Verzeiht mir, dass ich Euch demütigte“, wispere ich schließlich, unter der Wirkung des Athelas den Mut findend, endlich das Vergehen anzusprechen. Thorin indes sieht mich verwundert an. „Was meinst du?“ Ich beiße mir beschämt auf den bereits spröden Lippen herum, senke den Blick auf die in dem Schoß ruhenden, zusammengefalteten Hände. „Ich habe schlecht gekämpft, die Fassung verloren, gegen ein Gebot der akrâgkutnu verstoßen, die Prüfung nur durch einen schäbigen Trick, ich möchte noch nicht einmal sagen, bestanden und Euch zudem verletzt, verunglimpft und bloßgestellt.“ Tränen der Schuld brennen in den Augen und als ich wieder aufblicke, perlen sie groß und rund die Wangen hinab, egal wie heiß ich mir ihr Fließen verbot. „So viel habe ich heute falsch gemacht und gerechnet habe ich mit einer berechtigten Schelte, wenn nicht sogar mit dem grausamen Verstoß von Eurer Seite … Aber stattdessen … Ihr seid so gütig, Herr … Mit was habe ich Eure barmherzige Behandlung nur verdient.“ Nurmehr stockend unter bitterlichen Schluchzern sind die letzten Worte auszumachen. Von der Seele rede ich mir unbedacht jede Last und ich befürchte, auch dies ist eine Nachwirkung des Athelas. 

Thorin beugt sich zu mir, nimmt die tränennassen Wangen in die großen Hände und legt die Stirn an meine. „Astâ, Uzfakuh, quäle dich nicht mich solchen Gedanken, bitte. Nichts Falsches hast du getan, keine Demütigung habe ich durch dich erfahren, kein bisschen beschämt fühle ich mich. Eher muss ich mich in aller Aufrichtigkeit bei dir entschuldigen und Sühne leisten. Ich verstieß gegen das wichtigste Gebot des Kodex und habe dich unbedacht und in Raserei verletzt. Keine Strafe ist angemessen dafür. Keine abbüßende Handlung könnte dies je wieder gut machen.“ Warm sind seine Worte. Wie der Atem, der über mein Gesicht streift. Wie die Augen, die mich anschließend betrachten, trotz des schmelzenden Eises darin. „Stolz bin ich stattdessen auf dich, denn du hast dir die Ehre verdient nicht nur im Frieden an meiner Seite zu stehen, sondern auch im Krieg an ihr zu kämpfen. Du bist nun ein vollwertiges, unantastbares Mitglied meiner Garde und ich lege mein Leben ohne Zweifel in deine Hände. Erlaube mir deshalb, auch dein Leben zu schützen, deine Wunden zu versorgen. Erlaube mir, dich zu lieben und zu ehren. Ohne jeden Vorbehalt. Jederzeit. Einzig mit der Bedingung verknüpft, dass ich all dies ebenfalls von dir erhalte.“ Erneut schluchze ich, dieses Mal aber vor Freude. „Das werde ich Hoheit … ewiglich.“

Thorin lächelt und haucht einen Kuss auf meine Stirn. „Viel zu viele Gedanken machst du dir immer, viel zu oft gibst du dir Schuld für Dinge, die ungerechtfertigt ist. Lebe glücklich, lebe frei. Entlasse deine Sorgen und Selbstanklagen ab und an in die Weite der schwarzen Leere, dort, wo niemand sie je wiederfinden wird.“ Verwundert blinzle ich über diese Anweisung. Woher weiß er nur …?

Thorin widmet sich schließlich wieder dem Versorgen der Wunde ohne die stumme Frage zu beantworten und es scheint mir, noch behutsamer und genauer als vormals bereits behandelt er sie. Nachdem er zufrieden scheint mit dem Reinigen und Beträufeln, zupft er noch einige der wunderschön blauen Blüten und zerkaut sie zu einer Paste, die er ebenso sorgsam auf dem Schnitt verteilt. Genau und wissbegierig beobachte ich sein Handeln, wer weiß, ob ich nicht auch einmal in Bedrängnis kommen werde diese wundersame Pflanze anzuwenden. Selbst, wenn sie in meinen Händen wohl kaum eine solche Macht entwickeln wird. 

Nachdem er erneut einen Verband anlegte, betrachte er mit einem gefallenen Nicken sein Werk und möchte sich erheben. Aber zurück halte ich ihn plötzlich in meiner mir selbst befremdlich erscheinenden Kühnheit mit dem Ergreifen eines Stücks seines Ärmels. Verwundert aber stillschweigend beobachtet er, wie ich mich aufrichte und nach Kurzem unschlüssig Sein das Leinentuch aus der Wasserschüssel in seinen Händen nehme. Gleichermaßen sorgfältig und achtsam wie er, erlaubt Thorin mir die noch immer allzu schändlich sichtbare Verletzung an seinem Hals zu versorgen. Auch wenn es lediglich ein sich leicht rötlich absetzender und wahrscheinlich wenig schmerzhafter Striemen unter dem Dunkel des Bartes ist, so bereitet er vor allem mir unsägliche, kaum zu beschreibende Qualen. 

Thorin derweil achtet mein Handeln mit einem außergewöhnlich gefühlvollen Blick. Allerdings lediglich schwer und kribbelnd spüre ich ihn auf mir liegen. Denn gestatte ich mir nicht etwas anderem Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, als der durch mich verursachten Wunde. Viel zu sehr fürchte ich das Brennen, das von dem Eiswasser seiner Augen ausgeht und die Flamme in meinem Inneren zu einem kaum zu bändigenden Feuermeer schüren würde. Mit einer Gewalt, deren Auflodern zitternde Angst und damit verbundene Bauchschmerzen bereitet. Ehrfürchte ich mich doch vor dieser glorreichen Heldengestalt, um mehr in ihn zu sehen, als nur das. Dennoch labe ich mich gierig an diesem Moment wie an einer zuckersüßen Speise. Genieße die Nähe zu ihm. Die Vertrautheit. Die Wärme seines Atems. Der Geruch seiner selbst. So nah … so intensiv … so wohlbekannt und dennoch jedes Mal auf Neue auserlesen köstlich.

Schließlich muss ich mich mit einem viel zu kurzen Augenblick zufriedengeben, denn kein allzu langes Versorgen gestattet die kleine Wunde. Als ich aufschaue, dankt er mir mit einem Lächeln und seine Augen sind genauso wärmend, wie ich sie ersann. Er öffnet die Lippen, setzt zum Sprechen an … zögert … bleibt stumm … erhebt sich letztendlich ohne erneutes Zurückhalten meinerseits und verlässt beinahe flüchtend den Raum.

Annehmend nun keinen Grund mehr zu haben, um weiterhin sein Bett zu belagern, schiebe ich vorsichtig die Beine über die hohe Bettkante. Allerdings kein Schmerz, kein Brennen und kein Stechen durchzieht die Wunde, als ich die Füße auf den Boden stemme, um aufzustehen. Welch Wunderkraut. Welch Wunderhände. 

„Was hast du vor?“, fragt unvermittelt seine dunkle Stimme und lässt mich zusammenzuckend wieder zurück auf die Weichheit der Matratze sinken. Thorin steht in der Tür, lediglich bekleidet mit leinener Hose und ebensolchen, halbgeöffneten Hemd, das den Blick freigibt auf krause Haare und starke Muskeln und einen Raben mit zum Flug ausgebreiteten Schwingen darauf gezeichnet, in der Hand unser Buch haltend. Zu keiner Antwort bin ich fähig angesichts seines entflammenden Anblicks. Und so schüttelt er nach kurzem Abwarten den Kopf und schreitet gebieterisch auf mich zu. „Du bleibst hier.“ Ein Befehl ist es, verbunden mit dem auffordernden Entgegenstrecken des Buches. Keine Aussicht auf Widerspruch gestattet er. 

Zögernd nehme ich das in braunes Leder eingebundene Buch an mich. Rau und vertraut fühlt es sich an, denn bereits viele Male las ich es ihm auf Verlangen vor. Von einem Zwergenkönig erzählt das Pergament, der unerbittlich und entgegen jeder Vernunft einen weißen Drachen jagt, denn er nahm ihm einst Unersetzliches. Aber während seiner Verfolgung, die ihn und seine Begleiter über Berge und durch Täler, hoch in den Himmel und tief unter die Erde führt, findet er schließlich den Sinn seines Seins. Nicht die Rache ist es, die ihn am Leben erhält, so wie er es viele viele Jahre dachte, sondern die Loyalität seiner Mannen, die ihm selbst in der dunkelsten Stunde voller Schmerz, Wut und Trauer ungebrochen und leidenschaftlich gilt.

„Mach es dir gemütlich, keine Geschichte wird gut erzählt, wenn der Vorleser angespannt ist.“ Erneut zucke ich erschrocken zusammen und sehe über die Schulter zurück, als seine Stimme plötzlich hinter mir ertönt. Außerhalb meiner Aufmerksamkeit scheint er das Bett umrundet und sich neben mich gelegt zu haben. Ich lächle bekümmert, denn dereinst sagte er die gleichen Wörter und erst jetzt werde ich mir gewahr, wie unnatürlich verkrampf die Muskeln im gesamten Körper spannen. Genauso wie damals, als er das erste Mal darum bat ihm etwas vorzulesen. Lange schon fühlt ich mich nicht mehr so unbehaglich in seiner Gegenwart. Ist es rechtens, gebührlich, richtig in seinem Bett zu liegen? Gewissermaßen mit ihm das Lager zu teilen. 

Trotz aller Zweifel und dem Gewissen, dass laut und empört nach Luft schnappend wie eine hysterische Anstandsdame in Ausführung ihrer Pflichten tadelt, krauche ich zurück auf die dicken, weichen Felle. Im Schein der Kerze und des Kaminfeuerlichts glüht sein Gesicht. Lässt die Haut hell-golden-rötlich schimmern, die Haare dunkler wirken als sie es bereits sind und hüllen die Gestalt geheimnisvoll in Schatten-Licht. Entspannt den Kopf in die Hand eines angewinkelten Arms gestützt, scheint er darauf zu warten, dass ich endlich beginne. 

Ablenkung von diesem wundervoll-funkensprühenden Anblick suchend, schlage ich deshalb das auf den Knien ruhende Buch auf und beginne zu lesen. Lange. Länger als sonst. Ein Kapitel … zwei … drei. Die Zeit tröpfelt, als würde sie aus klebrigem Sirup bestehen. Wohlig ist die Wärme des Kaminfeuers, die das Zimmer erfüllt. Wohlig ebenso die Wärme des Körpers neben mir. Stille einzig durchbrochen von meiner sonoren Stimme und seinem ruhigen Atem. 

Als ich schließlich doch noch Ende; der Zwergenkönig und seine Mannen wurden gerade von einem alten Feind gefangen genommen; sehe ich weiteren Befehl erwartend neben mich und stutze bereits in der Bewegung. Eingeschlafen ist mein König. Tribut forderte der anstrengende Tag letztendlich, ohne dass er ihm mit trotzigem Widerstand Einhalt gebieten konnte. Und gleichwohl es nun an der Zeit wäre sein Bett und ihn zu verlassen, zögere ich. Schlimmer noch. Einem unerklärlichen Drang folgend, lege ich das Buch beiseite und den Körper neben ihn. Nur einen Moment lang, halte ich dem einwendenden Gedanken entgegen, die mahnen und daran erinnern, wer er ist und wer ich bin, wo wir uns befinden und was ich mir angesichts dessen herausnehme. Nur einen Augenblick möchte ich ihn betrachten. Diesen Anblick absoluter Entspannung, Ruhe und Verletzlichkeit genießen. Denn noch nie gestattete er einen solchen. Umso liebreizender ist er letztendlich. 

Jünger erscheint er im Schlaf wie wohl jedes Geschöpf unter Ardas Sonne. Sorgenfrei solange Albträume nicht quälen. Verbannt ist jeder Ausdruck von Härte und Feudalität. Kein sonst so allgegenwärtiges Zeichen des Gehetztseins von Ämtern und Pflichten, der bedrückenden Last der schweren Verantwortung ein ganzes Volk zu regieren obwohl er sich dessen nicht vollumfänglich bereit fühlt, ist mehr zu finden. Wie wunderschöner er doch ist als einfacher Mann, entpflichtet von den allgegenwärtigen Bürden eines Regenten und Helden.

Und in der Bezauberung versunken, merke ich nicht, wie die Müdigkeit eines langen, aufreibenden und ereignisreichen Tags sich auch den meinigen Geist bemächtigt …

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ibsêtmajd – Athelas (Sindarin), Königskraut (Westron)


	36. Illusionen

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Nur schwer kann ich mich dem Bedürfnis des Geistes erwehren den betörenden Träumen, mit denen ich die Nacht teilte, zu entsagen. Keine Chance bietet mir das Bewusstsein in den wohlig-warmen, wohl-duftenden, kuschelig-behüteten Gespinsten zu verweilen. Das geschlossen Lassen der Augen ist der letzte, verzweifelte Versuch erneut in die idealistische Welt zu versinken. Eine Utopie, in der kein Schmerz, kein Kampf, kein Tod und keine Intrigen das Herrliche mit ihrer dunklen Hässlichkeit beschmutzen. Ein Paradies, in dem jeder mit denen die er liebt auf ewig zusammen sein kann. In der selbst die verschwiegensten und hoffnungslosesten Wünsche Wirklichkeit werden. Wie verzweifelt bitte und bettle ich in meiner Suche nach Ruhe und Frieden in ihr ausharren zu dürfen, denn viel zu selten wird sie mir zugestanden. Nur noch einen Moment. Nur noch einmal sich gänzlich Schönheit und Idyll der Gärten Lóriens hingeben. 

Aber Irmo, der Valar der Träume und Visionen, gewährt mir das Ersuchen nicht. Dennoch, in seiner barmherzigen Güte billigt er zumindest das Gefühl der Illusion auch im Wachsein und oh wie danke ich ihm dafür. Weich ist das Fell der Decke, in das ich mich inniglicher kuschle. Warm, anschmiegsam, so schwer, dass sie unvergleichliche Geborgenheit schenkt und alle unruhigen Gedanken unterdrückt. Ein vertrauter Geruch haftet hartnäckig in den samtigen Haaren des Hermelins. Von Frühlingsregen feuchter Erde und sonnengewärmter Steine … ein Aroma, dass so auserlesen ist wie das Empfinden, dass man mit ihm verbindet. Neue Lebensgeister weckt es, vertreibt Schwermut und Trübheit des vergangenen Winters. Unbeschwerter und belebter fühlt man sich bereits nach dem ersten tiefen Atemzug.

Aber plötzlich stutze ich. Warum riecht mein Lager nach ihm. Denn neben dem Gefühl der Lebenslust assoziiere ich diesen Wohlgeruch vor allem mit … Thorin. Oh bei Mahal … nein … nein, das darf nicht sein. Erschrocken fahre ich auf, die letzten Fragmente von Schlaf und behaglicher Träumerei verbrennen in der dämonischen, herzklopfenden Angst, die aufflammt, denn entsinnen kann ich mich endlich an den gestrigen Abend und erschaudernd gewahr wird mir, wo ich mich noch immer befinde.

Dunkelheit umgibt mich wie vordem die schwere Decke. Kein Licht flackert durch die Spalten der nur unzulänglich zugezogenen Vorhänge, die die Schlafenden vor Kälte schützen sollen. Selbst das Feuer im Kamin starb unlängst und nur einzelne Glutnester leuchten schwachrötlich unter den mit schwarzem, bröckelndem Ruß überzogenen Rückständen der Holzscheide. Noch immer weht der Hauch des Athelas durch das Gemach und beeinflusst Sinne und Gedanken, aber auch ihm gelingt es nicht den Schrecken zu dämpfen. Mein aufgeregt keuchender Atem ist einzig zu hören und obwohl die Wohligkeit des Bettes unaufhörlich in den Gliedern verweilt und die Luft nicht frisch ist, fröstelt es mich.

„Beruhige dich“, flüstert plötzlich eine glutwarme Stimme aus der Finsternis. Ungewöhnlich schwerfällig gelingt es den sonst so mühelos absoluter Schwärze trotzenden Zwergenaugen ihren Besitzer zu orten. Thorin sitzt in einem dem Kamin nahen Sessel und beobachtete mich anscheinend mit den seinen im Schlaf. Noch immer trägt er einzig leinenes Hemd und Hose und die Haare wellen sich offen über die breiten Schultern. Schmucklos ist seine Erscheinung, so wie es die eines hohen Prinzen der Zwerge nicht sein dürfte. Dennoch prächtig.

„Verzeiht mir Herr, ich bin wohl eingeschlafen, ich wollte nicht …“, flehe ich mit tränenbrechender Stimme, den ein schlimmeres Vergehen, als die wenige aber dringend benötigte Ruhe die er zur Nacht bekommt zu stören, gibt es wohl nicht. Thorin aber erhebt sich unbeeindruckt von meiner Bitte. Der in den Händen gehaltene Weinbecher wird von ihm auf einen kleinen Tisch abgestellt und nachdem er einen der Vorhänge zur Seite schob, kniet er sich neben mir nieder. Tief wird die Matratze ob seines Gewichts eingedrückt und eine andere Art Angst als die einen Fehler begangen zu haben überkommt mich augenblicklich, als er eine schwere Hand auf mein Brustbein legt; unweit des Punktes, mit dem ich ihn während des Kampfes bannte; und mich niederdrückt. Jedoch ergeben lasse ich es geschehen. 

„Schon wieder beschuldigst du dich ungerechtfertigt eines Vergehens, denn meine Lagerstatt soll in der Zeit der Genesung die Deine sein“, flüstert er dabei und der weinschwere Atem übersäuert die Haut, die er ungehindert streift. „Willkommen bist du in ihr. Lass mich dadurch Sühne für das Vergehen der Verletzung leisten, die nun deinen Körper zeichnet und mich auf alle Zeit daran erinnern wird, welch hassenswerte Schandtat ich verübte dir Schmerzen zuzufügen und eindringlich mahnt, es nie wieder zu tun.“ Er beugt sich über mich. Sein Leib warm, schwer, wohltuend wie seine Decke. So sehr Waffe wie Werkzeug. Die Wellen der Haare, unübertroffen in ihrer Weichheit, umgeben mein Gesicht als wären es die schweren Vorhänge des Bettes, die vor Kälte und den Schrecken der Welt behüten. Das Blau der Augen selbst in Dunkelheit strahlend hell. Dem Glitzern von Mondlicht auf Eisflächen gleich. 

„Schlaf“, raunt er. Jeder einzelne Laut sickert tief und süß als wäre er aus Honig gemacht in meinen Kopf. Verklebt mit Athelashauch Sinne und Gedanken. „Schlaf.“ Bleiern werden die Augenlider. Langsam der Atem. Das in Angst fieberhaft schlagende Herz beruhigt sich merklich, wird träge und müde. „Schlaf.“ Erneut trete ich ohne Willen in die schillernden Gärten Lóriens ein, werde empfangen von dem gedeckt-warmen Orange-Rot eines Sonnenuntergangs in den sich ihr Herr kleidet, flüchte mich abermals in die Erfüllung von Wünschen. Und mag es nicht zu unterscheiden, ob das Gefühl einer sanft-zärtlichen Berührung auf meinen Lippen aus ihnen geboren wird oder noch dem letzten Rest Wirklichkeit entspringt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Als ich erneut erwache; verbunden abermals mit Unwillen, obgleich nicht mehr ganz so trotzig; und Empfangen werde von Weichheit und Wärme und Geruch, die Träumen entsprungen zu sein scheinen, hat sich das Licht des Tages bereits seinen Weg durch die Luftschächte hinein in das hoheitliche Schlafgemach gebahnt. Langsam richte ich mich auf, stütze dabei den Kopf, der kurz schmerzt, als hätte ich viele Gläser Wein zu viel getrunken. Kleine Staubpartikel tanzen flimmernd in der Luft, neu entfachte Feuerzungen im Kamin versuchen sie in Grazie und Leidenschaft zu überbieten. Ein Teller mit Schinken und Brot, dazu eine Karaffe mit vermutlich Wasser und ein Becher steht unweit auf einem kleinen Tisch. Ansonsten … bin ich allein.

Wie spät mag es wohl sein? Frage ich gedanklich, denn ausgeruht und voller Energie wie schon lange nicht mehr, fühle ich mich. Demnach groß ist das Widerstreben weiterhin im Bett zu bleiben, denn im Blute liegt es uns Zwergen, nicht länger als unbedingt nötig untätig zu sein. Dennoch unsicher schlage ich die warme Decke zurück, deren Wohligkeit ich dagegen weiterhin gerne genossen hätte, und stelle die Füße fest auf dem Boden auf. Die Muskeln des verletzten Beines spannen sich merklich beim vorsichtigen Aufstehen an, aber nicht der kleinste Schreck eines Schmerzes durchzuckt den Körper. Auch der erste Schritt ist frei davon, so als hätte der gestrige Tag mit seinen qualvollen und verwirrenden und zu letzt fürsorglichen Ereignissen nie stattgefunden. Aber er muss, denn welchen Grund hätte ich sonst hier, in Thorins Privatgemächern, zu verweilen. Mehr noch, in seinem Bett. Oder ist dies immer noch ein Traum? Ein Hirngespinst? Ein in ihnen Wirklichkeit gewordener Wunsch, den ich getraute noch nicht einmal zu ersinnen? Treibt Irmo seine Späße mit mir …

Dennoch, salzig schmeckt der Schinken und sogar noch ein wenig warm ist das Brot und, oh, Milch mit Vanille, woher weiß er nur, dass ich diese so gerne trinke. Wohltuend ist ihre erfrischende Süße in der trockenen Kehle und nun nachdem ich einige Bissen und Schlucke aß und trank, merke ich erst, wie der Hunger schmerzhaft an den Eingeweiden zieht. Es kann also kein Traum sein, denn derlei Gefühle existieren nicht in Aman, den Unsterblichen Landen, in dem man nur im Schlaf oder Tod verweilen darf.

Nachdem das letzte Stück weichen Brotes seinen Weg in meinen Mund fand, sehe ich mich überlegend um. Zurück in die Wärme des Bettes krabbeln und dort wach liegen will ich trotz der süßen Verlockung nicht. Quälende Gedanken und Schuldgefühle würden mich nur beschäftigen. Stattdessen meine Gemächer aufsuchen dagegen Thorin kränken, hieß er mich doch willkommen in den seinen und bot mir sein Lager an um Buße zu tun für das Vergehen der Verletzung. 

Plötzlich bleibt der schweifende Blick auf dem Anstoß aller letzten Ereignisse haften. Binamrâd. Oh wie wunderschön doch dieses Schwert ist. Und wie tödlich. Das hölzerne mit seinen geschwungenen Emblemen verzierte Heft wirkt grob, ist aber wie geschaffen für die große, starke Hand, die es führt. Auch der Knauf, der einem formvollendeten Kristall ähnelt, kann die schiere Masse nicht abschwächen, aber vermutlich ist die breite Klinge so schwer, dass das Gegengewicht beachtlich sein musste, um es auszubalancieren. Die tiefe Blutrinne spart zudem Material, aber dennoch könnte ich es nicht eine bloße Haaresbreite anheben. Die Stärke, körperliche wie mentale, die dafür dringend von Nöten ist, werde ich wohl nie besitzen. 

Langsam, demütig, nähere ich mich ihm, lasse ehrfürchtig die Finger die Klinge befühlen. Kühl ist sie und scharf. Gehärtet nicht nur von glühend-heißen Schmiedefeuer und öligen Wasser, sondern vor allem vom Blut vieler. Nun auch von meinem. Von Todesschreien berichtet mir das Eisen, von zerschnittenem Fleisch, von Schmerz und oh so unermesslich viel Leid. Wir Zwerge können sie hören, die uralte Seele von Gestein, Mineral und Metall. Das unbekümmerte Singen und Jauchzen, solange sie noch unberührt so wie Mahal sie einst in die Erde legte ruhen und das Klagen und Seufzen, wenn sie ihr entrissen und verarbeitet wurden und die Schrecken der Welt sehen mussten. Und dieses, es sah bereits so/zu viel. Es ist den Kämpfen müde, wie sein Besitzer es ihnen vermeintlich ist.

Traurig wende ich mich von ihm ab und einer weiteren ehrfurchtgebietende Schönheit zu. Das Eichenschild. Born für Thorins erhabenen Beinamen. Wie viel habe ich bereits über seine Glorie gehört. Wie imponierend ersann ich mir sein Habitus. Wie übertrifft die Wirklichkeit die Fantasie. Denn wenn man es betrachtet, einfach erscheint es. Tiefe Narben trägt das dunkle Holz, ist an einigen Stellen rau, an anderen glatt und glänzend. Eiserne Bewehrungen ummanteln zwei den Ellenbogen schützende Spitzen. Aber das Fluidum, das von ihm geschaffen wird, ist schiere Demut. Wie klein ich mich fühle ob seines Anblicks, wie unwürdig sich dessen überhaupt zu bemächtigen. 

Die Vorstellung seines Trägers zum Zeitpunkt des Triumphes materialisiert sich in den Gedanken. Unsterblich war sein Sieg. Zahlreich die getöteten Feinde. Unzählbar die ehrenvoll Gefallenen. Das Schlachtfeld übersät von toten Körpern, getränkt von Blut und Tränen. Klageschreie. Rauch und Feuer. Ein Bild des Grauens. Und inmitten dessen, ein Prinz aus Durins Geschlecht. Das Licht dieses dunklen Tages, an dem sich alle wärmen konnten im eiskalten Todeshauch. Der weisende Strahl so vieler weiterer Momente, denen jegliche Freude fehlte. Was hätte ich gegeben, um in diesem Augenblick an seiner Seite zu stehen. Was würde ich nur geben, um es in Zukunft zu können.

„Du bist auf.“ Eine Stimme, deren sonst so eindrucksvoll majestätische Tiefe durch die Verblüffung gemildert wird, durchdringt plötzlich die kaminfeuerwarme Luft und als ich mich ihrem Besitzer zuwende, personifiziert sich dieser heroische Krieger der bisweilen nur in der Fantasie existierte vor dem Augenlicht. Glänzende Rüstung, wehende Haare, zerfetzten Bannern über dem Schlachtfeld gleich, das Eisen des Schwertes schartig und beschmutz vom dunklen Blut des verhassten Feindes, den Eichenschild fest umfasst, umrankt von einer um sich greifenden Aura aus Glanz und Gloria. Einen Wimpernschlag lang nur, einen in Erinnerung bleibenden, allzu bezaubernden Augenblick … dann flimmert das Bild, verwischt zu einer nicht weniger eindrucksvollen Gestalt, obwohl sie entlastet ist von den Insignien eines Kriegshelden und stattdessen die eines Herrschers trägt. Er verweilt unter dem steinernen Bogen des Durchgangs, Bücher in der Hand, den Blick fragend auf mich gerichtet. 

Im allerletzten Moment widerstehe ich dem Reflex, mich demütig für Verbleib und Umherwandeln in seinen Gemächern zu entschuldigen. Verlangter er doch, dass ich die ständigen Selbstanklagen unterlassen soll. Ein Gebot, dem trotz der Gehorsamkeit schwerer zu folgen ist als gedacht. Zu ehrfurchtgebietend ist seine Stellung. Stattdessen senke ich begrüßend den Blick, „dank Eurer liebevollen Obsorge, fühle ich mich schon sehr viel besser, Herr“, erkläre ich anschließend wohlerzogen. 

Thorin lächelt das Lob annehmend und legt die Bücher neben dem leeren Teller ab, bei dessen Anblick er noch glücklicher erscheint. „Ich habe dir dennoch etwas Beschäftigung mitgebracht, denn du wirst dich noch ein paar Tage schonen“, sagt er und schreitet langsam auf mich zu. Achtsam entferne ich mich einen gebührlichen Schritt von seiner Schutzwaffe, obwohl die Situation viel zu eindeutig erscheint, um sie abzustreiten. „Und dies ist keine Empfehlung, sondern ein Befehl.“ Ernst ist ihm dieser, das erkenne ich nur zu gut an dem gebieterischen Leuchten, dass die Eisfläche seiner Augen zum Glitzern bringt. Daher knickse ich die Anweisung untergeben annehmend. „Wie Ihr wünscht, Herr, aber gestattet mir, diese in meinen Gemächern zu verbringen, ich möchte Euch nicht länger zur Last fallen.“ 

Thorin streicht gedankenverloren eine der losen Haarsträhnen über die Schulter zurück, lässt kurz die rauen Finger an der Halsbeuge verweilen. Wie willkommen wärmt die Berührung. „Deinem Ersuchen entspreche ich nicht“, antwortet er schließlich und insgeheim bin ich froh über das Verweigern. Allerdings, niemals darum wissen darf irgendwer. Denn wenn er oder jemand anderes davon erfuhr, welch Gefallen ich an der Nähe zu ihm finde, wie ich mich ergötze an der Vertrautheit und labe an dem zärtlichen Umsorgen nach all der Demonstration seiner Macht über mich, falsch deuten könnte man dies.

„Wie ich sehe, konntest du dich auch ohne Bücher etwas beschäftigen“, bemerkt er plötzlich mit auf sein Schild gerichtetem Blick und ich zucke ertappt zusammen. „Ich betrachtete nur mit eigenen Augen das Herrliche, was bislang einzig Geschichten mir veranschaulichen konnten.“ Meine Stimme flattert, denn die Erklärung ist kaum dafür geeignet um zu rechtfertigen, dass ich sein Eigentum besah. „Illusionierende Berichte voller glänzendem Heldenmut und unbeugsamer Tapferkeit nehme ich an“, sagt er und klingt herzzerreißend traurig dabei. Verwundert sehe ich auf, bemerke nicht ohne Schrecken das plötzliche Schimmern der Erinnerungen in seinen Augen, während er das kampfgeprüfte Holz betrachtet, dass ihm einst das kostbare Leben bewahrte. 

„Wieso irreführend? Euer bislang größter Triumph war es. Noch immer sprechen die die an diesem sieggekrönten Tag an Eurer Seite stehen duften mit Ehrfurcht davon. Erzählen mit bebenden Stimmen von Eurem unbezwingbaren Kampfeswillen und der alles überstrahlenden Pracht eines jungen Kriegsherrn.“ Aufgebracht klinge ich, das Herz schmerzhaft zitternd vor Ingrimm, kann ich doch nicht glauben, dass all dies bloß heroisiert war. 

Thorin lächelt gequält, schließt die jäh dunkel vor Schmerz werdenden Augen. „Nichts an diesem Tag war glorreich, denn allein unermessliches Leid brachte er über uns“, beginnt er stockend zu erzählen und oh wie grausam quält ihn und auch mich damit das folgende Erinnern. „Und ich … ich versuchte verzweifelt mein Leben zu retten, wo ich doch das Anderer bewahren sollte. So viele starben … neben, vor, hinter mir … brutal, entwürdigt … Von schartigen Schwertern entzweit, bei lebendigem Leib von blutroten Reißzähnen zerfleischt … um Gnade bettelnd, Mahal anrufend … ohne Erbarmen … Bereits tote Körper geschändet … Glasige leere Augen und schmerzerfüllte Schreie, die mich bis heute verfolgen … Nichts konnte ich tun. Und als Nain, der Herr der Eisenberge, enthauptet wurde, Azog, diese Missgeburt, unseren dezimierten Truppen voller Spott seinen Kopf präsentierte, da verlor ich Frerin. Er stürmte los, inmitten der feindlichen Reihen. Ich wollte ihm folgen, ihn beschützen … er durfte nicht sterben … Aber dann stand dieser Ork vor mir … überwältigte mich … In Todespanik suchte ich nach Ersatz für mein vorher zerbrochenes Schild … fand schließlich diesen Ast … blockte seine Angriffe damit … nutzte den Augenblick, in dem er verwundert über die Standhaftigkeit zögerte. Aber es war zu spät. Frerin fiel ... Mein Frerin … Mein kleiner Frerin … Er war noch so jung, so voller Pläne, Träume und Liebe. Ich konnte ihn nicht behüten, so wie ich es Vater und Dís versprach. Ihn nicht retten. Und kein an diesem Tag entstandener Mythos, und sei er noch so heroisch, bringt ihn mir zurück.“ Salzige Nässe überflutet die Eisseen seiner Augen, als er sich mir zuwendet, schafft einen neuerlichen Panzer der Kälte, in dem die tief-dunklen Einschlüsse gebannt werden. Stille Tränen fließen ungehemmt und sich nicht um Anstand und Stärke kümmernd aus den Meinen. 

„Legenden sind es, die man euch Kindern erzählt, die noch nie eine abscheuliche Schlacht sahen und so Mahal will, niemals sehen werden. Nicht mehr. Weder Heldenmut noch Ruhm existiert wirklich in ihnen, einzig Sterben und daraus geborene Trauer.“ Ich schluchze auf. Noch nie öffnete er sich mir so weit, ließ mich tief bis in die kummervollsten Winkel seiner Erinnerungen blicken. Wie schmerzt mich sein Verlust, erschreckt mich das Grauen das er sah. Wie sehr bewundere ich ihn dennoch weiterhin als Held, denn auch wenn er sich selbst nicht als diesen sieht, zu einem solchen wird man nicht allein durch Mut und Tapferkeit erhoben, sondern vor allem durch den Willen für die die man liebt zu kämpfen, uns sei es bis in den Tod.

Langsam gehe ich auf ihn zu, umfasse die zur Faust geballte Hand mit den Meinen und schmiege tröstend den Kopf an seine Seite. Warm ist der Atem, der über mich streicht, als er sich zu mir hinunterbeugt und einen dankenden Kuss auf die Haare haucht. Liebevoll der Druck, mit dem er den beistehenden Halt festigt, nachdem er die Anspannung löste, um ihn anzunehmen. 

Still und einträchtig ist dieser Moment. Wundervoll trotz des eben gehörten. Mein Herz gehört ihm. Egal ob nun Held, König, Prinz oder einfacher Mann. Wohin auch immer er geht, ich werde ihm folgen. An seiner Seite stehen, kämpfen … und sterben ...


	37. Der Schwur

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Die nächsten Tage vergehen trotz des auferlegten Müßiggangs viel zu schnell. Thorin leistet mir so oft es seine Verpflichtungen erlauben Gesellschaft. Berichtet mir von den neusten Entscheidungen, die während der Ratssitzungen an denen ich nicht teilnehmen kann, getroffen wurden. Bringt mir Bücher, Mahlzeiten, Näschereien. Versorgt weiterhin meine Wunde mit einer solchen Hingabe, dass es mir zuweilen Gewissensbisse bereitet. Die Nächte verbringt er trotzdem ich dagegen protestierte und jeden Morgen mit Besorgnis die Schmerzen in seinem Rücken, die er erfolglos vor mir zu verheimlichen versucht, bedaure, zusammengekauert in einem dem Feuer nahen Sessel. Jeden gehegten Wunsch liest er mir von den Augen ab. Oft sprach ich ihn von seiner Sünde frei, bat darum ihm nicht länger zur Last fallen zu müssen, aber jedes Mal verneinte er und es scheint, als begleiche er mit allem nicht nur eine Schuld an mir. 

Oins Erstaunen über die unkomplizierte und vor allem schnelle Heilung meiner Wunde ist groß. Jeden zweiten Tag sieht er nach mir, lobt Thorins Pflege und die Beharrlichkeit, mit der er mir jegliche Anstrengung verbietet. Und ich glaube, er verzieh ihm dadurch den Eidbruch. Die Herrin Dís konnte ich allerdings nur unter tränenreichem Flehen davon abhalten ihren Bruder erneut durch Gusseisen hervorgebrachte Dellen einzuschlagen. Auch Balin ließ es sich nicht nehmen mich fortlaufend über die aktuellen Ereignisse innerhalb des Berges zu informieren und trotzdem ihn Thorin mahnte, dass ein oder andere Dokument mit mir durchzuarbeiten. Doch gerade das lindert die Langeweile und stille Einsamkeit, die ich trotz alledem gelegentlich verspüre und nicht ertragen kann. Beides ist todbringend für uns Zwerge. 

Dwalin hingegen besuchte mich bislang nicht ein einziges Mal, obwohl Thorin ihn darüber informierte wo und aus welchem Grund ich gerade dort genese. Sorgen bereitet mir sein Stillschweigen, befürchte ich doch, dass er mir die versicherte Anständigkeit der Beziehung zu Thorin nicht glaubte. Ich vermisse ihn schrecklich. Seine Stimme, die süße Wärme seiner Augen, die verstohlenen Berührungen und vertrauten Gespräche. Wenn er sich nun von mir abwendet, wie leidend würde ich vergehen. Keine Wunde schmerzt quälender und ist lebenszerstörend als sein Verlust.

„Was bekümmert dich, Kindchen?“ Balins Stimme ist sanft wie die braunen Augen, die mich fragend über den Rand eines Pergaments hinweg mustern, als ich erschrocken von dem meinem aufschaue. „Was bringt Euch zu der Annahme, etwas würde mich betrüben, Meister?“, versuche ich schnell in berechnend freudigem Tonfall die wahre Tatsache abzuweisen. Mit wenig Aussicht auf Erfolg, denn seine Beobachtungsgabe ist scharf und die Zwergenkenntnis hervorragend. „Nun, das Kornblumenblau deiner Augen ist verblüht und viele Minuten hast du die in den Händen gehaltene Feder schon nicht mehr bewegt. Überlegungen blockieren deinen Geist und schon zu lange kenne ich dich nun, um zu wissen, dass es sorgenvolle sind.“ 

Resignierend einen vom Dwalin erlernten Fluch vor mich hin murmelnd wende ich mich ab. „Es ist wegen Eures Bruder, Herr“, beginne ich schließlich schwer seufzend zu beichten, “ein Streit mit ihm ging meiner Einkehr in Thorins Gemächern voraus und seitdem habe ich ihn nicht mehr gesehen. Ich fürchte mich nun davor seiner abtrünnig geworden zu sein.“ Schwer fällt es mir, nun, da ich es aussprach, die Tränen zurückzuhalten, die diesen Umstand beweinen und Zeugen des Schmerzes sind, den ich tief in mir dabei empfinde. Sie brennen in den Augen, wollen gesehen werden, Trost erwirken. Und wer, wenn nicht Balin, könnte ihn schenken.

„Er berichtete mir davon, mit dem gleichen Kummer im Herzen, den du verspürst“, sagt er sanft und fasst beruhigend nach meiner Hand. „Dwalin war noch nie ein Zwerg, der Gefühlen ein Mitspracherecht in seinem Handeln erlaubte. Und, du wirst es nicht glauben, so unerschrocken er jedweder Gefahr ins hässliche Angesicht blickt, so feige stellt er sich diesen, sollten sie dennoch aufkommen. Er liebt dich, mehr noch als die Schwester, die er nie hatte, er würde alles für dich tun, dich beschützen, selbst wenn es ihm das Leben kostet. Kein Wagnis wäre ihm zu groß, kein Kampf zu gefährlich, kein Feind zu schrecklich. Aber, genauso wie dich, liebt er Thorin. Auch für ihn würde er, ohne zu zögern nicht allein aus Pflichtgefühl, durch Feuer und Leid gehen. Thorin ist ein ehrenvoller Mann, das weiß er wie du und ich es wissen. Aber sollte er dir dennoch etwas antun, dann müsste Dwalin sich zwischen der Liebe du dir und ihm entscheiden. Als er dich verletzte, wurde ihm das klar und die Angst vor dieser Erkenntnis ist schrecklicher als die vor jedem Feind.“

Traurig schließe ich die Augen. „Niemals würde ich verlangen, dass er zwischen ihm und mir wählt. Thorin ist sein König und Freund, ich nur eine Dienerin, ein Mündel ihres Wohlwollens, welches Recht hätte ich also dazu.“ Balin seufzt und drück meine Hand fester. „Du bist für beide sehr viel mehr als nur das.“

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

„Astâ, oh wie bin ich glücklich dich endlich wiederzusehen!“ Jassin stürmt mit unschicklich weit hinauf gerafften Rockstößen auf mich zu und schmeißt sich mir fröhlich lachend in die weit geöffneten Arme. „Ich war doch lediglich zwei Wochen verhindert“, keuche ich, denn gefühlt jegliche Luft presst sie in Überschwang der Wiedersehensfreude aus meinen Lungen. „Es kam mir vor wie eine kleine Ewigkeit, denn wir hörten nur, dass du im Training verletzt wurdest, aber nicht wie schwer und was überhaupt passierte“, erklärt sie und die ausgestandene Sorge um mich überschattet noch immer die Helligkeit der plappernden Stimme. Sanft schiebe ich meine Freundin von mir, um ihr diese zu nehmen, „ich war unvorsichtig, sodass Thorin mich verletzten konnte, aber sei unbesorgt, die Wunde ist gut und ohne Nachwirkungen verheilt, auch, weil er sich um sie kümmerte.“

Groß werden die erstaunten Winterhimmelaugen und ein kindlich-begeistertes Leuchten glimmt in ihnen auf. „Also sind die Gerüchte wahr, dass du in seinen Gemächern verweilen durftest, um zu genesen.“ Ich nicke zur Bestätigung, wenig begeistert darüber, dass dieser Umstand wispernd innerhalb der Dienerschaft und vielleicht sogar darüber hinaus Verbreitung fand. Jassin allerdings schnappt verzückt nach Luft. „Bei Durins struppigen Bart, erzähl, wie war das … habt ihr euch ein Bett geteilt … hat er dich berührt … warst du allein in seinen Gemächern?“ Ihre schwärmerische Aufgeregtheit kann ich nachvollziehen, wann erhält frau schon die Gelegenheit, solch Informationen aus erster Hand zu erfahren, frei von allen ausschmückenden Gerüchten. Aber ihre Erkundigungen beantworten, will ich dennoch nicht. „Jassin, du weißt, dass ich dir das nicht sagen darf. Verschwiegenheit gelobte ich über alles, was Thorin privat betrifft.“ Sie verdreht die Augen, schnaubt resignierend und umarmt mich dennoch erneut lächelnd. „Das weiß ich doch, aber neugierige Fragen darüber musst du mir dennoch gestatten.“ 

Auch ich lächle nun. An welchem Glück ergötze ich mich nur sie als Freundin zu wissen. So angenehm die Gesellschaft von Dís, Thorin, Dwalin, Balin und den anderen auch ist, der Umgang mit ihnen ist den Verhältnissen entsprechend reservierter und in die engen Korsagen von Höflichkeit und Dienstwille gezwängt. In Jassin Nähe fühle ich mich ungezwungen, fröhlich, leichtherzig, entlastet von Sorgen, Zeremoniell und Formalitäten. So, wie es meinem Alter entsprechen sollte.

„Komm mit, ich will dir unseren neuen Kochlehrling vorstellen. Er ist zwar, wie Fenna es ausdrückte, sein bester Esser, aber dennoch hübsch anzusehen“, greift sie sofort ein neues ihr kleines Herz bewegendes Thema auf und zieht mich an der Hand mit sich. Wir sind allerdings noch nicht einmal in die Nähe der Küche gelangt, da tritt uns aus einer Tür kommend ein Mitglied der Herrschaft entgegen … Dwalin … Wie erzittere ich bei seinem Anblick. Vor übermäßiger Freude, ihn wiederzusehen, und unbändiger Angst gleichermaßen. 

Untergeben verbeugen wir uns vor ihm und ich bin froh dem bohrend-eisernen Blick eines Kriegers der seiner Waffen gleichwertig ist ausweichen zu können. Noch nicht so früh hoffte ich mich ihn stellen zu müssen. Demnach unvorbereitet bin ich auf seinen Anblick und die Gefühle, die er heraufbeschwört. Schnellen Schrittes schreitet er an uns vorbei und für ein erleichtertes Ausatmen hole ich gerade Luft, da ertönt plötzlich seine brummige Stimme und lässt sie in der Brust stocken: „Astâ, folge mir!“ Kurz ist der Befehl. Grimmig, barsch, wenig enthält er von dem Wohlwollen, das er mir sonst entgegenbringt. Ich schließe die Augen, versuche die aufkommende, beklemmende Furcht vor der unausweichlichen Konfrontation von meinem schnellschlagenden Herzen zu verbannen. Mit geringer Aussicht auf Erfolg. 

„Astâ?“ Jassin klingt ängstlich, bemerkte doch auch sie den heraufbeschworenen, dunklen, abgrundtief-hässlichen Alb, der droht sich auf jedermanns Brust zu setzen, um ihm die Luft zum Atmen zu nehmen. Ich lächle sie beruhigend an, versuche ihn mit aller Macht von ihrer unbeschwerten Seele fernzuhalten. „Geh schon einmal vor, ich komme gleich nach“, flüstere ich ihr zu und folge mit nervös-zaudernden Gang meinem Kampfausbilder, bevor sie besorgte Fragen stellen kann.

Bislang wenige Male forderte er ein unseren Rangunterschied verdeutlichendes Hintereinandergehen. Und trotzdem in dieser Situation der Angst unangemessen, genieße ich den Anblick des breiten Rückens vor mir, der so viele Sorgen und Bürden mit Leichtigkeit zu (er)tragen scheint. Die sich unter dem fließenden Stoff bewegenden Muskeln, den stolzen, unbeirrbaren Gang eines Kriegers. Wahrscheinlich würde er mit der gleichen Würde und Zielstrebigkeit in eine Schlacht ziehen. Nur, dass er herannahend den grässlichen Dämonen seiner Gefühle zu mir und nicht einem minder erschreckenden und dennoch leichter zu besiegenden Feind entgegentreten muss.

Schließlich gelangen wir zu einer gläsernen Türe, die auf eines der im Frühling und Sommer üppig begrünten und nun im Winterschlaf befindlichen Plateaus hinausführt. Die âfgalab-Sonne, heute ungetrübt von schweren Wolken oder nebligen Schleiern, blendet strahlend hell, als ich noch immer unsteten Schrittes hinaustrete. Die Schneedecke, die das Land vor uns geschlossen bedeckt, glitzert wunderschön unter ihrem Einfluss. Als bettete Yavanna, die große Herrin über alles Grüne und Blühende und die es beherrschenden Jahreszeiten, Abermillionen geschliffene Glasstücke und winzig kleine Diamantsplitter, die ihr Gemahl und unser Vater erschuf in sie. Schwer lastet das reine Weiß auf den immergrünen Ästen der Tannen und Fichten, während Eiszapfen von denen der kahlen Bäume herabhängen. Zusätzliche Lichtbrechungen zaubern sie. Schillernde Regenbögen, die gefangen werden in vom Wind aufgewirbelten Gestöbern. Die Luft ist kalt und trocken, sodass unser Atem wabernd aufsteigende Nebelschwaden bildet. Aber der nagende Frost quält kaum die freiliegende Haut, denn unempfindlich auf gewisse Zeit sind wir Zwerge ihm gegenüber. Wie erstarrt scheint die weite Welt. Ohne Leben, dennoch auf ihre ganz besonders-betörende Art lebendig. 

„Ich freue mich, dass deine Genesung so schnell und unkompliziert voranschritt.“ Dwalins Stimme trennt mich schließlich von der schwärmerischen Bezauberung. Ihr gefühlsleerer Tonfall schmerzt umso quälender. „Wärst du mich besuchen gekommen, schon eher hättest du dich daran erfreuen können.“ Ich weiß, dass der implizierte Vorwurf an ihn unangemessen ist. Er klingt bockig wie der eines kleinen Kindes und auch wenn wir uns näherstehen als es dem Standesunterschied entsprechend angebracht wäre, zu viel nehme ich mir ihm gegenüber heraus. Welch Recht habe ich etwas von ihm zu verlangen. Sei es nur ein lapidarer Besuch, oder eine schwerwiegende Entscheidung, die sein Leben verändern könnte.

Dwalin wendet sich mir zu. Die braunen, so geliebten Augen voller Trauer und Gewissensqualen. Nur an ihnen sieht man unverhüllt von ernstem Stolz, was er wahrlich fühlt und denkt. „Ich hätte es nicht ertragen, dich in seinem Bett liegend zu sehen.“ Entrüstet von solch einer dramatisierten Rechtfertigung, schnaube ich aus. „Warum vertraust du uns nicht einfach? Denkst du wirklich, Thorin würde Hand an mich legen, unmündig wie ich bin und ohne meine Erlaubnis!?“ Dwalin schiebt mit dem Fuß einen Haufen Schnee vor sich zusammen.   
Verlegenheit kleidet ihn nicht.

„Nein … aber in ein paar Jahren und mit dieser“, schnauft er. „Zu intim vertraut scheint ihr mir bereits jetzt miteinander, als dass dies abwegig wäre. Die Ausführung von ominösen Pflichten zu später Stunde, das Verweilen in seinen Gemächern, die Blicke, mit denen er dir begegnet, die Demonstration und Ausspielung seiner Macht über dich. Anstatt Fürsorge von mir anzunehmen, begibst du dich in seine Hände, ungeachtet dessen, was er dir antat.“  
Eifersucht noch sehr viel weniger.

Mit einer Hand verberge ich die auch meine Gefühle nur allzu leicht verratenden Augen. Sehen soll er nicht, wie sehr diese Vermutungen enttäuschen und kränken. „Das ist absurd …“, stoße ich dabei aus, spöttisch lachend, um zudem zu unterstreichen wie sehr. Wie kommt er nur auf solch eine Idee? Warum beschäftigt er sich überhaupt mit derlei Hirngespinsten? 

„Wieso? Du bist intelligent, stark, hübsch, folgst Idealen, die die einer gerechten Königin entsprechen, weshalb also sollte er dich nicht zu seiner erwählen, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist.“ Nun mehr zu tiefst fassungslos sehe ich mit erschrocken großen Augen auf, aber kein übler Scherz scheint diese Aussage von ihm gewesen zu sein. Beharrlich ist sein Blick auf mich gerichtet, die sich gegen alle vernünftigen Argumente stellende Überzeugung, dass diese Verrücktheit irgendwann einmal Wahrheit werden könnte, nur allzu gut darin zu erkennen.

„DAS ist noch viel absurder!“ Ungewohnt wütend klingt meine Stimme und genauso stapfe ich durch den zentimeterhohen Schnee auf ihn zu. Ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass er den Saum des Kleides tränkt und kalt in die kaum dafür geeigneten Schuhe rieselt. „Bei all dem Blendwerk das ich trage und spiele, vergisst du anscheinend, wer ich tatsächlich bin. Ein Mädchen aus der untersten Schicht, dem Schmutz der Minen und Elendsvierteln entstammend, in denen stinkende Kloaken über die Straßen fließen und wenig Edles existiert.“ 

Hart treffen die in Rage geballten Fäuste auf die lediglich durch Samt verhüllte Brust. Sie vermögen ihn nicht zu verletzten, zumindest körperlich, aber in seinen Augen sehe ich, wie etwas unter ihrer Bedeutung vergeht. Noch nie begegnete ich ihm mit Groll. Hatte bislang nie einen Grund dazu. Aber diese unverschämte Behauptung, sie erzürnt mich, führt sie mir doch vor Augen, das ich niemals zu ihnen gehören werde. Etwas, das ich die letzten Monate nur zu gerne verdrängte. All dieser Prunk und Protz in den ich mich kleide, es ist nur eine Illusion. Das Wandeln inmitten ihres reinen Glanzes, eine geduldete Posse. Die Vertrautheit, die sie mir schenken, Mittel zum Zweck, um ihnen hörig zu sein, mich gefügig zu machen, in Sicherheit zu wiegen. Und ich befürchte, irgendwann einmal, werden sie mich fallen lassen. Zurück in all das Elend schicken, aus dem ich kam. Wie ängstige ich mich davor. Was würde ich alles erdulden und bewältigen, um dies zu verhindern, solange es ihnen keinen Schaden zufügt, denn trotz all diesem Wissen, liebe ich sie.

„Und dennoch bist du hier. Trägst edle Kleider und Titel mit Stolz und beeinflusst die Geschicke des Berges mit deiner Klugheit und dem Vertrauen, dass man in dich setzt. Das Thorin, Dís, Víli, mein Bruder und ich in dich setzen.“ Nicht einen Funkenschlag mildert diese Aussage den Zorn. All dies ist wahr, aber genauso vergänglich. „Dennoch ist es vernunftwidrig und sogar gefährlich zu glauben, Thorin würde auch nur einen Gedanken daran verschwenden mich zu erwählen. Eine Prinzessin, wunderhübsch, gebildet, gerecht, seiner erhabenen Stellung würdig, das ist die Frau, die irgendwann einmal an seiner Seite stehen wird … nicht so etwas wie ich.“ Traurig stimmt mich die Aussage, löscht die Hitze endlich mit ihren heraufbeschworenen Tränen, die ob der Kälte auf den Wangen brennen, nimmt sie doch alle Hoffnung, auch Dwalins vergleichbar hohem Ansehen gerecht zu sein. Seiner Freundschaft und was auch immer sich daraus entwickeln könnte nicht wert, so unwahrscheinlich wie dies auch sein mag.

Sanft schließen sich große, warme Finger um die zitternden Handgelenke. „So etwas …“, echot er betrübt, „… warum bist du so hart zu dir? Was besagt schon ein Titel? Was bedeutet schon Herkunft? Es sind nur Worte, nicht mehr.“ Verzweiflung breitet sich in dem schnell schlagenden Herz aus. Schwermut darüber, dass er nicht versteht, wie sehr er unrecht hat und was sie wirklich bedeuten. „Vielleicht für dich, der dies gerechtfertigt nicht allein ob seiner hochwohlgeborenen Ahnherren trägt und vorweisen kann. Für mich und viele andere, entscheiden diese Worte über Leben und Tod. Du weißt nichts darüber, wie es ist über Monate hinweg hungrig einschlafen zu müssen. Kennst nicht den Schmerz, Freunde und Familie selbst an einfachen Leiden dahinsiechen zu sehen, weil man den Kupferpfennig den der Heiler verlangt nicht aufbringen kann, der ihnen leicht helfen könnte. Deine Hände waren nie klebrig von deinem eigenen Blut, da du die ganze Nacht hindurcharbeiten musstest, um dir dennoch am nächsten Tag nur ein paar Kartoffeln leisten zu können.“ 

Fest krallen sich die Finger in den edlen, bordeauxroten Samt. Versuchen mich im Hier und Jetzt zu halten, während ich immer tiefer versinke in den bitter-kalten Erinnerungen an ein früheres Leben, das mir erneut und vermutlich noch sehr viel schrecklicher droht, sollte ich der Sympathie meiner Herren abtrünnig werden. Ein Verweigern, ein falsches Wort … jede Art von Frevel könnte der Auslöser sein um mich von ihrer Seite zu reißen. Dwalin betrachtet mich schockiert. Das Elend, das in diesem als so reich geltenden Berg herrscht, es versteckt sich vor den Seinen … oder eher, sie verstecken sich vor ihm.

Er löst die Umklammerung meiner Hände, nur um mich sofort in eine beruhigende Umarmung zu schließen, Geist und Körper davor bewahrend, ihm gänzlich zu entgleiten. Warm fühlt sie sich an. Sanft. Trostreich. Sie erinnert mich daran, wie sehr ich ihn doch vermisste. Erschaudernd sehr. Auch ihm müsste ich entsagen. Und oh wie quält allein die Vorstellung das Herz. Wie elendig würde ich zugrunde gehen an der Sehnsucht. „Fürwahr, du hast recht, all das kenne ich nicht … niemand sollte dies. Dennoch, all diese Erlebnisse haben dich zu der gemacht, die du nun bist. Aber ich verstehe nun endlich. Diese Angst, die Befürchtung, zurückkehren zu müssen, sie beeinflusst dein Handeln, lässt dich vorsichtig werden und die Schuld lieber bei dir suchen.“ Ich schniefe. Wie froh bin ich, dass er endlich begreift. 

„Ich will mich nicht mit dir streiten … jedes Wort in Zorn ausgesprochen schmerzt einem feinen Nadelstich im Herzen gleich. Also glaube mir bitte, all das, was ich für Thorin tue, jeden Befehl, den ich ohne Widerspruch ausführe, es soll mir seine Gewogenheit sichern, nicht mehr. Ich begehre weder Macht noch Ansehen noch Reichtümer noch ihn, einzig Sicherheit und die Gesellschaft von euch, den Freunden, die ihr mir alle geworden seid. Aber sollte Thorin die Dinge verlangen, die du fürchtest, so werde ich diesen nicht zustimmen, auch, um ihn zu schützen. Das verspreche ich dir und Mahal soll mich strafen, sollte ich dieses brechen.“

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> âfgalab – Monat zwischen dem 20. Dezember und 21. Januar unseres Kalenders. Er bedeutet “Sprechender Mond”, in Bezug auf die Zeit, als die Zwergenväter erweckt wurden.


	38. Khajmel

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dicke Schneeflocken bauschigen Flaumfedern gleich schweben vom grauen Himmel hinab. Unbehelligt von den Stürmen, die in den letzten Tagen das Land vereisten, tanzen sie heiter im Überschwang der Freude darüber. Wirbeln umeinander. Vollführen Drehungen. Wogen hin und her. Verschmelzen letztendlich mit ihresgleichen, die zentimeterdick den tiefgefrorenen Boden bedecken. Ein Menuett des Winters. Wunderschön. Beruhigend. Einzigartig in seiner Pracht. Einen Augenblick nehme ich mir daher heraus in ihrem Reigen zu verweilen, nachdem Thorin, Dwalin und ich auf das kleine, von schützenden Ausläufern des Berges umgebende Tal, in dem die Stallungen und einige Weiden der Pferde liegen, hinaustraten. 

Kalt und nass schmelzen die kristallinen Flocken nach allzu kurzem Ruhen in der ausgestreckten Hand, mit der ich versuche einige von ihnen zu erhaschen. Interessiert beobachte ich das Vergehen und staune ob des gleichwohl unbeeindruckten Verfangens in den dichten Pelzen an Ärmel- und Kragensäumen, wandelte ich doch noch niemals in einem Gestöber der Winterpracht. Durfte es bislang nur sehnsüchtig von Fensterbrettern aus beobachten und davon träumen diese frostklare Leichtigkeit einmal auf der bloßen Haut zu spüren. 

Ich schließe die Augen und strecke dem Geriesel das erhitzte Gesicht entgegen. Schwerelos wie erwartet fühlen sich die Eiskristalle an. Kalt zwar, aber nicht bitter. Die Reinheit und Frische, derer die auf den Lippen zergehen und mich sie kosten lassen unvergleichlich. Oh wie faszinierend ist diese Welt außerhalb des Berges doch. Wie verlangt es mich geschürt durch ausgeschmückte Erzählungen besonders von Dwalin nach einem leichtherzigen Spazieren unter dem Himmelsgewölbe, in frischer Luft, die Wärme der Sonne im Gesicht, kalten Schnee im Haar oder grünes Gras durchzogen von leuchtend-bunten Blumen unter den nackten Füßen spürend. 

Glücklich lächelnd darüber, dass nun zumindest ein kleiner Teil davon Wirklichkeit wurde, wende ich mich wieder meiner Aufgabe zu, denn Thorin verlangte, dass ich ihn begleiten sollte zur Inspektion der königlichen Gestütbestände. Eilen muss ich mich nun ihnen zu folgen, den länger als beabsichtigt dauerte die schwärmerische Tatenlosigkeit. Allerdings, nicht wie gedacht voraus gingen meine Herren, sondern verweilen nur wenige Schritte entfernt. Anscheinend gefesselt, ungeduldig oder amüsiert, das vermag ich nicht zu beurteilen, beobachteten sie die kindische Träumerei. Schneeflocken zu Hunderten haben sich bereits in den dunklen Haaren und üppigen Wolfspelzen der Mäntel verfangen, beides schwer von Nässe und Kostbarkeit auf den breiten Schultern lastend. Ihre Münder ebenso in Geschmunzel gekrümmt, Dwalins mehr als Thorins sogar. Beschämt ertappt worden zu sein, senke ich den Blick und haste um zu ihnen aufzuschließen, komme aber nicht umhin, mich ihres gelösten Anblicks zu erfreuen. Selten ziert ein Lachen ihre Gesichter außerhalb privater Gemächer und Momente. Zusätzlich bezaubernder und wärmer erscheinen sie inmitten dieser faszinierenden, frosterstarrten Welt aus Schnee und Eis.  
Der Stallmeister; ein pragmatischer Geselle, weder Krieger noch Handwerker, aber dennoch von kräftiger, durch harte Arbeit geformter Statur, mit schwieligen, riesigen Händen und buschigem rotem Haar; begrüßt uns höflich am Eingang zu den Stallungen, nachdem Thorin ihn mit einem Kopfnicken bedachte. „Hoheit, eine Ehre, dass ihr den Weg aufnahmt um uns zu besuchen.“ Tief ist seine Verbeugung, so tief sogar, dass die Spitze des mit einzelnen goldgelben Strohhalmen verzierten langen Bartes Spuren im Schnee hinterlässt. Thorin gebietet mit einer hochherrschaftlichen Handbewegung das Wiederaufrichten. Stolz ist sein Blick, selbstsicher die Haltung, würdevoll jede Geste. Selten sah ich ihn bislang mit Bürgerlichen interagieren. Umso beeindruckender ist die imponierende Attitüde eines Herrschers, die er wie selbstverständlich und ungeachtet der eben noch freudestrahlenden Situation einnimmt. Respekteinflößender noch als sonst. Dennoch betörend wie eh und je.

„Hauptmann Dwalin, lange sah ich Euch nicht mehr. Darf ich nachfragen, wie es Eurem Bruder seitdem ergangen ist?“ Dwalin nickte ebenfalls zur Begrüßung. Auch sein Auftreten wandelte sich innerhalb weniger Augenblicke. Unnahbar und kraftvoll erscheinen Blick, Verhalten und Gebaren, so wie es seine Stellung als oberster Befehlshaber verlangt. „Es geht ihm ausgezeichnet und er lässt fragen, ob Ihr mit dem Stallburschen zufrieden seid, den er empfahl.“ Ein Leuchten heller als Diamantsplitter stiehlt sich innerhalb eines Blinzelns in die Augen des Zwerges. „Oh sehr, er ist eine wahre Bereicherung, außerordentlich tüchtig und beweist ein ausgezeichnetes Händchen für die Tiere“, lobt er mit Überschwang und ich lächle erfreut darüber, auch, wenn ich nicht weiß von wem sie sprechen. 

Aufmerksamkeit ziehe ich dadurch auf mich, denn nunmehr wendet er sich mir zu und erneut untertänig tief ist die Verbeugung. „Zabdûnayê, auch Euer Besuch ist mir eine äußerst große Ehre. Ihre Hoheit erzählte mir viel von Euch und ich ersehnte seitdem, die Frau die sich als seine Leibdienerin würdig erweist auch einmal persönlich kennenzulernen.“ Verwundert blinzle ich, denn mit einer solchen Aussage war nicht zu rechnen. Demnach unsicher geworden senke ich wohl etwas zu herzlich den Blick zur Begrüßung und Erwiderung, als er sich wiederaufrichtet und mich mit einem Lächeln bedacht. Zur Perfektion verinnerlichen muss ich dagegen noch immer die unerschütterliche Würde einer hohen Adligen.

„Deswegen sind wir hier. Konntet Ihr finden, warum ich Euch bat?“ Thorin rettet mich unvermittelt aus der Situation der peinlichen Verwirrung. Wie dankbar bin ich ihm dafür. Der Stallmeister verbeugt sich erneut. Nicht zu tief dieses Mal. Sein Bart wird es ihm danken. „Natürlich Herr, lasst mich ihn holen“, sagt er und verschwindet schnellen Schrittes durch das große, nur halb geöffnete Schiebetor in den Stallungen. 

Derweil wir warten, sehe ich mich interessiert um. Einige Pferde, vermutlich Jährlinge, denn ihre Beine sind lang und muten noch immer etwas staksig an, tollen unweit auf einer schneebedeckten Weide herum. Im Überschwang ihrer Jugend rangeln sie miteinander, schlagen aus, buckeln und galoppieren mit wehenden Mähnen über die Koppel, sodass Klumpen von Schnee von ihren baren, durch zottigen Behang überdeckten Hufen hinauf geschleudert werden. Ihr Anblick war mir schon immer eine besondere Freude. Nicht versinnbildlicht Freiheit kombiniert mit Stärke mehr. Wie muss es sich wohl anfühlen auf ihren breiten Rücke zu sitzen, die Hände vergraben in den langen Mähnen, den kräftigen Herzschlag und die angespannten Muskeln spürend, wenn sie einen mit Leichtigkeit dorthin tragen wo auch immer man möchte. 

„Hier ist er, Hoheit.“ In Erwartung, eine weitere Schönheit zu erblicken, denn das ist, was durch Zwerge gezüchtete Ponys ohne Ausnahme sind, wende ich mich um … und verfalle ihm bereits in der Bewegung. Kein kostbares Schmuckstück, kein edles Gewand, nichts, dass ich bislang in meinem Leben sah, selbst Thorins Pracht in Momenten der dargebrachten Herrscherwürde, kann die empfundene Augenlust beim Betrachten dieses Tieres übertreffen. Schwarz-blau wie Rabenfedern glänzt das Fell im fahlen Licht der sich versteckenden Wintersonne, unterbrochen allein durch eine gleichmäßige Blesse und einen ebenfalls hochweißen Stiefel am hinteren Linken der äußerst kräftigen Beine. Mähne und Schweif sind üppig, lang aber wenig gelockt. Die dagegen krausen Fesselbehänge reichen weit über die massigen Hufe, die mit Leichtigkeit den stabilen aber dennoch anmutig erscheinenden Körper tragen können. Kleine Eisklumpen verfingen sich bereits darin. Mit einem vom ihnen scharrt er im Schnee, schlägt aufgeregt mit dem breiten Kopf, dessen Stirn und Nase, wie ebenso der Kamm des sehnigen Halses nach außen gewölbt sind. 

Zitternde Ehrfurcht überrollt mich. Das Reittier eines Königs ist dies. Ebenso stolz und erhaben wie er. Dafür erwählt ihn treu zu gehorchen, ihn in Schlachten zu tragen, Würde und Eleganz darzutun, sobald er auf seinem breiten Rücken thront wie auf einem stattlichen Herrschersitz. Thorin scheint ebenfalls davon überzeugt, denn das Funkeln der Kristalle die die Eisseen seiner Augen bilden, drückt diese bewundernde Anerkennung aus, während er die Hand über das glänzende Fell unter dem sich trotz der Winterdicke die starken Muskeln abzeichnen streichen lässt. „Ein wahrlich schönes Tier … erfüllt er ebenso die weiteren Anforderungen, die ich an ihn stellte?“

Der Stallmeister nickt bestätigend. „Es war nicht einfach, aber durch gute Beziehungen zum königlichen Hofgestüt der Breitstämme, habe ich schließlich einen Hengst finden können, der Euren hohen Ansprüchen voll und ganz genügt. Und noch etwas mehr, denn wie Ihr wisst, vermischten die Vorfahren König Tywins ihre Ponys gerne mit denen der Elben, wodurch sie eine außerordentlich lange Lebensspanne erhielten. Alt wie ein Zwerg wird dieses daher.“ Thorin kräuselt kurz angewidert über diese Information die Nase. Aber selbst dies verhehlt nicht, dass eine solche Abstammung nur Vorteile bringen wird. Ein zuverlässiger Begleiter für sein restliches Leben kann dieses Pferd werden. Denn nicht nur die Langlebigkeit, sondern auch eine erhebliche Ausdauer sowie Intelligenz und Nervenstärke werden diesen Tieren zugeschrieben. Allerdings, auch einige Eigenschaften, die uns Zwerge auszeichnen, nahmen sie sich im Laufe des Zusammenlebens mit uns an. Ihr Sturkopf ist legendär, ebenso wie Treue und Stärke. Wagenladungen können sie mit Leichtigkeit alleine ziehen, für die sonst sechs Pferde der Menschen angespannt werden müssten. Wenn sie es den tun, denn falls sie keine Lust verspüren, selbst Mahal könnte sie dann nicht dazu bewegen. 

Ein halbwüchsiger Zwerg, vermutlich lediglich wenige Jahre jünger als ich, dessen braune Augen mit schelmischen Glitzern darin kaum unter der übergroßen Filzmütze mit abstehenden Enden hervorlugen und ihn mir dennoch auf den ersten Blick sympathisch wirken lassen, übergibt Thorin mit einer tiefen Verbeugung den am Halfter befestigten Führstrick. Gehorsam, ohne großen Zug zu benötigen, folgt das Pferd seinem neuen Besitzer, während er den erstaunlich eleganten Tritt begutachtet und schließlich vor mir zum Stehen kommt.

Unsicher sehe ich beide aufeinanderfolgend an, hebe dann aber doch die Hand. Befühle unter den wohlwollenden Blicken auch meines Herren mit Bewunderung die in einer solchen Weichheit nicht erwarteten Nüstern. Streiche hinauf zur mähnenbedeckten Stirn, lasse mich faszinieren von den braunen, fast schwarzen Augen, umgeben von langen Wimpern, die mich interessiert mustern. „Gefällt er dir?“ Thorins Stimme ist leise, sanft, aber eine befremdliche, kaum wahrnehmbare Aufgeregtheit zittert in ihr wie die goldenen Seiten seiner Harfe. 

„Er ist wunderschön …“, hauche ich voller Ehrfurcht, Tränenschlieren in den Augen, denn die Demut vor der Stattlichkeit dieses Geschöpfs ist kaum anders auszudrücken. „Wie ist sein Name?“ Thorins Lippen kräuseln sich zu diesem auserlesenen Lächeln, das er mir manchmal schenkt, fernab von Befehlen, Verpflichtungen und Autorität. Das so warm ist wie ein Kaminfeuer. So hell wie die Sonne. So voller Zärtlichkeit, Sanftmut und Wohlwollen, dass mein Herz in der Brust heftig beginnt zu schlagen und ich ihm dieses zusammen mit Leib, Seele und Leben darbieten möchte. „Diesen darfst du selbst vergeben … den von nun an, gehört er dir.“

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

„Drückt die Fersen nach unten, aber lasst die Knie nicht hochrutschen … ja genau … und gesteht ihm etwas mehr Zügel zu, dann läuft er runder.“ Bofur, wie sich mir der Stallbursche mit den schelmischen Augenglitzern vorstellte, ist ein guter, geduldiger Lehrer. Noch nie saß ich auf einem Pferd, ist es doch recht ungewöhnlich für uns einfache Zwerge, dass wir sie für etwas anderes benötigen als schwere Lasten zu transportieren. Das Privileg oder vielmehr den Mut aufzubringen, soweit über der Erde einem anderen Geschöpf vollkommen ausgeliefert zu sein, gestehen sich nur wenige zu. 

In einem leichten Trab verfällt Khajmel; wie ich die schwarze Schönheit, nachdem der Schock über seinen Erhalt abgeklungen war, ohne lange zu überlegen, nannte; sobald ich Fersen und angespannte Schenkel sanft in seine Seite drücke. Dem Rhythmus seiner schwingenden Bewegungen passe ich mich ohne Probleme an, als er noch ein wenig schneller wird, mit Leichtigkeit fühlend, welches Hinterbein er gerade hebt. Der kalte Wind streicht über mein Gesicht und durch die halb offenen Haare. Die starken Muskeln der Flanken des warmen Pferdekörpers unter mir abwechselnd hart und weich. Khajmel senkt den Kopf ein wenig tiefer, streckt den sehnigen Hals, als ich ihm mehr Zügel gebe, wird schneller und schneller. Die langen Haare der Mähne kitzeln ein wenig, denn sanft berühren sie ebenfalls vom Wind getriebene die den geflochtenen Lederriemen haltenden Hände. Freiheit … so herrlich fühlt sie sich also an. Niemals hätte ich mir in meinem bislang beschränkten Weltbild erträumt wie sehr. 

„Wenn Ihr es möchtet, könnt Ihr ihn noch ein wenig mehr treiben, dann verfällt er in einen gleichmäßigen Arbeitsgalopp, mit dem Ihr lange Strecken zurücklegen könnt“, holt mich Bofur, der Pfeife rauchend auf einen der Zaunlatten der Koppel sitzt und meine Fortschritte beobachtet, aus der gelösten Bezauberung. „Lehnt Euch leicht zurück, haltet die Hände unten, spannt den Oberkörper an, aber geht dennoch mit der Hüfte seinen Bewegungen nach.“ Die Anweisungen sind knappgehalten, höflich, aber hilfreich. Sie geben mir die Sicherheit, dass ich zumindest hier nicht einen allzu schlechten Eindruck selbst nach etlichen Übungsstunden hinterlasse, wie dereinst bei Kampf und Tanz.

Einen kurzen Hüpfer mit einer der Hinterhände vollführt Khajmel und wird dann schneller. Wie der Flügelschlag eines Vogels fühlt sich sein trittsicherer Galopp an. Federnd, hin und her wiegend, erschütterungsloser als ich annahm. Sein Körper kraftvoll und wendig. Kleine Fehler bei Sitz und Haltung, die ich gleichwohl noch immer begehe, verzeihend. Und noch einmal um das Hundertfache herrlicher wird die verspürte Freiheit. Wohin auch immer ich gedenke zu gehen, er wird mich dorthin tragen. So zumindest spinnt mein seit Kurzem verspürter Herzenstraum Hirngespinste, wenn ich auf seinem Rücken sitze wie in einem bequemen Sessel.

„Sie ist erstaunlich gut.“ Es ist die brummende, von Stolz überwältigte Stimme Dwalins, die mich überraschend ablenkt. Aber dennoch verliere ich nicht die Körperspannung und Konzentration, während ich zu ihm hinüberschaue. Bofur hat nachdem er seine Anwesenheit bemerkte schnell und schuldbewusst, da es den Anschein erwecken könnte, dass er meiner Ausbildung möglicherweise nicht genügend Respekt und Beachtung entgegenbringt, den entspannten Platz verlassen und verbeugt sich nun untertänig tief vor dem Hauptmann. Dieser allerdings lässt in Nachsicht und Wohlwollen eine gutmütige Hand auf seine Schulter fallen.

„Das ist sie, Herr. Sie scheinen wie für einander geschaffen. Noch nie sah ich eine solche Harmonie zwischen Pferd und Reiter.“ Borfurs Augen glänzen. Mit leichtem Zug und Verlagerung des Gewichts lasse ich Khajmel langsamer werden bis er letztendlich direkt vor den beiden zum Stehen kommt. Missmutig über die Pause schart er im Schnee und ich fahre beruhigend und lobend mit der Hand über den unter den dichten Haaren verschwitzten Hals. 

Dwalin sieht zu mir hinauf. Mit diesem wohlgefälligen, Seele und Herz berauschenden Blick voller Stolz, Würdigung und Respekt, den er mir in der letzten Zeit immer häufiger, derweil gleichbleibend intensiv und inzentiv schenkt. Ich dagegen senke den meinen zur Begrüßung, auch, um nicht zu verraten, wie sehr er mich berührt. „Einen herrlichen Anblick bringst du so hoch oben auf einem Pferd thronend dar“, sagt er, sich nicht einen abschwächenden Tonfall der Begeisterung damit beschäftigend, dass wir uns in Gesellschaft befinden. 

Bofur, noch immer neben ihm stehend, eine schwere Hand auf der Schulter, lächelt und seine Augen schimmern infolge deutlich empfundener Freude. Dwalin scheint ihm zu vertrauen, obwohl, oder vielleicht sogar weil er einer niederen Stellung angehört, und ich nehme mir vor ihn bei nächster Gelegenheit zu fragen warum und ob ich es ebenfalls darf. Vorsichtig bin ich geworden, so wie es Balin empfahl. Niemals ohne unterstützende Begleitung halte ich mich inmitten feiner Gesellschaft auf. Keine Gespräche führe ich, und seien sie noch so belanglos, ohne beistehenden Zuhörer. Denn Angriffsfläche für Intrigen und Ondits biete ich noch immer und ungeachtet der harten Strafen, die Dwalin und, so hörte ich zumindest, auch Thorin androhten, sollten sie davon Kenntnis erlangen. Aber dennoch, dann und wann sind es vor allem die unscheinbaren Charaktere welchen man inmitten des Glanzes und Machtgefüges begegnet, denen Treue, Ehre und Loyalität wichtiger sind als Besitz und Prestige. 

„Ich bedaure daher, deine Übungsstunde unterbrechen zu müssen“, erklingt Dwalins Stimme plötzlich erneut und reißt mich aus der Überlegung, „aber Thorin rief eine außerordentliche Sitzung des Rates ein und verlangte ausdrücklich auch nach deiner Anwesenheit.“

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Khajmel – Geschenk aller Geschenke


	39. Schwere Last auf leichten Herzen

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
„Darf ich dir eine Frage stellen?“ Dwalin brummt zustimmend, besinnt sich allerdings sofort darauf, dass ich dieser Einsilbigkeit besonders bei ihm, der sie unbedacht in jeglicher Situation gebraucht, noch nie etwas abgewinnen konnte. „Natürlich … immer.“ Eine kleine Schar schwer beladener Waschfrauen, die uns auf dem Weg durch den Berg hin zum herrschaftlichen Flügel entgegenkommt, tritt achtsam bei Seite und verbeugt sich ungeschickt ob der unhandlichen Last, die sie auf den Köpfen balancieren, mit einem demütigen Gruß vor uns, während wir sie nicht in unserem Gespräch innehaltend passieren. Kurz stutze ich dennoch. Keinesfalls beachtlich prunkvoll geschweige denn fürstlich erscheine ich in den eher praktisch-schlicht gehaltenen Gewändern, in denen ich die Reitstunden absolvierte. Der kurze Mantel lediglich mit Grauwolfspelzbesatz. Ebenfalls damit gefütterte Stiefel und lederne Hose schlammig verkrustet. Die Haare windzerzaust und schmucklos. Außerhalb des königlichen Hofes kennt mich kaum jemand, denn nur selten verlasse ich ihn. Dennoch, spüren kann ich, dass diese Frauen nicht nur Dwalins hohem Rang huldigten. Es erschreckt mich, muss ich Euch kleinlaut gestehen. 

„Bofur … der Stallknecht … du hattest dich bei seinem Meister erkundigt, ob die ihn betreffende Empfehlung Balins gerechtfertigt war. Gab es einen Grund für diese?“ Dwalin lächelt und es liegt eine besondere Art wohliger Wärme darin. So als würde Glück ihn durchströmen wie Sonnenstrahlen rauschende Baumwipfel. „Er, wie auch sein Bruder Bombur und sein Vetter Bifur, gehören einer Familie an, die dem Hause Durins bereits seit seiner Gründung dienen. Fenna ist ihre Großtante und sie bat Balin ihnen nach der erfolgreichen Kampfausbildung anständige, ihre Fähigkeiten fördernde Lehranstellungen zu suchen, damit sie die Familienpflichten weiterführen können.“ Ich senke überlegend den Blick, während wir durch den reich mit Gold und Schnörkeln verzierten Torbogen, der die zwei Welten - Elend und Punk - voneinander trennt, schreiten, denn zumindest einer der Namen kommt mir bekannt vor. „Bombur … ich entsinne mich, er ist unser neuer Kochlehrling. Jassin erzählte mir von ihm und einmal sah ich ihn vollgepackt mit Töpfen und Pfannen und dennoch einen von Fennas Krapfen im Mund durch die Küche eilen.“

Dwalin lacht leise, dennoch flattert der Ton bewegt tief in seiner Brust. Es ist mir das liebste Geräusch auf Erden, denn so selten wie den Gesang der Kirinke* hört man ihn. „Ja, genau das ist er. Bifur, der Älteste und handwerklich sehr begabt, fand bereits vor einigen Jahren als Geselle des königlichen Baumeisters Anstellung, Bofur, ebenfalls außerordentlich geschickt aber vor allem tierlieb, wird eines Tages Stallmeister und Bombur, nun ja, er kochte schon immer sehr gerne und vor allem reichhaltig. Fennas Krapfen gehören allerdings zu den wenigen Gerichten, die er sich backen lässt.“

Nun lache auch ich und bleibe kurz vor der Tür zum Blauem Saal stehen, um unser Gespräch zu Ende führen zu können, ungeachtet der Dringlichkeit, mit der Thorin auf Dwalin wartet und nach mir rufen ließ. „Ich verstehe ihn. Keine besseren habe ich bislang in meinem Leben gegessen.“ Ein letztes schelmisches Lächeln gestattet sich der große Krieger, bevor er die finstere Maske der Grimmigkeit, die seine Stellung fordert, wiederaufsetzen muss. „Ich ebenfalls. Aber so wie ich hörte, konnte er ihr das Rezept dafür zumindest teilweise entlocken.“ Ein abschließendes Augenzwinkern, das leise Knarzen der sich durch seine Hand öffnenden Tür und unverzüglich vergangen ist Fröhlichkeit und freundschaftliche Atmosphäre zwischen uns. Ernst werden unsere beider Gesichter, nicht nur, weil es die Gesellschaft verlangt, sondern vor allem, da uns augenblicklich ein aus dem Saal quillender, tiefdunkler und bedrückender Schatten einem Leichentuch ähnlich umschließt. 

Sorge und Angst die dieser heraufbeschwört lasten schwer auf den eben noch so leichten Herzen. Ich höre sie an Dwalins tiefer werdenden Atemzügen, sehe sie an sich verfinsternden Augen und den sich anspannenden Muskeln, als würde er sich einem Raubtier gleich zum Kampf bereit machen. Thorin steht mehr, als das er sitzt an seinem angestammten Platz, die Hände schwer und verkrampft auf die glänzende Platte des Tisches gestützt. Das Gesicht verzogen in Unruhe und … Zorn … einem solchen, den ich noch niemals in einer derartigen grausamen Schrecklichkeit an ihm sah. Er macht mir Angst. Fürchterliche Angst sogar. Noch mehr, als ich Balin neben ihm entdecke. In seinem Stuhl zusammengesunken, die Augen überdeckt von einer Hand, die Lippen so fest aufeinandergepresst, dass sie lediglich einem schmalen Strich entsprechen. Entsetzlicher und sorgenbereitender ist sein geplagter Anblick noch als der Thorins. Alles zusammen quält mein Herz und macht das Atmen schwer, als würde ein Schraubstock den Brustkorb zusammenquetschen.

Thorin bemerkt uns schließlich und sein Blick ist finster. Kein ach so geliebter Glanz schillert mehr in den Eisseen seiner Augen. Jeglicher freundliche Schimmer verlosch unter dem Einfluss der dunklen Einschlüsse. „Ihr kommt spät!“ Die harsche Stimme aufgebrachter und dunkler noch als seine Physiognomie. Entschuldigend verbeugen wir uns vor unserem Herrn. Gefügig wie schon lange nicht mehr und in Dwalins Fall vielleicht noch nie. 

Schnell nehmen wir die uns zustehenden Plätze ein, nachdem er gnädigerweise ohne weitere Rüge diese mit einem lapidaren Wink annahm. Dwalins Niedersinken auf seinen Stuhl ist schwer und der Blick, den er in die Runde wirft, fragend. Meine Hand, die ich hoffentlich unauffällig über Balins muskelverspannten Rücken gleiten lasse, während ich mich hinter ihn stelle ebenso und zugleich mit dem Versuch Trost zu spenden versehen. Verwundert schaut er auf, die Augen trüb und trauervoll. Aber noch bevor er dazu kommen kann zu erläutern, was ihn so bedrückt, beginnt der Meister des Berges zu sprechen, aufgebracht und ebenfalls wütender als ich ihn jemals erlebte. „Hoheit, es ist unverantwortlich, dass Ihr Euch in der herrschenden Situation und in Zeiten der Unruhe auf solch eine Reise begeben und für diesen Wahnwitz dem Rat zudem zwei wichtige Mitglieder entziehen wollt. Ich als Verantwortlicher für die Belange Eures Volkes …“ 

Thorin unterbricht ihn brüsk. Die niedersausende Faust zersplittert die Oberfläche des starken Holzes und verursacht ein schauriges Geräusch, das jedem im Saal erschrocken zusammenzucken lässt. „Ich habe nicht nach Eurer oder der Meinung eines anderen in diesem Raum gefragt, sondern den Rat lediglich über meinen feststehenden, nicht mehr zu debattierendem Entschluss unterrichtet. Mein Vater, Euer König, ist irgendwo. Gefangen, gefoltert, umherirrend in der Wildnis, sich versteckend oder durch anderweitige Umstände daran gehindert zu seinem Volk zurückzukehren. Und ich werde ihn finden, das bin ich ihm schuldig und es wäre Eure Pflicht dieses Unterfangen mit Wohlwollen zu sehen und nicht mit solch einer infamen Abneigung.“

Nun wird mir bewusst, was diesen grauenvollsten aller Schatten heraufbeschwor und noch quälend-todbringend-brechender legt er sich auf das Herz als ohnehin bereits. Auch Dwalin begreift und genauso wie sein Bruder verbirgt er das plötzlich kummervolle Gesicht in die Hände. Ich möchte mich ob seines Anblicks zu Thorins Füßen werfen, ungeachtet der Gesellschaft. Möchte ihn anflehen, diesen Plan zu überdenken. Zu bleiben. Sich und andere nicht einer solchen Gefahr auszusetzen. Ihn mit den Tränen umstimmen, die sich brennend bereits ankündigen und nur mit viel Beherrschung und Schmerz zurückgedrängt werden. Aber keinen Sinn wird jeglicher Einspruch, jegliches Flehen, Bitten und Betteln haben. Seine Entschlossenheit und damit verwobene Sturheit ist stark, unbezwingbar. Keine noch so vernünftige Meinung lässt er in manchen Dingen gelten, die sich nicht seiner anschließt. Ich werde ihn verlieren, das spüre ich. Und nicht nur ihn …

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stille und Dunkelheit herrscht in der Gesindeküche. Dort, wo sonst hastiges Treiben voller Leben und Lachen und heiteren Gesprächen die Atmosphäre erfüllt, wiegen sie noch schwerer. Sind noch bedrückender. Noch grausamer. Lediglich das beständige Tröpfeln der Wasserpumpe hämmert dröhnend in dem gedankenvollen Kopf. Wie erwartet widerstandslos verlief die weitere Ratssitzung nach Thorins Ansprache. Einzig die allzu deutlichen Sorgen und Ängste in den Gesichtern, versuchten still aufzubegehren. Aber ihr ignorieren fällt allzu leicht, wenn man sie nicht sehen will. 

„Du bist noch auf.“ Es ist die liebevolle Kaminfeuerstimme Dwalins, warm und flackernd und einen plötzlichen Lichtschimmer spendend, die in den Raum fließt und für einen kurzen Moment vermag mein vom Schatten umschlossenes Gemüt zu erhellen. „Ich kann nicht schlafen“, murmle ich, während er sich direkt neben mich auf die fellgepolsterte Bank niederlässt. Zugeneigt wie seine Stimme ist sein Körper. Kraftvoll, kummer- und kampfgeprüft und dennoch sanft, und ich lehne mich an ihn, an diese starke Schulter unter dem Samt der Uniform, in einem Akt des absoluten Vertrauens, und dem Versuch Trauer und Verzweiflung, diese bedrückende Gefühle, die das Herz belasten, von ihm zu nehmen. Es funktioniert, wenn auch nicht genügend. 

„Von welchen zwei Ratsmitgliedern, die Thorin mit sich nehmen will, sprach Meister Skirr?“, frage ich schließlich, die Antwort durch Gedanken die ich mir darum machte bereits vermutend und schreckliche Angst vor ihr habend. „Von Balin und mir“, bestätigt er und mein tränenschweres Seufzen ist selbst mit der eisernsten Disziplin eines Zwerges nicht zu unterdrücken. „Wir folgen ihm freiwillig, genauso wie Oin. Er plante es bereits ein Jahr und fragte uns zuerst. Nur uns will er dieses Mal mitnehmen, nicht Viele in diese Gefahr bringen, die er sich durchaus bewusst ist, ungeachtet von Gegensprachen, die vor allem ich hatte. Ich hätte bloß nie damit gerechnet, dass er es gerade heute, am Todestag seines Großvaters, dem Rat vorbringt.“

Die Aufklärung lindert den Schmerz nicht. Was nützt es mir, wenn Thorin nur wenige mit sich in den sicheren Tod führt. Jeder von ihnen ist mir ein geschätzter Freund und ich werde sie vermissen und um sie trauern bis mein Herz letztendlich zerbricht an dem Schmerz, sollten sie, so wie ich befürchte, nicht zurückkommen. 

„Ich habe deswegen etwas für dich“, sagt Dwalin nach einigen Momenten der Ruhe und als er mich von sich löst, entdecke ich mit Schrecken die fließenden Tränen, die sich unbemerkt auch aus seinen Augen stahlen. Schmale, glitzernde Streifen im schwachen Licht der Öllampe, die er mitbrachte und vor uns auf den Tisch stellte. Auch er hat Angst. Weiß er doch nur zu gut um die Schrecklichkeiten, die lauern. 

Etwa Längliches in ein braunes Ledertuch gewickelt holt er schließlich aus den Tiefen seiner Manteltasche. Ein Dolch kommt zum Vorschein, als er es bedächtig umschlägt. Schwarzer, harter Obsidian mit silbernen Schnörkeln und marmorierter Damaszenerstahl. „Er wird dir vielleicht einmal nützlich sein.“ Unersetzlich ist er, über die Kostbarkeit der Materialien hinaus. Eine Beigabe zu seiner Brosche, die mir ebenfalls Schutz gewährt und noch mehr.

„Ich danke dir“, schluchze ich, die nun willentlich fließenden Tränen lasten schwer auf der unter ihnen zitternden Stimme. „Dieses Mal habe ich wenigstens Andenken an dich, dir mir das Zurückgelassenwerden zwar nicht erleichtern, aber die Erinnerung an Freundschaft und Güte aufrechterhalten.“ Dwalin sieht mich an, mit in Verwunderung zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen. „Er hat es dir noch nicht gesagt?“ Ich stutze. Das Fließen der Tränen versiegt. „Wer hat mir was noch nicht gesagt?“ Er senkt überlegend den Blick, sichtlich mit sich ringend, ob er ein anscheinend bisher wohlgehütetes Geheimnis offenbaren soll oder nicht. Schließlich sieht er mich wieder an und weniger Schmerz als vormals trübt seine Augen. „Thorin verfügte, dass du mit uns kommen sollst.“

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Kirinki - Die Kirinki bilden eine auf Númenor heimische Vogelart. Die Tiere sind in etwa so groß wie Zaunkönige und haben ein scharlachrotes bis purpurfarbenes Gefieder. Die Stimmen der Kirinki sind sehr hoch und für Menschen gerade noch hörbar. Zwerge, Elben und Hobbits dürften diese allerdings mit ihrem guten Gehör wahrnehmen können.


	40. Azaghâla

Feuer erhellt die ubkhâ'dum, die gewaltige Halle der Kämpfer, deren Stärke und heroische Präsenz geradezu erschaudern beeindruckend in der Luft oszilliert. Golden-rötlicher Schein strömt aus den im Gestein eingelassenen Vertiefungen, über das hohe Deckengewölbe mit den goldüberzogenen und diamantbestückten Sternen, Rippen und Schlingen, schlängelt sich die makellos glatten Säulen aus Marmor hinab, die selbst drei Zwerge nicht umfassen könnten. Bedeckt wabernd die Böden der tiefen Abgründe um mich herum. Flackert in den zusammengefalteten, steinernen Händen wunderschöner Frauen in edlen Rüstungen und mit im Kampfsturm der vernichtend über Schlachtfelder fegt wehenden Haaren. Lodert um die Körper stattlicher Kriegerstauen mit gebieterisch dreinschauenden Gesichtern und riesigen Schwertern und Äxten. Regungslos mit starrenden, nahezu prüfenden Augen säumen sie meinen Weg über die Brücke, hin zur achteckigen, frei stehenden Plattform in der Mitte der Halle, deren Existenz einst nur eine Legende für mich war und - so dachte ich bis vor wenigen Tagen - für immer bleiben sollte. Ihr Betreten ist ein wahrgewordener (Alb)Traum. Herrlich und ängstigend zugleich.

Das patschende Geräusch meiner auf den schwarz-erstarrten Obsidianboden treffenden nackten Füße; glücklicherweise kaum zu sehen ist ihr unsicherer Tritt ob des langen Mantels, den mir Thorin einst schenkte; verhallt in der stillen Weitläufigkeit. Das aufgeregte Schlagen des Herzens dröhnt allerdings umso schallender. Oh, schweig doch still verräterisches Organ, denn keinen Ausdruck der Schwäche darf ich zeigen während der Zeremonie, die mich vollends zu einer stolzen Kriegerin erheben wird, die fortan ihren Herren unerschütterlich und ohne Furcht auch außerhalb des Berges beschützen soll. Es ist die letzte Prüfung, der ich standhalten muss und wohl die schwerste, denn ich kenne ihren Inhalt nur allzu gründlich. Jeden Schritt besprach Balin bis ins geringfügigste Detail mit mir. Jedes Wort, jede Handlung, jede Attitüde. Aus Stolz und Demut, Gelöbnissen und Bekenntnissen, Schmerz und Freude wird sie bestehen und keinen Fehler gewähre ich mir in dem Wissen, wie sehr ein solcher nicht nur ihn enttäuschen würde.

Endlich erreiche ich das mit sieben Sternen, magischen Runen und gekreuzten Schwertern über denen zwei Raben schweben bedeckte Zentrum des Plateaus. Der ansonsten glatte Stein pulsiert eigenartig glühend unter meinen Füßen, als würde eine mächtige Energie von ihm ausgehen. Aber noch bevor ich mich fragen kann, ob diese von den bedeutungsvollen Runenkombinationen oder doch eher von dem schwelenden Flammen rundherum ausgeht, tritt Thorin aus dem Schatten einer großen Feuerschale. Flackernde Schlieren zeichnen das Gestein und nun auch sein ruhiges Gesicht, dass denen der Kriegerstatuen hinsichtlich Herrschaftlichkeit und Selbstsicherheit in nichts nachsteht. Er trägt einen neuen Harnisch mit berechtigtem Stolz. Fürwahr ein Meisterwerk zwergischer Schmiedekunst, den er sich womöglich extra für die bevorstehende Reise anfertigen ließ. Ornamentierte Rauten dicht beieinander genietet auf weiches Leder, das die königsblaue Tunika überspannt. Sie passen sich klirrend und perfekt jeder seiner gewandten Bewegungen an. An seiner Seite führt er Binamrâd mit sich. Das Schwert groß und tödlich und noch immer faszinierend. Die schwarzen, im Feuerschein wie Rabenfedern glänzenden Haare offen, wild, ungezähmt wie er selber. Länger trägt er sie seitdem ich ihn das erste Mal sah und noch störrischer wellen sie sich über breite Schultern, denn die silbernen Spangen zieren mehr als das sie bändigen. Wie mühe ich mich jeden Morgen, sie zu ordnen, aber spätestens nach den ersten haareraufenden Besprechungen oder Audienzen, war jede Anstrengung umsonst. Die schließlich auf mich zukommenden Schritt sind schwer und würdevoll und tief mein den Kriegerprinzen verehrendes Verbeugen.

„Als Frau betratet Ihr diesen Raum“, seine Stimme dröhnt eingeschüchtert wie Gewittergrollen nach einem schwülen Sommertag und mein Herz stockt für einen stillen Moment, “als Kriegerin werdet Ihr ihn verlassen.“

Nun beginnt es also. Wie will ich erzittern, flüchten, mich verkriechen in der tiefsten, dunkelsten Mine, in der mich niemand je wieder finden wird. Aber nein. Ich bin bereit. Trainierte hart, vergoss Schweiß, Tränen und heißes Blut, kämpfte dafür hier zu stehen. Ich erträumte es mir, wenn auch unsichtbar … selbst für mich. Eine unaussprechliche Ehre ist es, meinem Herrn auch im Kampf dienen zu dürfen, die höchste, die ein Zwerg in seinem Leben erstreben kann.

Ich spüre warme Hände auf meinen Schultern und richte mich wieder auf. Zwei Eisaugen richteten sich fest auf mich, aber sie sind weder bitterlich kalt noch starr wie die der Statuen. Stolz glimmt bereits jetzt in ihnen, so heiß und lebendig wie die Flammen um uns herum. Balin tritt plötzlich aus den Schatten und an uns heran und gebietet der Bannung Einhalt. Auch er trägt Rüstung und Schwert mit der erhabenen Würde eines Kriegers, die ihm außerordentlich gut und ehrerbietend steht. So schändlich leicht missachtete ich all die Zeit ihn ebenfalls als solchen zu würdigen. Auch er kämpfte bereits in blutigen Schlachten an der Seite seines Bruders, Prinzen und Königs. Tötete unzählige Feinde und verlor genauso viele seiner Lieben.

Thorin entfernt sich von mir, gesellt sich zu Dwalin, der bislang unbemerkt an der Feuerschale auf ihn wartet, Dinge in den Händen haltend, die mit teils vertraut, teils fremd sind. Auch sein Gesicht strahlt die nötige finstere Ernsthaftigkeit für das Ritual aus, aber in dem Braun der Augen sehe ich dennoch diesen kleinen, gut versteckten Funken, der jegliche Härte aus der Physiognomie verbannt, denn ich weiß, wo ich ihn suchen muss. Balin lächelt bestärkend, sorgsam verborgen vor den Blicken der anderen, während er die silberne Spange am Kragen des Mantels löst und ihn mir in einer fließenden Bewegung von den Schultern streift. Die Wärme des Feuers kribbelt wohlig auf der bloßen Haut, nun einzig bedeckt von dem Gold der langen, ungebändigten Haare und Stoffstreifen aus einfachem, ungefärbtem Leinen, die Brüste und Scham bewahren. Nackt, schmuck- und schutzlos wie ich einst Mahals heiligen Essenflammen entstieg und er mich in den Schoß meiner Mutter legte, stehe ich vor ihnen. Meinem Herrn, meinen Meistern. Denjenigen, denen ich so viel zu verdanken habe, von denen ich so viel lernte und noch lernen werde. Von nun an sind sie dies aber nicht mehr einzig. Waffenbrüder werden sie mir heute. Gefährten. Gleichgestellt in Rang, Ansehen und Geltung, wenn auch nur in Zeiten des Kampfes. Vertrauen werden sie mir schenken so wie ich ihnen. Verlässlichkeit einfordern. Mut. Gegenseitigen Schutz. Ehre. Loyalität. Müssen sie kämpfen, werde ich es an ihrer Seite.

„Euer Weg bis hierher war lang und jeder Schritt verlangte Stärke, Disziplin und Tapferkeit, kostete Blut und verursachte Schmerz. Nun steht Ihr vor uns. Einst ein einfaches Mädchen, nun eine edle Frau. Seid Ihr bereit, weiter zu gehen, eine azaghâla in den Diensten von Durins Volk zu werden?“ Die Frage lediglich zeremoniell. Meine Bestätigung dennoch voller Leidenschaft ausgesprochen und ich bin darüber erstaunt, wie fest meine Stimme klingt, wie laut sie von den Wänden widerhallt, wie aufrichtig die Worte aus meinem Mund dringen. „Als Kriegerin werde ich von nun an leben. Ewige Tapferkeit gelobe ich. Mein Schwert soll die Hilflosen verteidigen. Meine Macht die Schwachen unterstützen. Mein Zorn unsere Feinde zerschlagen. Gerechtigkeit und Gnade sind mein oberstes Gebot. Durins Tugenden sollen mein Herz erfüllen und seine Sterne mir in ihrer Herrlichkeit den Weg erleuchten, bis ich dereinst von ihrem Licht beschienen sterbe.“

Thorin betrachtet mich eine Weile schweigend und dann verzieht sich seine Lippen zu einem kleinen, anerkennenden Lächeln, bevor er den Schwur annehmende den Blick senkt. Es ist nur ein kurzes, kaum wahrnehmbares Heben der Mundwinkel, aber für mich bedeutet es die ganze Welt.

Balin und Dwalin kommen infolgedessen auf mich zu und die wohl bitterste Probe der kriegerischen Unerschütterlichkeit steht mir (un)glücklicherweise gleich zu Beginn bevor, denn in der Hand des gelehrten Kriegers erkenne ich eine Schere. Die Flammen spiegeln sich in dem polierten und geschärften Metall und lassen es rötlich erglühen, so als würde es aus blankem Feuer bestehen. Genauso verbrennend-schmerzlich wird ihre Tat sein.

Dwalin streicht meine Haare über die Schultern zurück, lässt die schwielige Zärtlichkeit der Finger vermutlich beabsichtigt sanft und lang gezogen bare Haut von Hals und Rücken streifen. In dem Streben nach Beruhigung oder Nähe oder einfach nur, um zu zeigen, dass er mir beistehen wird, beichtete ich ihm doch gestern erst die bittere Schwermut hierüber. Dennoch und trotzdem ich es eigentlich nicht spüren sollte, jeder einzelne Schnitt mit scharfer Klinge durch eine der Strähnen bereitet mir unermessliche Qualen. Nimmt man Zwergen ihr Haar, kann es ein Zeichen der Bestrafung sein, sogar als Folter gelten, die Buße nach einem Vergehen bedeuten oder als Ehre angesehen werden, wenn damit der Aufstieg zu einem höheren, sozialen Rang begonnen wird. Meine Haare waren das wohl Wertvollste an mir. Gehegt und gepflegt habe ich sie mit Hingabe und viel Aufwand, bis sie endlich den Rücken komplett bedeckten. Nun spüre ich ihre kitzelnde Weichheit lediglich auf den Schulterblättern zum erliegen kommen und trotz aller vorgenommener Stärke, brennen Tränen in den Augen, als Balin das strähnige Gold Thorin übergibt und er es in das Feuer wirft, das daraufhin zischt und rötlich emporflammt und die Halle mit einer eigenartigen, wabernden und auf der Haut prickelnden Wärme erfüllt.

Aber nicht lange habe ich die ungestörte Gelegenheit mich ob des ungewöhnlichen, fast magischen Verhaltens zu wundern, denn nicht ohne guten Grund nahm man mir die Weiblichkeit symbolisierende Länge der Haare. Die Welt außerhalb des Berges ist gefährlich … und nur allzu leicht in die Irre zu führen. Für die unkundigen und teils ignoranten Augen von Menschen, Elben oder Orks erscheinen alle Zwerge gleich, egal ob weiblich oder männlich.

Beiderlei Geschlecht tragen Bärte, wenn auch wir Frauen unsere in den unterschiedlichsten Längen, Ausprägungen und meist sehr viel gepflegter und mit Gold, Silber und edlen Steinen herausgeputzter halten. Kurze Wangen- oder spitze Kinnbärte sieht man je nach Alter, gesellschaftlichem oder familiären Stand genauso wie lange, geflochtene Vollbärte. Ich selber trage ihn als unverheiratete Unmündige lediglich entlang der Kinnlinie und allein an den kurzen ineinander gedrehten Enden ist ein kleiner Schmuckstein aus blauem Gestein befestigt, der mich als edle Dame des königlichen Hofes kennzeichnet. Durch die blonde Färbung fällt er kaum auf. Erst wenn ich einen Gemahl finde, wird mir gestattet ihn länger und ausgefallener zu frisieren.

Auf Reisen bevorzugen auch wir die bequeme Zweckmäßigkeit von Hosen, Tuniken, kurzen Mänteln und felligen Stiefeln und bedienen uns dem Schutz von Rüstungen und kundig geführten Waffen, feinere zwar, nicht ganz so schwer und grob gearbeitet, aber dennoch stehen sie denen der Krieger in nichts nach. Unsere Stimmen sind verhältnismäßig tief und leider nehmen wir uns die nicht durch strenge Formalität gebändigten rüden, fluchenden und sich nicht um jeglichen Anstand kümmernden Verhaltensweisen der Männer nur allzu gerne an, wenn wir mit ihnen längere Zeit außerhalb des Berges zusammen sind.

Aber diese Umstände sind es, die wir Frauen uns nur außerordentlich gerne zunutze machen. Kein Gegner hält uns für schwächer. Wir gelten nicht als leichtes Ziel. Niemand behandelt uns anders, schont uns, verachtet uns, benutzt uns, besitzt uns. Als Kriegerin werden wir als gleichwertig angesehen. Unabhängig und … frei … bis auf die Verpflichtung, König und Volk zu dienen.

Allerdings, kleine, nur dem darüber kundigen auffallende, aber dennoch bedeutende Unterschiede, gibt es. Einer davon ist die besondere Art, wie wir unsere Haare zu tragen pflegen, wenn wir die geschützten Hallen verlassen, sei es nun um auf Reisen zu gehen oder in eine Schlacht zu ziehen. Während die Männer ihre entweder ungebändigt, lediglich mit dünnen Flechten oder ausgefallenen Schmuckperlen verschönert, über die Schultern fließen lassen oder zu wirklich auffallenden Frisuren gestalten, bestimmen die der unseren lediglich eng am Kopf anliegende Zöpfe. Allein die maximale Länge bis zu den Schulterblättern, so wie ich sie nun auch vorweise, gleicht sich erneut.

Daher geschäftig spüre ich die geschickten Finger von Balin und Dwalin, wie sie mir insgesamt fünf solcher Zöpfe mit schwarzen, ledernen Bändern umwickelt flechten. ([Illustration](https://www.pinterest.de/pin/415879346839448621/)) Es ist eine besondere Geste, ein vollkommen intimer Moment, denn nur denen den wir absolutes Vertrauen schenken, gestatten wir das intensive Berühren der Haare von Kopf und Bart. Besondere Freunde, enge Verwandte oder Geliebte. Unsere gegenseitige Wertschätzung drücken wir damit aus. Das erste von insgesamt sieben Werbungsgeschenken, dass ein Mann seiner Auserwählten überreicht, ist Schmuck hierfür, den er eigenhändig einflechtet. Infolgedessen ehrfürchtig und gehuldigt ob der Mühe, die sie sich bereiteten, betaste ich das Ergebnis, nachdem sie von mir abließen. Drei längliche Schmuckschließen mit erhabenen, geometrischen Mustern erfühle ich zudem inmitten der Flechten. Die Zeremonie verlangt diese nicht, freundschaftliche Geschenke sind es daher vielmehr und ich gestatte mir ein glücklich-gerührtes Lächeln ob ihrer tiefgehenden Bedeutsamkeit.

Thorin nickt zufrieden und tritt erneut mit herrschaftlich festen Schritten an mich heran. Wahrlich schmerzhaft wird die nächste Probe erneut und mich als Kriegerin zeichnend für den Rest meines Lebens. Ich habe dennoch keine Angst vor ihr. Thorin sieht von oben auf mich herab und ich bin gewillt den Blick abzuwenden von dem seinen, der voller brennendem Stolz und tiefer Anerkennung der Leistung bis hierher einen wohlig-kribbelnden aber auch erschütternden Schauder über den Rücken sendet. Aber standhaft bleibe ich. Keine Schwäche zeige ich. Darf es nicht … will es nicht.

Sanft nimmer er meine rechte Hand in die Seine, liebkost mit schwieligen Daumen die dünne Haut des Rückens. „Vergangen ist nun die Zeit, in der Ihr schwach wart, Euch in die Hände anderer begeben musstet, unkundig dieser Welt und voller Ängste.“ Bedeutungsschwer und leidenschaftlich ist seine Stimme, stürmt über bloße Haut, in die Gedanken und das aufgeregt-schnell schlagende Herz, hinterlässt tiefe Furchen und trägt ihren Inhalt zu anderen Stellen. „Ab heute werdet Ihr stetig wachsen an Euren aufopferungsvollen Aufgaben, die Tapferkeit, Stärke und Entschlossenheit einfordern. Als stolze und tugendhafte Kriegerin denken und handeln … schützen und kämpfen … leben und sterben.“

Noch immer fest sehe ich ihm in die Augen. Ertrinke hoffnungslos verloren in den eisigen Wässern. Auch, als Balin neben uns tritt, mit einem glühenden Gegenstand in den Händen. „Im Namen der Krieger gebiete ich Euch tapfer zu sein.“ Unerwartet heftig, eigentlich unerträglich, ist der Schmerz, der plötzlich meinen Handrücken verbrennt und Übelkeit erregend der Gestank von versenkter Haut. Aber ich ziehe die noch immer von Thorin locker gehaltene Hand nicht zurück. Kein Ton kommt über die fest verschlossenen Lippen. Kein Schmerzempfinden verrät das ausdruckslose Antlitz. Wie es erwartet wird, zeige ich keine Reaktion auf das Einbrennen des Mals der Kriegerinnen. Eine Mondsichel, von mir aus betrachtet zunehmend, das Zeichen für einen Neubeginn; von meinem Gegenüber abnehmend, das Vergehen versinnbildlichend.

„Im Namen der Krieger gebiete ich Euch Stärke zu zeigen.“ Nur einen Augenblick dauert die Prozedur. Ihre (Aus)Wirkung ist dagegen ewiglich, unwiderruflich und trägt eine symbolische Bedeutung, schwerer als jeder Schwur es kann. Eine bleibende Narbe wird sie bilden, die mich bis ich dereinst in die unendlichen Hallen der Erwartung eintrete daran erinnern wird, welche Leistung ist bis hierher vollbrachte und welche ich noch vollbringen muss.

„Im Namen der Krieger, bitte ich Euch, nehmt mit meinem Blute auch meine Dienste als Euren Waffenbruder an.“ Jetzt erst ist es mir gestattet wieder eine Regung zu zeigen und da mir Balin hierfür keine Anweisungen gab, denn es ist meine eigene Entscheidung, lächle ich einzig als annehmende Antwort. (Welche sollte ich ihm sonst geben.) Und Thorin lächelt zurück, glücklich und voller Begeisterung, haucht erst mit bartumrandeten Lippen einen federleichten und den Schmerz lindernden Kuss auf die frische Brandwunde und lässt dann von einem Schnitt in seiner Hand frisches Blut in sie fließen. Sieben Tropfen, einen für jedes Zwergenhaus. Auch Dwalin und zuletzt Balin treten heran, ersuchen mich ebenfalls demütig um Annahme ihrer Dienste als Mitkämpfer und Gefährten und bekunden die Besiegelung dieses Bundes mit sanften Lippen auf gereizter Haut und tiefdunklem Rot, dass sich mit dem meinem vermischt.

Aber noch immer ist die Zeremonie nicht vorbei, denn ein letzter, bedeutender Akt fehlt noch. Das Anlegen der Rüstung. Der finale Schritt von einer Frau hin zur Kriegerin. Und anders als Balin es ankündigte, nicht gemeinschaftlich werden sie mir dabei helfen, sondern einzig Thorin. Eine besondere, kaum in diesem Moment für mich in ihrer Bedeutung zu begreifende Ehre. Ich erzittere unter seiner Berührung und den sanft-stolz-ergriffenen Blicken. Unter den rauen Fingern, die keine Gelegenheit verstreichen lassen, unmerklich über die bloße Haut zu gleiten, bevor sie verborgen wird unter Stoff, Leder und Metall. Unter seinem Atem, der warm ist und beruhigend tief. Tunika, Hose, fellbesetzte Stiefel. Ein Harnisch aus enggeknüpften Ringen, nahezu gewichtslos, glitzernd, fließend und kühl, als würde er aus klarem Wasser bestehen. Armschienen aus dunkelbraunem Leder, verziert mit geometrischen, ineinander verschlungenen Mustern und ebenfalls einer eingestanzten Mondsichel, aufgefüllt mit Silber. Mein Schwert. Ein Schild, oktogonal, erstaunlich leicht und mit einem stilisierten Wolfskopf im Profil versehen.

Respektvoll tritt Thorin zurück, um sein Werk zu begutachten, und nickt anscheinend äußerst zufrieden damit. Balin lächelt stolz und Dwalin … er senkt schnell den Blick, als ich den meinen auf ihn richte, aber dennoch sehe ich ganz kurz, sodass ich in Erwägung ziehe lediglich einer Sinnestäuschung zu erliegen, denn grotesk erscheint es für den großen, unberührbaren Krieger, ein verräterisches Funkeln in den Augenwinkeln aufblitzen.

Eigenartig fühle ich mich, ungewohnt belastet und in meiner Bewegungsfreiheit eingeschränkt, aber auch herrlich. Unbegreiflich ist es noch immer für mich, dass ich nun tatsächlich, gänzlich und unwiderruflich ein Mitglied der persönlichen Garde des Thronfolgers bin. Dass ich die Verantwortung für sein Leben trage, bereitet mir Furcht, erfüllt mich aber auch mit Stolz. Die Auswirkungen auf das meine werden gewaltig sein, zum Glück vermute ich allerdings noch nicht einmal wie sehr ich damit recht haben werden.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ubkhâ'dum – Halle des Kämpfers
> 
> azaghâla - Kriegerin


	41. Gute oder schlechte Idee

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meiner Herrin Dís sieht man die vergangenen Nächte ohne oder wenn dann nur mit unruhigem und alpbelastetem Schlaf verbracht deutlich an. Dunkle Schatten verunreinigen das Saphirblau der Augen und die sonst so glänzenden Haare gleichen nun eher über viele Jahre in Vergessenheit geratenes, angelaufenes Gold. Zusammengesunken sitzt sie in einem der plötzlich viel zu groß erscheinenden Sessel, als ich ihre Gemächer betrete, und sah ihre auf dem Schoß abgelegte Stickarbeit vernachlässigend mit traurigem Blick aus dem bodengleichen Fenster, bevor sie ihn mir zuwandte. 

„Astâ, schön, dass du in dieser geschäftigen Zeit diese für mich finden konntest. Setz dich doch bitte.“ Ein gezwungenes Lächeln, das die einladende Handgeste begleitet, soll die Traurigkeit überstrahlen, schafft es aber nicht. Sie so zu sehen durchzieht mein Herz mit tiefem Kummer. 

Einen Augenblick betrachtet sie mich prüfend, nachdem ich ihr gegenüber Platz nahm. Selbstverständlich interessiert sie die meine neue Stellung darlegende Frisur und unzweifelhaft vielen ihr die drei Perlen darin auf, die, so wie ich nach einem ersten begeisterten Blick in den Spiegel voller Rührung feststellte, die Cirth-Runen für Th, D und B tragen. 

„Mein Bruder überhäuft dich geradezu mit Ehren und Titeln“, kommentiert sie schließlich und ich vermag nicht einzuschätzen, ob die Bemerkung kritisierend oder anerkennend gemeint war. „Weder um das eine, noch um das andere bat ich ihn.“ Ich weiß, dass die Entgegnung bockig klingt wie die eines kleinen Kindes, aber diese Vorhaltungen, Thorins Gewogenheit würde ich mir mit Schmeicheleien und vielleicht sogar Bettelei und anderweitigen Diensten erschleichen, zu oft sehe ich sie zum Glück nur noch in den missgünstigen Blicken des Hofstaates und oh wie abgründig verabscheue ich ihre Boshaftigkeit dennoch. 

Dís lächelt entschuldigend und tief im Herzen erkenne ich, dass sie es entgegen manch anderer nicht bemängelt wie sehr ihr Bruder mich schätzt. „Ich weiß, aber oft sehe ich noch das kleine Mädchen vor mir, dass du einst warst, als du zu uns kamst. Gebrochen, eingeschüchtert, gelähmt von Ängsten und ohne Glauben an eine glückliche Zukunft.“ Schwach erinnere ich mich an diesen so unendlich weit entfernt erscheinenden Moment, obwohl doch noch nicht einmal acht Jahre seither vergangen sind. So viel ist inzwischen geschehen, so viele dieser Schwächen vermochte ich abzulegen, dessen werde ich mir erst jetzt vollumfänglich gewahr und die Geschwindigkeit in der dies geschah, erschreckt mich. Wie sehr habe ich mich doch verändert seitdem. 

„Dieses Kind ist nun vergangen, trotzdem du noch nicht einmal die Mündigkeit erreichtest. Kriegerin darfst du dich nun voller Stolz nennen und ich weiß nur zu gut, welche gewichtigen Verantwortungen damit einhergehen“, sagt Dís plötzlich und nimmt die Finger von den sie bislang überdeckenden rechten Handrücken, der sonst immer unter langen Ärmeln verborgen lag. Eine vernarbte Mondsichel kommt zum Vorschein. Weiß und erstaunlich zart heben sich die Linien von dem Bronzeton der ansonsten glatten Haut ab. 

Erschrocken sehe ich sie an. „Ihr seid ebenfalls eine azaghâla?!“ Meine verzückte Be-/Verwunderung ist kaum zu überhören und Dís lächelt darüber. „Eine der vielen Namen, die man als Tochter Durins trägt … tragen muss. Eine Verpflichtung ist es, eine Tradition … von der du nun ein Teil bist.“ Stolz erfüllt mich bei ihren Worten. Auch wenn wir Zwerge ein kämpferisches Volk sein müssen und jeder, egal ob Mädchen oder Junge, bereits in jungen Jahren den Umgang mit Axt und Schwert erlernt, echte Kriegerinnen, die einzigen Frauen, die ihren Männer in eine Schlacht zur Seite stehen dürfen, sind selten. Als zu kostbar wird unser Leben angesehen und daher ungern möchte man es oftmals unnötig Kriegen opfern. Denn aus zu wenigen besteht unser Volk und zudem, die Ausführung von Ehe- und Haushaltspflichten ist oft unvereinbar mit denen als Kriegerin. Unverheiratet und vor allem kinderlos bleiben daher viele, die die Mondsichel tragen.

„Thorin tat gut daran, dich zu einer solchen ausbilden zu lassen“, enthüllt Dís plötzlich ihre wahre Meinung und sie erstaunt mich. „Du besitzt ein mutiges, loyales Herz, das erkannte ich bereits, als ich dich das erste Mal sah, trotz der Furcht, die damals auf ihm lastete. Aber dennoch, du bist jung und unerfahren und die Welt nur allzu unerbittlich, und ich habe Angst um dich. Deshalb möchte ich dir etwas in Tausch gegen ein Versprechen geben, dass dich beschützen soll.“ Mit leicht zitternden Fingern greift sie in die Tasche ihres Kleides und holt aus dessen Tiefe etwas Kleines, Ovales, in Blau, Grün und Schwarz bunt-schillerndes hervor und legt es mir in die Hände.

„Ein Runenstein“, flüstere ich andächtig und streiche ergriffen über die tief und sorgsam in das harte Labradorit eingeritzten Linien, die die Wörter ‚innik dê‘ bilden. „Kehr zurück zu mir.“ Die Bedeutung versinkt in der plötzlich tränenfeuchten Stimme und ich getraue mich aufgrund ihres Verrats an dem Gebot der Unerschütterlichkeit nicht von ihm aufzuschauen. „Dieser Stein ist Einer von drei … nur er fand einst seinen Weg von dem grausigen Schlachtfeld im Schattenbachtal nach Hause zurück.“ 

Meine Hände schließen sich schützend um das Gestein, das eigenartig warm ist und pulsiert, so als wäre sein überragender Wert reine Energie. „Er gehörte Thorin … und die anderen gabt Ihr Frerin und Eurem Vetter, eurem Schirmer, der aus den Eisenbergen stammte“, vermute ich und Dís bestätigt es mit einem traurigen, schmalen Lächeln zudem sich ihre blassen Lippen verziehen, sobald ich Mut und Stärke fand nun doch aufzublicken. 

„Er erzählte dir von ihm?“ Ich nicke, nur mit eisernem Willen die Tränen zurückhalten könnend. „Euer Bruder sagte mir, dass meine Augen ihn an die seinen erinnern.“ Ihr Lächeln wird Mahal hab Dank nun freudiger und sie lässt den Blick erneut über die mit einer rasenden Geschwindigkeit nach langem Schnee und Frost den Frühling empfangende Welt vor ihrem Fenster schweifen. Aber sehen ihre Augen diese nicht, denn längst in Vergessenheit geratene aber dennoch immer tief im Herzen getragene Erinnerungen imaginieren sich vor ihnen. Freudige und traurige, solche, die Leib und Seele in Gedenken an bereits lange Gegangene gleichermaßen mit Wärme erfüllen. 

„So ist es. Kalins erstrahlten in einem ebensolch tiefen Blau. Als würden sich Mohnblumen in ihnen spiegeln. Er war uns ein guter Freund und ich trauerte um ihn mit den gleichen Tränen, dem gleichen Kummer und gleichen Schmerz wie um Frerin. Seitdem du hier bist, ist es mir manchmal, als wäre er wieder um uns, denn auch dein Lachen ist das seine … als wärst du seine Tochter.“ Dís sieht mich während sie die letzten Worte spricht an, langsam vergehende Erinnerungen noch immer in bislang ungeweinten Tränen treibend. „Bitte versprich mir, dass alles, was sich in deiner Obhut befindet, seinen Weg nach Hause zurückfinden wird.“ Ich senke den Blick, schließe den Stein und die Zusicherung noch beschützender in meine Hände ein. „Ich verspreche es Euch, Herrin.“

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hin und her wälze ich mich. Schüttle das Kissen auf. Verknote mich in der Decke. Schnaube frustriert. Stoße ein paar der schweren Felle beiseite, ziehe sie wieder heran, da mir kalt wird. Attackiere den Baldachin über mir mit unanständigen Flüchen. Streiche mir über die Haare und befühle erneut andächtig die Perlen darin.

Vor Stunden bin ich bereits zu Bett gegangen aber bei Durins ergrautem und steinalten Bart, ich finde einfach keine Ruhe, obwohl ich Schlaf dringend benötige. Zu viel schwirrt einfach in meinem Kopf herum. Der Runenstein. Sein ihn begleitendes Versprechen, dessen Erfüllung gewissermaßen unmöglich für mich sein wird. Ob ich alles eingepackt habe oder etwas Wichtiges vergaß. Der aufregende Gedanke an den morgigen Aufbruch in ein lang ersehntes Abenteuer, der mir nun doch (Ehr-)Furcht einflößt. Werden wir König Thráin finden? Und wenn ja, in welchem erbärmlichen Zustand wird er sein? Werden wir Feinden begegnen? Kann ich sie besiegen? Welchen abenteuerlichen Weg werden wir einschlagen? Aufregung und Sorge vermischen sich und lassen mein Herz schneller schlagen. Ich höre das Pulsieren des Blutes an dem Leinen der Decke die meinen Hals berührt und es stört mich zusätzlich.

Frustriert schwinge ich die Beine schließlich über die Bettkante und stehe auf. Wandle unstet in meinem Zimmer herum. Lese einige Seiten des Buches, das ich schmerzlich zurücklassen musste, da es nicht mehr in meinen Rucksack oder einen der Satteltaschen passte, die bereits seit einigen Tagen fertig und sorgfältig geschnürt an der Tür warten. Prüfe schließlich noch einmal, ob sie alles enthalten was ich benötige. Kleidung, ein Buch (dass ich nicht über Herz brachte hier zu lassen), Kochutensilien und Geschirr, einige Gewürze, Nähzeug, Feder und Tintenfass in einer kleinen Schatulle, sowie ein unbeschriebenes Buch für Notizen (man weiß ja nie), Seife, Kämme, diverse Pflegeutensilien (die Frau nun einmal dringend benötigt), Verbände (obwohl Oin diese auf jeden Fall ebenfalls mitnimmt), Proviant … Taschentücher … bei Mahal, ich habe Taschentücher vergessen. Aber auch nachdem ich diese einpackte, legt sich die Unruhe nicht. 

„Ibzig zu!“, verdamme in die sich nicht darum schärende Dunkelheit (was für eine Ungehörigkeit) und nehme schließlich die Kerze und verlasse mein Gemach. Das Holz von Thorins Tür ist warm, als ich die Hand hinauf lege, unschlüssig, ob ich um Einlass bitten soll oder nicht. Leise Geräusche sind auf der anderen Seite zu hören. Das Rascheln von Papier, schwere Schritte, die ruhelos umherlaufen … auch er kommt nicht zur Ruhe … bereitet sich vielleicht die gleichen Gedanken wie ich. Stören will ich ihn ungern darin und so wende ich mich wieder ab, aber halte bereits nach einem zurückkehrenden Schritt inne und drehe, anstatt meine Gemächer aufzusuchen, um. 

Dwalins Tür ist entgegen der Thorins schmucklos. Einfach gehalten in ihrer undurchdringlichen und beschützenden Stärke wie er selber. Dumpf klingt das Geräusch, als ich meine Faust dagegen klopfen lasse. Oh, das war eine dumme Idee, schelte ich mich allerdings sofort. Im Gegensatz zu Thorin und mir schläft er bestimmt tief und fest und benötigt diesen nicht weniger als wir und außerdem, was gebe ich ihm für eine Erklärung hier zu sein, mitten in der tiefsten Nacht. Und ich will bereits auf dem Absatz kehrtmachen und mich in meine Gemächer flüchten, da öffnet sich die Tür leise knarzend. Dwalin bereitet allerdings nicht den Eindruck, als hätte ich ihn gerade äußerst unsanft aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Hellwach scheint er zu sein, die Augen klar, der Bart nicht zerzauster als sonst. Aber vielleicht lernt man dies, muss es zwangsweise sein, wenn man als Krieger in der Wildnis von Feinden aufgeschreckt wird und sich nicht lange mit Augenreiben und ausgiebigen Strecken aufhalten kann. 

„Astá, ist etwas geschehen?!“, will er sofort wissen, die Muskeln angespannt wie die eines Raubtiers in Erwartung einer Konfrontation, als wäre ich einer dieser Gegner. Schnell schüttle ich den Kopf. Eine ganz, beinahe kolossal dumme Idee war das sogar. „Ich kann nicht schlafen“, presse ich schließlich hervor und sofort entspannt er sich, schließt sogar mit einem brummenden Ausatmen durch die Nase die Augen. Verzweifelnd angesichts meines kindischen Verhaltens. Aber dann, öffnet er die Tür ein wenig weiter. Einladend seine Gemächer zu betreten. 

Meine unruhigen Gefühle ob der bevorstehenden Reise sinken, als ich unsicher der Aufforderung nachkomme, weichen allerdings einer anderen Aufregung, die noch mächtiger und schwerer wiegt. Nie verweilte ich bislang hier, fand bislang keinen Grund. Wenig Wärme spendet ein langsam erlöschendes Feuer im mit Raben und Federn und roten Rubinen verzierten Kamin. Eine riesige Landkarte hängt neben Bannern an einer der Wände, mit farbigen Gesteinen besetzte Nadeln markieren verschiedene und mitunter weit auseinanderliegende Punkte darauf. Bücherregale erblicke ich keine, nur einen mit Papieren und eigenartigen Instrumenten und leeren Weinkelchen übersäten Schreibtisch. Zwei Alkoven mit dicken Sitz- und Zierkissen bestückt wurden in das umgebende Gestein gehauen. Schwere, geräuschverschluckende Teppiche liegen auf dem Boden. Vielarmige Kandelaber und ein Kronleuchter aus Holz, der den Anschein ineinander verhakter Hirschgeweihe erweckt, halten erloschene Kerzen, denn die Laken des massiven Betts, das am anderen Ende des Raumes steht, sind tatsächlich vom Schlaf zerwühlt. 

„Entschuldige bitte, dass ich dich weckte.“ Ungewöhnlich befangen in seiner Nähe, trete ich in der Mitte des Raumes verweilend von einem nackten Fuß auf den anderen. Sagte ich bereits, dass dies wohl die schlechteste Idee war, die ich jemals hatte? „Kein Problem, ich benötige nicht viel Schlaf“, erwidert er und schließt die Tür mit einem leisen Klicken. „Dafür du umso mehr. Also, was hält dich davon ab, ihn zu bekommen?“ Eine fürsorgliche Hand streicht über meinen Rücken, die Finger verweben sich kurz mit den Spitzen der Haare, bevor sie entschwindet und sich damit beschäftigt einen Scheid bereitstehendes Holz in den Feuerraum zu werfen, damit das Flackern wiederbelebt wird und den Raum mit knisternder Wärme erfüllt.

„Aufregung“, gebe ich einzig als Antwort und komme der Aufforderung mich neben ihm auf dem weichen, fein gewebten Teppich vor dem Kamin niederzulassen nur allzu gerne nach. „Lange konntest du sie unterdrücken, umso unruhiger bricht sie nun hervor und raubt dir den Schlaf.“ Ich schnaube entnervt und schmiege mich an die vertraute Schulter. „Wie kann sie ihn mir rauben, fand ich ihn doch bislang noch nicht einmal.“ 

Ein Gähnen bricht herzhaft hervor und während ich versuche es schicklich hinter einer vorgehaltenen Hand zu verstecken, zieht Dwalin mich mit einem umfassenden Arm näher und bettet seinen Kopf auf den meinen. „Du wirst morgen ganz schrecklich müde sein. Ich hoffe, du hast Khajmel so gut trainiert, dass er dich auch schlafend schleppt, sonst müssen wir dich in der Wildnis zurücklassen.“ Ich kichere und kuschle mich tiefer in das einfache Leinen des Hemdes, das seine Brust verhüllt. Es riecht intensiv und wundervoll nach ihm. Kiefernnadeln, klebriges Harz, lockeres Erdreich. Die tränensalzige Einsamkeit von einst kaum noch darin wahrzunehmen. Wie sehr veränderte auch er sich in den zurückliegenden Jahren.

„Das würdet ihr nicht.“ Dwalin lacht, brummend und tief in seiner Brust. Das Vibrieren durchdringt mich ebenso und der heiße Atem streicht über meine Haare. Oh wie liebe ich es und ihn, wenn er dies tut. „Und ob. Wenn du vom Pferd fällst, werden wir dich einfach liegen lassen.“ Ich schlage maßregelnd auf seine Brust ein, bereue es aber sofort, traf meine Hand doch lediglich harten Stein und schmerzt nun.

„Bist du nicht aufgeregt?“, frage ich schließlich nach einigen Minuten in die Stille, während denen wir das Emporzüngeln der Flammen beobachteten. Das letzte heimelige Feuer, vor dem wir sitzen können, wird es wohl für viele Monate sein. „Ein wenig … mehr als sonst“, antwortet er ehrlich. „Warum?“ Er zieht mich (noch) näher zu sich heran, ganz so, als argwöhnte er, ich würde bei den nächsten Worten fliehen wollen. „Weil du dabei bist und ich darum bange dich nicht beschützen zu können.“ Aber anstatt ihm ob des Geständnisses, dass er, der große Krieger ohne Furcht und Tadel, doch tatsächlich Angst verspürt, zu entsagen, streicht die Hand, die vorhin noch versuchte so unsanft zu sein, zu tiefst berührt über die verhüllte Brust. Verweilt schließlich dort, wo der kräftige Herzschlag nur allzu deutlich und aufgeregt schnell unter warmer Haut und stählernen Muskeln zu spüren ist.

Stille legt sich erneut über uns. Aber sie ist wie immer in seiner Anwesenheit nicht unangenehm. Nein, sie beruhigt deutlich, hüllt mich wohlig ein wie eine warme Decke und schließlich kann ich bei aller Mahnung, dass ich es mir nicht gestatten kann in seinen Armen einzuschlafen, die brennenden Augen nicht weiter geöffnet halten. 

Eine meiner besten Ideen überhaupt war es, hier her zu kommen …


	42. Abschied

„Mahal, wir bitten dich um Beistand und Schutz. Behüte deine Kinder auf ihrem Weg, den du ihnen in deiner unendlichen Güte aufzeigen wirst.“ Die sonore, Stein und Leib zum erzittern bringende Stimme des Priesters fällt auf die Reisenden hinab, die vor ihm knien und die glaubensstarken Fürbitten entgegennehmen. Schwer lastet seine große, von vielen Lebensjahren faltige Hand auf meinen Kopf, als er jeden einzelnen mit dem Segen unseres Schöpfers bedacht. Das Gemisch aus Charodorithstaub und intensiv nach Bergamotte und Anis duftenden Ölen klebt unangenehm auf der Stirn, nachdem er mit rauem Daumen das uns geleitende Symbol darauf zeichnete und es langsam beginnt zu trocknen. (Futhark-Rune Teiwaz (entspricht der Zwergen-Rune für T bzw. der Cirth-Rune für N) <https://www.wirkendekraft.at/Rune_Teiwaz/>). Eine besondere Ehre ist es, unter seinen Schutz gestellt zu werden. Nur selten wird seine kraftvolle, alles Böse abwehrende und Stärke schenkende Macht Kriegern mit auf den Weg gegeben. Sie verdeutlicht, welch hohe Wichtigkeit unser Unterfangen für die Zukunft der Zwergenheit in sich trägt. Thráin untersagte sie sich und seinen Begleitern dereinst, hätte ihr Vorhandensein doch verraten, welch von dem offiziellen Grund seiner Reise abweichenden Plan er schmiedete.

„Erhebt Euch nun, ihr Krieger durch unseres Vaters Wohlwollen beschützt, und erwartet die Prophezeiungen der Mutter.“ Angst und tiefe Ehrfurcht erfüllt ob dieser Ankündigung warm und kalt zugleich meinen Körper. Eine Mythengestallt ist sie. Alt wie der Mond soll sie sein, geboren aus seinem Licht und dem Stein, der unsere erste Heimat gestaltete. Bereits sehend als Durin der Unsterbliche herrschte, der Oberste unserer Art. Die ‚Himmelsbotin des Todes‘ wird sie auch genannt, denn der Vala Námo, der auch den Namen Mandos trägt und die Totenhäuser in Aman hütet, kann ihrer nicht habhaft werden.

Demnach erstaunt bin ich, als eine Zwergin den Raum betritt, die anmutet kaum älter als ich zu sein. Lange rote Haare die bis auf den Boden reichen würden, wären sie nicht zu einem dicken Zopf geflochten, und ein wunderschön-ebenmäßiges Gesicht mit unerheblich durch Gold und edle Steine verzierten, aber dafür in einer reichen Kunstfertigkeit gestalteten Bart, der seinesgleichen sucht. Den ihr auch den Beinamen ‚tharkûna‘ gebende krumm-knochige Stab aus glattem Eichenholz fest in der rechten Hand haltend. Ein milchig-weißer Edelstein thront auf ihm und bei jedem Treffen des unteren Endes auf den felsigen Boden, glimmt ein in seinem Zentrum gefangenes, mystisches silber-blau-violettes Schwelen auf. Das Licht des ersten vollen Mondes, dass sie einst erschuf, so erzählten ehrfürchtig uralte Schriften. Eine besondere Macht ruht in dem Funkeln. Es kann Erschaffen und Zerstören, Dinge sichtbar machen, die im Verborgenen liegen und, wenn man den Legenden Glauben schenkt, Reisen ermöglichen, die jeder Vorstellungskraft entsagen. Ein kleines Mädchen begleitet unsere Mutter, führt sie zielgerichtet auf uns zu, denn einzig an ihren Augen erwirkten die vielen Jahrhunderte deutliche Spuren zu hinterlassen. Gänzlich weiß und erstarrt sind sie. Blind, aber dennoch sehend. Ängstlich zitternden Respekt einflößend in jeden, den sie dennoch damit abschätzend zu betrachten scheint.

Thorin als unser Anführer wird als erste mit ihnen bedacht. Aber im Gegensatz zu meinem, fällt seinem Herzen keine Furcht anheim. Stumm und aufrecht entgegnet er dem starrenden Blick, nachdem sie vor ihn trat. Nicht zum ersten Mal wird er sich ihm stellen müssen, denn viel zu oft für sein junges Alter kämpfe er bereits um die Zukunft seines Volkes. Tharkûna berührt mit langen, silberringbewehrten Fingern seine geharnischte Brust, murmelt mit rauer Stimme Worte, denen ich nicht nur weil ich am weitesten von ihnen entfernt stehe, kaum lauschen kann. Schließlich nickt er die Prophezeiung akzeptierend und nur einen Moment lang, einen unbedeutenden Wimpernschlag dauernd, legt sich trübe Trauer über ihn wie ein dunkler Schatten.

Die Himmelsbotin zieht weiter. Verkündet schließlich Dwalin der neben mir steht seine Prophezeiung und selbst jetzt, trotzdem sie nah und sogar das Rosenöl zu riechen ist, mit dem sie wohl Haare und Bart pflegt, vermag ich ihre Worte nicht zu hören, so, als wären sie ausschließlich für ihn bestimmt. Auch er nickt annehmend, aber keinen Kummer spüre ich in seinem Herzen aufkommen, eher Freude.

Als sie zuletzt vor mich tritt, widerspreche ich nur mit allergrößter kriegerischer Standhaftigkeit dem instinktiven Drang einen Schritt zurückzuweichen. Klein ist sie, sodass ich auf ihre Gestalt hinunterschauen muss, dennoch groß in Macht und Herrlichkeit. Spitz die Fingernägel, sie sich sogar durch den Harnisch hindurch in meine Brust zu bohren scheinen. Allerdings nicht schmerzhaft. Nicht unangenehm. Ein warmes Kribbeln beschwören sie stattdessen herauf, dass Körper sowie Geist gleichermaßen ergreift und beruhigt. Milchig-weiß fixieren mich ihre Augen. Sie bannen, faszinieren, entführen mich innerhalb eines Atemzugs in eine schatten- und lichtreiche Welt, die außerhalb des Hier und Jetzt zu existieren scheint. Und dann, plötzlich, wandeln sie sich. Werden blau wie klares Wasser. Grün wie Auen. Rot wie Mohnblumen. Schwarz wie die dunkelste Nacht.

„Dein Schicksal ist verwoben mit dem vieler. Glückseligkeit wirst du auf dieser Reise finden wie auch Leid. Freunde gewinnen und Feinde beschwören. Mut und große Leistungen wird sie dir abverlangen. Fühlst du dich bereit dafür, mein junges Kind?“ Ich sehe, wie sich ihre blutroten Lippen bewegen, Worte säuseln, aber vielmehr mit dem Herzen spüre ich die betörende Melodie der Weissagung, als dass ich sie mit den Ohren höre.

„Ich will … kann … Euch nicht belügen … Sorge darüber beherrscht mich… Furcht, dass ich scheitern werde an den Prüfungen, die Mahal mir auferlegen wird. Aber zeigen, darf ich diese nicht.“ Es ist nicht meine Stimme, die dies ausspricht, sondern das unter dem Geständnis aufgeregt schnell schlagende Herz das antwortet. Dennoch nur achtsam gewispert, schutzlos dem Schwur niemals Angst zu verspüren ausgeliefert, der droht es zu unterjochen und durch schmerzhafte, durchaus gerechtfertigte Strafen abzumahnen.

„Warum bangst du darum zu versagen?“ Sie klingt wohlwollend und sanft, so, wie es eine Mutter sein sollte, und Wärme durchflutet mich erneut, als die körperlose Existenz ihrer Hand tröstend über meine Wange streicht. „Ich bin nur ein Kind, unerfahren in Kampf, Weltenwandeln und Abenteuern. Welch Leistung könnte ich schon vollbringen? Werde ich nicht eher ein Hindernis sein?“ Tharkûna lächelt besänftigend, unsichtbar für andere wie ihre Offenbarungen. Es gilt nur mir und meinen Ängsten und ermutigt. „Dennoch bist du eine Kriegerin und glaube mir, noch bevor du zurückkehrst, wirst du weitere Zeichen dieses Ehrentitels tragen als nur Schwert und Mondsichel und deiner Herkunft entsprechen. Vertraue auf dich, auf deine Waffenbrüder und alles Wohlwollende, dass dir begegnen wird. Folge Licht und Gesang, und du wirst nicht scheitern.“

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Unruhig sind unsere Pferde und so schwer bepackt mit zahlreichen Taschen und Beuteln und Säcken, dass es wohl ratsamer gewesen wäre, noch ein zusätzliches Lastentier mitzuführen. Khajmel beobachtet aufmerksam die geschäftige Aufbruchsstimmung. Seine Ohren sind aufgerichtet und bewegen sich aufgeregt in alle und auch schon einmal in entgegengesetzte Richtungen, um auch ja alle Eindrücke die ihm neu und interessant erscheinen, erfassen zu können. Sein Schweif ist aufgestellt und ab und an scharrt er ungeduldig über die lange Wartezeit, die ihn zum Nichtstun verbannt, mit den Hufen. Dennoch weicht er nicht von meiner Seite, obwohl ich die Zügel nur locker halte. Ein tiefes Vertrauen entwickelte sich innerhalb dieser wenigen Wochen des gemeinsamen Trainings zwischen uns. Auch ohne Zutun folgt er mir, ist ruhig und außerordentlich gehorsam, wenn ich auf ihm sitze. Womöglich, da wir beide noch jung und unerfahren sind und uns aufeinander verlassen müssen, bei dieser unseren ersten großen Reise. Mit viel Lob, Streicheleinheiten und heimlich aus Fennas Vorratskammer gestohlenen Äpfeln belohne ich ihn dafür.

Wie einst bei König Thráin versammelten sich die Bediensteten in der großen Eingangshalle, um die Aufbrechenden zu verabschieden. Jassin hat den Kopf gesenkt, damit niemand und vor allem ich ihre still-fließenden Tränen nicht sehe. Bitter begleitet durch diese war der Abschied in meinen Gemächern heute früh bereits. Es schmerzt sie zurücklassen zu müssen. Ihre strahlenden Augen, die herzlichen Umarmungen und den immer plappernden Mund werde ich wohl am schrecklichsten vermissen. Mehr noch als ein gemütliches Bett, ein prasselndes Kaminfeuer oder den Schutz einer Behausung. Fenna legt tröstend eine Hand auf ihren Rücken und Bombur reicht ihr unauffällig ein Taschentuch, mit dem sie erfolglos und zumindest mit einem kleinen dankenden Lächeln an ihn versucht die Tränen von den geröteten Wangen zu verbannen.

Auch Dís, wenn auch gefasster wirkend als dereinst, kann dennoch unendliche Sorgen und Ängste nicht verhehlen. Nur allzu deutlich sehe ich beides wie dunkle Wolken das Blau ihrer Augen überschatten, als Thorin endlich sein Pferd besteigt und sein Gefolge es ihm gleichtut. „Unser aller Wünsche und Gedanken werden euch begleiten. Möge Mahal über euch wachen, damit ihr schnell und erfolgreich zu uns zurückkehrt.“ Ihre Verabschiedung an uns alle und besonders an ihren Bruder gerichtet klingt beherrscht, unerschütterlich, so, wie es von ihr, als nun Regentin des Berges gefordert wird. Víli wird unter dieser gewichtigen Verantwortung an ihrer Seite stehen und sie unterstützen und wenig Sorge bereitet es Thorin, ihnen diese aufbürden zu müssen. Er erklärte mir, dass mehr Stärke und Gewalt, als sie sich bislang zutraute und von der sie weiß in ihr steckt. Eine Tochter Durins ist sie, stattlich, einflussreich, jung zwar und unerfahren, aber dafür geboren, um selbst in schweren Zeiten entschlossen und gerecht zu herrschen. Diese Gewissheit gleichwohl nach langem Zaudern annehmen musste er selber vor noch nicht allzu langer Zeit. Auch ich hege keine Zweifel daran, dass sie schnell Vertrauen und Geschick in der neuen Aufgabe fassen wird.

Thorin nickt stumm ihre Worte annehmend. Ebenso stark wirkend, dennoch sehe ich wie der Schmerz des Abschieds auch seine Augen verdunkelt. Einzig sie wird ihm an engster Familie bleiben, sollten wir seinen Vater nicht finden können und auch wenn er es nur selten zeigt und noch weniger zugibt, er liebt sie inniger als jemals jemand anderen. Bruder und Schwester, sich einzig habend in den vielen leidvollen Zeiten des Verlustschmerzes.

Meine Hand schließt sich fest um den kostbaren Stein in der Manteltasche und beschwörend streicht der Daumen über die eingeritzten Runen. Ich werde auf ihn Acht geben, Herrin, noch einmal gelobe ich ihr dies aus tiefstem Herzen mit liebevoll-tröstenden Blick, als sich der kleine Trupp in Bewegung setzt und ich an seinem Ende reitend sie erreichte. Dís hält mich daraufhin zurück. Ihre Hand warm und beinahe mütterlich sanft auf meinem Schenkel. Aber keine Worte findet sie für mich zum Abschied, so, als würde allein der Versuch sie zu formulieren die auferlegte Beherrschung gefährlich ins Wanken bringen.

„Astâ, kommst du?“ Dwalin ist es, der ungeduldig auf mich wartet und das Zaudern schließlich beendet. „Nicht nur Jassin wird dich vermissen“, flüstert sie schließlich, durch Stimmlosigkeit verbergen wollend, was sie damit offenbart. „Und ich werde dies ebenfalls.“ Dís lächelt darauf hin und es ist die Freude über die sich darin befindliche Liebe, die es vermag den schweren Kummer des Abschieds von meinem Herzen zu nehmen.

Ich reite an Dwalins Seite durch das große, stein- und stählerne Tor, dass mich endlich in diese jenseits liegende, lang ersehnte Welt entlässt. Eine Welt voller Wunder und Abenteuer, aber auch Ungewissheiten und Gefahren. Was werde ich wohl erleben? Werde ich meinen Schwur erfüllen können? Mich beweisen können als Kriegerin?

Die noch fahle, tief stehende Sonne an diesem Morgen des Äquinoktium vermag es kaum in die lange Schlucht hineinzufallen, durch die sich der dahinter liegende Weg bahnt. Als ein gutes Omen wird es gesehen, eine Reise an dem Tag beginnen zu lassen, an dem der helle, bereits warme Tag und die dunkle, noch immer kalte Nacht gleich lang dauern.

Der Frühling jedoch befreite Mittelerde bereits vor einigen Wochen aus den eisigen Klauen des Winters und eine blühende, smaragdgrüne Landschaft eröffnet sich nach dem Verlassen des engen, gewundenen Tals, dass den Eingang zum Berg beschützt, da es einen zahlenmäßig überlegenen Angriff unserer Feinde unmöglich macht. Noch wunderschöner ist dieser Anblick, als ich ihn mir jemals erträumen konnte. Schmetterlinge und Bienen umwerben die ersten wohlduftenden Blumen. Lila Veilchen, rote Tulpen, leuchtend-gelbe Narzissen inmitten eines blassblauen Teppichs aus Szillablüten. Die Kirsch- und Apfelbäume, die den sich hindurch schlängelnden Weg säumen, glänzen bereits in ihrer zart-rosa-weißen Pracht und einige der Blüten schweben getragen von dem frühlingswarmen Wind hinab. Auf den umliegenden Feldern bestellen die Bauern ungeachtet der Frühe den Boden für die Aussaat des Sommergetreides. Riesige Ochsen mit beeindruckenden Hörnern ziehen die schweren Pflüge mit Leichtigkeit durch die schwarze Erde. Einige von ihnen halten inne, als wir vorbeiziehen, verbeugen sich untertänig und eine erfolgreiche Reise wünschend. König Thráin zu finden und zurückzubringen wird ein gewichtiges und vielleicht unmögliches Unterfangen, aber viele hell-strahlende Hoffnungsfunken begleiten uns und werden den schweren Weg erleuchten.

Schließlich gelangen wir auf die Kuppe der baumbedeckten Anhöhe, die mir bislang den Blick aus dem Berg hinaus auf die weite Welt dahinter verwehrte. Der Drang sich umzuwenden kommt plötzlich auf, als sich der Weg vor uns im dunklen Gehölz verliert. „Blicke nicht zurück … niemals“, brummt da Dwalin noch immer neben mir reitend, „der Kummer über das Zuhausegebliebene wird dein Herz erneut und noch schrecklicher ergreifen und dich beharrlich während der Zeit der Abwesenheit verfolgen. An ihr zugrunde gehen wirst du vor Sehnsucht und Schmerz und der Grund deiner Reise mit dir.“ Erschrocken darüber, dass er mein Verlangen erkannte, sehe ich ihn an und begreife, dass wohl auch er damit zu kämpfen hat es zu unterdrücken, egal, wie oft er bereits Abschied nehmen musste. „Auch wenn dir die Aussicht Angst bereitet und dir schwärzer vorkommt als die dunkelste Nacht, blicke nur nach vorn.“

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tharkûna – Frau mit Stab
> 
> * Äquinoktium - Tagundnachtgleiche (auch Tag-und-Nacht-Gleiche) werden die beiden Tage im Jahr genannt, an denen der lichte Tag und die Nacht gleich lange dauern. Die Tagundnachtgleichen fallen auf den 19., 20. oder 21. März und den 22., 23. oder 24. September. Sie markieren den kalendarischen Anfang der astronomisch definierten Jahreszeiten Frühling und Herbst.


	43. Schwarzer Rabe, ich bin dein

„Oh, Dwalin, sieh nur, was für lange Ohren der Hase dort drüben hat … und ist dieser Schmetterling nicht genauso herrlich-bunt-schillernd wie die Blüte, die er umwirbt … und da, hast du das Reh gesehen, was eben im Unterholz verschwunden ist, wie braun sein Fell war …“ Obgleich das Gebiet, das wir nach dem Verlassen des hügelig-zerklüfteten, im Schatten des Ered Luin liegenden Vorlandes nunmehr durchwandern, lediglich aus Heide mit den hierfür typischen zwergenhochstehenden und duftenden Kräutern, kriechenden Wacholdersträuchern, Gras und nur wenigen Hainen besteht, eine Unmenge an neuen, aufregenden Dingen gibt es für mich zu entdecken: Wildtiere die ich noch nie lebendig sah, Vögel die in den sonnenlichtdurchfluteten Kronen von uralten Bäumen sitzen und ihre Lieder singen, Pflanzen und Blumen, deren eigenartige Schönheit kaum zu beschreiben ist. Demnach unentwegt unterrichte ich Dwalin, der noch immer neben mir reitet und dies wohl allmählich bereut, laut und begeistert hoch plappernd als wäre ich Jassin von den vielen Eindrücken, frage ihn beharrlich nach den Bezeichnungen von Unbekannten, presche voraus, bleibe zurück um etwas genauer zu betrachten, so, dass er mich mahnen muss, wieder aufzuschließen.

„Astâ“, knurrt es plötzlich von der Spitze unseres kleinen Zuges, als würde uns dort ein Wolf auf Beutezug anführen, „benimmt dich nicht so, als würdest du zum ersten Mal in deinem Leben einen Hasen sehen!“ Thorin maßregelt mich mehr als enerviert klingend, wohl auch, weil er ein solch flatterhaft-aufgeregtes Verhalten wie das eines jungen Vogels nicht von mir gewohnt ist. „Aber Herr, das tue ich. Bislang sah ich solche nur von Fenna enthäutet, wenn Ihr einen von der Jagd mitbrachtet, deswegen hatten sie leider keine Ohren mehr, die ich bestaunen konnte.“ Meine Stimme klingt vergnügter als sie ob der Rüge meines Gebieters sein sollte, aber nachdem die erste Angst verging, beherrscht unbändige Freude über die so lang ersehnte Freiheit mein schnell schlagendes Herz und jegliche der Gedanken. Thorin legt den Kopf in den Nacken, verzweifelnd Mahal anrufend und sich wohl gerade überlegend, ob es wirklich eine solch kluge Idee war, mich mitzunehmen. Balin hinter ihm kichert leise und auch Oin versteckt ein amüsiertes Lächeln in seinem buschigen Bart. Dwalin hingegen lacht laut und brummend und sich nicht um Anstand und Respekt kümmernd, sodass er womöglich alle Tiere im Umkreis von hundert Fuß verscheucht. „Vergnüge dich nur an der Natur, Mädchen, auf welche Art auch immer“, erlaubt er schließlich zwischen zwei Salven und das Lächeln, das ich ihm daraufhin schenke, ist freudestrahlend und verschämt zugleich.

„Sag Thorin, wohin gedenkst du uns noch einmal als Erstes zu führen?“, fragt er infolgedessen unserem Befehlshaber jegliche Chance nehmend, gegen seine Genehmigung zu sprechen. „In die Ruinen der alten Stadt Fornost, ich hoffe dort jemanden zu treffen, der uns Auskünfte geben kann.“ Ich stutze. Seit fast einem Jahrhundert liegt diese einst glorreiche Stadt und Sitz der Könige des mit ihm untergegangenen Landes Arnor und später Arthedain bereits in Trümmern. Wer sollte hier schon leben, der zudem ein Freund der Zwerge ist und uns bereitwillig hilft.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Der Abend dämmert leuchtend rot über den bereits weit entfernten Gipfeln der Blauen Berge, als würden Wolken und dunkelblau-türkiser Himmel in einem Meer aus Blut versinken. Das langsam fließende Wasser des Flusses Lhûn, an dessen üppig mit hohen Gräsern und sich im lauen Wind wiegenden Schilf bewachsenen Ufer wir rasten, funkelt trotz der schnell einsetzenden Dunkelheit noch immer erfrischend blau. Unendlich tief soll er sein und Wesen in diesen Abgründen beheimaten, die selbst die wortgewandtesten Barten nicht beschreiben können. Einige wenige Vögel singen noch und obwohl wir vier von ihnen erjagten, spielen vorwitzige Hasen in den buschigen Grasbüscheln fangen, ganz so, als spürten sie, dass wir zumindest für heute genug zu essen und sie somit nichts mehr zu befürchten haben.

Unsere Ponys scheinen so froh wie ich den ersten Tagesmarsch hinter sich gelassen zu haben und nun Ruhe zu finden. Gemächlich weiden sie unweit von uns angebunden an einen umgestürzten Baumstamm oder trinken das kühle Wasser. Kleine glitzernde Tropfen wie Diamanten habe sich in Khajmel schwarzem Fell verfangen, denn er prüfte die am Ufer noch flachen Untiefen auf Gefahren, indem er mit dem Hufen darin scharrte und sie hochspritzen ließ. Spaß und eine willkommene Abkühlung wird es ihm zudem gebracht haben. Sein erhitzter Körper dampft in der sich rasch abkühlenden Abendluft.

Ich reiße mich schließlich von seinem bezaubernden Anblick los und beuge mich nach vorne, um den Stock mit den darauf aufgespießten Hasen (leider erneut ihrer Haut und damit langen Ohren beraubt) die über dem Feuer braten zu wenden, da schießt ein unangenehmes Ziehen in meinen Rücken. Geübt bin ich darin, es aber nicht gewohnt den ganzen Tag zu reiten, und etliche Muskeln und Stellen meines Körpers fühlen sich verspannt und wundgescheuert an. Zischend und fluchend reibe ich mir die schmerzende Stelle. „Du wirst dich daran gewöhnen …“, Oins fürsorglich-warme Stimme schreckt mich plötzlich auf und mit einem ebensolchen Ausdruck in den steingrauen Augen, lässt er sich neben mir nieder. „Zwei, vielleicht drei Tage noch, dann wird der Schmerz nachlassen. Soll ich dir bis dahin eine lindernde Salbe geben, ich habe Arnika und Blauen Eisenhut dabei?“

Schnell und stürmisch ablehnend schüttle ich den Kopf, denn als Schwäche könnte man mir den Versuch der Erleichterung auslegen. „Vielen Dank, Meister Oin, aber ich werde sie nicht benötigen, der Schmerz ist erträglich.“ Der Heiler sieht zu Thorin und Dwalin hinüber, die das eben gesammelte Holz, um das Lagerfeuer auch über Nacht am Leben zu erhalten, zu einem ansehnlichen Haufen aufstapeln. „Du musst dir keine Sorgen bereiten, dass er dich für untauglich halten wird, allein mit dem Aufzug aus den behütenden Hallen des Berges bewiest du bereits beachtliches an Mut und Stärke. Nicht selbstverständlich ist es auch für zu Kriegerinnen erhobene Frauen diesen Schritt tatsächlich zu wagen.“ Errötend wende ich mich ab und wieder meiner Aufgabe zu.

„Hätte ich denn eine Wahl gehabt.“ Vielmehr als Fest- denn als Fragestellung formuliert und gemeint. „Natürlich, Thorin hätte dich deiner Verpflichtung entbunden, wenn du ihn darum gebeten hättest … aber das hast du nicht … Warum?“ Ich senke erneut verlegen den Blick, zögernd, ob ich ihn beichten soll, welch eigentlichen Gründe neben dem Drang nach Freiheit mich diese gefährliche Reise antreten ließen. „Schon einmal bangte ich zurückgelassen um kostbares Leben und zugrunde gegangen wäre ich wohl dieses Mal unter Sorge und Angst, die ich mir erneut und sicherlich noch viel quälender bereitet hätte.“ Viel offenbart es und doch zu wenig, den auszudrücken vermöge selbst die abscheulichsten Worte nicht, wie sehr mich allein der Gedanke sie in Unsicherheit zu wissen martern würde. Jeder einzelne von ihnen ist geschätzt und wird verehrt, über die ihnen als Herren zustehenden Empfindungen hinaus. Oin steht lächelnd auf und legt mir eine wärmend-heilende Hand auf die schmerzende Schulter. „Du bist ein gutes Kind … nein … eine achtenswerte Frau“, flüstert er anerkennend und lässt mich dann allein, um nach den Pferden zu sehen.

Voller verwirrender Fragen blicke ich ihm hinterher. Selbst in dem Stand einer Kriegerin erhoben, gelte ich noch immer als blutjung und verbunden mit der bisherigen Taten- und Erfahrungslosigkeit was Ehre und Ruhm hervorbringen könnte, kaum dafür auserkoren bewundert zu werden. Warum also sollte mich allein der Wunsch nach Sicherheit meiner Herren dazu erheben?

„Alle in Ordnung mit dir?“ Dwalin ist es, der mich unerwartet anspricht und die Gedanken vergessen lässt. Verschämt streiche ich eine vorgefallene Haarsträhne zurück und blicke zu ihm auf. „Ja, ja, alles in Ordnung … das Essen ist gleich fertig“, hasple ich und drehe um dies zu verdeutlichen, erneut am langsam bereits schwarz vom Ruß werdenden Stock. Er lässt sich daraufhin mit einem brummenden Laut der Zufriedenheit und, wenn es nicht respektlos wäre dies zu denken, ebensolchem Ausdruck der schmerzenden Muskeln direkt neben mir im weichen Gras nieder. „Sehr schön, ich habe nämlich Hunger“, sagt er und greift bereits nach einem der gut gebräunten Kaninchenschenkel … wenn ich seinen ungeduldigen Fingern nicht mit einem leichten Klaps Einhalt geboten hätte. „Würdet Ihr gefälligst warten, es wird gegessen, wenn alle mit ihrer Arbeit fertig sind und sich versammelt haben.“ Dwalin sieht mich augenblicklich so herrlich entrüstet und mit großen Augen an, dass ich schnell den Blick abwenden muss, um nicht in unschicklich-schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen.

„Recht so, sonst ist er immer der Erste am Feuer und bedient sich, während die anderen noch schuften.“ Thorin setzt sich plötzlich uns gegenüber auf einen Stein, der mit viel Fantasie einem schlichten Thron ähneln könnte. „Du tätest gut daran, dich ein wenig in Geduld zu üben, mein lieber Freund.“ Dwalin schnaubt missmutig aus und immer mühevoller wird es die Kontenance zu bewahren. „Du weißt doch, dass mir dies schwerfällt.“ Thorin lächelt, aber es ist ein berechnendes, ja beinahe arglistiges Lächeln. Keine sonst so herzensgute Wärme liegt darin, demnach erzittern lässt es mich. Dies ist kein auflockerndes Gespräch unter Freunden um die gelöste Lagerfeuerstimmung nach einem langen, anstrengenden Tag auf der Straße aufkommen zu lassen, sondern ein Kampf. Aber um was … und warum? „In manchen Fällen wirst du es wohl leider müssen.“

„Thorin, ich denke, mein Bruder, auch wenn er ein Holzkopf ist, wird genau wissen, wann es angebracht ist Geduld aufzubringen.“ Wie bin ich froh, als Balin sich endlich zusammen mit Oin neben ihn setzend und wie immer kluge, beschwichtigende Worte findend, die Situation löst. Thorins Augen wandeln sich innerhalb eines Wimpernschlags. Werden erneut sanft und warm und so, wie ich sie kenne und liebe. „Du magst recht haben, bahair“, sagt er einsichtig, aber dennoch bleiben bittere Unversöhnlichkeit und mahnender Klang in seiner Stimme bestehen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

„Ah, das war gut. Genau die richtige Garzeit genossen die Viecher.“ Dwalins Kompliment an die bescheidenen Kochkünste erzeugt ein verschämtes Lächeln, während er sich zufrieden erscheinend an einen Baumstamm lehnt. Kein weiterer Kampf entfachte während des Essens und meist wurde über Belangloses geredet. So sehr es mich auch immer noch interessiert, ich traute mich dennoch nicht zu fragen, wen Thorin hofft in den Ruinen von Fornost zu treffen. Alle anderen scheinen diese Information zu kennen. Vielleicht sollte ich Balin um Auskunft bitten. Mehr als nur einen Namen und vage Angaben werde ich vermutlich von ihm erhalten, womöglich eher eine Abhandlung über die ereignis- und ruhmesreiche Geschichte der Stadt und ihrer ehemaligen Könige und Krieger bis zurück zu ihrer Gründungszeit. Ein Almanach ist nichts im Vergleich zu der Wissensflut, die er trotz des jungen Alters besitzt.

„Dwalin, Astâ, ihr übernehmt die erste Wache … Balin, Oin, ihr die zweite und ich die dritte.“ Einheitliche Zustimmung zum Befehl dringen durch die von Müdigkeit und Sättigung schweren Lippen aller und kaum verbergen kann ich das freudige Schmunzeln darüber meine erste Wacht überhaupt mit ihm verbringen zu können. Aber noch lange nicht scheinen sich die anderen zur Ruhe geben zu wollen, steht der Mond doch leuchtend rund und voll am Himmel und spendet, wenn auch fahl, genügend Licht. Pfeifen werden hervorgeholt und gestopft. Schwerter und Äxte poliert und begutachtet. Und dann, unerwartet, beginnt Thorin zu singen, während er in das lodernde Feuer starrt, so wie er es zu Hause des Öfteren als Ritual pflegt, um Ausgleich und Frieden zu finden, nach einem langen, anstrengenden Tag. Überrascht halte ich darin inne die letzten Handgriffe um das Lager für die Nacht vorzubereiten auszuführen.

Es ist ein Lied voller Schmerz und Trauer, aber dennoch findet sich auch Hoffnung in den tief in seiner Brust vibrierenden Worten. Von Verlust einer Heimat spricht es, von Feuer und Asche und Tod. Jedoch, ein Funke Trost spendet die Liebe zu Familie und der Angebeteten, die schöner ist als jeder edle Stein. Ein Lied unseres Volkes, dass während des langen heimatlosen Umherwandelns nach dem Angriff des Drachen entstand.

Noch nie hörte ich ihn singen, umso faszinierender klingt seine sowieso bereits melodische Stimme in dieser Umgebung voller Schönheit und grillenzirpender, baumwipfelrauschender Stille. Als käme sie aus den tiefsten Minen Khazad-dûms selber, dort geboren, wo die Wiege unseres Stammes liegt. Gebannt lauschen wir und es scheint, als würde jede Silbe mit den Funken des Feuers in die Nacht aufsteigen, dort ein letztes Mal auf den sanften Winden tanzen, um schließlich in ihnen zu verglühen. Wärme und Ruhe spendend, genauso wie Kraft für den nächsten Tag, der neue, unbekannte Ereignisse bringen wird.

Als er schließlich endet, widerstehe ich im letzten Moment dem Drang ihm zu applaudieren, denn niemand anderes scheint dies vorzuhaben. Offenbar ist es eine Art Gewohnheit oder Tradition, dass der Anführer in den Nächten unter freiem Himmel sein Gefolge mit Gesang auf die Nacht einstimmt.

„Kennst du auch ein Lied?“, raunt mir Dwalin, neben dem ich mich niederließ um zu lauschen, plötzlich zu und lässt mich erschrocken zusammenzucken. „Ich … ja, aber es wird kaum geeignet sein Euch zu erheitern“, wehre ich schnell die damit implizierte Aufforderung ab, aber, es hätte mir klar sein sollen bereits nachdem ich das erste Wort sprach, dass sein entschlossener Sturkopf in manchen Dingen dem seines Vettern ähnelt. „So schlimm wird es schon nicht sein … sing für uns.“ Schüchtern senke ich den Blick und versuche mich so unauffällig klein wie nur möglich zu machen. Eine warme, ermutigende Hand ist es jedoch, die verborgen vor den Blicken anderer sanft über meinen Rücken streicht, die mich schließlich Selbstvertrauen finden lässt.

Leise erst beginne ich die Strophen wiederzugeben, die mir einst meine Mutter unwillentlich beibrachte, indem sie sie meist in Momenten sang, in denen sie dachte alleine zu sein und die in den Silben mitschwingende Traurigkeit vor mir verstecken zu können. Aber auch an Tagen, an denen ich voller Kummer, Hunger und Durst war, geschunden von anstrengenden Arbeiten oder verletzenden Worten ob der Tatsache, dass ich als Bastard unehrenhaft lebte.

_Schwarzer Rabe, schwarzer Rabe,_

_warum kreist du über mir?_

_Noch bin ich nicht deine Beute,_

_noch gehöre ich nicht dir._

_Warum zeigst du deine Krallen_

_über meinem Haupte hoch?_

_Reizt es dich, mich anzufallen?_

_Schwarzer Rabe, warte noch!_

_Mit dem Tuche, dem geschenkten,_

_deck ich meine Wunde zu._

_Danach werd‘ ich über eines_

_mit dir reden, ich und du._

_Flieg herbei in meine Nähe,_

_sage meinem Wolfe,_

_meiner Holden, dass gefallen_

_ich für meine Heimat bin._

_Nimm das Tuch, das blutgetränkte,_

_trag’s zu meiner Liebsten heim._

_Sage ihr, sie wird nun frei sein,_

_Eine andre sei nun mein,_

_denn an einem Busch im Felde_

_nahm ich eine stille Braut,_

_und mein scharfer spitzer Säbel_

_hat uns beide dort getraut._

_Glühend war der Pfeil, der uns hat_

_in der Schicksalsschlacht vereint._

_Schon seh‘ meinen Tod ich nahen -_

_schwarzer Rabe, ich bin dein!*_

Viele Jahre ist es her, dass ich dieses Lied sang, dachte lange noch nicht einmal mehr an seine Strophen. Umso tiefer berühren sie mein Herz, jetzt, da ich nachfühlen kann, wie es wäre die zurückgelassene Geliebte zu sein. Ängstlich darum bangend, dass ihr Krieger aus einer schicksalsträchtigen Schlacht zurückkehrt und dennoch vergebens. Als letzte Erinnerung einzig kleine wenn auch bedeutsame Dinge zurückbehaltend. Und als ich leise darüber schniefend aufsehe, betrachten mich vier Augenpaare, die den Schmerz nur allzu leicht nachempfinden können. Jeder von ihnen kämpfe wohl in Azanulbizar an der Seite meines Vaters, auch, wenn sie es nicht wussten.

„Welch schönes Lied … ich habe es noch nie gehört“, sagt Thorin schließlich, nachdem er sich anscheinend würdevolle Gefasstheit wiederfinden wollend räusperte. „Meine Mutter sang es immer … ich weiß nicht, wo es seinen Ursprung hat“, erkläre ich von Kummer gedämpft. „Umso kostbarer, dass du es mit uns teilst“, bemerkt Dwalin und die liebevolle Sanftheit in seiner Stimme ist beinahe zu viel für mein kleines Herz, dass an diesem Tag bereits springende Fluten von Eindrücken und Neuerungen ertragen musste.

Später an diesem Abend, jeder außer er und mir schläft bereits verborgen unter dichten, wärmenden Pelzen und eine Lautstärke produzierend, die wohl Feinde im Umkreis von gut zehn Kilometern anlocken könnte, erlaube ich mir die in Gesellschaft auferlegte Höflichkeit ihm gegenüber abzulegen. „Welch Warg biss dich eigentlich mich solch einer Peinlichkeit auszusetzen“, schelte ich ihn und versuche zusätzlich bestrafend einen Schlag auf seine Brust zu platzieren. Aber mit der Reaktionsfähigkeit eines geübten Kriegers festhalten kann er die Hände, bevor sie ihr Ziel finden. Näher kommt er daraufhin. Der Atem warm. Das feine Klirren der schweren Rüstung die er trägt kaum hörbar. Der tanzende Schein des Feuers lodernd auf hellgoldener, mit Zeichen besetzter Haut und in den Bernsteinaugen. „Weil ich wusste, dass du wundervoll singen wirst … und du hast meine Erwartungen noch um ein Hundertfaches übertroffen.“ Ich schnaube ungeachtet des Kompliments noch immer wütend und versuche erfolglos trotz des zarten Drucks meine Hände zu befreien, ahnde ihn stattdessen letztendlich aufgebend mit einem vernichtenden Blick und schmollenden Lippen, die ihn allerdings lediglich schmunzeln lassen. „Würdest du noch einmal singen … jetzt … nur für mich?“, fragt er und die Fassung verliere ich beinahe ob so viel Dreistigkeit. „Nur, wenn du es auch einmal für mich tust“, schlage ich schließlich ein Friedensangebot vor und er nickt noch immer lächelnd und lässt endlich die Handgelenke los.

Noch einmal sehe ich mich prüfend um, ob wirklich jeder unserer Gefährten tief und fest schläft, und dann beginne ich erneut die Melodie zu formen. Noch leiser als vormals, aber wie das plätschernde, mondscheinbeschienene Wasser des Flusses scheinen sie auf Dwalin überzufließen, als er mich sanft, dagegen wenig reserviert an seine Seite zieht. Silbern-kalt sind die Glieder seines Harnisches, aber dennoch gelingt es der Glutofenwärme seiner Selbst durch sie hindurch zu sickern und mich wohlig einzuhüllen wie der starke Arm, der sich zusammen mit einer Decke um mich legt.

Gemeinsam dicht aneinandergeschmiegt beobachten wir das Lodern des Feuers. Lauschen den Geräuschen der Nacht. Erfreuen uns an dem Funkeln der Abermillionen Sterne am nächtlichen Himmel. Wachen über unsere schlafenden Waffenbrüder. Entsinnen uns des Schmerzes von Verlust und dass wir alles dafür geben würden, ihn nicht noch einmal ertragen zu müssen …

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Nach dem russischen Volkslied „Czarny kruku - Schwarzer Rabe“ https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=198&v=DHG-YgKli2w, mit kleinen Abwandlungen im Text der vierten und fünften Strophe.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> bahair – weiser Freund

**Author's Note:**

> Amad – Mutter (Khuzdûl)  
> Baraz anâm – Rote Lippen (Khuzdûl)


End file.
